A Mirage To Keep You Safe
by CrossFaded
Summary: Kamijou Touma had always thought of himself as an ordinary, misfortunate high school student with a strange power in his right hand that could negate any ability. However, when a certain Misaka Mikoto appears in his world, he realized that this could all be just a mere illusion. AU to some extent.
1. 1: A Fated Encounter

**6 _years ago..._**

Everywhere around Mikoto was scores of corpses littered around the dark, desolate street of District 10. At the age of 8, she was already the leader of one of the most powerful underground group only rivaled by GROUP in Academy City, ITEM.

The smell from the smoke coming from the simmering corpses as a result of being electrified at about 600,000 V filled the air as Mikoto stood there, disgusted at both the smell and herself.

"I'm a monster."

In Academy City, there are 2.3 million people with 80% of the population being students and 60% of the entire student population who went through the Power Development Curriculum by using drugs, hypnosis and many other methods that involved activating the potential of the brain so as to gain ESPer abilities. However, exceptionally gifted students had to go through a specially designed curriculum tailored specifically to them.

In Mikoto's case, she had to eliminate 20,000 Level 3 clones of varying ESPer abilities in order to reach Level 5 as predicted by the Tree Diagram.

Those corpses were the 10,510th to 10,910th batches of clones.

Even though they never said a single word and was only programmed to eliminate her to the best of their ability, but in some ways they felt like real human beings to her.

At that time, only one person managed to reach Level 5. Unfortunately, that person was the leader of GROUP, Kakine Teitoku.

There are 6 levels in total, starting from the almost powerless Level 0 to the most powerful Level 5. This is a form of measurement on how powerful one's ESPer ability is in Academy City. The very definition of a Level 5 is to be able to face an entire army alone and win.

If Mikoto did not achieve Level 5 soon enough, GROUP would overtake ITEM as the most powerful group, which would certainly displease the backers behind her group. So what if she's the #2 ESPer in Academy City; she was still a Level 4 after all.

Because of a lousy father who gambled away all his family fortune, Mikoto was forced to become the leader of ITEM in exchange for paying off her father's debts at a young age of only 7.

Being the leader and the only member of ITEM, she was usually tasked with requests from clients. However, all of them required her to kill.

A monster out and out, as Mikoto would view herself as.

Mikoto looked at both of her hands. Although it was soft and clean, but many people had died by the electricity that she emitted from those hands.

"Nothing can wash my sins away."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a metallic gun that a corpse was clutching.

Mikoto stared at the gun long and hard.

She had enough of this life where killing were a daily necessity.

"Maybe I should just disappear from this world."

Prying apart the charred fingers that gripped the gun tightly even in death, she took the gun and pointed it to her head. Half of her was shocked at her incredibly rash decision while the other half was happy that she no longer had to suffer anymore.

"I'll end all of this with my death."

Mikoto closed her eyes, ready to press the trigger at any moment. Before the darkness could consume her permanently, a voice sharply pulled her back to reality.

"Oi, its too early for you to die, you know."

Mikoto turned behind to see a boy with black, spiky hair standing in front of her about 1 meter apart. It was afternoon, so the sun was shining overhead. It was a weather perfect for a day out in the park.

She remembered that before her family fell apart, they used to go to parks. It was a happy scene of a family enjoying themselves in the park. As if the scene was a piece of glass, cracks began to widen, and it shattered into pieces, leaving a void behind.

With a blink, Mikoto was back in reality, with the gun still pressed on her temples. There was nothing else to live for. Such a happy scene would never return again. The repulsive scene of her killing and killing countless people was now a part of her new life. Even if Mikoto had nothing else to live for, she did not deserve to stay alive as a monster.

However, she could clearly see that the boy standing in front of him was not at all pleased with what she's doing.

"This is my life! I'll do what I want with it!"

"Your life does not only belong to you. What about your family? Your friends? They'll be upset if you died just like that."

Family?

Broken.

Friends?

Gone.

Ever since she got involved in the dark side of Academy City, such concepts no longer existed in her world.

Deep down inside, she did wish for somebody to be by her side.

Somebody who could tell her that there is no need to kill anymore.

Somebody who would not view her as a freak because of her position in this city.

Even for a 8 year old prodigy who reached from Level 3 to Level 4 in a month, this was too much for her.

Mikoto dropped her hand to the side, still clutching the gun. "Shut up. You don't know anything."

"You were forced to kill all those clones? Right?"

Tears filled her eyes as she started trembling with anger.

"How did you know that?" Mikoto pointed the gun towards the boy, "Answer me."

The boy took a step back, shocked at the girl's action.

All of the corpses were carbon copies of each other. Any idiot would be able to figure out that they were all clones, and that the girl had killed all of them because she was the only person here other than himself. But he was shocked only because he was in danger of dying if Mikoto were to fire at him.

His legs started to shiver a little. However, the girl was too consumed with fury to notice any of this.

"Answer me." Mikoto hissed under her breath.

The boy remained silent. He was afraid that the girl would pull the trigger if he said something wrong again.

"Answer me!"

An electric like spear emerged from her bangs and lunged towards the boy. However, the boy simply waved it away with his right hand like it was only a play thing that she threw at him in a childish fit.

Enraged, electricity started to pour out from her body like a fountain and she redirected all of this towards the boy like a roaring electric tsunami who only raised his outstretched right palm in front of the girl and clenched it into a fist.

It was as if he had activated a secret switch for an unnatural sound of shattering glass reverberated through the air. All of the electricity vanished as if it was merely just an illusion. Even the gun that she was holding also disintegrated into pieces of scrap metal.

"If you think killing all those clones is the only way, then I will first shatter that illusion of yours."

Mikoto looked at him, dazed and confused.

_Shatter my illusion...?_

* * *

"Hey hey, tell me your name!"

Mikoto and the black, spiky haired boy sat under a tree in a park.

It was a sunny morning and the birds were chirping loudly as the both of them enjoyed the peaceful scenery under the shade.

While she was still trapped in the dark side of Academy City even though that boy had successfully stopped the Level 5 shift experiment involving the 20,000 clones, he promised to free her from all of this. Apparently, ITEM still stood strong even if half of its backer went bankrupt because of that.

"Didn't I tell you that already. Ka-mi-sa-ma."

"That's not a real name! How rude of you, referring yourself as God."

The boy playfully knocked her on the head, "It's even more rude of you to say that its not a real name. My parents had high expectations of me, thus the name."

Mikoto puffed up her cheeks like a small child being looked down upon, "I don't believe you! Tell me!"

The boy chuckled in response to that, "It can't be helped if you don't believe me."

Meanwhile, he took out a little Gekota keychain and placed it on Mikoto's hand.

"Well, I got this from a Gachapon machine... Ahh, I don't really have the money to get you something nice, like a locket or something, but I hope you like it."

He was embarrassed to admit that when he took out a few 1000 yen notes from his wallet to buy a gift for her in a mall, a strange wind blew it all away into the crowd, leaving him with only some coins to throw inside the Gachapon machine that lined the walls outside a store. How could this be possible? The mall was air-conditioned!

Mikoto's cheek flushed bright red as she admired the Gekota keychain resting in her palm.

Annoyingly cute, that little green frog.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Thanks."

The boy got up and stretched himself, "I won't be around for quite some time, so don't come looking for me. That gift was a farewell gift, by the way."

Her voice was strained and unwilling, "Do you really have to go...?"

She wanted the boy to stay with her forever and ever, just like now with the two of them sitting under a tree and enjoying each other's company. But he was insistent in freeing her from the darkness. Or perhaps he had gotten himself too far down into her darkness when he stopped the experiment and so the only way left to go is to free her completely.

"If you really want me to come back faster..." The boy paused for a moment, "then work harder to be a Level 5 because I will certainly come back to find you once you reach that level."

"Ah..."

The boy squatted in front of her and held a pinky up, "Promise?"

Mikoto smiled and hooked her pinky together with his, "Promise!"

* * *

_**6 years later...**_

Mikoto was lying on her bed in her dorm in Tokiwadai Middle School.

Around 4 years ago, she received a call from a certain spiky, black-haired boy saying that ITEM has been destroyed.

To ensure that she would be truly free from the darkness, he wanted her to enroll into Tokiwadai Middle School, a fortress that was heavily guarded due to the high number of rich girls being enrolled into this school, to fade into obscurity with ease so long as she doesn't leave the school too often.

But he still had to tie up some loose ends and there was something else he wanted to do, but he promised to return once he was done.

You stupid idiot. Using that stupid excuse of me not being a Level 5 yet. Well, I've been a Level 5 for a week already and I still don't see you!

A familiar voice could be heard all of a sudden, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Onee-sama~~~"

"Kuroko!"

A girl with auburn hair tied in two curly pigtails appeared out of thin air, pouncing upon Mikoto like a predator locked onto its prey.

Before she could even lay a finger on her, Mikoto sent a stream of lightning towards her, causing Kuroko to fall flat to the ground and roasted as black as her name implied.

"Onee-sama. I was only trying to cheer you up. It's already been a week since you've reached Level 5, but instead of being happy, you seem upset."

"He promised... he promised that when I reached Level 5, he'd certainly be back. I've been waiting for 6 years already. Have you forgotten our promise? You idiot." Mikoto muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

Mikoto got up from her bed and reached for the door.

"Curfew time is almost over. Are you sure you want to leave? The dorm manager is a dangerous woman, I swear. Beware."

Mikoto turned back and smiled, "I'm a Level 5 after all, the #3 ESPer in the city. Don't worry."

Kuroko sighed. Always running off just like that. Someday, she'll definitely get into trouble with the dorm manager.

* * *

"Such misfortune!"

A certain Kamijou Touma was now being chased by a group of thugs.

This time, he had decided to treat himself with a delicious meal in a family restaurant for dinner after receiving his allowance for the month when he saw a girl surrounded by a group of thugs. Being the hero that he was, Touma bravely stepped up and defended the girl against them. However, it turned out that the girl actually knew those thugs. One misfortunate event in the restaurant led to another and in the end, he ended up in this state.

Weaving about the streets and seemingly running about in panic, his plan was to tire those thugs out without actually getting into a fight. A wise strategy indeed when you're outnumbered 7 to 1.

Soon, he reached a bridge. Somehow, all the thugs stopped chasing at some point of time. However, it was too early to say that his misfortune had finally abandoned him.

"You're pretty pathetic for a guy who managed to dissolve ITEM by making all its backer to go bankrupt."

Touma darted about the bridge and turned behind to see a girl with a soft, tea coloured long hair. Because the bridge was enveloped in darkness like a midnight sea, he did not notice the girl who was standing behind him.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

The girl eyed him suspiciously, "Really?" then she smiled, "Well, I'm not surprised then. After all, I'm the leader of the newly revived group known as ITEM. My name is Mugino Shizuri, the #4 ESPer in the city. A Level 5."

"And what has it got to do with me? Yes, you're a Level 5. But I'm just a Level 0, what business would you have with me?"

"I'm just curious what sort of power you actually possess. Or at least I think its you, we don't really have much information about the boy who single-handedly crushed ITEM since he did an exceptionally good job in erasing traces of his involvement to the point where we thought that it might just be a ghost that was behind it. You do fit the vague description perfectly to a T though. Black, spiky hair, although the face seems slightly off. Perhaps people do change after 6 years or that the description is unreliable."

Touma thought. Why is it that my misfortune never ends. Why is there a strange girl popping out of nowhere telling me that I single-handedly crushed... ITEM? What's ITEM anyway? A mysterious evil group which I had unknowingly played a part in destroying due to my misfortune?

"I think you got the wrong person."

"I don't really care actually."

A small flickering piece of light materialized in front of Mugino and it silently flew past Touma's shoulder, leaving an afterimage like a thin laser beam in the air, only missing his skin by mere inches.

"How is it? My Meltdowner is equally as good as the Railgun, no?"

"Wait a moment. Railgun? What do you mean by Railgun? I don't understand a single thing you're saying!" Touma was slightly shaken by the fact that this girl in front of him seemed to have no qualms about killing somebody just because she was bored.

"Ah? Did I get the wrong person? Railgun. The ex-leader and the only member of ITEM. Because of you, she was forced to retire and lead a normal life as schoolgirl in this city. Do you have a grudge against her or something?"

"Err, I'm seriously lost. ITEM, Railgun, Meltdowner? All of these don't really make much sense to me."

Mugino's lip curled up in a sadistic manner. At least she could give him a live demo to help him understand what she meant by Meltdowner, if he actually survived it in the first place.

Without warning, she fired a green, pulsating beam of light from her palm towards Touma and the bridge shook violently due to the impact of the blast. Smoke filled the area where he stood.

"That should be about it."

To Mugino's surprise, she saw a silhouette with a hand outstretched, still standing strong in the misty depths of the smoke. It waved the smoke away, revealing that Touma was not at all affected by the beam.

"Were you lying when you said that you're a Level 0?"

Her Meltdowner involved manipulating electrons into an unstable state stuck between wave and particle before firing it at her opponent for a sure kill. There is nothing in the world that could stand up against it, even steel could be sliced easily into pieces with her ability.

Yet the boy could stop her Meltdowner with just his body?

Impossible, for a Level 0 at least.

Touma briefly glanced at his right hand, "It's just only a small mistake that the SYSTEM scan made. I may be a Level 0, but that right hand of mine can negate any supernatural phenomenon that comes into contact with it."

"Like I give a fuck."

Undettered, Mugino fired a few more beams from her palm. Touma negated one of the beam before dodging the rest by tumbling sideways. Luckily, all the beams were traveling in a straight line.

Craters on the ground could now be seen as the bridge started to tremble once again under the might of her Meltdowner.

Mugino saw that the boy was not lying at all. He could negate at least her Meltdowner with his right hand. However, it was painfully obvious that the range of his ability did not extend to the rest of his body.

"Interesting..."

She fired more and more beams from her palm at Touma, who frantically swept it away with his right hand, much to her amusement.

"You're so cute when you do that."

"Let me go! Gahh! I'm just an innocent Level 0!"

A ringtone echoed through the air and Mugino, with an annoyed sigh, stopped firing and picked up her phone.

"What is it?"

"You're super late Mugino! Hurry up, we still have a job to do!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Snapping her phone shut, Mugino said, "If all you could do is to wipe my beam away, then you aren't really much of a challenge. Even if you're the legendary ESPer who destroyed ITEM all by yourself, there is no fun in defeating you."

"I am not that guy! God, how many times do I have to tell you that."

Mugino adjusted her leather jacket slightly, "So what? Do you even know how many enemies he had made during all these years? You're just unfortunate enough to look almost exactly like him," before she walked away.

Touma sighed.

"What's with this misfortune anyway."

* * *

The group of thugs was visibly upset after being shamed by a tea-coloured haired girl who casually fired a few laser beams at them as a warning to leave that black, spiky haired boy alone.

One of the thugs grumbled as he trudged along the street with the rest of the group, "Just because she's a Level 5 doesn't mean that she should be so arrogant."

Soon after, they spotted a brown-haired girl in her uniform loitering around an alley. Such a rare sight to behold, especially at this hour of time. Time for some fun.

"Hey little girl, do you want to play with us?"

The group of thugs surrounded the girl and cornered her to the wall.

With an eye closed, she let herself relax while resting her back on the wall, "You'd know better than to mess with me."

A thug snickered as he let a grimy finger slid down her soft cheeks right to her chest, "Aww, but it'd be so much fun."

Instinctively, she shocked the entire group of thugs with a massive surge of electricity that poured out from her body.

"Even I have a limit to how much you could play around with me!"

Mikoto had planned to loiter around the alley so that she would somehow get into trouble with thugs like them.

Maybe this would lure him out of his hiding.

Not to save her, but to save those thugs from being electrocuted by her.

However naïve and stupid this plan sounded, she would try anything just to meet him once again.

After all, he promised that he'd be back when I reached Level 5. He must be around this district somewhere... I hope.

"Oi, oi, you don't have to be so hard on them."

Mikoto turned behind and to her surprise, it was a boy with black, spiky hair.

While that boy looked slightly different from him, but perhaps people do change after 6 years.

Mikoto's face flushed crimson red as her heart thumped wildly.

It was him! He remembered after all.

"Hmph. I'm not going to forgive you for being a week late." she said as she folded her arms while turning her head slightly to the side.

Although her legs wanted to bring her close to him so as to hug him and feel the warmth of his chest once again, but she did not want to make things so easy for the jerk who abandoned her for 6 whole years.

"Hah?" Touma looked at the girl baffled.

"You don't remember? You promised you'd definitely be back once I reached Level 5. There was a city-wide public announcement just a week ago so don't say you didn't know."

"Excuse me, but I think that this is the first time that we've met. Err, do you happen to be Misaka Mikoto then? I'm sorry but I don't know any Misaka Mikoto."

Mikoto laughed, "What are you saying? Has it been so long that you forgotten my real name already? It's me! Look at my face properly! Sure, I've grown taller but I don't think I look so drastically different."

Touma scratched his head in confusion, "I'm very sure that this is the first time we met."

Mikoto's laughter grew nervous, "Eh...? It's not funny, you know. Stop it."

"I'm not being funny. This is the first time that we met. I'm sure."

His words felt like he had switched on an internal air-con inside her body, sending a chilling wind throughout her body.

What's going on? He doesn't remember at all? All of the times that we spent together. He's forgotten all of it just like that after 6 years?

Mikoto took out a phone from the pocket in her skirt. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she held the Gekota keychain strapped onto the phone up close enough for him to see with a trembling hand.

All she wanted now was for the boy to tell her that it was all just a prank. Even though she'd probably hate him forever for playing such a cruel joke but she didn't care. The last thing Mikoto wanted was for him to forget her completely.

"L-Look. You gave me this before you left. You re-really don't remember...?"

"It's a cute frog but don't you think you're a bit too old for that?" Touma said, unsure of her intention in showing him the keychain.

The odd thing is that she seemed to be crying as well.

Just what sort of a relationship did I have with her?

Firstly, there was a weirdo Level 5 that appeared out of nowhere, spouting nonsense such as ITEM and Railgun.

Now, there's another Level 5 who claimed that I knew her but I had totally forgotten all about her?

Honestly, I'm just an ordinary schoolboy with a strange power in my right hand that is only useful for negating abilities. Just give me a break already.

"Heh. I'm too old for that...?"

Mikoto let her hand swing back to the side before she dropped the phone onto the ground.

She could feel the strength of her body ebbing away as the thought of him forgetting her completely became more of a reality.

Just then, a sudden rage from within jerked her back to life.

"IDIOT, STUPID!"

She slapped him before running away, leaving a confused Touma alone in the alley.

He picked the phone up from the ground and scrutinized the keychain closely.

"I don't know how significant is this, but I suppose I should return this to her before she regrets it."

Touma sprinted out of the alley, hoping that he would be able to chase after her in time.

* * *

**Author's note:** So I recently read a Japanese To Aru fanfiction, although it was a ToumaXMugino pairing, but the first chapter where Mugino wanted to commit suicide by jumping into the river and Touma as usual, tried to talk her out of this inspired an plot idea. This story is the result of several drastic changes to that idea after floating about in my mind for a few days.

Well... if you liked it or you have any comments, you may kindly leave a review below or like/follow if you want.

Hope you enjoyed the story :)


	2. 2: It All Begins

Touma danced about the grassy field near a river as he dodged yet another strike from Mikoto's vibrating iron sand sword. While his movements were smooth and quick, anyone could tell from his face that he was frightened by the hostility of the girl.

"Stop it! This is not funny at all!" Mikoto cried as Touma used his right hand to block an overhead strike, causing the sword to disintegrate back into sand that was promptly blown away a cool breeze.

"That's what I should be saying to you!"

Touma slowly distanced himself 2 meters apart from Mikoto. He could see that her entire body was trembling as she wiped a tear off from her face and stood there, glaring at him intently.

"It's you, isn't it so." Mikoto tried to fight back her tears from falling, but it kept on flowing down her cheeks again, "That's why... stop it."

After Touma had sprinted out of the alley to search for Mikoto, he bumped into another group of thugs who was itching for a fight. Cornering him to a display window outside a shop house, it seemed as though all hope was lost and Touma raised both of his hand to prepare himself from the rain of assaults that threatened to pour upon him...

when lightning suddenly filled the entire area around him, causing all the thugs to collapse to the ground all at once, except for him.

Fortunately, the person behind this was Mikoto herself. This meant that he could finally return the phone to her and go home to finish his homework that was due the next day.

However, when Mikoto realized that the phone was still functional, she went berserk and started to send bolts of electricity towards him. Shouldn't one be happy or at the very least, grateful for the phone to be in one piece without much damage?

Blocking it with his right hand, all of the electricity vanished as soon as it came into contact with it.

Apparently, the reason behind her outburst was that he was clutching the phone with his right hand when the thugs was about to give him a good beating. Thus, when she zapped those thugs with her lightning, the phone should have malfunctioned due to the electromagnetic field caused by her lightning.

But, it did not because (according to her) that right hand of his had negated all of the lightning away. To prevent casualties arising from her illogical outburst, he lured her away to a more secluded place outside of the city area. Such misfortune.

Touma said as he attempted to console the poor girl who was almost on the verge of breaking down, "Life is full of coincidences, you see. Perhaps I just so happen to look like him. Similar face, similar hairstyle... heck even similar faces! It's possible! Just search the internet for the US president Barack Obama lookalike and you will know that I'm not joking."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME. HOW CAN YOUR POWERS BE THE SAME AS HIM AS WELL."

The wind around the area grew stronger and stronger as Mikoto created an iron sand hurricane in front of her before it transformed into a roaring, metal snake descending down vertically towards Touma, who erased the menace with a single touch of his right hand.

"Like I said before, you got the wrong guy! Really, I'm not that guy who failed to keep your 'promise'. Cut it out already!"

Silence permeated the air as Mikoto now stood there looking at Touma with an unreadable expression. While he was not the best at reading the atmosphere, but he could sense an impending danger coming soon.

Then, Mikoto smiled as she dug into her pocket for an arcade coin which she flicked it up into the air and caught it with her palm. He knew this all too well from the movies that he had watched. Whatever the intention of the smile and the coin was, it could not be anything good.

"Hey. Do you know what a Railgun is?"

"Railgun...?"

Wait a second. Touma thought.

_Railgun. The ex-leader and the only member of ITEM. Because of you, she was forced to retire and lead a normal life as schoolgirl in this city._

I don't get it. If what Mugino said was true, why would she be showing a different kind of hostility?

So there's actually two person who look almost exactly like me? That's just pushing it way too far already. I guess there's no end to how misfortunate one can get.

Flicking the coin up into the air once again, it spun around for a few times before landing back onto her thumb and a bright, orange beam silently shot past Touma's head into the river. The impact of the blast displaced large amount of water and as a result, he was drenched from head to toe.

"It refers to something like this."

"... Is this some kind of a joke?! Gahh! That was my last set of wearable uniform. It's not going to dry in time for school tomorrow!"

Mikoto's face instantly turned into one of shock. That was her final trump card, an ultimatum that she had enough of his antics. But he is more upset at how his clothes got drenched as a result?!

"A joke...? First, you say I'm childish. Now... YOU SAY THIS IS A JOKE?!"

Digging into her pocket furiously, she grabbed another coin and rested it onto the thumb of her outstretched hand aimed directly at Touma.

"Calm down! We can talk things through! I'm sorry that I insulted your Railgun that casually!"

Touma had just witnessed for himself just how powerful her Railgun was and he certainly did not want to know the result of said Railgun piercing through his body.

Heck, even his strange power which he named it as Imagine Breaker might not be powerful enough to stop a Railgun in its tracks. Despite that nagging worry, Touma lifted his right hand up, ready to stop the Railgun with this hand alone. For some strange reason, he was confident that his right hand would be able to handle it.

Mikoto muttered as sparks of electricity dangerously fluttered about her hand, "Put that hand down... Don't force me..."

Enraged, she flicked the coin up into the air again, "FUCKING PUT THAT HAND DOWN!" and she fired another Railgun at him. However, it seemed to be angled to intentionally miss him by about 45 degrees as it soared through the night sky above his head like a meteor.

"And let you fire that Railgun through me?! ... Honestly, I'm really not that guy you're looking for, so I don't know what sort of a secret meaning this holds."

"What is your name?"

Touma tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Why is she suddenly changing the topic? Has she lost it already?

"Tell me your name."

Mikoto thought. Maybe, just maybe, he would refuse to reveal his name as usual and break into a laughing fit saying something in between laughters around the lines of 'I've got you!' or 'Happy Mikoto Fool!'

At this point in time, she was already too desperate to think straight.

"Kamijou Touma. Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

How blunt. He'd never reveal his name that easily.

"Which school are you in?"

Touma decided to entertain her questions lest she goes into a rage again and start attacking him again.

Perhaps she just wanted to be 100% sure that he's truly just a case of mistaken identity! That must be the case!

"Err... I was in Nagatenjouki Academy before I transferred into A Certain High School a few years ago."

"It's the top school in Academy City, so why did you leave?"

Mikoto stood there with a blank face, tired from crying too much.

While her crying had already stopped, she was still trembling slightly.

However, that painful urge to cry once again threatened to resurface as she realized how much of a stranger he had become.

"You could say its misfortune or that it was for the sake of a certain amazingly short teacher."

Touma laughed a little, though forced to lighten up the mood. After all, if it's a get-to-know-each-other session, then the atmosphere should be more relaxed rather than letting tension and silence take over.

"I see."

Touma thought as he watched Mikoto starting to cry again. She frantically tried to wipe the tears away before anybody could see it; unwilling to show how much of a crybaby she had become.

I always say that I'm the most misfortunate guy in the world, but I take it all back now because you're even more misfortunate than me since I'm really not that guy you're looking for. Just how important is that guy to you? Even as a stranger, I can tell that there's something really wrong with you.

"I understand now," Mikoto said as she choked back her tears, "See you."

"What is that guy's name? Maybe I know him or something."

Ignoring him, Mikoto turned her back against him and walked away.

No matter how much she twisted her sense of logic and reasoning, she could no longer deny that the person in front is either another person, or that he had completely lost his memory for reasons unknown.

* * *

_"Oi, oi_ _, _ _Biribiri._ _You've got ice cream on your face again." The spiky, black haired boy said as he wiped the stain off Mikoto's face with a piece of tissue._

_The both of them were sitting on the bench at a park near an ice cream truck while the children around them were running about, smiling as they grabbed their ice cream cone from the vendor._

_"If you don't want to tell me your name, at least tell me which school you go to."_

_"Since when did God attended school. No, no, no. It's a secret."_

_"It's unfair when I only have your number... I've searched the Bank, hacked into systems after systems but there's no information about you. You're just like a ghost. I'm scared. What if you don't remember me anymore? You could just vanish and I'll never be able to find you ever again."_

_The boy was taken aback by the sudden question._

_"Don't be silly. I will never forget you. Never."_

_"What if... you knocked your head onto a wall or something? Then you might suffer from amnesia and you will forget me!"_

_"If that's the case, I guess that can't be helped actually but..." The boy directed Mikoto's gaze to his right hand, "My right hand is not invincible, you know. It'll be blown off if I ever try to stop your Railgun with it. So if I ever suffer from amnesia, just fire one in my face and I'll definitely remember everything when I instinctively raise that hand to counter your Railgun, but instead, my entire arm gets blown off." and he laughed and laughed and laughed._

_Mikoto was horrified at the thought of his arm getting blown off. _

_"Isn't there a less gruesome way...?" Her face started to blush deep red, "It's n-not like I particularly care about whether or not your arm gets blown off because you deserve it for forgetting me!"_

_"You should be more honest with your feelings sometimes, Biribiri." _

_A dangerous crackling sound of lightning could be heard but the boy ignored the warning and continued, "Even if I do_ _ suffer from amnesia, always remember that while the mind may forget, the heart never forgets. That's why even if my mind no longer remember Misaka Mikoto, my heart will always remember Biribiri. This is proof that you're still in my heart. It means, I love you."_

Kuroko had just finished compiling her 'Onee-sama's Precious Voice Collection' in the bathroom when she saw Mikoto back in her bed, hugging her oversized bear, presumably asleep. She crept up towards her, hoping to surprise her with a kiss.

"Onee-sama~~ Kuro-"

She was shocked to see Mikoto convulsing in her sleep with tears on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the director's office of Tokiwadai Middle School, a starry eyed (literally) girl with long, blonde hair and a well endowed figure was relaxing in a large recliner chair with a slice of cake and a cup of coffee on the antique desk.

Turning her head to the small TV set placed on the table, she stifled a giggle as she observed Mikoto crying in her sleep through a spy camera she had secretly installed in her dorm room.

"Misaka-chan, a girl should not cry for a man that easily. You should get over this jerk as soon as possible. Then again, you deserve it for being too stupid."

A buzzing noise could be heard as her phone vibrated against the wooden surface of the table.

She answered the call. "Hihi~ How's the surveillance going?"

"MISAKI-003 will begin her report. A rooftop sniper threat has been eliminated. Target is safe. Additionally, the Meltdowner had approached the target. Fortunately, intervention was unnecessary. Also, the Railgu-"

Snapping the phone shut, the girl took out a remote control from her pocket and switched the TV screen to MISAKI-003's point of view of her surroundings. She already knew all about the Railgun through MISAKI-002.

"I could do this with my Mental Out by reading 003's mind like 002, but I rather connect to the MISAKI network through a proxy if I have a choice."

Yes, the #5 Level 5 ESPer that ranked one position below the Meltdowner was the Mental Out, Shokuhou Misaki. The girl who had subtly taken over the entire Tokiwadai Middle School with her ability to manipulate the human mind. Beside the desk was a old, bespectacled man who crawled on all fours and stuck his tongue out, looking at Misaki expectantly.

Taking a piece of cake with a fork, Misaki fed her "pet" and he barked with joy at the sweet delicacy he was privileged to enjoy, even if it was just a small piece.

"The director's so cute when he does that. Ah, I shan't get too carried away with my pet dog."

Misaki turned her attention to the screen as she observed the brutally mutilated corpse of a fool who attempted to carry out an amateurish attempt to assassinate an important someone that she had been protecting all these while.

"Kami-kun, there's only so much that a Queen could do to keep you safe," she said as she sipped her coffee, "but because you're so likeable and cute, that's why she'd protect you anyway."

Misaki pointed her remote control to four clones that stood by the side of the wall who looked exactly like her, except that they had a ponytail, a smaller chest compared to hers and most importantly, normal eyes. A clone sprang into life and made her way slowly to the front of the desk.

While there were 6 clones in the MISAKI network, Misaki had only mobilized 2 of them because she never needed more than 2 to ensure his safety. But, with the revival of ITEM and its new leader, the Meltdowner, she wasn't so sure anymore.

It'll be hard to deal with that annoying Mugino who can still fight competently even if she doesn't use her ability. Not to mention Frenda, who has no ability to speak of, but is an expert in setting traps. Oh well, I'll find a way somehow.

Misaki smiled at the expressionless clone who looked like a human doll in so many ways. However, with her ability, she would transform this doll into a real human being that was 100% capable of emotions.

"MISAKI-006, receive your orders."

"Yes."

"Infiltrate Misawa Cram School and observe as you await further orders from me."

"Understood."

Misaki's starry eyes twinkled mischievously under the soft light of the lamp on the desk.

"Kami-kun. We'll have so much fun together."

* * *

"Kamijou-chan! What do you mean by the robot ate your homework?"

An unusually short, pink haired teacher had her hand on both of her hips as Touma smiled sheepishly at his explanation. How could this even be possible? That student must definitely be lying because he had totally forgotten all about his homework and was too lazy to come up with a more plausible excuse.

It was a hot sunny afternoon with only his form teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe and himself in the classroom. Since it was a Saturday, school only lasted for half a day. However, she had specially requested Touma to stay back for extra lessons. Both of his friends, Tsuchimikado and Aogami were spared today because they had passed the recent pop quiz, unlike Touma who failed once again. Such misfortune.

"I'm not lying! It's true."

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a building across Touma's school, a certain Misaka Mikoto with her binoculars observed a flustered Touma who seemed to be explaining to a pink haired… child? According to her investigations into this Kamijou Touma, this was his form teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe.

"Amazingly short teacher huh… I guess that's her."

Earlier this morning, she had hacked into the Bank and various other systems in the city to dig up all information regarding this Kamijou Touma. Apparently, he transferred into the city at the age of 7 and did studied in Nagatenjouki Academy before he attended A Certain High School. Also, he was a Level 0; a powerless ESPer and his SYSTEM's scan score was remarkably low; 0 for everything though Mikoto understood that this was due to the nature of his power.

However, details about his early days in Nagatenjouki Academy was extremely vague. To be exact, information about him from the age of 7 to 15. Only his first year in A Certain High School was detailed enough to be considered as legitimate which only made things odd.

Somehow, Mikoto had a strong feeling that this Kamijou Touma is definitely the exact same guy that pulled her out of the darkness. Thus, she decided to pick herself back up from her tears and find out what exactly happened during the past six years.

So far, her investigation proved to be very encouraging. He was a person with a murky past, the same look and most importantly, the same power.

If that Kamijou Touma believes that I'm only a mere stranger to him, then I'll first shatter that illusion of his.

Mikoto now noticed Touma reading a letter given to him by his teacher.

Zooming in by 600%, she realized that this was a letter of admission into Misawa Cram School. Given his abysmal score on tests throughout his entire year in high school, he should have seen it coming.

Normally, people attend cram schools to brush up on their theoretical knowledge on Personal Reality, the source of every single ESPer's ability that follows the theory of Schrodinger's cat, which allows them to choose the possibility they want, depending on their beliefs. The stronger their beliefs are, the stronger their ability. Given the fact that the higher your level is, the more successful you will be in this city, many students attended the cram school in the hopes of improving their level. Unfortunately, due to his power, Touma would never become a Level 1, so Mikoto could not see the point behind this.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop on another building behind Mikoto, a blonde girl with a ponytail reached for her pocket for her phone to make a call.

"MISAKI-002 reporting. Railgun has carried out her investigation on the target. It can be assumed that she is aware of the real identity of the target to some extent."

"Oh? That's excellent. You've worked hard for the past few years. Step down until further notice."

"Understood."

Misaki sighed as she sipped her cup of coffee under a pavilion located at the garden of Tokiwadai Middle School.

Kami-kun. Your lover is back. Congratulations.

* * *

After stalking Touma for about 2 hours straight, Mikoto could not help but wonder how unlucky of a person is he. Slipped on a banana 4 times in different locations. Missed the bus 6 times and got his wallet pick-pocketed by somebody. Thus, he had been walking all this while back home. Despite his misfortune, he went all out in helping children find their lost belongings and old people crossing the road.

Hiding behind a streetlamp, Mikoto found her heart beating slightly faster as she began to admire this guy for going all the way to help people out despite his misfortune. It was as if Touma understood the pain of being misfortunate, that's why he wanted to help as much people as he could so as to alleviate other people's pain, even if it's only for a short moment of time.

Mikoto sighed and smiled wistfully. You're still the same person inside even though you no longer remember anything.

"Onee-sama~~~"

Kuroko suddenly appeared out of thin air behind Mikoto and hugged her as hard as she could.

"I was so worried about you when I saw that you weren't in your bed this morning. Finally I've found you. Oh, I've missed you so much even if its just for a few hours."

"Hey, Kuroko, stop it!"

Mikoto valiantly tried to shake off Kuroko, but she was very persistent and surprisingly strong when it comes to hugging her onee-sama.

"I'll never let go of you! This is proof of Kuroko's love for you!"

"KUROKO!"

Surrounding her body with electricity, she managed to shock Kuroko off her back. However, this caught the attention of Touma who turned behind to see a charred girl lying on the ground while Mikoto looked at her furiously.

"So you're the person who has been following me! No wonder I got this weird feeling ever since I left school." Touma said as he approached the two girls.

"Wh-who's following you! I just ha-happened to be here and so is she." Mikoto said as she pointed to the charred girl who got up from the ground.

"And who the hell are you?" Kuroko eyed the guy as her 'Threats to Onee-sama's Happiness with Kuroko' radar blared loudly inside her mind.

Ignoring her, Touma turned to Mikoto. "Biribiri. I'm really not that guy you're looking for, so stop following me! It's creepy."

At that moment, his words seemed to have plucked a string in her heart that forced her tears to well up slightly. However, she could not possibly break down in front of him again in public out of a sudden.

_While the mind forgets, the heart remembers… He still remembers, deep down inside. He still remembers Biribiri._

Mikoto composed herself, lest she suddenly burst into tears. Carefully controlling her breathing so as to hide the fact that she was on the verge of crying, she said, "Who's Biribiri. I have a proper name, you know. It's Misaka Mikoto."

"Yes, yes, Biribiri. So why are you following me?"

"It's Misaka Mikoto!"

While Mikoto tried her best to hold the tears back, some of it managed to escape as it rolled down her cheeks. Touma was shocked that she was crying just because of an innocent nickname that he gave her.

"I have something on, so… see you." Mikoto smiled before she ran away down the street.

"Onee-sama. Wait up!" Kuroko said as she quickly chased after her. Was this guy the reason behind her crying last night?

"Such misfortune… Is Biribiri that insulting of a nickname?"

* * *

In a park near a certain vending machine, Mikoto slotted a few coins into the machine and pressed the button for soda twice. Soon after, two cans of soda tumbled out. Kuroko knew that if her onee-sama was not in her 'chaser' mode, something must really be affecting her a lot.

They sat at a bench as Kuroko took a glup from her soda.

"Onee-sama. What's wrong? Is he the reason why you cried in your sleep last night? I'll punish him for being so insolent to my onee-sama!"

Mikoto stared at her drink that she placed on the ground. "Hey. What if I've totally forgotten all about you for some reason or another. How would you feel?"

"Onee-sama…?"

Before Kuroko could react, Mikoto hugged her and allowed the tears that she had painfully held back to flow down freely. Perhaps the reason why he lost his memories was because of his choice to free her from the darkness.

* * *

"Reports of students mysteriously going missing has been increasing lately." Uiharu said as she sat at her computer, typing in the data of those reports in the office of the 177th Branch of Judgement.

"It's weird how all of them are students of Misawa Cram School. Something must be very wrong with that school." Konori said as she looked through the profile of the missing students at her computer.

Sitting at the sofa, Mikoto, who took a glup of fresh milk nearly spat the whole thing out.

"What's wrong?" Konori turned away from the computer to see some milk leaking out from the corner of Mikoto's lips.

Mikoto quickly wiped the milk away, "Nothing at all. By the way, how's the investigation coming along?"

"It seems as though all of them disappeared within the compounds of the school, Uiharu said, "I can't say that the person behind it has a specific motive in mind. So far, all of the victims are only related by the fact that they're attending this cram school."

"Leave this to me. I'll get to the bottom of this." Mikoto said.

"What do you mean by 'leave this to me'?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm entering Misawa Cram School as a student of course."

"Shirai-san is going to give me hell for this." Uiharu sighed as she went back to typing the data into her computer.

When Mikoto decides on something, nobody could ever convince her otherwise.

* * *

The bustling city sounds of District 7 filled the air as Touma wandered about the area.

"Where could that Misawa Cram School be?" Touma scratched his head as he opened up a map on his phone.

Attempting to beat his misfortune, he had already considered all of the possible unlucky scenarios that would happen to him. If he'd probably be late for class because of the bus, then take the bus 4 hours earlier. If all of his clothes would magically disappear or trapped in the washing machine, then prepare 2 days in advance what he'd be wearing for the day and so on...

However, Touma had missed the fact that he might just get lost trying to find the school.

Such misfortune.

Touma sighed, "Despite the fact that I woke up 7 in the morning just to attend the class at 2 in the afternoon..."

A girl with a blonde, ponytail hair approached him from behind. "Err... Do you happen to be a student of Misawa Cram School?"

Touma turned behind and saw that she was wearing a brown vest with a prominent crest at the left side. No doubt this was Tokiwadai Middle School's uniform. But that school is one of the top 5 schools in District 7, so why would an elite student choose to go to cram schools?

Probably just a girl who wanted to aim higher. Touma thought. I'd be glad to just scrape through my examinations. Guess I'll never understand the perfectionist attitude of the elites.

"Yes. Are you lost by any chance?"

The girl giggled, "No, no. You're the one who's lost. I'm just here to lend a helping hand. I'm a student there as well and I know how difficult it is for first-timers to reach the place."

"How'd you know that? You can read minds?"

"Touma-chan. I don't have to read minds to know that you're lost. Your expression gave it all away."

"Wait..." Touma was both uncomfortable at the fact that she, a stranger knew his name and is calling him by his first name, "How'd you know my name?"

The girl handed him a piece of paper, "That's yours, I believe."

"Oh I see..."

Somehow, his letter of admission into Misawa Cram School had fallen out of his briefcase and she happened to have noticed it.

"What's wrong?" The girl seemed to have noticed his slight discomfort, "Ah! Sorry. Kamijou-chan, right? I just came back from the US so I don't really know much about the culture here."

"Err... Chan isn't also something that you casually throw to a stranger... Well, if you hadn't told me, I'd have thought you're just a Japanese who decided to dye her hair blonde and wear blue contact lens because its fashionable."

"I'm actually half-American and half-Japanese. It's okay~ We're now friends, right? Kami-tan!"

That's actually worse than Chan... Touma thought, but he decided that the foreigner would learn after a few months here.

"Sure... What's your name by the way?"

"Me? I'm just Sasaki."

And so, the both of them made their way to the cram school.

Could Lady Luck be finally shining on me for bestowing me with such a lovely and cute exotic beauty? Touma thought as he admired the cheerful, blonde beauty beside her.

* * *

Turns out that Misawa Cram School was four tall buildings connected by a few skyways that is hardly distinguishable from the rest of the other corporate buildings located in the area. No wonder Sasaki said that it was difficult for first-timers to locate the cram school.

After settling some administrative issues in the front office of the school, both Touma and Sasaki, who held his hand tightly, made their way to the classroom. Touma figured that this must be due to the cultural differences in the US, and so he decided to let Sasaki have her way. Apparently, the both of them were in the same class, much to Touma's surprise.

As Touma entered the classroom, he was surprised to see that nobody was there except for one girl who was seated in the middle row. She seemed to be glaring at him with sparks of electricity fluttering out of the her hair. A crackling sound of electricity could be heard reverberating through the windowless classroom that looked more like an air-conditioned office cubicle instead.

"Oh. It's just Biribiri... Wait what?!"

"You idiot!"

A loud banging sound broke the silence as Mikoto tore through the sea of tables and chairs and charged at Touma. Flinging Sasaki's hand off, he bolted out of the classroom with Mikoto closely behind him.

"What did I do to deserve this! Such misfortune!"

Meanwhile, Sasaki smiled mischievously as she stood alone in the classroom. Her cloudy, sapphire eyes had turned bright red with a star in the centre.

"Kami-kun. Your lover is getting jealous."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there's Misawa Cram School... could there be a vampire somewhere in the midst? :D

By the way, I read the IB vs Railgun debate and it gave me a great headache. Well, since this story is AU to some extent and Touma haven't tried to negate the Railgun with his IB in this story, I'll just leave that outcome ambiguous for now.

Anyway, when I first posted this story, I wasn't expecting that great of a response actually. Turns out that I'm wrong.

Thank you so much for reviewing, fav or liking this story, it really means a lot to me that somebody is actually reading this story!

And to a certain guest reviewer... well... Mugino vs Touma... I suppose not in the short term anyway. I can't tell actually because I just let things flow with only a skeleton of an arc in mind.

Lastly, hope you enjoyed this chapter and do fav, like or review this story if you wish :)


	3. 3: Deep Blood

Footsteps echoed through a dark alley. It was a nun who was shaking off her pursuers. This nun was a girl with sliver hair. Her Walking Church which was a white habit outlined with gold that she wore had protected her from a fiery stream casted by one of her purser just before.

The defensive ability of her Walking Church was pope-class, which meant that any magical or physical attacks will be absorbed, but it doesn't mean that she was invincible. Index could still be physically grabbed and imprisoned inside an area sealed with magic.

The nun was Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Inside her mind was 103,000 grimoires that she had memorized. Was this the reason why there were people after her?

All Index could remember was that she awoke in a back alley with some basic knowledge about her name, her position in the magic side as a valuable grimoire vessel because of the 103,000 grimoires that she memorized. Other than that, she knew nothing else. It was clear that her memories has been almost wiped clean for some reason.

Her pursers was a man with red hair and a distinctive bar code tattoo under his right eye, and a woman with revealing clothing and a long Japanese sword that was on her waist.

With her perfect memory, Index is certain that the two of them had chased her from a town in Osaka into Academy City which she managed to sneak in due to a power outage that caused a blind spot in their security system.

Just when she thought that Academy City's security would be enough to deter them from entering, the both of them appeared again in front of her.

The red-haired man who she remembered as Stiyl was easy to evade because his running speed was only average, so he could only throw fire spells from behind while chasing Index around the city.

However, the woman with the long sword who introduced herself as a Saint known as Kanzaki Kaori was a pain. She could run at the speed of sound, but Index managed to cast a vector reversal spell, which was a thin layer of special mana surrounding her Walking Church that would reflect any moving objects in the opposite direction for 30 seconds, so Kaori was propelled backwards into the air by 340.29 meters in less than a second when she came into contact with that mana.

This bought her some time, and managed to escape her pursuit for the rest of the afternoon.

Oh no, my mana supply is running very low from casting that vector reversal spell.

Because of the 103,000 grimoires inside her, Index could not use her mana as freely as she wanted to. Apparently, there was a restriction system placed inside her.

Like an RPG system, she only had a limited amount of mana that she could use. At 12.00 am, it will recharge itself. If the mana gauge is full, it will recharge nothing and she'll have to wait for another 24 hours for it to recharge again.

However, she could also tell that the restriction system was modified. The original system was not meant to be like that. Since Index lost her memory, this was a mystery that she had no answers to.

Index was not particularly fond of that vector reversal spell based on the line from Romans 12:19 "Do not take revenge, my friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay,"says the Lord." in the Bible.

It will sometimes fail to take effect, and when it does it becomes a severe waste of mana. But when it succeeds, she'll be invincible for 30 seconds, and this helped her got out of many sticky situations.

Index exited the alley and looked around. It was already midnight, so there was no one in the streets. All the shophouses were also closed, so this gave her a desolate feeling of a girl inside a dead city.

However, this also meant that she lost her pursuers for Index could not sense their mana anymore.

Alright, I just need a safe place to sle-

From the faint lighting, Index could make out a man with green hair in a white suit. It was a rather odd appearance for a businessmen because almost all of them would not sport such a striking colour for their hairstyle. This was to maintain a sense of professionalism and green would ruin the image. But Index could sense that he's a magician from the mana that he was emitting.

"Hey, does the name Aureolus Izzard rings a bell?"

Index paused for a moment, "Nope. I lost my memories though. So did we meet before somehow?"

Four years ago, Aureolus Izzard was Index's partner to protect her from any magician wishing to misuse the grimoires inside her mind. But he failed to protect her from a person who was so powerful that he treated him and the other magicians in the Anglican Church as a joke.

Soon after, Index was released by this person when he was done retrieving the knowledge inside her. It was said that he started a large-scale war in Europe on his own with that knowledge. But those were just rumors that he was unable to confirm.

It was because of this incident, and that he could not save Index from her annual memory erasure, Aureolus decided to turn against the Roman Catholic Church, hid himself and try to find a way to save her.

Even though his Ars Magna was not perfect yet, he should at least take her with him for now.

Aureolus extended an inviting hand with a sincere smile, "I was your partner tasked to protect you four years ago. I can find a way to restore your memories. Will you come with me?"

"No."

Why Index rejected him was simple. Never trust a stranger. It was the most basic common sense needed to survive in this world. Besides, he was a magician who could be after her 103,000 grimoires, so she found it difficult to trust any magician who claims that they knew her before for some reason.

Aureolus shook his head. Since her memories were erased, and that she is also aware of her position in the magic side, it was expected that she would doubt him. But his Ars Magna was enough to deal with her effortlessly.

"**Sleep."**

His Ars Magna which was based on alchemy had the ability to turn his words into reality. Thus, when he commanded Index to sleep, she will fall asleep. But Index was not asleep. Instead, a pair of white wings had sprouted from her back.

"Psalm 91.11: For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways." Index said.

"Archangel Micheal? But those wings are just a simple illusion created by mana, it's there just for show."

"It's the same reason why you dye your hair green."

Alchemy was based on the element Earth, which was aligned to the colour green. In order to control his element better, he dyed his hair green. When Index sprouted a pair of white wings, she was trying to align herself closer to the body of an angel to make that verse in the Bibile more effective.

"How did you know my Ars Magna can bypass your Walking Church whose wearer is said to be able to defend against any magical attack."

"I don't. It's just an automatic defensive spell I set up just in case anybody somehow bypasses my Walking Church."

If her defensive spell had activated, this meant that whatever Aurelous was trying to do does not qualify under magical nor physical attacks. Because of this spell, Index had no more mana. All it took was one more move and she would be captured by him. Since Index was chased around by those two pursuers the whole evening, she only managed to catch a glimpse of the clock only a few times. She was sure that the time had past 11.30pm. After considering that she has been running for quite a while after 11.30pm, her mana should be recovering at any moment...

Index felt a familiar surge of energy rising from within. It was warm and comforting. It was 12.00am.

"Are you intent on capturing me?"

"If you won't come with me, I have no choice."

Aurelous took a needle from his back pocket and stabbed his neck, "**Bring me a gun. It's usage is firing. There are 12 rounds. Begin firing beyond human recognition."**

Appearing in Aurelous's hand was a gun that looked like it belonged to the 18th century. As he fired the magic bullets that ripped through the air towards Index, all of them were absorbed by a film of blue emitted from her Walking Church. He wanted to test if his Ars Magna could bypass the Walking Church in this manner. It turns out that the Walking Church is still able to defend the Ars Magna to some extent, but if Index used a counter spell against his 'Sleep' command instead of relying on the Walking Church's protection, he was sure that this command would definitely work on her.

Since Aurelous could use magic that would bypass her Walking Church, Index decided to use her ultimate move to buy her enough time to escape far enough from him.

The wings behind Index shone bright white, and the air cracked in front of Index as if there was an invisible cracking glass.

A giant pillar of white burst from the cracks.

It was a spell known as Dragon Breath. Since all her mana was still not enough for its full power, so the effectiveness of this spell has been drastically reduced. However, it could still injure a magician greatly. Even against Kaori, the most powerful spell she had ever used was the vector reversal spell. But Aurelous was a dangerous opponent that Index did not dare to take lightly.

"**Disappear."**

A single word from Aurelous, and the giant pillar of white vanished. No gestures, and no movement, just his words alone.

"Like I said, my Ars Magna can turn my words into reality. Naturally, all I have to do is to say that the attack will disappear, and it will disappear."

"The Ars Magna requires about 400 years depending on how you alter the chant required, but from my knowledge, no one should have achieved it yet... so how did you?!"

"By speeding up the chanting by using the Gregorian Chant Replica. Of course, my Ars Magna will only work in a particular area where the chanting is going on. But do you know where you really are now?"

"... No wonder I can't sense their mana anymore. You must have used your Ars Magna to somehow teleport me into a different place, but you created the illusion that I was still in the same place as before."

The desolate image of the street where Index was at faded away like a movie transiting to the next scene and she found herself inside a familiar lobby of a building.

This was when Index realized that she had fallen into a magical trap by Aurelous when she slipped into a building for a brief moment to escape pursuit; she had never left the building at all.

It was a large space with a receptionist desk and a few potteries were placed around as decoration. There were two elevators to her right, a staircase leading further into the building to her left and the main entrance that was a glass door to her back.

There were plenty of options that Index had. Her right, left and back were options she could take to escape this man who had probably reached the state of a Magic God with his Ars Magna.

A Magic God was a magician who could alter the laws of reality with their magic. It seems as though he could do the same thing, but with just his words alone.

Even if Index wanted to come up with a countermeasure against his Ars Magna, she realized that there was not enough time. Also, she had used up all her mana with that Dragon Breath spell.

There wasn't enough time even to take two steps towards her left, right or back to escape. She was not a Saint that could travel at the speed of sound.

"**Sleep."**

With that, Index slipped into a world of darkness, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Another girl appeared beside Aurelous through the staircase that led further into the building. She was in a distinctive miko outfit, and her black hair was long and straight.

Her name was Himegami Aisa.

"Now that we have Index, I believe we can start to summon a vampire now with my Deep Blood ability." Aisa said.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow evening or so."

"Why? This is the best time to summon one. We'll minimize damages this way when the vampire comes."

"I'll need to sacrifice the lives of the 2000 odd students in this cram school as well, that's why I'll have to wait until evening when most of the students are here."

Aisa sighed as she clenched her fist to fight the guilt inside her, but her blank expression never changed. "Will 2000 lives work? This immortality ritual is based on an unproven experiment in the science side of Academy City."

"His attempt was to create a miracle through science. What I'm attempting to do is at a much lower level. Besides my methods are completely different from this person. I was merely inspired by that person. "

"So you're saying because of this, your ritual will definitely work."

"Of course."

Aisa said nothing and left through the staircase where she came from.

Is this really the only way?

* * *

In a cafeteria, Sasaki and Touma sat at one side of the table while Mikoto sat at the other side.

Instead of long rectangular tables one would normally see in a school cafeteria, there were separate, smaller rectangular tables spaced out evenly. The interior was more like a café in a shopping mall, but it retained some characteristics of a school cafeteria because of the food vending machine placed at a corner.

It was break time, so Touma and Sasaki decided to grab something to eat. Of course, Mikoto tagged along, unwilling to leave him alone with another girl who seemed to be so lovey-dovey around him.

Cultural differences my foot. You're just a slut who latches on every man you see. Mikoto thought as she glared at Sasaki who smiled back at her in response.

"Ah. Misaka-dono~ Is he your boyfriend? Why do you seem so jealous?" Sasaki said as she took a spoonful of her curry rice.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Mikoto's face flushed slightly red, "And stop getting your suffixes wrong. It's Misaka-san, heard me? You stupid foreigner."

Touma pretended not to hear nor see anything as he concentrated on finishing his food lest his misfortune brings him more trouble with the two girls.

"Misaka-tan?" Sasaki giggled.

A ominous crackling of lightning could be heard as Mikoto tried to keep her temper in check.

"What are you? Five?!"

"Oi, oi. Calm down. She just came back from the US so please forgive her if she says anything wrong." Touma said, worried for the safety of everybody else in the cafeteria.

"Shut up! You two have only met for just a few hours and now you're already in a romantic relationship? What's this? Love at first sight?"

"No... It's just the way of the people in the US. Relax a little."

Touma sighed. After bolting out of the classroom with Mikoto closely behind him, he took a wrong turn and ended up getting cornered with his back to an elevator door. Expecting a lightning attack from Mikoto, he raised his right hand up to defend himself.

However, Mikoto brought her face almost to the point of contact towards Touma's face and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this Sasaki. You be careful."

After a few more second of this strange face to face contact, she strutted away.

Touma thought. Just a few days ago, she was crying while unleashing a torrent of lightning attacks towards me. Yesterday, almost to the point of crying just because of a nickname. Now, staring at me in such a strange manner warning me about Sasaki?

Honestly, I'll never understand the psychology of the female species.

Somehow it just feels weird not calling her Biribiri. Even though I've met her for just a few days only, it felt as though I knew her for years.

Kamijou Touma, snap out of it! This must be a side-effect of an otaku's dream come true. Who are you kidding? A good-looking and powerful female appearing out of the blue claiming to be your long lost girlfriend? No way this would happen to me. I'm just an ordinary schoolboy after all. Such things only happen in fiction.

The part about Mikoto claiming to be Touma's long-lost girlfriend was inferred through Mikoto's erratic behaviour and emotional breakdown when she met him for the first time, and how she was jealous about Sasaki being around him. Fortunately, it seems as though Mikoto's emotions has stabilized if she isn't breaking down randomly anymore.

"Touma-sama, I can't finish my food," Sasaki pouted, "Could you finish it for me? I don't like food to be wasted."

"Eh sure," Touma pushed Sasaki's half eaten plate of curry rice towards his side, "Why not?"

"Touma-sama?! What have you been teaching this foreigner, you idiot." Mikoto said.

"She's much more better than you. At least she calls me by my name, unlike you."

"Shut up, idiot." Mikoto turned her head away, slightly embarrassed about the fact that up till now, she had never addressed him by his proper name.

But it doesn't mean that I have to start calling him by his name now. Who does that idiot think he is anyway?

"The culture in Japan is so interesting! Back in the US, we just call people by their first name and that's it. But here, there are so many ways. Kami-kun, Kami-chan, Kami-dono and so on..." Sasaki said.

"Yeah, and you think this is just another mix and match game? Listen up, foreigner. You could offend somebody just by calling somebody by their first name. Not to mention adding chan or tan at the end." Mikoto said, slightly annoyed at how this particular foreigner was blantly disregarding the culture simply because she's half Japanese.

"Come on, even foreigners who are 100% American show more respect to our culture than you."

Sasaki nodded with her smile that was always there, "Yes, yes. Misaka-nyan!"

"Argh. You'll be the death of me!"

Meanwhile, Touma was finishing up Sasaki's meal when Kuroko appeared out of thin air. Just when she was about to land a vertical dropkick above Touma's head, he instinctively threw the plate of rice right at Kuroko's face without turning back, knocking her off-balance to the ground.

Everyone else in the cafeteria merely gave Kuroko a quick glance before returning back to their food. Judging from their reaction, it seemed as though such things were quite common in the cafeteria. Thus, the two guys who was nearest to Kuroko ignored her as they continued on with their food.

Mikoto was shocked at Touma's insane reaction time and how everyone else in the cafeteria acted as if it was just another daily occurrence in the school while Sasaki did not seem to be too bothered as she continued smiling as always.

"As expected of the jerk who made onee-sama cry." Kuroko said as she got up while rubbing her neck due to the pain caused by the unexpected counterattack. Is this guy also a Clairvoyant like Konori?

"Sorry," Touma smiled sheepishly as he got up from his seat to face Kuroko, "I didn't know it was you."

"Hmm. Judging from the fact that you managed to predict my attack... You must be a Level 4 Clairvoyant. My onee-sama must be blind to cry for such a weakling!"

Touma turned back to see Mikoto who was looking down with her face slightly embarrassed.

"Err... Biribiri? I'm really sorry but Kamijou Touma is really just another ordinary schoolboy who never met you before until recently."

"And I wonder why you still call me Biribiri huh." Mikoto muttered under her breath with her head still facing downwards.

Kuroko pointed a finger at Touma, "Do you know why onee-sama is in Tokiwadai? Because of you."

Mikoto's face sharply turned upwards, "Kuroko!"

It was clear from Mikoto's expression that she did not wish for Kuroko to continue. However, Kuroko chose to ignore her. That guy was just too much.

"Why does she choose to endure the bullying that she suffered all these years in Tokiwadai? Because of you.

"Do you know why even though the Queen once used her powers to temporarily mind wipe her new friends in her first year there just to have some "fun" with her, she still insisted on staying because you said she'd be safe here.

"And now you're telling me you've forgotten all about her? Is this some sort of a cruel joke that you enjoy playing with my onee-sama?"

Touma turned away from Mikoto to face Kuroko, but he did not know what to respond to her. While all of this were complete nonsense to him but it seemed as though she expected him to fully understand what was going on, and most importantly to take responsiblity for what he's done. It was like a man denying that he got the girl pregnant because he really wasn't the guy behind this.

Ever since that fateful night where Touma first met Mikoto, he ransacked his entire mind for even the slightest bit of memories regarding a girl named Misaka Mikoto, but there was nothing at all.

Nothing.

His days in Nagatenjouki Academy consisted only of experiments and more experiments regarding the strange power in his right hand.

Touma was loath to admit it, but up till his first year in A Certain High School, his memories regarding his past from the day he entered Academy City were very hazy. It was so hazy he considered it as a memory loss.

Though there might just be a slight chance that a certain Misaka Mikoto was involved in his life at some point of time during that gap, but a romantic relationship with her?

Impossible. No matter how hazy his memories were, there is no way that he had been romantically involved with a girl. In conclusion, a case of mistaken identity taken to the next level due to his misfortune. As a result, he had to endure and attempt to decipher nonsense after nonsense.

"... I don't understand. Queen? Tokiwadai? Isn't she in Tokiwadai because she's a Level 5? An élite? On top of that, rich?"

Kuroko sighed. "Yes. Onee-sama is rich. She would've been in Nagatenjouki Academy instead if she wasn't rich. But that's not the point. You of all people should know where she got her money from."

"I don't...?"

"Enough." Mikoto smiled, "That's enough already right?"

"Onee-sama...!" Kuroko protested.

"Kuroko. He doesn't remember, isn't it so? There's no point. He wouldn't understand anything."

Sasaki was bored, so she cut into the conversation, "Just let him go already."

Touma massaged his temples. Everything was just too much for him. Although it is nonsense to him, but he felt slightly bothered about the fact that he still could not make sense of anything.

Firstly, it was Mugino. Secondly, it was Misaka Mikoto. Now, it was Kuroko. Yet he still could not piece the puzzle together. Piecing nonsense with nonsense does result in more nonsense after all.

"It's about time already, we shall be going now." Touma said as he quickly left the cafeteria with Sasaki behind him, lest the situation get even more awkward.

Kuroko put a hand to her hips, "Onee-sama. Please don't tell me that the investigation into the missing students was just a façade to hide the fact that you just wanted to get closer to him."

"N-No! I mean... it just so happened that he's also in this school... That's why."

"But for a Level 4 to attend cram schools. That's kinda odd because the gap from Level 4 to Level 5 is too great for a cram school to be of any help."

"He's a Level 0."

"What did you just say?!"

"Yes, a Level 0. He's far from the weakling that you make him out to be."

* * *

Touma leaned over the railing on the skyway with Sasaki standing beside him. It was late afternoon, so there were still many students walking about the district with the occasional sounds of the vehicles passing by. Although classes was about to begin soon, but he just wanted to clear his mind at least for awhile.

"Is there anything troubling you?" Sasaki said.

Although it felt creepy at times that Sasaki always wore a smile and seemed unnaturally cheerful, but she was the only person Touma knew had nothing to do with the nonsense he was dealing with. Sometimes, when he looked into her cloudy, sapphire eyes, it felt as though she truly understood him. Thus, Sasaki felt like a person that he could confide in, despite her weird mannerism and choice of words.

"Not really."

The bustling scene of the district seemed like a mirror that reflected the chaos that was running amok in Touma's mind.

All of them, whether be it Mugino, Mikoto or Kuroko, was trying in some ways to tell him something. It's just that he did not have enough context to interpret the meaning behind it. Perhaps, Sasaki might just know a thing or two behind this.

"Have you heard of ITEM? Or the Queen? Sorry if I'm not making sense because they don't really make much sense to me either."

"Hmm…" Sasaki put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle, "The Queen that the girl with pink hair tied into two pigtails mentioned is my cousin, Shokuhou Misaki. A Level 5 with the ability to control the human minds."

"Oh… I see."

Mikoto trusted that "guy" so much to the point where she would endure even the Queen just because he said that she'd be safe here.

Touma now understood why she would be that affected when an unlucky him that looked exactly like that "guy" denied her existence in his world.

It must be painful if that somebody whom you loved deeply had forgotten all about you.

While I don't have to lie and pretend to be that "guy", but I could make her feel better in some ways.

Maybe I could start being her friend or something.

"How about ITEM then?" Touma said, not really expecting something from Sasaki since she's just a mere foreigner in the city but it never hurts to ask.

Sasaki pretended to be taking off something like contact lens from her eyes.

However, this was Misaki herself fully taking over the mind of Sasaki and she did not want the sudden change in her eyes to be that surprising.

If Misaki had a choice, she would rather choose to manipulate Sasaki's thoughts instead of connecting through the MISAKI network to speak to him directly.

Maybe it's been such a long time that I just want to speak with him with my own mind. I suppose just a little while won't hurt.

"Kami-kun."

Touma was shocked to see two bright yellow stars in Sasaki's eyes that was now red instead of blue. It was as if the irises had been replaced by stars itself. Meanwhile, while her smile had weakened considerably, but it made her feel more… normal. Did ITEM implant those stars into her eyes because of a strange experiment that they were carrying out?

"I was born this way, don't be shocked."

He heaved a sigh of relief. At least this was not the result of a cruel, twisted experiment by ITEM. But to be born with such eyes, surely this must be misfortune in some ways.

"While I don't know much about the era of ITEM under the Railgun, but the ex-leader of ITEM before her were after the both of us for our abilities. Even though we were both only Level 1s seeking a normal life in Academy City, but I guess that the nature of our power prevented us from doing so. If only we had something like Telekinesis or Telepathy, perhaps they'd leave us alone. Yes, the both of us refers to me and my cousin."

Touma understood that all too well. Nagatenjouki Academy imprisoned and subjected him to experiments after experiments due to the power in his right hand. It is no surprise that ITEM would be after the both of them for their ability to control the minds of people.

"What happened in the end?"

"The guy that Misaka-chan cried for, he saved us."

Finally, some clues that would help in solving the mystery behind that guy.

For once, Touma felt very fortunate. Could it be that he repaid all of his bad karma already, that is why fortune is starting to come his way?

"How did he save you?"

Sasaki laughed, "Isn't that obvious? He killed the leader that was after us."

Touma thought. So it's definitely a case of mistaken identity after all. I never even got the chance to leave Nagatenjouki Academy, much less to kill somebody. But since we're at that topic already, might as well find out more.

"That guy, how much do you know about him?"

Sasaki's eyes seemed to be looking at some faraway land as she said, "That guy? He's incredible," then she turned and looked at Touma, "Do you know why?"

Touma shook his head.

Sasaki, or rather Misaki, activated her cutesy pose with a horizontal v-shape hand sign.

"That is a secret!"

Needless to say, Touma was not at all amused.

But it seems as though Biribiri is the only one mistaken.

If I were really that guy, why would Sasaki or Misaki not insist that I'm that guy?

This is... puzzling.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere else?" Sasaki said.

Touma did not know when, but Sasaki's eyes has reverted back to normal. Misaki has relinquished direct control over Sasaki, and using her Mental Out through the MISAKI network, Misaki made Sasaki believe that what she was doing before was out of her own will, so there was no shock when Sasaki regained her conciousness back.

"But class are starting soon?"

"I miss American food. Let's go to a fast food restaurant!"

Before Touma could say anything, Sasaki grabbed him by the hand and dragged him along. It was Misaki who ordered Sasaki to make him happy in her own way. After all, Sasaki's personality was what Misaki believes to be the most optimized personality based on her own personality for the current Touma.

* * *

"30 hamburgers please."

A female counter staff smiled nervously as she watched Aisa took out exactly 30 coupons for a discounted 100 yen hamburger from her miko outfit. Inside, she was shocked at how one person could finish that much hamburger, but since Aisa had coupons and the money to pay for it, the female counter staff had no choice. She took the coupons and money from Aisa and passed her order to the kitchen behind her. Fortunately, it was just after the peak hour in the fast food restaurant, so there was no problem in taking her order. After a 20 minutes wait, Aisa took a tray filled with a pile of hamburgers and made her way up to the second floor.

Aisa found a good seat beside the window, unwrapped a hamburger and started eating.

Is there really no other way?

This was the question that was bothering Aisa last night until now.

She regretted telling Auerlous about a rumored experiment from the science side. It was something that she overheard during her time in Kirigaoka Girl's Academy. Apparently, this person attempted to use Child Errors by infecting them with a special virus to create a miracle. But nobody knows whether it actually worked because this experiment was abandoned by that person. Why did he abandon the experiment was another mystery as well. Of course, it was just an urban rumor, and so there were not much details.

Because of her suggestion, Aurelous came up with the idea to alter Misawa Cram School into a temple, and by sacrificing 2000 lives in his ritual inside this temple, he could use the life force of his sacrifices to amplify the effectiveness of his Ars Magna by another 12,000 times in addition to his 120 times from the Gregorian Chant replica spell. With that, his Ars Magna would be powerful enough to turn Index into an immortal being. However, he needed a reference point; an immortal being known as a vampire. Once his "temple" and ritual was ready, Aisa would activate her Deep Blood ability to draw a vampire into the cram school building.

When Index becomes an immortal being, she no longer needs her memories to be erased annually for her to live. This was the purpose of Aurelous's plan to save Index.

Aisa moved on from her second burger to her third burger. Gorging herself on food was similar to how someone was drinking to drown their sorrows. Aisa did not want anybody to die, but Aurelous would naturally follow a path of least resistance. Why would he bother to figure another way that would not need anyone to die when there's an achievable way that requires people to die. He was no saint after all.

However, there is a way to save Index without sacrificing 2000 lives. But it was too difficult, and almost impossible to achieve. Aisa fell into despair as she chomped down on her fifth burger.

If she could acquire the Spear of Cassius, Aurelous might be able to use that and save Index. Originally, this was a replica of the Spear of Longinus being named differently. But it had a legendary property of being able to negate any form of magic without exception.

Since Index's annual memory erasure was due to the 103,000 grimoires inside her head, Aurelous could somehow draw out the power inside the Spear of Cassius and destroy all the grimoires inside by negating its magic. Just like clearing data from a full hard disk drive, Index would no longer need to go through any annual memory erasure.

The problem is where is the spear now? How was she going to find a spear that only existed in an obscure legend within a few hours?

"Hey, Aisa-chan! If you don't mind, could you share the burgers with us?"

Sasaki took a seat beside Aisa and took a burger without asking, while Touma sat at the opposite side. He tried to stop Sasaki from being so rude, but it was too late for she had already taken a burger without permission and seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm sorry that Sasaki is so rude. She's from America, so she might be rude at times." Touma said.

"Oh. It's okay."

Even as Sasaki was happily munching down on Aisa's burgers, Aisa still kept her blank expression intact. Was she upset or was she angry? Touma could not tell, but Aisa made no attempts in stopping Sasaki, so he assumed that she did not mind.

"You're always so emo in classes. Cheer up a little." Sasaki said while munching burgers in between, "Is something wrong?"

Aisa was confused, but her blank expression never betrayed her true feelings, "What do you mean by emo?"

"People who don't smile are emo."

"How about people who smile too much?"

"Are you implying that I'm weird?!"

While it seems as though Aisa's body language and her blank expression suggests that she was being sarcastic in her unique deadpan style, it was an honest question from her. Sasaki thought it was the former, but she took no offence.

As Sasaki kept on eating the burgers without any sign of stopping, Aisa was reminded how much of a glutton Index was in the past. She could finish up to five sumptuous meals fit for a king with a smile on her face.

Sasaki was also the soul of the classroom during lessons. Without her, the classes would never be that lively. It seems as though she has a special talent of changing the atmosphere into a positive one no matter what the atmosphere was like before.

Index had a similar trait as her during her time in the Anglican church with Aurelous and her. Everyone cared for her, and they were all sad when the time came to erase all her memories with them.

This was why Aisa left the church with Aurelous to search for a way to save Index from her annual memory erasure. In order to save Index, Aisa infiltrated Academy City by becoming an ESPer. Although becoming an ESPer meant that she can no longer cast magic because the AIM field being emitted from her body by being one is incompatible with mana, she was willing to do so to search for a science side method to save Index, but to Aisa's surprise, she was already an ESPer. People like her are referred to as a Gemstone.

In the end, the science side method in the form of an urban rumour that Aisa found inspired a magic side method from Aurelous. But 2000 lives will be sacrificed in the process.

I don't want anybody to die. I don't wish to kill anymore.

Even as Aisa was struggling to remove the guilt that was still plaguing her, she still kept a blank expression that looked like she was spacing out.

If we save Index with this method, will she really be happy?

Aisa remembered a strange figure who once abducted Index four years ago.

He had a mask covering his whole face with its right side coloured black, and its left side coloured white. His outfit was also coloured black on the right and white on the left.

Seeing that he was so powerful that he dealt with the magicians inside the church effortlessly, Aisa asked the person if he was only after a grimoire inside Index, could he save Index from her annual memory erasure after he was done?

The figure said that if he saved Index from her annual memory erasure, the entire magic side will turn against Index because of her 103,000 grimoires. Perhaps Index would be happy that she would no longer have to lose her memories, but she would never bring peace around her with the newfound power she wields if he saved Index.

Aisa did not understand what he meant by 'the newfound power she wields if he saved Index', but the figure did not elaborate further. All Aisa understood was that if Index was to be saved from her annual memory loss, she might just start a war within the magic side because of this.

After that, the figure told Index the same thing when she asked as well. Index said that she would rather keep on losing her memories if saving her from the pain of erasing her memories annually would start a war in the magic side.

Such a kind girl like Index would not be happy if we sacrificed 2000 lives for her sake. She would live in guilt forever.

Aisa had been lost in her thoughts for so long that she now realized that Sasaki had bought two more trays filled with burgers.

"Come on Aisa-chan! It's a burger challenge to see who can eat 20 burgers first!"

Without a word, Aisa got up and headed for the staircase.

I have decided. I will stop Aurelous's plan.

Aisa was unware of this, but she had already decided since last night.

She was just only searching for enough justification inside her mind to do so.

From her miko outfit, Aisa took out a cellphone.

"Is this Kanzaki Kaori? I know where Index is at."

* * *

Just outside the cram school building, Mikoto sat at the top of a staircase with several juice cans lying about. She took one more can and gulped the contents down. The scene was like a depressed person drowning his sorrows in beer, but it was juice cans for Mikoto.

Mikoto chucked the empty can that she was holding, "Not even his powers were spared..."

A few days ago, she was throwing her iron sand attacks against Touma. As expected, he would be able to negate it with his right hand.

But something was wrong. Mikoto realized that he kept on using his right hand to negate her attack. He could have negated it from a distance, but he didn't. Mikoto wasn't sure why, but she decided to unleash her Railgun to force him to activate his long-range negation. However, when she fired that Railgun past Touma's head into the river, it was not negated, and she was chided by Touma for drenching his last set of uniform.

Enraged, she aimed another Railgun at Touma. But he raised his right hand up. It was a clear sign that he was going to negate the Railgun by touching it with his right hand. If he could still negate her powers from a distance, there was no need to do so.

Then Mikoto remembered that if he lost his memories, he would raise his right hand up to directly stop her Railgun. Refusing to believe this to be the truth, Mikoto decided to change strategy by asking for his name and school. In the past, he was very reluctant to reveal sensitive information like his real name or the school that he went to. Mikoto tried her best to pull all her connections in the darkness to find out, but she came up with nothing.

It seems that idiot had also taken great measures to prevent anyone from finding out.

But the same idiot was now causally revealing it like it was something that was okay for anybody to know.

This was when she realized that he really don't remember a thing at all, or that he was another person. However, her investigation into this Kamijou Touma bought her some hope. And it wasn't that Touma had a different power, it's just that he lost a part of his original power.

It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, he would not have lost his memories... and power as well.

Mikoto magnetized the empty drink cans littered around her and hurled them accurately towards a trashcan over 10 meters away from her. She was a Level 5, so such feats were nothing to her.

What should I do now?

Just what happened? How did you lose your memory?

...

I see. It must have been because you wanted to save me from the darkness, and something happened along the way.

Mikoto gave out a weak laugh as she grabbed one more can and started drinking again. There was only three cans left standing beside her.

I'll have to find some way to get your memories back then.

Until then, I'll protect you, just like how you had protected me with your power.


	4. 4: Ars Magna

"This is odd."

Kaori frowned as she stepped into the lobby of Misawa Cram School. It was a large space with a receptionist desk, a staircase leading further into the building, and an elevator. It was almost evening, but there were many students loitering around the lobby, chatting about mundane things such as 'Which cafeteria is the best in this district?' and 'What movie shall we watch today?'

Her skimpy outfit and the long Japanese sword on her waist stood out from the students who was wearing plain school uniforms, but they took no notice of her. Even the receptionist did not notice her when she stepped into the lobby. It felt more like they could not notice her rather than intentionally ignoring her.

Also, the strange atmosphere inside the building was like a tomb buried deep underground. Kaori could not detect any mana inside. Somebody had sucked out all the mana from the building, leaving behind a vacuum that a Saint like her can detect.

"If I'm correct, there should be some kind of a barrier placed inside this building."

Kaori reached for her sword, "Nanasen."

A web of wires flew out from her sword, and as the air violently expanded, the surrounding students was sliced with her attack. But the slicing attack by the wires was absorbed by a thin membrane that seemed to be covering them. Even the ground which should have been torn apart, and the glass that should have been shattered by her attack was also covered by that membrane.

Kaori heard a loud thud, and turned behind to see Mikoto who had been knocked to the ground by her Nanasen, "So you're at the 'back of the coin' just like me. What are you doing here?"

Mikoto got up unsteadily and rubbed her arms to soothe the pain from the impact, "This is what I should be asking you. What the hell is going on anyway?"

A few minutes ago, Mikoto was outside the building drowning her sorrows with juices, but as the woman who was dressed in such a odd, skimpy manner and the long Japanese sword placed on her waist walked past Mikoto, she found this woman suspicious, so Mikoto decided to follow this woman inside. After all, Mikoto was supposed to be investigating the disappearance cases inside the cram school, so naturally this oddly dressed woman would be her starting point after a few days of nothing.

After Mikoto entered the building, she saw the woman holding the hilt of her sword, and then a violent expansion of the air knocked her to the ground. While protecting herself with an electric barrier from the onslaught, she saw wires slicing through anything within its large range, but a thin membrane covering it absorbed the damage.

The students, the glass panes, the ground underneath her, the receptionist desk, and the various plants placed around for decoration were unharmed because of that membrane. Even the violent expansion of the air that should have caused some damage was no exception.

"Who are you anyway? What do you know about the disapperance of students inside this building?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm Kanzaki Kaori. I'm only here to retrieve a girl who has been captured. I know nothing else."

After receiving a call from Aisa, her ex-colleague in Neccssarius who went into Academy City to become an ESPer, she found out that Aureolus is keeping Index inside this building to save her from the annual memory erasure she has to go through by scarificing 2000 lives.

In order to save the 2000 lives, Kaori must defeat Aureolus and rescue Index. This was her purpose here. But Aurelous has the Ars Magna that can distort reality within this building with words, so even a Saint like Kaori might not be able to win.

And the troublesome thing to deal with now was the girl with short, brown-hair from the science side who has witnessed a phenomena that can only be explained by magic.

Mikoto said, "I don't quite understand what's going on. But I can clearly tell that something's very wrong here."

Mikoto tried to stop a girl by holding onto her shoulder with a hand, but as she kept her grip on the girl who was ignoring her, she could feel her arm being ripped apart if she persisted, so Mikoto let go. Seeing that there was a thin membrane protecting the girl from before, Mikoto fired a lightning spear at her, and that same membrane absorbed the attack.

"See. Everyone is ignoring us, and none of our attacks cannot harm them. What the hell is going on? Is this a part of your ability?"

Mikoto had fought over 10,000 clones with varying ESPer's ability, but this was the first time she had seen such a strange ability. Also, being able to make everyone oblivious to their surroundings, and summon a thin membrane to protect everything within such a large area was beyond a Level 5. However, there was no mention of this woman and her ability inside the Bank.

Maybe this ability is too valuable, so the higher-ups are hiding this from the public... could she be the mysterious #6 then? That would explain why nobody would know of her identity.

"Go home. This isn't a playground for kids."

Kaori's piercing gaze would have instilled fear and overwhelming respect into an ordinary person, but Mikoto was no ordinary person. She shot back a defiant look at Kaori.

"I'm no kid. Listen up, I'm Misaka Mikoto, the #3 of Academy City known as the Railgun. Kanzaki Kaori is it? Are you the #6 then? Such an interesting ability you have, no wonder you could keep your identity a secret."

"I'm a Saint, not the #6. Hmm, I heard that there were seven Level 5s in this city. So you're the #3. But this is a magic side issue, so I hope that a science side person would not interfere in this."

"Huh? What science side? Magic side?"

"I'll explain the situation we are in now. The barrier in this building has formed a boundary like the two sides of a coin. The students are on the 'front of the coin' and can't detect those of us on the 'back of the coin.' We, the intruders on the back, can't interfere with the people on the 'front' who are ignorant.

"This is why my Nanasen cannot harm them, neither can your electricity. In fact, there's nothing we can do to change anything inside this building. The enemy is dangerous, and we in the magic side do not like to have anybody from the science side to interfere with our business, so go home."

"I really have no idea what you mean by magic side and science side. But if you mention an enemy, he must be somebody responsible for the disappearance of students inside this building. Maybe we can work together to fight this enemy. I'm the #3, not a fucking kid, so don't treat me as one and ask me go home as if this is an adult thing."

Kaori sighed, "As expected of an inhabitant inside Academy City... #3 you say?"

"So where's the enemy? Mikoto pulled out a few bolts of lightning from her hair in a manner similar to pulling a rabbit out of a magician's hat, "Let's crush them."

Kaori did not want anybody from the science side to interfere in the magic side for fear of disrupting the balance between the both sides, but she had no choice. The barrier was intended to make it easy for anybody to enter, but difficult to escape. It seems as though Mikoto was unaware that she was now trapped inside, and it would be unfair to leave her all alone.

"Alright, #3. Follow me then."

* * *

"Hey, Aisa-chan, what's going on?"

"Are you okay?"

Since Aisa got up and left without a word, Sasaki and Touma were worried, so the both of them were following behind her. It was almost evening as the sky had turned bright orange.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Something must be very wrong. You can tell us your problem!" Sasaki said.

Even as Aisa said that a dozen times before, the both of them refused to go away like annoying files. She had betrayed Aureolus by letting Kaori know of Index's location. Now, she was heading to the cram school to provide support for Kaori. But if the both of them keep on following her, Aisa could not head for the cram school.

I don't want anybody to die. I wish to protect everyone.

This was the reason why she became a magician in the first place.

To protect two innocent lives from being caught up in their conflict against Aureolus, Aisa had to make detours to lose them, but she was not very good at this, so despite spending the whole afternoon trying to lose them, she failed to do so.

Evening was drawing near. Although as a Saint, Kaori should be more than capable to deal with Aureolus, but Aisa had to be there to face Aureolus. After all, it was her responsibility to at least explain why she betrayed him.

I don't have a choice.

Aisa swerved behind and fired a dark red beam from her palm. Touma pushed Sasaki behind and negated the beam with his right hand.

For a person who always kept a blank expression to hide her true feelings inside, this was one of the incredible moments that made Aisa widened her eyes in shock.

"I-It can't be!"

Aisa's magic was aligned to the blood element.

There are four common elements used in magic. Wind, Water, Earth, Fire.

Electricity is an unusual element that is not commonly used, but like the four elements, it can be countered and supported by other elements.

But her blood element is an unique element that cannot be countered nor supported by the other elements. Blood is 90% water, so technically it should belong to the Water element, but her ability is known as Deep Blood.

Perhaps it was because of her ability that made her magic comparable to the #2 Dark Matter.

No magic in the world has an advantage over her, or being able to turn them against her because of the unique element that she was aligned to. It can be cancelled out by other spells through a difference in power, but it's impossible for a boy to make it disappear with his right hand alone.

"Just what is going on?" Touma said. His expression was serious. Something was definitely very wrong with Aisa.

Aisa manifested a sword construct made from her own blood in her hand, and aimed it towards Touma with a overhead strike. Touma reached his right hand up and negated it.

Aisa summoned a bloody golem fist out of thin air and sent it plummenting towards Touma. He reached his right hand out and negated it.

"No way! You're erasing my magic with just your right hand? Are you a Magic God or something?"

"Isn't that just an ESPer ability, though a rather powerful one...?" Sasaki said, still shaken from Aisa's sudden outburst.

"Just what's going on? Why are you acting like that all of a sudden?"

From the way that Aisa kept on moving about, it wasn't clear to Touma that Aisa was actually trying to lose them by making detours until Sasaki pointed it out. But why?

"I do not wish for anybody to get involved. That's all. Stop following me."

"We could help you, Aisa-chan! Just tell us what's going on. Don't be afraid of getting us involved, after all we are friends right?"

Sasaki was always smiling, but Aisa could sense the sincerity in her smile. However, in order to protect them, she had no choice but to keep them away from Aureolus.

Aisa raised a hand, "Critical Blood Curse."

A magic circle glowing red appeared underneath Touma. Then, as if lightning had poured into his body, Touma felt his internal organs being pierced by countless needles. But a loud unnatural sound of glass reverberated though the air, and all pain left Touma as the circle vanished.

Aisa recovered from the shock and regained her blank expression as she stared at Touma, "It was supposed to leave you in a critical state bordering between death and alive. With Academy City's technology, it should be fine if you get sent to the hospital just in time. But at the precise moment when the curse truly activated, it got negated. Just who are you, and what power do you have?"

Touma directed Aisa's gaze to his right hand as he lightly clenched it, "This right hand can negate any supernatural phenomenon without exception. If you're in some trouble, maybe I could help you out."

While Touma used the term 'supernatural phenomenon ' and 'ESPer's abilities' interchangeably, to Aisa there was a clear distinction. Supernatural phenomenon included magic, so Touma was saying that he could negate magic with his right hand though this was not really what he meant.

Then Aisa remembered the Spear of Cassius who had the same property as Touma's right hand. Both of them could negate magic.

"Your right hand..." Aisa shook her head, "No, I cannot be selfish and let innocent people be involved in this."

"Himegami. Just tell us what's going on." Touma said. His tone was soft and pleading. He wanted Aisa to trust the both of them.

"Yeah Aisa-chan. Don't worry!"

Aisa wanted a way where she could save Index without any loss of lives. It may be too idealistic for her to think that such a way existed, but it was the only way that Index would accept. She wanted to respect Index's wish to save her in this manner.

Now that a living Spear of Cassius that could save Index without sacrificing 2000 lives was standing right in front of her, she had no reason to reject his help.

Just then, Aisa picked up an incoming call.

"Kanzaki? What's the situation?"

"I can't break through the seal that is trapping Index. I'm now searching the building for a possible core powering the seal, so I'm calling to see if you know where that core is."

"I have found somebody who can break through the seal directly. But if we want a smooth escape out from the building, we need to destroy the core powering the barrier inside this building."

"Understood. Oh, and there's a girl named Misaka whose inside the building as well. She might be having some problems with a Knight from the Roman Catholic Church, and I promised backup, so please hurry."

Aisa looked at Touma as she put her phone back into her miko outfit.

"Please save a girl named Index."

* * *

Mikoto was jumping about the corridors with her electricity as she dodged a barrage of green arrows from a figure clad in amour reminiscent of a medieval knight. He had a long bow in hand, but unlike normal archers, he did not draw the bowstring and took aim. Instead, he held it up like a machine gun and started firing.

"Damm. This is even harder than I thought."

Since Mikoto was at the 'back of the coin' she could not apply any changes to her surroundings, which was located at the 'front of the coin'. The thin membrane that protects any changes done to it was the boundary between the two.

Thus, Mikoto could not use magnetism on the ground to boost her movement speed. Electricity was supposed to be very effective against the metallic amour that the figure was wearing, but it seems as though it was actually something that looked like metal, but probably isn't one because her electricity was absorbed like a sponge.

Luckily, the thin membrane covering the ground provided recoil. So Mikoto was able to take advantage of that recoil to improve her movement speed by increasing the distance of each leap.

All she needed to do was to distract this knight until backup arrived. Kaori said that she needed to break through the barrier by finding its core, so she left the job of fighting this unexpected enemy to Mikoto until her backup arrives.

"You're opposing a member of the Roman Catholic Church. I suggest that you give up and let us pass." The knight's voice was deep, suggesting that the person inside the amour was a middle-aged man.

"This is so annoying. That Kanzaki girl still haven't answered my questions and she just threw me into a fight with you. I don't care what the hell does Roman Catholic Church mean already! All I know is that I have to distract you until a so-called backup appears."

What did Kaori mean by science side and magic side? Why does Kaori from the 'magic side' disliked somebody like her from the 'science side' to interfere in their business. These were the unanswered questions that bothered Mikoto.

She might have answered all those questions if it wasn't for the knight who appeared out of nowhere in a corridor after Kaori zipped past the staircase leading further inside the building like a race car, and Mikoto who jumped twenty steps at a time by using the recoil from the ground and her electricity.

I have to retaliate somehow. I cannot keep dodging his arrows and hope for that backup to arrive.

Mikoto swung a lightning spear from her hand, and destroyed all the incoming arrows. She then burst forth with the same spear towards the knight in an attempt to slash his amour, but the lightning dispersed in a flash upon contact. Instinctively, Mikoto leaped over the knight, dodging yet another barrage of arrows.

The knight said, "My amour is fortified by defensive magic. It's not something you can break through with mere electricity."

"If it's an ESPer ability, just say so! What magic? I'm having a headache over this magic."

In Academy City where all supernatural phenomenon can be explained through science, Mikoto did not believe in the occults such as magic. To her, magic is science. So, the knight must be using some trick that can be explained fully by science, but when he kept on referring to his ability as magic, Mikoto was frustrated and confused. Adding to her confusion was Kaori who mentioned that there was a magic side.

If it's science, just say so. Why do you keep referring to it as magic! Gahh! Then what's this magic then? A special type of science?

"Enough. I have no time to waste with an ignorant science side member like you."

The knight's amour shimmered red, and he began moving at speeds faster than the human eye can track. Yet, it seems as though Mikoto could predict his movements as she hopped around the area like a rubber ball. But it was not enough.

There was a small delay each time Mikoto hopped from one place to another. Taking advantage of that with his incredible speed, the knight slammed into Mikoto. She was sent flying through the open exit of the corridor, and tumbled down the narrow staircase.

"Long time no see."

An icy voice sounded behind the knight. He turned behind to see that it was Aureolus, a green-haired man with a white business suit that gave him an air of seriousness around him.

The knight was one of the Thirteen Knights from the Roman Catholic Church sent to eliminate the heretic Aureolus Izzard who turned against them. He did not understand what was that Saint doing here, but it seems as though she left that brown-haired girl from before to fight him while she ran off somewhere. They must be Aureolus's secret allies and they probably wanted to buy some time for Aureolus.

However, Kaori was only here to save Index while Mikoto was the unlucky girl that Kaori left alone to distract the knight so that he would not interrupt Kaori.

The knight believed that they must have succeeded because Aureolus appeared in front of him. He must have some kind of spell prepared to deal with him. Despite this, as one of the Thirteen Knights, he was confident that Aureolus would not be that difficult.

But he was so wrong.

The knight who was named Parsifal did not see such an attack coming.

If he knew that Aureolus had the Ars Magna, perhaps he might have been able to escape death by escaping faster than the speed of sound through the exit where he knocked Mikoto into.

But he didn't.

"**Be crushed to death."**

As if an invisible hand was crushing the knight like a soda can, an eerie sound of metal being crushed could be heard. The amour had been twisted beyond recognition and red liquid flowed out from it. If one were to peer through the gaps, a bizarre, gore image of a human body could be seen.

"Now I have to deal with that brown-haired gir- Hmm?"

Aureolus turned behind to see a familiar figure with the same skimpy clothing and her long Japanese sword by the waist.

"It's been a long while. Kanzaki Kaori."

* * *

Touma was inside the lobby of the cram school building with Aisa.

Not wanting Sasaki to get involved in such a dangerous mission to save a girl named Index, Touma requested her to stay out of this.

Suprisingly, Sasaki agreed without any hesitation. But she took out a perfume bottle and sprayed the contents all over Touma's body. Sasaki said that this would keep him safe, though she did not have the time to explain how was it going to keep him safe since Aisa had no more time to spare anymore.

"Tonight, there will be a meteor shower at around 8pm. When you're done saving Index, come meet me at a field in District 7. We'll admire the stars together! Maybe Misaka-chan and Aisa-chan can come as well."

Those were the words of Sasaki as she bid the both of them farewell with a smile. Touma swore that he would return in one piece after he saved Index by 8pm.

"I'll explain the situation," Aisa said, "There is a barrier inside this building. To put it simply, we cannot interact with anything inside here. An analogy would be the front and the back sides of a coin. Those at the 'back' cannot interfere with anything at the 'front'. We're at the 'back' and anything else inside the building would be at the 'front'."

"Wait... So you're saying this is the reason why nobody seem to be noticing us."

"Yes. That is correct."

"And you need my right hand to destroy that barrier?"

"You're pretty smart for an amateur."

Touma put his right hand at the ground. He could feel a thin, rubbery surface covering the ground that should have been smooth as he slid a finger past it. But nothing happened. He also tried to touch a boy who passed by him, and Touma felt the same thing that was covering the ground. He understood what Aisa meant by a barrier that prevented them at the 'back' of the coin from interfering with anything else at the 'front' of the coin.

But his right hand that could negate any supernatural phenomenon failed to take effect. Was there something wrong with his right hand?

"This is disappointing. I thought your right hand could negate the barrier without targeting its core."

"Then we'll have to find the core?"

"Not now. We have to break through the seal trapping Index first."

"So where's the seal?"

"It's at the 60th floor of this building."

Just when Aisa was headed for the staircase, Touma stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we just take the elevator?"

"We can't interfere with anything else here remember? We can't press a button for the elevator. Oh, and even if we somehow managed to enter the elevator, we would be crushed by the people at the 'front' if a lot of them entered."

The people at the "back" could not interfere with those on the "front".

For example, if a car from the "back" collided into a person from the "front", the car would have been wrecked while the human would escape unscathed.

If the lift were crammed with people, they would be crushed like raw eggs in a fully occupied train.

Touma let out a loud sigh, as he thought about climbing the staircase 60 floors up. But Touma was thankful that Aisa pointed out this fact because if he had came alone, he would have been crushed to death when he took the elevator without knowing anything.

* * *

Mikoto was walking along a corridor of classrooms that seemed to stretch towards infinity. After the knight slammed her towards the narrow staircase, Mikoto managed to slow her fall and land in one piece by electrifying the air around her, forming an airborne magnetic field.

At least I can still change the air with my power. Alright, what should I do now?

Kaori was off somewhere trying to destroy this barrier. Mikoto was supposed to be distracting the knight from before until a backup arrived. But she had tumbled several floors down, and she wasn't in the mood to climb back up to fight the knight again.

I'm supposed to be investigating the disappearance case, not fight a stupid knight who claims to be using some magic to absorb my electricity.

Mikoto had given up on figuring what magic was. It was probably some trick that can be fully explained by science. Just like a magic trick, once the secret is revealed, coming up with a counterattack is easy. But Mikoto was already at a disadvantage when she could not take advantage of her surroundings.

Losing to that knight was expected.

However, the most important thing now was to explore the building for clues to the disappearance case.

The lobby is at the South block of this building. I'll probably move on to the North block if I don't see anything suspicious.

As Mikoto kept on walking, she entered the staircase towards the next level and after leaping the whole way up, she entered into another corridor and continued on.

She passed by the cafeteria whose interior looked more like a cafe in a shopping mall. The students were happily enjoying their food, unaware that Mikoto was just standing outside. A student bumped into her, and it was like a car colliding into her, knocking Mikoto off-balance.

"This barrier really is something."

As Mikoto got up, she was thankful that the barrier isn't like the #1's reflection, or else it would have been worse.

The cafeteria reminded her about how Sasaki kept on clinging onto Touma like a slut. She was uncomfortable that a girl who looked exactly like Misaki (minus the starry eyes, and the extra fat around her chest) was around him.

That newly transferred student in Tokiwadai who claimed to be a cousin of Shokuhou Misaki was obviously trying to seduce that idiot. Fortunately or unfortunately, he is simply just too dense to notice this.

What could the Queen be planning? While Mikoto did not know what exactly was she planning, but it was clear that the first step in her plan is to send a puppet programmed to seduce that idiot like a bimbotic slut who acts like a 5 year old all the time. How brilliant.

Nevertheless, that idiot has made too much enemies in the past that it would be no surprise that the Queen might just have something in store for him.

But if it wasn't for Sasaki, who had a special talent in changing the atmosphere into a positive one regardless of the atmosphere before, Mikoto would have been an unwanted presence because she insisted on tagging along whether she was invited or not for lunch.

So is the Queen an enemy? Or was she just bored out of her mind, so she wanted to "play" with her like what she did to her friends four years ago when she enrolled into Tokiwadai.

If that bitch ever tries anything, I'll roast her nice and crispy with my electricity.

All of a sudden, Mikoto saw all the students inside the cafeteria staring at her.

Close to 80 students were without a question staring at her. They gave off the impression of a security humanoid with their blank, glass-like stare. Just a moment ago, they were so full of life. Now, they were like robots who had their souls sucked out.

Wait a minute... that Kanzaki said that those at the 'front' cannot interfere with those at the 'back'. There's no reason for them to notice me... unless they are now at the 'back' just like me!

One of the students near the front began to mutter, "The wings of the seraph shines brightly and the bright light is a pure white color that reveals all sins…"

Hovering in front of each student's forehead was a bluish-white orb. Like explosives or the sizzling of strong acid, the orbs emitted smoke. More and more of such orbs began to gather inside the cafeteria. Orbs were also appearing from the ground under Mikoto.

Mikoto unleashed a few lightning bolts, but it seemed to have no effect on the orbs.

"What's this?! Is this a battlefield set up to discriminate against electricity users? Is this what they mean by magic? Why isn't my electricity working against anything?!"

Mikoto could only run as the uncountable orbs began closing in.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!"

Touma panted as he struggled to climb the endless stairway leading to the 60th floor. The thin membrane covering the ground recoiled against his foot, so he was tired out more faster than usual. It was like stomping on concrete at maximum strength with each step he took.

"A girl needs your help. You cannot say such things. Please perserve and move on like what a true hero would."

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

Thanks to magic, Aisa was levitating and cruised through the stairway beside Touma. Her feet was not touching the ground, so she did not understood how tiring it was.

"Oh yeah," Aisa said, "I heard Misaka is inside the building as well."

"Biribiri?! Why is she here?"

"Kanzaki did not elaborate, but I must say that she's fortunate enough to be at the 'back' of the coin than at the 'front'. We still have classes until 7pm remember?"

Touma almost forgot that when he left the building with Sasaki, classes were still ongoing. It was no surprise that Mikoto would be inside, but she was at the 'back' of the coin just like both Touma and Aisa. Mikoto probably left the building before the barrier activated, and happened to return after it was activated.

These few days when Sasaki was around, Mikoto was always the one who tagged along whether she was invited or not. For most people, she probably would be regarded as an unwanted presence that never goes away.

Maybe it was due to Sasaki's friendliness and the fact he never really minded her presence. Thus it felt as though Mikoto was a friend; a welcome presence that made lunch a lot more interesting, but the appearance of Kuroko today made things awkward between the both of them again.

Honestly, she's pretty okay as a friend if she doesn't go teary-eyed all of a sudden... except maybe she needs to tone down on her violence just a little bit. But I guess I'll have to accept her flaws since nobody's perfect after all.

The stairway came to an end, leading into a corridor.

"Is this the 60th floor?" Touma said in between deep breaths.

"Nope. That's just the 48th floor."

Touma's misfortune still acted up even in a critical situation where he and Aisa must rescue a girl. To be exact, it was there to make his life more miserable during the process of rescuing the girl Index.

Touma stepped into the corridor before Aisa, and then he was knocked to the ground with Mikoto lying on top of him.

It all happened so fast that Touma had no idea why. Actually, it was Mikoto who was doing superhuman acrobatic leaps to escape from the countless orbs behind her. Even at 5 meters per leap, the orbs could still keep up with her speed. She had not foreseen an idiot appearing out of nowhere and crashed into him.

Aisa summoned a red net and wrapped the orbs like a huge plastic bag midair.

"Hurry up. We don't have time to waste."

A blushing Mikoto quickly got up from Touma. If it wasn't for Aisa, she might have stayed in this position forever.

He still has that same smell. I'm now very sure that he's the same person!

This little realization that confirmed her suspicions cheered Mikoto up. If he's the same person, then all Mikoto had to do is to find a way to recover his memories back and everything will be okay. Meanwhile, she'll do her best in protecting him.

Aisa said, "Misaka. Use your electricity to disperse the orbs trapped inside into smaller orbs . Afterwards, I'll direct everything into a direct stream towards his right hand."

Mikoto remembered Aisa, the girl with long, black hair wearing a distinctive miko outfit who was in the same class as her.

A Level 3 with her ability loosely defined as Deep Blood. Apparently, she's a Gemstone; a naturally born ESPer who never needed to go through the Power Development Curriculum to become one, unlike most of the students in Academy City.

She was a target during her investigations into the disappearance cases in this cram school, but there was nothing suspicious about her, so Mikoto crossed her out and moved on to other suspicious people in her list.

Like all Gemstones, their abilities are notoriously difficult to define. This was the second time that she had seen a Gemstone in action, and like the #7, it was hard to determine what exactly she is capable of.

"But my electricity won't work against it. I've tried just now."

"The orbs may be small, but it'll take a lot to disperse them. You must have underestimated it, that's why your electricity seemed to be useless."

It wasn't that Mikoto's electricity did not work on the orbs, it was just because she did not produce enough output in her electricity to destroy them. Like a magic trick, once the secret is revealed, a counterattack is easy.

In a style similar to the #4 Meltdowner, Mikoto concentrated her electricity into a single spot at her palm before a white beam shot out, and she swung her hand about like using a light saber to disperse the orbs trapped in the giant red net midair.

Instead of being dispersed into smaller orbs, like pearls being crushed into powder, an unnatural bluish-white substance was floating inside the red net.

"Even better. You certainly live up to your title as the #3." Aisa said.

"I'm not the #3 for nothing, you know," Mikoto had an arrogant pose as electric sparks escaped from her body for further emphasis, " Alright, idiot. Time for your début."

Aisa turned the unnatural bluish-white substance into a giant ball and hurled it towards Touma, who negated it upon contact with his right hand.

Mikoto said, "What are you two doing here anyway? Please don't tell me you're the backups that Kanzaki mentioned."

"Well... yes. But we must save Index first, so we'd come for you as backups after we break the seal that is trapping her." Aisa said.

Somehow, Mikoto had a feeling that Aisa had completely forgotten about her, but it was difficult to tell because Aisa's blank expression never gave anything away. Then again, Mikoto had also completely forgotten about a backup that was supposed to arrive, so she decided to let it go.

"Who's Index?"

Touma said, "A girl that needs to be saved."

"B-But I have many things that I don't understand! What's magic, and the magic side that Kanzaki keeps on mentioning?"

"I'll explain along the way. Hurry up, let's get going, we don't have any time to waste."

* * *

In another stairway, Aisa was levitating like a ghost as she moved up with Mikoto and Touma who were climbing up. Mikoto could have jumped twenty steps at a time and reached the top within minutes, and Aisa could probably move faster than that, but they needed to match Touma's slow pace. His right hand negated all forms of magic and ESPer's ability, so Mikoto and Aisa could not apply their powers to boost his movement speed.

"Well, explain this magic thing to me," Mikoto said. Despite the ground recoiling against her foot, she showed no signs of fatigue with only a slight increase in breathing.

"It would take hours to explain in detail, so I'll summarize magic for you. All you need to know is that magicians can use more than one power at a time. They have a higher level of flexibility compared to an ESPer. You're not wrong to say that magicians are generally stronger than ESPers because of this, but it depends. An ESPer may not lose. Also, an important thing to note is that ESPers cannot use magic. If they use it, their body will be severely damaged."

"Wait... aren't you a ESPer? Why can you use magic without any consequences? Or was that your ESPer ability just now? Are you even a magician in the first place?"

"I'm a Gemstone, a special ESPer. And yes, I'm a magician as well. Before I came into Academy City, I had no idea that I was a natural-born ESPer. I suppose that Gemstones are an exception to this."

Aisa was a Gemstone-Magician hybrid. She being able to use magic without any consequences to her body was proof that Gemstones can use magic without any worry unlike ESPers who went through the Power Curriculum Program.

However, a Gemstone have no mana, so they can only cast specialized magic that uses their AIM fields in place of mana.

Aisa's ability was Deep Blood, so her magic was based on Vampirism, a branch of magic that uses her own blood to cast magic. Every time she casts magic, a certain amount of her blood is consumed depending on how powerful the magic was.

Even as she was using a levitation spell, her blood was steadily drained at a low, but manageable rate. After all, the human body has around 5 liters of blood, and any blood loss can be regenerated over time.

Of course, she had no prior knowledge of this until she entered Academy City, and this made Aisa realize why she could only cast magic based on Vampirism. However, since she was the only Gemstone-Magician hybrid, those were all guesswork based on her own understanding.

"You know what? Let's just forget about this magic thingy."

It seems as though Aisa's simplified explanation was not enough for Mikoto.

How can magicians use more than one power at a time? What are the limitations and weakness arising from that? If it would take hours to explain all these to her, magic must be a very complicated system that was beyond her understanding. The system might not be even following the laws of science, so Mikoto gave up and decided that she would put in her 100% effort in understanding magic when the time comes.

When they exited the corridor, a horrible sight greeted them.

Several bodies were lying on the ground. Cracks on their skin made it look as though they were fragile ceramics that would break into pieces if one were to just lightly touch them. Blood were flowing from those cracks. Some were still trembling while others were immobile.

A thick smell of rust filled the air. Touma almost puked at the sight and the smell, but Aisa seemed unfazed at this scene. Even Mikoto did not seem to be particularly bothered about the smell. It was like the both of them were used to such scenes.

"So this is the reason behind the disappearance case..."

Mikoto was slightly disturbed by all the blood around her. It reminded her of the fact that she had shed even more blood than this during her time in ITEM. All she had to do is to find the person behind this and the case will be solved.

Aisa said, "This is what happens if ESPers attempt magic. Wait... why we still at the 48th floor? No... from the mana flow, this is the 60th floor, the seal is located somewhere around here. Aureolus must have added an additional layer of defense."

"Whose Aureolus?" Touma asked. He was confused to why Mikoto and Aisa did not react much to the gruesome scene in front of them. Perhaps it was due to Aisa being a magician and Mikoto being the #3 of Acadeny City, while Touma was just an ordinary schoolboy. They must have been through a lot more than him.

"A dangerous man who can bend reality with his words. Of course, this is only limited to the reality inside this building. We have to get Index out of the building before he finds us. I ha-"

Standing amidst the bodies was a girl with black braids and spectacles. Her uniform was unfamiliar, but Touma remembered her as the girl who was in the same cram school class as him. Like what her image would suggest, she was a shy, socially awkward girl who opened up a little thanks to Sasaki.

But all life had been sucked out of this girl, reducing her into something like a zombie. A small, bluish-white orb was hovering in front of her face. It grew bigger in size and a beam shot out towards Touma. He raised his right hand to block the beam, but it was not negated.

From the experiments done on his right hand back in Nagatenjouki, Touma knew that the beam was regenerating fast enough to surpass his negation speed. Touma's right arm was trembling under the pressure from the beam pushing forward. He could not keep this up forever, and the beam would eventually reach him.

But that was not the most worrying thing.

Cracks had formed throughout the girl's body. It grew larger in size each second, and blood was leaking through the gaps. If the girl kept going, her whole body would shatter into pieces. Either Touma would die first, or the girl who was firing the beam.

"Do something before she dies from using too much magic!"

ESPers cannot use magic. This girl was a student in Academy City, which means that she had undergone the Power Development Curriculum to become an ESPer.

The girl's eyes popped like a balloon being pierced by a needle, and blood was trickling down from her eye socket like a partially closed water tap.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO STANDING THERE FOR?! STOP THIS GIRL!"

Mikoto was stunned at his outburst. She had never seen Touma so desperate before. Perhaps he was stronger in the past, so Touma did not have to react like that. But things were different now since he lost a part of his power.

Mikoto sent a paralyzing electromagnetic pulse towards the girl, but it had no effect because she was still standing. All strength should have left her body, but perhaps it was the magic that kept her from falling.

"Idiot! Use your long-range negation! Or increase your negation speed!"

"Kamijou. Target the core."

"What the hell are you talking about?! My right hand only negates things if I touch them. I don't have long-range negation, and what is it about the core? Do I have to touch the core?"

Aisa manifested a translucent, red fist wrapped over her hand like a plastic bag. She rested the fist on Touma's back and began pushing.

"Move forward and touch the core."

Step by step, Touma pushed back the beam as he progressed forward.

But he was moving too slowly. Despite Aisa's assistance, Touma was not strong enough to push it back fast enough.

An arm from that girl dropped to the ground. A wet splashing sound could be heard. It looked as though she was breaking apart at any moment.

"DAMM IT!"

Touma let out a great roar as he kept on pushing. With a loud snapping sound from his wrist, Touma shot forth with some assistance from Aisa's fist and touched the orb. The girl fell to the ground unconscious.

Touma's right wrist hung limply as the pain throbbed at irregular intervals. A chill had enveloped his entire hand. In order to save the girl, he ended up getting his wrist snapped into two.

"Are you okay?!"

Mikoto went over and applied some electricity to Touma's wrist, but it was negated as soon it came into contact.

"My electricity is useless after all. You need to go to the hospital!"

"I can't. I still need to save Index."

"Then I'll save that Index in your place, you are in no condition to fight."

Aisa took the bloody arm on the ground and placed it beside the unconscious girl's shoulder joint, "We need him to save Index. But all he needs to do is to touch the seal that is trapping Index with his right hand. That's all. I'll do the rest."

"So where's the seal?!" Mikoto said.

"C-Can the girl still be saved?" Touma said while regulating his breathing to reduce the pain.

"I need a temple. Misaka is an electricity user... Healing magic based on Norse Mythology isn't my speciality, but it still uses Idol Theory just like healing magic based on Christianity. Okay, Misaka, I need your help."

"Eh? What do you need me to do? "

"Create four lightning arcs extending from your body to the ground at the left, right, front and back of me and the girl. Within the boundary set by the four arcs, create an electric field weak enough for a human to survive inside. I'll do the rest. Please remember that if the temple is interrupted for some reason, you'll be severely damaged from the backlash because of the mana leaking into your AIM field."

Mikoto did as what Aisa instructed, "How long will it take?"

"Two minutes."

Aisa raised her hand and began chanting. As she did, the electric field surrounding her and the girl that was invisible began to glow red.

"Physician of the Gods, the Merciful One.

"I ask you to speed medical healing.

"To speed the recovery of illness or injury."

To invoke Eir, the Godness of Healing, Aisa converted the raw energy from Mikoto's electric field with her Vampirism based magic into recovery mana that was flowing into the girl whose wounds were gradually closing up. Her eyeballs that had burst like a pierced balloon were also regenerating.

Eir's colour was the red of blood, so Aisa's magic that required the use of her blood was perfect for this. Healing was no problem for Aisa because her Vampirism easily allowed her to heal people in exchange for her own blood. But the extent of the girl's injury was too much, so Aisa had to reply on a makeshift electric temple coupled with her own magic to heal the girl.

"I ask you to inspire the doctors

"To do no harm,

"And to do well in treating the one whom I pray for."

Aisa continued chanting, and then a loud footstep sounded along the corridor.

It was a guy with green hair in a white business suit. Despite his serious outfit, he gave off a casual aura as he shot a few darts from his sleeve towards a few bodies lying around. They were turned into molten gold, and smoke hissed in the air.

"Are you the one responsible for the missing students?" Mikoto said as she maintained the lightning arcs from her body.

"I needed materials for my Limen Magna. That's all."

The way this guy said it made Touma angry. He did not care about scarificing human lives for the sake of his Limen Magna.

"Don't tell me you've been experimenting on students with your Limen Magna."

"Of course. Otherwise, how I would I know if my Limen Magna is truly effective against humans?"

Aisa asked, "Why are you here?"

"To test out my Limen Magna of course!"

Aisa cursed her bad luck for this Aureolus Dummy to appear at this moment. Since the darts were metallic, Mikoto would have no problem deflecting the darts away from them, but Touma would be left unprotected.

With a gesture, Aureolus Dummy raised the molten gold around him like a tsunami and sent it towards Touma. He used his left hand to raise his limp right hand to block the gold.

When Touma touched the gold, it began to squirm and split into a few lumps of gold before turning back into the bodies that was lying about just now before Aureolus Dummy shot the darts at them.

"Wh-what in the world?!"

Aureolus Dummy could not believe what he was seeing. With just the boy's right hand, he managed to reverse the process of his Limen Magna that he spent immeasurable effort on it. It was a spell that could produce gold in less than 3 seconds by piercing human flesh.

After a small silence, he began chuckling.

"Truly, this is interesting. THIS IS SO INTERESTING! WHAT IS THE SECRET IN YOUR RIGHT HAND?"

Aureolus Dummy raised a hand and began firing darts like a machine gun. While it was fast, it fired only in a straight line, so Touma shifted his body slightly to his right and used his left hand to raise his limp right hand out. The impact from each shot before negation increased the pain in Touma's wrist.

Touma ignored the intensifying pain from his wrist as he clenched his right fist. He covered the distance within three steps and swung his right fist across his face followed up by his stronger left fist.

Aureolus Dummy crashed to the ground, and disappeared as if he was an error being removed in a virtual simulation.

Two minutes was up, and Mikoto dropped the lightning arcs and took deep breaths. It was tiring to keep on maintaining the arcs even though she's a Level 5. The girl lying beside Aisa was healed with no signs of injury found on her body.

"Aureolus Dummy was defeated so easily. Your right hand is truly a miracle that can turn any dire situation around. It seems as though the barrier was slightly affected as well."

Aisa pointed to a small crack at the wall, "It seems as though this Aureolus Dummy was composed of the mana powering the barrier, and the chain effect from negating him led to a small opening in the barrier. Misaka, how powerful is your lightning?"

"One billion volts?"

"Force in at least 900 million volts into this single crack to widen it."

Mikoto sighed. While she was glad that she was of use to Touma and Aisa, 900 million volts took a lot out of her.

"Step back at least more than 15 meters if you don't want to die."

After both Touma and Aisa did what Mikoto said, she surrounded herself with an intense electric field glowing deep blue. Lightning arcs violently flashed from time to time within the 15 meters radius that she had set.

Into this small crack, Mikoto fired a single lightning bolt at 900 million volts, widening the crack from the inside as some lightning had seeped into it, but she only managed to widen it by only two centimeters, forming a small hole in the wall.

Touma slipped a finger through the hole, and the corridor shattered like a broken mirror into an entirely different corridor.

At the end was a large door with an exquisite design like a palace entrance in China. Beyond the door was the principal's office where Index was at.

Touma placed his limp right hand that was throbbing in pain on the door.

A loud unnatural sound of glass shattering reverberated through the air and the door swung open.


	5. 5: Ars Magna (Finale)

"What exactly is your purpose in kidnapping Index?"

"To save her of course."

Standing in the corridor with blood leaking from a crushed amour lying at the side was Kaori and Aureolus.

Kaori knew that Aureolus was planning to sacrifice 2000 lives and use Aisa's Deep Blood to turn Index into an immortal being to save her from her annual memory erasure.

But Kaori asked Aureolus this question because she did not want to give Aisa away. Right now, she must be heading for the seal with the person who could destroy it directly. All Kaori needed was to buy enough time for Aisa by distracting Aureolus.

"Really? But would Index be happy if you saved her with such a method?"

"Even if she hates me, that's okay. All I want is for her to not go through the pain of losing her memories annually again. Are you here to stop me?"

Aureolus knew that Index would not have approved of her method. She was a kind girl who was willing to accept her miserable fate without any complaints. Even when that figure who kidnapped Index four years ago offered to save her from erasing her memory annually, she rejected his offer when she was told that the price would be a large scale war in the magic side.

Apparently, it was because of the newfound powers Index would possess if she no longer needed to erase her memory annually that would spark off the war.

It was only when Aureolus came up with this plan to save Index by sacrificing 2000 lives when he understood how would that grant Index powers.

Just one more step, and I'll save you.

All that was left is Deep Blood.

"I'm here to take Index away. I do not approve of your method to save her."

Even if Kaori was offered a chance to save Index in exchange for 2000 lives, she would reject it just as Aisa would. Index did not want people to die because of her. She was willing to keep on suffering if it means the loss of human lives.

But there was another reason why Kaori was here to stop Aureolus.

It is true that he wanted to save Index. Kaori never doubted his intention, but he was after another thing as well.

Perhaps the Deep Blood was also aware of this.

Cracks started to form on the thin membrane surrounding the area. It grew more and more pronounced and it shattered into tiny fragments that evaporated into the air.

"Aisa has betrayed you."

Horror came over Aureolus. Aisa had destroyed the barrier inside the building. Not only that, she managed to break through the seal that was trapping Index.

But even with her magic, my seal cannot be destroyed that easily! I've also added an additional layer of defense. How did she manage to also break through that?!

Perhaps if Aisa went all out, she might be able to deal considerable damage to that additional defense placed at the 60th floor, but this went beyond that.

Aureolus could detect the mana flow powering the barrier, his additional defense and the seal inside this building.

The mana supply was cut off for a moment, causing the additional layer of defense, and also the barrier inside this building to break down. There were no interference involved. It was as if the mana had legs and ran off on their own. Even the large amount of mana supplying his Aureolus Dummy disappeared in an instant.

It was impossible if Aisa did not target the core powering it.

Aureolus knew that because the seal was negated just seconds after the barrier broke down. The distance between the core and the seal was too far for this to be possible.

But how? And why?

Aureolus hissed, "Deep Blood! What did you say to her?! Why is she betraying me?! "

"I did not say anything. On the contrary, she was the one who requested me to save Index. Just like me, Himegami did not approve of your method as well."

Aureolus should have seen it coming. He should have been able to tell that Aisa was reluctant. But he was so excited that Index could be saved that he did not notice anything wrong with Aisa.

Now it was too late for him to do anything. After crushing Kaori in a few seconds with his Ars Magna, he would deal with Aisa personally and recapture Index who should still be in this building.

"**Be cr-**"

Kaori slammed her sheathed long Japanese sword at Aureolus's abdomen before he finished his sentence.

She had already covered the distance between the both of them before Aureolus finished blinking. Kaori could travel at the speed of sound, so she was able to attack him before he could turn his words into reality.

"**Di-**"

Kaori slammed her sword once more into Aureolus. His Ars Magna may have been a powerful spell that could bend reality, but if he could not finish verbalising his commands, it was useless.

Kaori did not want to waste any more time, so she knocked Aureolus unconscious by a blow to his head with her sword and rushed towards the 60th floor.

Since the barrier has been removed, Kaori could just grab Index and jump out of the building through a window. As a Saint, surviving a fall from such a great height was no problem at all.

* * *

"Let me go."

The space inside the principal's office was wide. There were a few paintings being placed about, and a couple more of antiques, giving the office a luxurious feel. However, the choice of ornaments lacked class and style. It was like a woman thinking that putting on thick makeup and the most luxurious clothing available would give her class and style.

After Touma touched Index's cheek, she awoke with a shock. Aisa told him that his right hand would negate the protective clothing Index was wearing, so he was careful not to touch it.

Index was banging on the bulletproof windows with her small hands behind a luxurious desk while requesting the three of them to let her go.

Even if Aisa had a living Spear of Cassius beside her, she realized that she had no idea how to properly utilize the power to save Index.

The Spear of Cassius could negate any form of magic. To save Index, Aisa needed to use this power to erase the magic of the 103,000 grimoires inside her head.

But the keyword here was how.

The legend detailing the Spear of Cassius was so obscure that all Aisa knew was its power and its origins as a special replica of the Spear of Longinus. What ritual or temple would Aisa need to draw out its power? What sort of legend must Aisa follow? Even if the power was drawn out, how is she going to use it to save Index?

Aisa had not clearly thought through all these questions and went ahead to betray Aureolus. But he probably would not stop with his plan by sacrificing 2000 lives to save Index even if Aisa proposed to use Touma to save Index.

"Hurry up!" Index grew more desperate as the banging intensified, "If that Aureolus appears with his Ars Magna, you people are doomed. If I escape the building, he won't have the time to bother with you people because there is a time limit to his temple. He must recapture me before 9pm."

"Time limit? And why before 9pm?" Aisa said.

"Isaiah 14:12. How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low!

"If if this is not obvious enough, here's another line for you.

"Luke 10:18. And he said to them, "I saw Satan fall like lightning from heaven."

Aisa said, "Satan? I don't understand. Aureolus just needed to sacrifice 2000 lives to increase the power of his Ars Magna to turn you into an immortal being. But he needed a reference point, so he wanted to summon a vampire. What has it got to do with Satan?"

"Vampires are Cain's descendents. He's the first murderer in human history. Some say that Cain is capable of murder because he's actually an offspring of a fallen angel or Satan instead of Adam. Yes, he does want to turn me into an immortal being, but do you know what immortal being I would be turned into?"

It was clear to Aisa now. Aureolus wanted to turn Index into an immortal being, but he was going to turn her into a fallen angel.

There was a meteor shower today peaking from about 7pm to 9pm. Aureolus was planning to use this celestial event to draw the power of Archangel Lucifer through a vampire that Aisa would have summoned inside this building.

"I didn't know Aureolus would go so far... he's insane. The power of Lucifer isn't something that can be casually used, not to mention turning you into a fallen angel. He must have also turned this building into a core that would summon Lucifer!"

"And I'm glad that I did."

Appearing out of thin air was Aureolus who had been knocked unconscious by Kaori. Luckily, he awoke just in time and teleported himself into the principal office where Index was kept at.

"Because I can summon Lucifer himself, I don't need a vampire anymore. Which means that you're useless now!"

Mikoto fired a lightning spear from her bangs, shattering the windows. Index proceeded to jump off the building, and a blurring image of Kaori flashed past, chasing Index who had escaped through a broken window.

While Mikoto did not understand the talk involving fallen angels and some other obscure thing, she knew that if Index escaped, this green-haired person who looked like the same person (and the culprit behind the disappearance case) with his darts that could turn people into molten was the real Aureolus according to Aisa would pursue Index instead of bothering with them.

After seeing the incredible things that magic could do, Mikoto had a gut feeling that Index would be able to survive that fall. In fact, she must have planned to escape the building in this way because she kept on banging the windows.

Mikoto expected Aureolus to give chase to Index, but he remained inside this building.

Aureolus smirked, "I never thought I'd have to activate my backup plan in the event that a vampire could not be summoned. Himegami Aisa, do you think that by betraying me, you can save the 2000 lives inside this building?"

"You bastard. You planned to turn Index into a fallen angel! This goes beyond whether or not I'm stupid enough to throw away a chance to save Index because I don't want anybody to die."

"Do you remember that figure saying that if he saved Index, her newfound powers would trigger a war in the magic side? I perfectly understood what he meant now. By turning Index into a fallen angel, she would become immortal, and at the same time, she would possess power like no other. I can see why that would trigger a war."

Was this what the strange figure meant? Turn Index into a fallen angel to save her? Aisa had a feeling that it had nothing to do with turning Index into a fallen angel, but that is all the more why Aisa must stop Aureolus.

"When you want to save someone, the most important thing is to consider their thoughts and perspective. If Index wishes to be saved in such a way that would not involve any loss of human lives, then I will respect her decision. Of course, I was initially struggling within the devil inside.

"It's just 2000 lives. If that would save Index, why not? But would Index truly be happy? If you don't consider her thoughts and perspective, you're just being selfish. I was once selfish, but I've decided that I will save Index in the way that she desired."

Aureolus chuckled, "Do you really think that you have the power to say such things? Really, I have the Ars Magna. After I summon Lucifer and obtain his power, I'll achieve a power greater than a Magic God. With that I can save Index no matter where she is, and what happens to her. Kanzaki thinks that once Index leaves the building, my whole plan would crumble, but she was so wrong. Without the power of a Saint, it's impossible for you people to stop me!"

Only a Saint could fight against his Ars Magna because they could kill him before he could verbalize his commands to warp reality inside the building. If it was another Saint, Aureolus would have died, but Kaori was not the sort of person who would kill.

Nevertheless, three person who refused to accept such an ending stood up against the Ars Magna.

Touma held out his right hand which hung limply like a puppet from his wrist.

"This right hand will stop you."

Mikoto smiled confidently as sparks of electricity escaped from her body.

"My electricity won't lose to the likes of you as well."

While both Touma and Mikoto did not understand the details behind it, all they knew was that Aureolus must be stopped from summoning Lucifer, or else something bad would happen.

Aisa manifested a sword construct in her hand.

"Listen up, you two. If he manages to summon Lucifer and obtains his power, he'll be able to bend reality according to his will without any restrictions. Basically, it means that he'll become God."

Aureolus said, "Like I said, if you don't have a Saint beside you, that's nothing you can do. Let me demonstrate."

He pointed a finger at Mikoto.

"**Lose your ESPer ability. And stay pinned on that painting over there."**

Exactly like what Aureolus commanded, the sparks of electricity fluttering around Mikoto vanished and a force swept her away, pinning her high up to a painting on the right side of the room. She tried to use her powers, but it was as if the man had really erased all her powers with just his words alone.

Touma stared at Aureolus flabbergasted, "H-How did you...? Impossible."

Aisa had summarized her explanation regarding magic, so Touma was not exactly sure what exactly is magic, but this should be something beyond magic. How is it possible for one to be able to turn his words into reality?

"Let me explain. My Ars Magna can turn my words into reality. That's all you need to know. If you had a Saint beside you, she could have killed me before I finished my sentence, but of course you do not have one right now. What can you do to stop me, a reality warper who has decided your fate with just my words alone?"

Aureolus took out a needle from his back pocket and pierced his neck, "**Be crushed by a car."**

A large family car appeared out of thin air above Touma, falling straight at him, but he raised his right hand up, shattering the car into pieces like glass.

Aisa said, "His right hand is a living Spear of Cassius. Your Ars Magna is useless against his right hand. Even your Aureolus Dummy was negated with just a single touch of his right hand. Same goes for the seal, barrier and that additional layer of defense."

Aureolus stared at Touma incredulously. He was just an ordinary schoolboy, yet his right hand possessed such an amazing power. The Spear of Cassius was a spear that could negate any form of magic without exception. Aureolus had witnessed first hand to how powerful that spear was in the form of the boy's right hand.

"Even if you can kill both Misaka and me with just your words alone, you can't kill this boy. Yes, his right hand is the only hope that will stop your plan to become God."

"My plan is to save Index. That has never changed. Becoming God was just a backup plan. In the end, Index will become a fallen angel, or something else if I actually become God. I could even change the world with my power!"

As Mikoto remained pinned high up at a painting. she began to think about this Ars Magna which could bend reality with words only.

Something is very wrong. I'm quite sure his exact words were 'Lose your ESPer ability.'

Mikoto could no longer generate electricity, but her electromagnetic radar was still active. She can also still see the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes. Only her ability to generate electricity was gone.

But wait a second. If his Ars Magna could bend reality, why does he need to summon Lucifer to become a God? Isn't he already a God himself with his Ars Magna? Why don't he just bend reality to save this Index girl?

What if it's because he can't. He can bend reality alright, not with his words, but with his thoughts.

Mikoto figured this out from the moment Aureolus's words did not match Mikoto's definition of "Lose your ESPer ability.'

If Mikoto did lose her ESPer ability, she can no longer see the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes coupled with her inability to generate electricity. However, she only lost the ability to generate electricity. Aureolus must have thought that her ESPer ability is only limited to generating electricity.

"I know the secret behind your Ars Magna." Mikoto said, "It's true you can bend reality, but with your thoughts, not words. If your words can truly bend reality, why is it that I haven't lost all my ESPer ability? Not to mention summoning Lucifer with a meteor shower? Why don't you just summon him with your words alone?"

Mikoto expected shock from Aureolus, but he only smiled.

"All I need is for you to die. It doesn't matter if you're a genius who have figured the secret of my Ars Magna. Yes, I use my thoughts instead of words. But I'm sure dying is something that I accomplish with my thoughts."

"... Don't tell me?"

"**Die."**

Mikoto's eyes widened in shock as she felt her consciousness slipping away into the darkness. It was like her soul was hypnotized by that command, drifting apart from her body slowly, but surely. Eventually, her body went limp, like a puppet pinned to the painting.

Touma trembled in anger as he witnessed this incredible scene. He killed Mikoto with just his words alone. Not even a murder weapon was used, just his words.

"YOU BASTARD!"

**"You cannot come close."**

Touma charged towards the man, but it seemed as though the ground was moving like a conveyor belt. For every step he took, the ground would move him back exactly one step. He tried running faster, hoping to outmatch the conveyor belt's speed, but it was futile.

Touma ignored the tremendous pain from clenching his fist so tightly that the swollen veins from snapping his wrist before could be seen.

"Fuck this!"

Aureolus sighed, "Himegami. You say his right hand is a living Spear of Cassius? While I cannot directly deal with his right hand because of its ability to negate my Ars Magna, I can always summon something that would chop his right arm off physically. Once his right hand is no longer a part of his body, my Ars Magna will work on him."

Aureolus did not summon something that would kill him instead of chopping of his right arm because of a weakness in his Ars Magna. His thoughts was stuck with the thinking that if he chops Touma's right arm off, his Ars Magna would then work perfectly on him. Other methods may have a possibility of failing, but this method is 100%.

"**A bayonet will appear in my palm. Rotate fire the blade at his right arm."**

One moment, Touma saw a blade attached to what seemed like a gun from the 18th century.

The next moment, the blade had disappeared.

So did his right arm.

Blood gushed out from his severed joint.

He did not feel any pain, but there was something inside who wanted to take over his body.

_Who are you?_

It did not answer.

Touma's mind went black as if a switch inside his mind was turned off by that something.

"**The bayonet becomes a blade."**

It was a sleek, golden blade that Aureolus held on his palm. What's left for him is to stab the blade right through his heart, and he'll be unstoppable. The living Spear of Cassius which was the final hope that could stop him from becoming God had been dealt with easily.

But something was wrong.

Aureolus thought that it would not be possible for the boy to get up after he got his arm cut off.

In fact, it would not be possible for anyone to remain conscious due to the overwhelming blood loss. Yet, he was standing in front of him now with a devilish smile on his face.

"Long time no see."

An overwhelming force had taken over the atmosphere.

Growing beyond the severed joint was a right hand composed with something like sugary water. It gave off so much power that its appearance alone had ripped the table behind Aureolus into pieces.

Aureolus felt inferior.

Even his Ars Magna was overshadowed by this strange power that had gathered around Touma's severed joint.

He said... Long time no see?

This feeling... It can't be!

Aureolus had faced a mysterious figure who had a mask covering his whole face with its right side coloured black, and its left side coloured white. His outfit was also coloured black on the right and white on the left.

He was the figure who kidnapped Index four years ago and started a war on his own with the knowledge gained from the 103,000 grimoires inside her.

Despite being faced with such a power, Aureolus laughed.

Yes, the power is overwhelming. His Ars Magna was nothing compared to this, but it was weaker. Only people like him who had come face to face with this power before can tell.

Aisa was shocked at the power that was sealed by his right hand. It was the same power as that figure. Because of him, the entire magic side was united for once. He was so powerful that even the entire magic side was not enough.

Aisa was not sure how he was defeated because she enrolled in Academy City halfway during the war, so she was considered as a heretic to the magic side, and gathering news regarding the magic side would be dangerous, but she knew that nobody had no idea where he was at after his defeat.

Somehow, this figure was being sealed away by Touma's right hand. Not to mention that it was weaker than before.

Aureolus took out another needle from his back pocket and stabbed it into his neck.

"**Be burnt by the fire that consumes even your soul!"**

With a bang, Touma's body was consumed by a giant flame that erupted from the ground.

Even so, the fire was like a decoration adorning his body for there was no visible burns on him.

An unnatural sound of glass breaking could be heard, and the fire disappeared.

Touma tilted his head as his devilish smile remained, "What are you doing?"

"Truly, my Ars Magna cannot work on you. But you're weaker now, do you know that?" Aureolus said it in a mocking way as if to make himself feel better for being so inferior compared to the power standing in front of him, "You no longer have the power you used to possess!"

He began his maniacal laughter, "HAHAHA! Haven't you forgotten? It's 7pm now! After I summon Lucifer and obtain his power, even you would be reduced to nothing!"

Countless meteors streaked across the night sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold. But to Aisa, it was a sign of impending doom. Can that figure whose power have been weakened defeat Lucifier?

Touma said, "What if I told you that I was once idejdALIGNEDdsfwf to that Archangel?"

A high-pitched gibberish had mixed in between Touma's words. He was speaking in the language of the Angels. Because the aural law of the world cannot accomodate the voice of an Angel, only a high-pitched gibberish could be heard.

Aureolus had came across this theory that Angels cannot express themselves in this world during his study of one false translation with reference to Human Angelification Spells written in Enochian from a famous grimoire known as the Book Of The Law by Aleister Crowley.

"D-Don't tell me, you've become a fallen angel yourself after gaining knowledge from the 103,000 grimiores inside Index?"

Touma's devilish smile faded away into a serious look, "Can't you tell from my outfit?"

Left was often associated with negativity, while Right was often associated with positivity in Christianity. But his outfit and mask were reflecting the total opposite with white on his left and black on his right.

This was a sign that he had descended into a 'left hand path', or the path of the Devil.

A belief system that utterly rejects Christianity.

A symbol of a fallen angel being aligned to the Devil.

A black wing sprouted explosively from Touma's right side.

At the same time, a loud unnatural sound of glass breaking could be heard.

Mikoto fell to the ground as she felt her consciousness slowly returning. It was like awakening from a deep sleep, but her body was still too weak to stand up properly. Thus, she decided to rest on the cold marble floor while she waited for her strength to return.

"I've made a promise. That I will protect Misaka Mikoto and the world around her. That's why I'm in such a pathetic state now. rtrtrANYONEdfeiof who dares to harm Misaka Mikoto will not be spared, including you. It's true that I'm no longer as strong as before, but if you really think that the gap is large enough for you to win, then let me first cxcxcCRUSHxede that ccnxcFUCKEDfdfdUPccxcxILLUSIONcxcx of yours!"

Aureolus was assaulted by the wing, flew through the broken window and cut across the night sky like a meteor heading in the opposite direction from the rest.

* * *

Aureolus only had one simple wish.

All he wished was for Index to never have to go through the painful process of having her memories erased annually once more.

Even if he were to obtain the power of Lucifer and become God, that never changed.

In fact, it was more accurate to say that he would be granted a wish by this Archangel, who has every right to reject him if its too overboard.

In exchange, Aureolus's soul would become a demon minon in Hell.

So long as he could save this girl, nothing else mattered.

But the overwhelming power in front of him made him realized one thing.

He was still unable to save.

Even with Ars Magna, that fact never once changed.

This was a tragic fate of a protagonist who could never be the hero of his story.

However, Aureolus smiled.

He smiled at the overwhelming power before him.

In the end, that figure who started a large scale war in Europe with the knowledge of the 103,000 grimiores from Index was the same.

Unable to save.

He was pathetically sealed away by that boy's right hand.

If it wasn't for Aureolus who chopped that right hand that was sealing him, he would not have been able to protect Misaka Mikoto.

These were his last moments before he was sent flying through space by that black wing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of a building, a blonde-haired man was admiring the meteor shower when a weird streak of light heading towards the opposite direction of the meteors appeared from another building.

Ollerus stood up and sighed, "Misaka Mikoto?"

He looked up into the starry night sky filled with soaring meteors.

"But your memories with that other girl is as beautiful as the stars you know? Or should I say that those memories are the stars themselves?"

Ollerus turned to a girl with a blonde ponytail holding a binocular at the building beside him.

"If you really want to regain his memories back, maybe you can consider putting him in dangerous situations where he'll have the chance to save Misaka?"

The girl put away her binocular and looked at Ollerus confused, "Who are you?"

"Just a guy who's kind enough to offer some advice."

Ollerus smiled before jumping off the building.

I can't tell who you really love. Misaka, or that other girl? Or was that a part of your secret plan? Kamijou Touma, you're one clever person. Even I have no idea what's going on.

* * *

"You're finally awake. Just when I thought you had stopped getting into trouble."

Touma woke up to see a familiar frog-faced doctor checking on him. He was back in his usual ward after a two-week hiatus from getting himself into trouble that would land him in hospital.

"Is your arm a piece of fantasy?"

Touma was relieved that his right arm was neatly bandaged up, and attached back to his body. Before losing consciousness, all he could remember was that his right arm was chopped off by Aureolus.

"Why are you asking me this question? Weren't you the one who reattached my arm back?"

"Yes. All I had to do was to place that arm back to the joint and it reattached itself."

A knock on the door could be heard as Sasaki opened the door.

She bowed slightly before entering the ward, "I'm sorry to disturb."

The doctor said, "It's okay. I'll leave you two alone then, see you," before leaving the ward.

Touma smiled sheepishly, "Sorry that I couldn't make it to the meteor shower with you. A lot of things happened and I ended up being sent to a hospital while saving Index."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you alive!"

Out of thin air, a girl with pink hair tied into twin pigtails appeared, carrying a red box.

"Special delivery from Onee-sama!" Kuroko put the box onto the overbed table, and opened it, revealing slices of cream cake inside.

"Oh yeah, how's Misaka?" Touma said.

"Don't worry. Onee-sama is resting at a ward just two wards away from your ward. She was worried that you might be hungry once you wake up, and so she sent me to get some cake for you."

Sasaki eyed the cake greedily, cream cakes were a favourite of hers.

"Could I have one also?"

Kuroko seemed flustered at the thought of this,"No, no! This is specially meant for him. Not you."

Sasaki was disappointed that she could not eat the cake, "Aww okay."

"Since Biribiri's so nice, I'll just take a slice." Touma said as he took a bite, "It tastes funny somehow."

"Oh. I think it's a special flavor that the baker added."

Touma clutched his stomach as the sudden aching pain was like stepping into a clamp without realizing it. It can't be that the bakery actually sold expired food, and he's that unlucky chap "fortunate" enough to eat it.

He shot out from his bed and rushed to the toilet to clear his bowels.

"Such misfortune!"

Kuroko snickered, "That's for being mean to Onee-sama, and for being a Level 0 who managed to predict my attacks."

At least her Onee-sama never said anything about adding something special to his food.


	6. 6: Accelerated Graviton (1)

**Author's note: ** Edited as of 11/05/2013

Yes, I do take feedbacks in reviews seriously. I think h-x was right that the violence and gore was not necessary, so I removed it.

I doubt that he/she will be reading this since he/she dropped the story, but thanks a lot for pointing that out :)

* * *

Touma sat on his bed, resting his back on an upright pillow. It was just past noon, so the sun was shining brightly through the curtains from the window to his left.

"Who is he?"

After that somebody who seemed to have slammed a switch inside his mind, knocking him unconscious, his own body began to move on its own.

It was as if "It" had possessed his body back then.

Maybe it's just a dream...?

But according to Aisa, who came to visit him a few minutes ago, this was not a dream.

He stood up, went berserk, and killed Aureolus. Aisa said that a mysterious force had gathered in his severed joint, forming a right hand made of something like sugary water and punched Aureolus into space.

What is Illusion Breaker? Is that the name of that power?

Aisa also mentioned that "It" had also referred to that power as Illusion Breaker.

Touma said that while he named it as Imagine Breaker, but Illusion Breaker isn't really too far off anyway.

Back there, that Illusion Breaker of his also negated a giant pillar of light that descended from the heavens above towards the building. Aisa knew because of a melodic chanting in the room, and the red glow surrounding the building.

Moments later, a familiar unnatural sound of glass breaking shook the air and shattered the glass pane of a large window in the room. It was the same sound that Aisa heard when Touma negated her attacks.

At the same time, it also negated the Ars Magna on Mikoto.

_I've made a promise. That I will protect Misaka Mikoto and the world around her. _

"Don't worry. She wasn't conscious enough to hear what you've promised," said Aisa, who had left a small basket of fruits before she left the ward.

Touma heaved a sigh of relief.

What if Mikoto heard that? Would she break down into tears again? Or... would she attempt to rip his arm off?!

No can do, Kamijou Touma still needs his right arm to function as a productive member of this society. It is certainly a miracle that after getting into troubles and more troubles, he is actually alive. That itself must be a misfortune because it just means that he had to suffer even more trouble while he's still alive.

"Did I really say that?"

Touma was sure that no matter how insane he became, making such a promise would definitely be impossible. Because he had only met Mikoto for only a few days or so, no way he'd go that far to promise such a thing to her.

Anyway, Misaka Mikoto is a Level 5 for god's sake, why would she need anybody to protect her? If it's anyone who needs protection, it would be poor Kamijou Touma here who continues to suffer from misfortune so long as he lives.

But something about that promise bothered him.

While Touma could not put it in words, but he somehow understood the link between Railgun and ITEM when "It" possessed his body.

That promise was born out of the connection between the two.

"If only I knew what ITEM meant... if there's a leader, then I assume it's a group of some sorts."

Mugino Shizuri, the Level 5 who is the new leader of ITEM, might just know something about Mikoto, but Touma wondered if he should be that nosy.

After all, despite Mikoto's claims that he knew her a long time back, he is quite certain that Misaka Mikoto is a complete stranger.

He had never met her, nor been in a relationship with her.

His memories with his parents before he went to Academy City is not fake, neither were his days in Nagatenjouki Academy even though it was hell back there.

To admit that Mikoto's claims to be true would be equal to believing that this is so.

The times spent with Komoe is real, and so were my friends in Nagtenjouki before dying from the cruel experiments done in the school.

However, if his memories were real, then what about the promise?

Why would he promise such a thing if he had never met Misaka Mikoto? It is true that some parts of his memories were so hazy that you could call it a memory loss, and that he could have met Misaka Mikoto during that period of time, but to make promise like this is not something you make to a mere acquaintance.

Yet, that promise meant something to him. However, to accept this fact would mean that his entire life has been a total lie.

Since he was in Nagatenjouki the whole time, it was impossible for Touma to have a relationship that deep with Mikoto because she was never once a student in Nagatenjouki. So he's definitely not the person that Mikoto is looking for.

Perhaps I just look kinda like him. That's all.

And then Touma thought back to what Aisa had said.

Illusion Breaker.

That was the difference between him and that "him" who made that promise.

Touma concluded that the person who made that promise to Mikoto is somehow trapped inside his body. He temporarily took over his body when his arm got cut off.

But how did he get trapped inside? And why is it that he did not permanently take over his body to reunite with Mikoto? It did not help that he looked exactly him. Even if he looked completely different, he could still use that body anyway. Just say something that only the both of you know as proof.

The answer is obvious. He couldn't.

"If that's the case, then I'll carry out that promise for you then."

_To protect the world of Misaka Mikoto and the world around her._

* * *

Grabbing an apple from the small basket of fruits, Touma headed towards Mikoto's ward.

Realizing that Mikoto might be thirsty, Touma went to a vending machine, but his coins got eaten up by the machine.

Such misfortune. Why do I even bother trying when this always happen to me.

Just when he was about to knock on Mikoto's ward, that girl with pink hair tied into two pigtails appeared out of thin air, sending a dropkick in his direction but instinctively, Touma dodged the attack, and she fell to the ground.

While Touma knew that her name is Kuroko from that incident in the cram school, but he still did not know her last name.

"It's you again. What's wrong?"

Kuroko stretched her arms wide like a cross, standing in front of the door.

"You shall not pass the holy grounds of Onee-sama!"

"Why? I'm just here to visit her."

"A jerk like you should just stay away from Onee-sama."

Touma thought. Like I said, I'm not that guy. That guy is probably trapped in my body somehow. He's the jerk here, not me.

"I'm sure that I just happen to look like him. It happens all the time."

Kuroko shot him a questioning look, "Oh?"

Touma raised a hand up, as if he was swearing to God.

"I, Kamijou Touma, solemnly swear that if I'm lying, may misfortune befall me for the rest of my life!"

To be honest, that was a trick swear only a person like Touma could pull off. Since misfortune had befallen him for the rest of his life, it didn't matter if he was lying or not. But he had nothing to lose anyway since he was speaking the truth after all.

An idea struck Kuroko. Why don't I just teleport this jerk into the girl's toliet. I'm sure he'll have lots of explaination to do. This should give Onee-sama enough time to pack up and leave the hospital.

"I believe you," Kuroko said as she offered him her hand, "Now place your hand onto my hand."

Touma found that odd that she believed him that easily.

This must be a trick, but I'll just place my hand onto hers. Nothing could go wrong... or become worst from there.

Placing his hand onto Kuroko's hand, he half-expected her to grip his hand for a handshake accompanied with a smile, inviting him into Mikoto's ward. However, he saw that Kuroko seemed to be intensly concetrating on him.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was confused to why her teleportation could not work on this jerk. All of her calcuations were correct right down to the last mathematical details. Yet, it was as if this guy had magically reset her calcuations to zero.

This would be normal if he was a teleporter just like her, but he's just a Level 0. Out of the 80 teleporters in Academy City, none of them were Level 0s. Thus, to why her teleportation could not work on him, Kuroko could not understand.

"Tell me. Why is it that I am unable to use my powers on you."

Touma sighed. So there was a trick somewhere after all.

"My right hand can negate any ESPer's ability. I don't see why your ability should be an exception."

"I see."

Kuroko thought. Onee-sama, I'm sorry that Kuroko had failed in her duty to protect you!

"So can I go in now?" Touma said.

"Fine," Kuroko said before vanishing into thin air.

After knocking on the door lightly, Touma entered the ward but to his surprise, it was totally empty. Also, it seemed as though no one had stayed in the ward before. Was Biribiri discharged a long time ago?

Kuroko, who was also inside the ward, scratched her head in confusion, "Did Onee-sama finish packing already? That's fast."

"Oi, Kuroko. Where are you?" Mikoto dragged a suitcase around as she entered the ward, "Ah, there yo-"

She was surprised (though more happy) to see that idiot coming to visit her.

"So you're discharged already? That's great." Touma said.

"Err... did you like the cake that I sent Kuroko to get for you?" Mikoto said, hoping that he enjoyed the cake. She had specifically sent Kuroko to a famous cake shop around District 7 famous for their cream cake.

"Yup! It was delicious!" Touma said with a smile on his face.

That was a complete lie of course. It tasted funny and because of that cake, he spent hours in the toliet with an aching stomach that managed to flush out all the toxin in his system. A fortunate event within an unfortunate event that he got a free detox treatment from that cake. Since Touma didn't want to disappoint her because it was a sincere effort on her part, thus the lie.

"I'm glad." Mikoto smiled back, happy that he liked the cake as much as she did.

Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief that the jerk was nice enough not to expose her. Onee-sama would certainly ignore me for days after electrocuting me.

Touma passed an apple to Mikoto, "Here. Although you're discharged, but you should still take good care of your body. An apple a day keeps that frog-faced doctor away."

Mikoto laughed, "You're humourous. Thank you."

"Thanks...?"

To Touma, that wasn't exactly an attempt to be humourous. That frog-faced doctor is actually a pervert that has a fetish for nurses. Hence, he truly meant it when he wanted to keep that frog-faced doctor away from Mikoto.

Kuroko said, "Onee-sama. It's time that we get going."

"Yeah, I think we should get going now," Mikoto said, "See you."

Touma placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder to stop her, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Err..." Touma felt his heart beating faster and faster as he tried to get the words out of his mouth, "Umm... ahh..."

Come on. You promised to carry out that promise! This is the first step!

Mikoto titled her head, slightly confused at his actions. While that idiot looked as if he was trying to confess his love to her, but given the current relationship between the both of them, that would definitely be impossible... though she secretly hoped that this was actually the case.

"Can I have your number please!"

"Ah?"

Kuroko sneered, "Onee-sama would never give her number to a person like y-"

Happily ignoring Kuroko, Mikoto took her phone out and exchanged numbers with Touma.

"Then I'll going then!"

Taking a stunned Kuroko, who could not believe what she just saw, by her hand, Mikoto skipped out of the ward with a wide smile on her face.

Maybe we should go on a date someday. There are so much things we could do together.

* * *

Misaki sat in her king-sized mattress with pink curtains by the side in her dorm room back in Tokiwadai.

The dorm room was huge and glamourously designed like a room that only a royalty would stay in. Being the Queen of Tokiwadai, it only expected that her room would look like that. While the school explictly stated that two person must share a dorm room, but her Mental Out took care of that easily. She enjoyed her privacy a lot, and nobody is going to change that.

"I will protect Misaka Mikoto and the world around her huh?"

The words kept turning about in her mouth as if she was chewing on every bit of those words carefully.

Misaki could not accept this.

Why? I've done so much for you, but you only care about her.

Why? I'm clearly far more superior than her in any way possible. Be it looks, figure or ability, you cannot deny that I win her in every aspect.

With a press of a button, I can control an entire army and take over a country. But she can only kill with her electricity. I have far more strategic value than her.

For your sake, I mind controlled the entire experimental facility to change the whole experiment from the Railgun into the current #1 ESPer, Accelerator by killing the remaining 10,000 odd clones in 17 hours flat, allowing him to advance from Level 2 to 4 instantly.

Yes, I act like a pampered princess all the time.

I'm always causing you trouble, but you always give in to my whims.

Because of that, I think that's why I've fallen in love with you over time.

I'll do anything for you.

_So why won't you protect my world instead?_

* * *

"Is Misaka-san okay?" Saten said as she sipped on a glass of fruit punch.

It was just after school and so, both Uiharu and her went to their favourite haunt, Joesph's Coffee and Restaurant, for some desert before Uiharu went for her Judgement work.

"I heard she's discharged today." Uiharu said.

"Misaka managed to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of 336 ESPers and the director of the cram school. It was actually a powerful ESPer who had been lurking about indiscriminately killing people."

Saten added, "And of course that ESPer wouldn't go down without a fight. As expected of Misaka-san!"

"Anyway, Misawa Cram School has been shut down, and I suppose that's the end of the case."

A waiter with a smile on her face placed a large chocolate parfait on the table, "Here's your order."

"Thank you!" Uiharu said as the waiter walked away.

A glorious mountain of sweet, brown and white paradise stood in front of Uiharu.

No Judgement work is going to tear me off this seat until I finish my parfait!

Gingerly using the spoon, she took a small portion of that paradise and was about to place it in her mouth when a familiar, sharp voice interrupted her.

"Uiharu. It's time for Judgement duty already."

It was Kuroko who stood beside Uiharu after appearing out of thin air.

"Ah. Shirai-san, how's Misaka?" Saten said.

Kuroko thought. Oh, she's fine all right. With that lousy jerk of course. Now that he has Onee-sama's number, I can imagine her text messaging him all night. GAH! Onee-sama only belongs to me and no one else!

"She's fine, I suppose she's now on her way back to the dorms." Kuroko replied calmly, despite being the total opposite on the inside.

Saten was relieved to hear that Mikoto was alright, "That's great to hear."

"Then the both of us shall get going now," Kuroko said as she placed a hand on Uiharu, before the both of them vanished into thin air.

"Poor Uiharu. She always gets interrupted by Judgement."

Saten noticed a Judgement armband beside the untouched parfait. Uiharu must have forgotten her armband.

Then, an idea struck her.

Saten thought. I've always wondered what exactly does Judgement really do. Now it's time to find out!

Putting on the Judgement armband, she proudly walked out of the resturant, ready to begin her adventure as a "member" of Judgement.

It didn't take long for her adventure to begin as a small girl with dark brown hair tied into two tiny ponytail by the sides tugged lightly at the sleeves of her uniform.

"Onee-chan. We need help!"

Beside her was a guy with moppy white hair, unusually pale skin and red eyes with a map on his hand who seemed to be embarassed about the fact that the both of them needed help.

* * *

The girl said as the three of them were now walking on the streets of District 7, "Onii-chan. If I work hard, could I be a Level 5 just like you?"

"Just stay out of trouble, you brat."

Saten could not believe her luck. That albino-looking guy was the #1 ESPer in the whole of Academy City, Accelerator. Would he actually have some insider information about the urban myths lurking about in the forums? Oh yes, she would definitely dig up some valuable information from that guy.

"You're a Level 5, but you can't read a map?" Saten said.

Apparently, the girl had lost her bag and had approached Accelerator for help.

Figuring that aimlessly wandering about the district would be pointless, he decided that a map would be useful in finding the best possible paths to search for her bag. However, this was when he realized that he could not understand the map at all. Thus, the girl decided to approach Saten to help figure out the map.

"Shut the fuck up and read that god damm map."

Accelerator sighed. What was wrong with him today? Normally, he would have ignored the little girl and walked away, but after killing 8238 clones, he felt that he should at least do something nice in his life instead of killing over and over again.

Saten chucked the map away into a nearby rubbish bin, "I don't need a map. My sense of direction is good enough!"

"Are you a Clairvoyance or something?" Accelerator said.

"I'm a Level 0, a powerless ESPer." Saten said as she put her thumb to a finger to further emphasize this fact.

"Ah?"

Accelerator thought. Since when did Judgement started accepting Level 0s. That's strange.

"You... seem to be pretty proud of being a Level 0." Accelerator said, surprised that she was actually quite positive about her position in this city.

The little girl interjected, "I'm a Level 0 too. But I will work hard to become a Level 5 like Onii-chan!"

"Listen up. If you want a comfortable life in Academy City, just develop an ability that most people have and reach Level 4. Stay the fuck away from being a Level 5 if you know what's good for you." Accelerator said.

"Hmph. Do you know that some people can't even reach Level 1, let alone a Level 5. Of course, you stand at the top of all the ESPers in the city. You'd never understand how it feels like to be stuck on a level." Saten said, slightly offended at his remark.

His tone seem to be suggesting that it would be a piece of cake to reach Level 5.

No, it was not easy at all. Even reaching Level 1 felt impossible to her from time to time.

Accelerator was slient for a while before replying to Saten.

"You're right. I really fucking don't understand. I went from Level 2 to Level 4 in 17 hours flat. But that's because of the nature of my ability. A fucking Level 0 like you will not understand the pain that us Level 5s went through. I'll have you know that every single Level 5, except for that #7 because he was fucking born as one, went through hell a hundred times more painful than you could imagine. Unless you're willing to enter the darkness of Academy City, be content with what you have and stop dreaming about being a Level 5."

The darkness of Academy City.

Saten had heard about the terrifying things that happened in the darkness. Ranging from mass murders to cruel experiments done on ESPers unknown to the public, she started wondering if that Level 5 had been involved in all of this so as to reach #1.

Saten smiled wistfully, "... But all I ever wanted was an ability to call my own, is that wrong?"

It's not that Accelerator did not understand her feelings.

In Academy City, if you're not at least at Level 3, it's impossible to even find a proper job that pays decently. Thus, the Level 0s had formed gangs such as Skill-Out because they were constantly being discriminated by those who have abilities. But abilities isn't something that could be easily developed. If it was that easy, then the whole world would be filled with ESPers. Imagine the chaos that would happen when the government gets overturned by powerful ESPers all around the world.

It wasn't Accelerator's style to say such things, but he felt that it was the least that he could do to make that Level 0 feel better.

"So long as you have the ability to make people smile, that would be enough."

"To make people smile?" Saten's voice dropped to a whisper, "The ability to make people smile...?"

"If you find my bag for me, I'll upgrade you to a Level 5 because you made me smile!" The little girl said to Saten who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, the girl noticed a boy who was crying outside a LAN gaming center and approached him.

The boy looked up and realized that she was in the same Child Error facility as him.

"Kana! My PSP console was stolen by a man inside."

"It's okay," Kana patted him lightly on the shoulder, "I've got Onee-chan, and the strongest ESPer in the whole city here to help you. Don't worry, Seito."

Kana directed the Seito's view to the both of them and smiled.

* * *

"I didn't steal his PSP console. He lost the match, that's why I took his PSP console."

A boy who was in his late teens sat at a computer and turned to face a group consisting of a girl from Judgement, an albino-looking boy, a little girl and Seito who lost his PSP console to him during a bet after pausing his game of Touhou Hisoutensoku.

Seito protested,"You're a cheater! Give me back my PSP console!"

"Hey," the boy said,"I won fair and square so quit whining. So what if you bring a whole group here. Even if it's an entire army, I won't return it back to you."

Saten said, "Hmm... is that Touhou Hisoutensoku?"

"Yes...?" The boy eyed her suspiciously,"You play that game too?"

"Of course. I'm a Remila user."

"Oh, I'm more of a Youmu user, but I dabble into other characters as well."

With a confident glint in her eyes, Saten said, "If I win you in a match, then you'll give him back his PSP console."

"In exchange...?"

"Err..." Saten realized that she had nothing of equal value to bet with.

Accelerator, seeing that the Judgement girl obviously had no money, took out a wad of cash from his pocket and placed it on the table, "This should be fucking enough for that miserable console."

Logging on to the computer beside that boy, Saten flexed her fingers, ready to show that boy that her position as the 2nd strongest Remila player isn't just for show.

"You're awesome," Seito said happily as he held his PSP console close to him, "Thank you!"

"I was just lucky that I landed that spellcard on him." Saten said.

The group had just left the LAN café, leaving the boy inside who was utterly crushed by Saten's gaming prowess. As if to mock him, Accelerator gave him half of the cash he placed as the stakes for the match, asking him to go see a psychologist given his current state of mind.

"Wow, Onee-chan may be a Level 0, but she's awesome at those kind of fighting games." Kana said.

"I gotta get going to meet Ryu and the rest, see you," Seito said as he waved goodbye with a smile on his face before running off.

While being the encouraging sort of person was not the style of Accelerator, but he decided he might as well go all the way.

"Even if you fuc- fail to become a Level 1, at least you have the ability to make people smile. So don't be...ahh, discouraged."

Since this was not how Accelerator would usually speak, it was forced and rather awkward but Saten smiled nevertheless.

She could feel that he was truly sincere, but he just wasn't used to express himself in this manner.

Even the #1 ESPer who stood above the rest was different from what she thought. Just like Misaka, who is the #3 ESPer known the Railgun.

"Thank you. Even you have the ability to make people smile as well."

Accelerator thought. Yeah, I sure fucking do. I made that Kihara Amata smile from ear to ear when I attained Level 4 in 17 hours.

Soon, they entered a playground where children were running about and playing with each other. Laughter filled the air as they enjoyed themselves under the cool afternoon breeze.

Meanwhile, Kana noticed a dog with a pink bag on its mouth running past her.

"My bag! It's with the dog!"

Altering the vectors under his feet, Accelerator caught up with the dog and grabbed the pink bag effortlessly.

Saten thought. So this the #1's ability. Superspeed! This is definitely going onto the forums.

"So this is your power. It's so cool!" Kana said as Accelerator returned the bag back to her.

"This is just something I can do with my power."

Saten decided that asking him directly would give her the most accurate information about his power.

"So what is your power? After all, I'm curious to know what sort of power enables you to reach Level 4 in 17 hours."

"Don't ask. It's a complicated power that I find it annoying to explain to people like you."

Kana lightly tugged on Saten's sleeve once again, "I'm hungry, could you get me something to eat?"

Saten turned to Accelerator, "Do you want something to eat as well?"

"No."

"I'll get ice cream then," Saten patted Kana on the head, "Wait for me."

After leaving to get ice cream, it was only Accelerator and Kana left in the playground with the other kids.

Kana took out a stuffed rabbit from her bag, "Onii-chan! Here's a present for you," and threw it towards Accelerator.

He caught it easily and strangely, the stuffed rabbit seemed to be collapsing into nothing, "Huh?"

A large explosion occurred, and the children who were in the playground ran away in fear.

Kana stood there, stunned with tears brimming on her face.

What did I just do. Onii-chan is dead because of me? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you that present!

A familiar figure walked out of the smoke as he approached Kana.

"Honestly, what the fuck just happened?"

"Onii-chan! You're alive!"

Accelerator sighed, "Even a nuclear bomb can't fucking kill me, this is nothing."

"Onee-chan!"

Saten rushed towards Kana holding an ice cream in one hand, "Are you okay?!"

Accelerator said, "Get the kid out of here. Now."

Thus, Saten quickly brought Kana to a safe place away from the playground. She was glad that the both of them were safe from the explosion.

"Judgement. You're under arrest for being the culprit of the graviton bombing incident."

Accelerator found it ridiculous that the girl with auburn hair tied into twin pigtails from Tokiwadai who appeared out of nowhere would actually suspect him for being the culprit.

Does she even know that the bomb fucking exploded right in my face?

But at least he knew that the reason why the stuffed rabbit exploded out of a sudden was due to a Synchrotron ESPer. Accelerator swore that he would find that ESPer behind this and rip him into pieces.

"It is true that I can accelerate graviton with my ability. But I have to keep touching that object in order to accelerate it. Afterwards, the whole object would just explode in my face."

Accelerator tilted his head sideways to loosen the tension in his neck before he continued, "Even though I could then redirect the vectors of the explosion towards a particular target... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M THE FUCKING CULPRIT."

Kicking rubbles towards Kuroko like firing bullets from a gun, Accelerator started laughing maniacally, "Now tell me, do I look like a fucking Synchrotron ESPer?"

Dodging all the rubbles by teleporting, Kuroko was about to send a roundhouse kick to Accelerator but it seemed as though an invisible barrier around him pushed her away into the opposite direction that her kick had approached the guy, causing her to tumble to the ground in an awkward manner.

"Just what is your ability?" Kuroko got up, her leg still hurting from the awkward fall due to that strange barrier around him.

Could he be a forcefield user or something? But if he was one, then how is he able to send rubbles flying at light speed? Dual Skill is definitely out of the question. No way he was a Dual Skill. Unless he's a gemstone...?

"My ability is known as Vector Change. To put it simply, I can reflect and manipulate anything so long as it has a vector. If you still have no idea who I am, then that's just too bad."

It can't be... Onee-sama had mentioned that the strongest ESPer's ability can reflect anything, be it heat, momentum or even electricity so long as it is moving. That albino-looking guy is that #1 Level 5 ESPer in the whole of Academy City?! What is he even doing here?

"You are... Accelerator?"

"Finally. So do you think that I'm the culprit behind the bombing incident then?"

Kuroko adjusted her Judgement armband on her left arm, "You're still under arrest on suspicion of being the culprit."

Accelerator taunted, "Can you even touch me in the first place?"

Why is it that despite being the strongest ESPer that stands above everyone else, and after making it clear that he was deserving of his title as the strongest, people still insist on challenging him?

It's not like you'd suddenly acquire a power that would surpass mine. This isn't some lousy fiction where the hero would miraculously become more powerful than the villain at the most critical moment. Stupid people.

Being with those two girls has made me soft... I should have fucking snapped your leg into two. Then maybe you'll know the power difference between you and me.

Kuroko took 6 metal spikes as small as needles, three in each hand, from the black straps on her thigh, "It is true that your ability can reflect anything so long as it moves, but what happens if I teleport all of this right into your body? Can you reflect something that simply appears right in your body?"

Accelerator smirked, "Why don't you fucking find out then?"

It was odd.

Kuroko had intended to teleport all the needles just mere milimeters from his face to scare him, but the 6 needles were now pillars flying straight at her, hammering her unconscious to the ground.

By manipulating the teleportation vectors of an object, Accelerator noticed that he could increase its size to any size he wanted. It was a strange phenomenon that he did not fully understand the reason behind it.

"Alright, that shou-"

"Stop! Leave her alone."

Accelerator turned behind to see a familiar brown-haired girl in her Tokiwadai uniform. After killing 8238 Misaka clones, he would never forget that face.

"Misaka... Mikoto?"

"... It's me."

Accelerator, the guy who was infamously well known in the darkness to have advanced from Level 2 to Level 4 in just 17 hours.

Mikoto knew that the reason why he could achieve this feat was because he slaughtered the remaining 10,000 odd clones from her Level 5 shift experiment in that period of time.

As a result, while Kihara Amata was laughing his way to the bank since he was the one who taught Accelerator how to use his powers, half of the ITEM's backer became bankrupt overnight since all of their money was spent on building the clones in one go.

Since that idiot refused to tell her the details behind this, that was all she knew.

A wide grin formed on Accelerator's face, "Do you remember me?"

Mikoto was confused. She had only heard rumours about him, but never actually met him in person until now. Or at least this was what she thought.

"Misaka Mikoto. You really don't remember? All of the Child Error facilities that you've set fire on."

Mikoto took a step back, frightened.

It was true that as the ex-leader of ITEM, she once set fire on various Child Error facilities to "clean up" the burden of Academy City as required by her job. Is this the reason why Accelerator hurt Kuroko? Because of revenge?

"Don't worry. It's not like I have any friends there. But it kinda irks me somehow..."

Accelerator shot towards Mikoto like a rocket and threw an uppercut punch straight to her chin and pinned her to the ground with his foot on her stomach, "That you've fallen into a new low by killing all those innocent children who mean you no harm."

"I... I..."

Accelerator increased the pressure of his foot on Mikoto's stomach, "What? You don't have to try too hard to come up with excuses, you worthless coward. Don't think that I'm fucking ignorant. All you do is to hide behind the Mental Out and believe that her powers to mind wipe people would erase all your sins."

Mental Out...? How? Don't tell me that idiot sent me to Tokiwadai because of her? Even the Level 5 shift experiment... he succeeded because of her involvement?!

"I don't understand... I don't understand a single word you're saying!"

Accelerator shot her a strange look, "Huh? I'm the one who doesn't understand you. You mean you don't know that the Mental Out has been protecting you all these while?"

* * *

A girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail stood at the top of a building, observing the confrontation between Accelerator and Mikoto.

"According to the orders given by the admin of the MISAKI network, MISAKI-001 will now contact the admin."

Taking out a phone, MISAKI-001 dialed a number.

Meanwhile, Misaki was taking a quick nap in her dorm room when the vibration of her phone against her palm woke her up.

"Yes?"

"MISAKI-001 would like to inform yo-"

Cutting off the connection, Misaki got up and headed to a small TV set placed on her desk.

Half-expecting Mikoto to hold her own against Accelerator, she was surprised to see him pinning Mikoto to the ground with a foot.

Misaki looked at her phone long and hard.

Should I be doing this?

Am I stupid to believe that this will this really work?

Using her clone Sasaki, she had sprayed a perfume that uses a modified Hound Dog technology on Touma. With this perfume, Misaki's telepathic waves will accurately reach Touma from within a 1km radius around him. Her telepathic waves would then mix with the perfume scent, forming a electromagnetic wave which cannot be negated by the power in his right hand.

After that, she would be able to establish a connection like a wireless camera around Touma's surroundings. Even audio information can be retrieved by analysing the vibrations in the air. However, the effects of the perfume will only last for a few hours before disappearing.

Misaki had witnessed how Touma began speaking in a frequency so high that it was impossible for a human voice to produce and sprouted a wing from his back before sending the enemy flying right through the stratosphere with it.

It was an unbelievable scene. If Misaki were to mention this to anybody else, they would probably just laugh it off and think that she's joking.

But it was true. She saw it with her own eyes.

Instead of gasping in shock, Misaki wanted to cry.

Just the thought of it forced tears to flow from her eyes.

Is she that important to you that you would sprout wings and speak in a voice not possible by a human to eliminate the enemy harming Misaka?

Last night, MISAKI-002 was at the top of a building observing the situation with a binocular. She only needed to be within the 1km range, but it just so happens that Touma was at the highest level inside the principal office, providing a clear view for her if she uses a binocular.

Then, there was a mysterious blonde man who suggested that if she wanted to regain Touma's memories, consider putting him in situations where he can save Misaka.

Ignoring the fact that he seems to know a lot about Touma for some reason, probably an acquaintance that Touma never mentioned, his suggestion was a logical one.

Yeah, if you made this stupid promise while going all out with your power, it makes perfect sense.

After a few seconds later, she made her decision.

"Kami-tan. Sasaki here, hurry to the playground. Misaka-nyan is danger."

_If you really want to protect Misaka Mikoto, regain your memory and protect her with the power you once had against the strongest ESPer._

* * *

Noticing that Mikoto's Gekota phone had dropped out of her pocket, Accelerator lightly tapped on the ground with his other foot, sending tremors that accurately catapulted the phone to his hand.

"What the fuck is this?" Accelerator snickered, "You kill children by the hundereds, but you yourself are equally as childish as one. What a fucking hypocrite."

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

Mikoto could feel the terror gripping at her heart. Her only memory left of that idiot in the past was the small Gekota keychain strapped on that phone. Is Accelerator going to destroy that keychain just to punish her?

Accelerator looked at the phone with a malicious smile on his face, "Hmm? It seems as though you cherish this phone a lot."

"I'm sorry that I did all those things in the past. Just give... it back to me."

"Sure!" Accelerator crushed the phone, together with the keychain into pieces, before chucking it beside Mikoto, "Take it back!" and started laughing manicially.

It was at that moment when Mikoto realized that no matter how hard you try to erase your sins and run away from your past to live a normal life, it will still come back to haunt you.

I'm so stupid to believe that everything's alright now. I suppose it's impossible to run away no matter how hard I try.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing? Bullying a girl like that."

Accelerator looked at the black, spiky-haired boy who was obviously trying to be a hero here.

"Ah?"

"IDIOT! RU-"

Accelerator increased the pressure to Mikoto's stomach to shut her up.

"You know her?"

"Yes. She's a friend of mine. Get the hell off her!"

While Touma did not understand the situation completely yet, but he knew that he should at least get Mikoto, and an unconscious Kuroko behind that albino-looking boy lying in a pile of what seemed to be unnaturally large stakes to a safe place before dealing with him.

"Oh? Does that mean you're the hero now trying to save her? But do you know anything about her past?"

Seeing Touma's confused look, Accelerator was certain that the hypocrite under his foot did not tell him anything.

"Mass murdering of people from Skill-Out, burning of Child Error facilities, kidnapping of various ESPers in order to collect guniea pigs for cruel experiments. And you're telling me you want to save such a person over here?"

Touma could not beileve what Accelerator just said. Such a cute and beautiful girl like Mikoto is actually a villain? Don't tell me... ITEM refers to getting involved into such things? An ojou-sama like her who lives her life comfortably in Tokiwadai has such a past?

Yet, despite all this, the answer to that was clear in his mind.

"Because I've made a promise. That I will protect the world of Misaka Mikoto and the world around her. That's why even if she's degenerated into a monster, I'd still protect her all the same."

* * *

**Author's note:** This is basically my version of the Graviton Bombing incident.

I'm sure you guys would have read Stormwolfex's fanfic Of Science and Magics at some point of time right? So I suddenly had an idea while reading that fic, instead of Saten meeting Touma, a Level 0, what about Accelerator, the #1 Level 5 instead. Don't worry, there will be no Accelerator x Saten because I like Last Order more.

I hope that I didn't make Accelerator that OOC actually, do tell me if you think that I've made him pretty OOC though!

Meanwhile, we have Misaki's unrequited love and Mikoto's past being revealed.

Btw, I wonder if you can see it, but the Sister's Arc just got a lot more interesting.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and favs and/or follows! Do review if you have any comments, whether be it a single line of praise or some concrit. Or you could just follow and fav I guess...


	7. 7: Accelerated Graviton (2)

**Author's note: ** Somehow at the 7th chapter, I'll get a review that my pacing is very fast. This happened for my other fic, Alternatives actually so this is probably a curse.

Anyway, I've added in more details to set a clear direction to where chapter 8 and beyond will lead to.

I'm not so sure if this will fix the pacing problem, so do tell me if it's still too fast.

Thanks for pointing that out, Guest13.

Alright, if you're reading this... thanks for reading then :)

* * *

"Is she your fucking girlfriend or something?" Accelerator said, with his foot still firmly planted on Mikoto's stomach.

"Why would I promise such a thing, I really have no idea," Touma raised his right hand up,"But a promise is a promise, and I will not run away from it."

Mikoto said, in a cold tone, "I don't know you, and I don't know why are you claiming to be my friend. If you don't want to get hurt, stay away."

While Mikoto knew that the idiot standing in front of Accelerator could at least survive for 10 seconds with his right hand, but she was certain that he would kill him right in front of her as a form of punishment. That's why she hoped that the idiot would get the hint and go away.

If anyone should die, it should be me alone. Not Kuroko, not that idiot!

"Well..." Accelerator said, while playing with a small rubble with his other foot "Are you able to protect her then?"

Before Touma could react, that small rubble shot past him through his shoulder into the glass pane of a corporate building about 2km away behind him.

"Even if it's the strongest ESPer you're fighting against, would you still keep your promise?"

"N-"

Accelerator thought. Annoying bitch. This is the third time I have to fucking shut her up.

Touma smiled, "Yes. Even if it's the strongest ESPer, I will still keep that promise."

With a wide grin, Accelerator crushed Mikoto's ankle with his foot to prevent her from interfering, "Then let's see how much of a hero you can be!" and darted towards Touma.

Mikoto could only pray that the idiot would at least survive.

I believe in you. Because you made that promise, you will definitely stay alive for my sake.

Meanwhile, Accelerator blurred into faint images of himself appearing now and then as he darted about Touma.

"CAN YOU KEEP UP? YOU THIRD RATE HERO!"

Was this albino boy trying to scare him into submission? Touma could not understand the reason behind this. What exactly was his ability anyway? Enhanced combat speed?

However, he clenched his right fist tight. Somehow, he had a strong feeling that the boy would make his move soon.

"IT'S USELESS YOU HER-"

_Bam._

Out of all the possible angles that Accelerator could have approached Touma, he chose to charge right straight in front of him.

Instinctively, Touma hurled his right fist, sending Accelerator sprawling to the ground.

As Accelerator got up, he started to tremble, at first with anger, but that soon faded into excitement.

"Interesting... How? This is exciting! SO EXCITING!"

What is this feeling...? That hero can bypass my redirection? How did he even fucking touch me in the first place? Interesting... you're fucking amazing. Guess I've underestimated that hero's ability!

Covering the distance between him and Touma in one step, Accelerator swung his fists about as he tried to hit Touma, who dodged every single strike.

Touma could tell that the way Accelerator was swinging his fists about was fundamentally wrong in the first place.

His stance was sloppy and his attacks could easily be predicted. Even a thug from an alley could throw a punch better than this boy.

Like a kid wielding a dangerous blade, it didn't matter how fast his strikes were if it's predictable.

Frustration grew within Accelerator as that hero kept dodging like a slippery eel. To make things worse, he was landing fists after fists at Accelerator as he left many openings in his assault.

A final blow from Touma sent him sprawling to the ground once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Stomping on the ground with a foot, the ground shook violently as chunks of rubbles started flying towards Touma. If that wasn't enough, slides, seesaws, monkey bars and pull-up bars from the playground started plummeting towards the ground around him.

Accelerator burst forth with both of his hands outstretched as if he was about to hug Touma, "I'M FUCKING SORRY, BUT THIS IS A ONE WAY ROAD FROM HERE ONWARDS!"

He was right.

If Touma chose to dodge the recreation equipment by retreating, he would leave a very big opening for the boy to exploit.

Thus, there was only one path available.

Forward.

It was also weird how the area behind that albino-looking boy, specifically, the area where Mikoto and Kuroko were, seemed to be completely unaffected at all. It was as though somebody had drawn an invisible line on the ground that prevented any cracks from passing through it.

With that in mind, Touma clenched his right fist hard with determination in his eyes.

"If that's the case, then let me first shatter that illusion of yours!"

Charging head on, Touma thrusted that fist like a spear into that boy's face, knocking him backwards as far as he could.

The purpose of that strike was not so much to shatter that illusion of that boy, rather, it was to save that boy from an incoming pull up bar and a swing that crashed upon Touma instead, knocking him unconscious instantaneously.

"... Oh well."

Accelerator had expected a much difficult battle against that hero, but it was disappointing that a pull-up bar and a swing abruptly ended the battle in his favour.

After getting up from the ground, he turned to Mikoto who was slowly but surely, crawling towards that hero, "How does it feel like to lose somebody precious to you?"

With tears brimming in Mikoto's eyes, she said, "I... don't know him! So I don't care!" much to Accelerator's amusement.

"If that's the case, then I'll fucking kill him now. "

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'M SORRY! KILL ME IF YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Accelerator sighed, "Pitiful."

Walking towards that hero at a causal pace, Accelerator was stopped by 12 girls from Tokiwadai surrounding the area where Touma lay, acting as a human wall that prevented him from coming any closer. Meanwhile, another 4 girls came into view from the trees lining the sides holding both Saten and Kana hostage with a knife to their back.

"Onii-chan! Save us!" Kana said.

All of them had stars for eyes. It was a total giveaway. Shokuhou Misaki.

"What is this?" Accelerator said, curious to why that Mental Out decided to get involved all of a sudden.

"If you let him go," One of the girl holding Saten said, "Then we'll let the two of them go."

The girl who held Kana added, "It's simple. Just leave the area."

"And if I don't?"

Accelerator thought. What? Are you really going drive that knife inside the both of them if I don't leave?

The girl holding Saten stabbed her in the back and pushed her to the ground face down, making it clear that knife went through her as a pool of blood started forming around her.

"Then this will happen."

Accelerator twitched slightly at how ruthless that Mental Out is, not that he was any better than her.

Kana stared at the bloody scene with her eyes wide with shock.

"Onii-chan!"

"... I guess this can't be helped."

Accelerator thought. Since you don't really value human lives that much, entertain me a little.

By altering the vectors under his feet, Accelerator covered the distance between the girl that was holding Kana and him in 2 steps and ripped her head off.

Accelerator redirected all the blood that was spilling like a waterfall from the neck of the disembodied corpse away from Kana, lest she faints from the horror of blood spilled onto her.

Tearing apart the remaining 3 girls like rag dolls, Accelerator hurled them away from a stunned Kana that stood beside Saten, leaving behind a bloody mass of corpses like those clones he had killed in an experimental facility.

"Shokuhou Misaki! I know you can hear me! Even if you hold them hostage with the entire population of Tokiwadai, I'll fucking rip them apart like the worthless puppet they are!"

How could she hurt Saten just like that?! Mikoto thought as the bloody pile of bodies served as a boundary separating her and that idiot. Don't you know that holding your hostages have the most value? You've only aggravated him. That idiot and Saten will die because of you!

Like ants swarming towards food, the 12 girls from Tokiwadai began their assault on Accelerator which turned out to be a one-sided slaughter on his side.

"IT'S USELESS! NO MATTER HOW MANY YOU THROW AT ME, I'LL JUST TEAR THEM APART!"

In the wake of the brutal slaughter as pieces of limbs from the corpses were strewn about in a vast puddle of blood that stained the entire ground red, Accelerator realized that the hero had magically disappeared.

"Sixteen lives to entertain me long enough to save that hero?" Accelerator said before looking at Kana who had blood splattered all over her and an unconscious Saten with a knife to her back, "Oh well, I don't really care," and called the ambulance before leaving.

"Onee-sama...?" Kuroko said as she got up from the piles of stakes that were originally metal spikes as small as needles, "What just happened?"

An incredibly gruesome sight greeted Kuroko with a crawling Mikoto, and a small girl standing beside an injured Saten from a knife to her back.

* * *

"How is he?" A starry-eyed girl with long, flowing blonde hair in Tokiwadai's school uniform boasting a glamorous figure that would put most girls to shame said as she sat beside Touma's bed, who remained unconscious in a hospital ward.

A frog-faced doctor replied, "He'll be fine, but I suppose it'll take a few days for him to awake."

"I see."

"By the way, thanks for erasing that traumatic expreience from that little girl's memory."

The girl smiled in response as the frog-faced doctor left the ward, "No problem."

Unlike Sasaki who had her hair tied into a ponytail, Misaki herself prefered her hair to be let down. Also, it was a way of differentiating herself and the clones, other than making the chest size much smaller than her.

Gently caressing Touma's face, Misaki smiled as she enjoyed the warm sensation in her hands.

"Do you remember? We made a cake together."

After that ex-leader of ITEM before the Railgun was killed by him, Misaki had nowhere to go. Thus, he decided to take her in, and the both of them lived together in the same dorm apartment.

_"I'm hungry! Where's the cake that I asked you to buy?"_

_"Like I said, the cake shop is closed for the day."_

_"Then go down to the supermarket and buy flours and eggs to make one for me."_

_"Such misfortune."_

You're so cute when you had that resigned look on your face.

_"Is it nice?"_

_"You added too much cream, it tastes horrible."_

_"But it won't be sweet if I don't add more!"_

In the end, you had to finish all the cake because... it was horribly too sweet and I couldn't finish it.

_"Because you finished that cake for me, I'll stay by your side forever."_

_"Girls shouldn't be too clingy, you know."_

_"... Then I'll protect you forever. Because I love you!"_

_"Yes, yes. Just cut down on the sugar and help me save some money. I'll be eternally grateful to you for that."_

You might have thought of it as a childish remark from a small girl, but those were my true feelings towards you.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Getting some pasteries for you and those kids."_

_"Come back soon!"_

At that time, we were in a Child Error facility playing with the children.

Just because you chose to enter District 10, everything was no longer the same.

A large ruckus outside the ward broke Misaki's train of thoughts.

No doubt it was the Railgun.

* * *

"What do you mean by it's the Queen's order?! I want to see that idiot and nobody's stopping me."

An ominous crackling of electricity revebrated through the air as the entrance to Touma's ward was heavily guarded by 8 girls from Tokiwadai.

"The Queen does not want to be disturbed, so please kindly leave before we take action against you."

The crackling grew louder as the electricity around Mikoto's body grew stronger, "Oh yeah. You can fucking try!"

"Let her in," said a feminine voice from inside the ward.

Forming into 2 rows by the sides, like welcoming an important VIP, a clear path to the door was available to Mikoto.

"Misaka-san. What brings you here?"

Mikoto was surprised to see the Queen herself in an hospital. Under normal circumstances, she would have sent a mind controlled puppet in her behalf.

"I want to know what sort of a relationship you have with that idiot over there."

"Hmm?" Misaki paused for a moment, "A sexual sort of a relationship?"

Mikoto spluttered, "WHAT?!"

"Just kidding~"

"Yo-you shouldn't make such a joke! He's mine after all! Not yours!"

Two girls with stars in their eyes stepped inside the ward, "Do you wish for us to get the Railgun out of this ward?"

With a smile, Misaki waved the girls away, "No need. Look at how cute Misaka-san is~ Her cheeks are literally burning red."

In a moment of impulsivity, she had ordered the 2 girls through telepathy to kill Mikoto and throw her off a window, but she soon changed that immediately.

"By the way," Mikoto's face grew serious, "Do you feel any guilt at all for sending 16 Tokiwadai students to their death just to save that idiot?"

"No?"

"You digust me. I don't understand why that idiot got invovled with such a person like you."

Misaki snapped. She just couldn't stand her anymore.

"This was Accelerator we're talking about! I was lucky to buy enough time with 16 students! And you, the #3 Level 5 could only watch and do nothing? All you do is to bring him trouble and even more trouble."

Mikoto had nothing to say.

Yes, as the #3 Level 5 known as the Railgun, she could only watch helplessly as Accelerator was about to finish that idiot off. But what could she have done anyway? His Vector Change could redirect all of her electricity away. No matter what she threw at him, he could just reflect it right back at her, or to that idiot.

Perhaps Misaki was right, all she ever did was to bring him trouble and even more trouble, and indirectly caused the death of 16 people.

"And you stabbed Saten for that same reason...?"

"Oh, you mean the Judgement girl? Yeah."

"Judgement?!"

"Yes. She had that Judgement armband on her left arm."

* * *

In a hospital ward just a floor above Touma's ward, Uiharu and a small girl named Kana was visiting Saten as she sat in her bed, furiously typing away in her laptop.

"Saten-san! You shouldn't be running off with my armband like that. Shirai-san was literally scolding me the entire day for being so careless. And because of this, you got into trouble also!" Uiharu said.

"You have your armband back, and I'm okay. So everything is a-okay!"

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?" Kana said as she peered into the laptop screen.

"Posting to the world that Onii-chan's ability is Superspeed! Hehehe, time I put an end to the rumours."

"Err... Saten-san. But I don't think that this is his ability..."

"Huh? Then what is his ability?"

Kana interjected, "I've seen it for myself! He can move really, really, really fast!"

"Somehow it doesn't make sense for the #1 to have such a simple power," Uiharu put a finger to her chin, "According to the teacher, it is impossible for some abilities to reach Level 5. Take Telepathy for example. No matter how much you develop it, it won't go beyond contacting people from long distances. Thus, if you follow the definition of a Level 5, it is impossible for a Level 5 Telepathy to face an entire army alone and win."

"But that Mental Out is the strongest telepathic ESPer," Saten said as she puffed out her cheeks, refusing to admit defeat, "I don't see how she can face an entire army alone and win. But she's the #5 in the entire city!"

"Telepathic doesn't mean she only has Telepathy. She can mind control people as well," Uiharu sighed, "That's why you should pay more attention in class."

"Fine, fine." Saten said.

Browsing through the latest urban rumors, she found something really interesting, and for the first time, she was able to partially verify its accuracy.

_The fastest leveling record belongs to the #1 ESPer, who reached from Level 2 to 4 by massacring 10,000 odd clones in 17 hours._

_Following closely behind was the #5, at 25 hours from Level 2 to 4. Apparently, she nearly died from pushing herself too hard._

_However, it took at least 2 years for the both of them to reach Level 5. Is this how difficult reaching Level 5 truly is?_

"If I could at least reach Level 1, I'll be happy. Those Level 5s are monsters," Saten said as she turned her laptop screen to Uiharu.

"Don't despair! You'll get an ability soon enough!" Uiharu said in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

A soft sound of the door opening could be heard.

It was Mikoto who had a huge cast on her left foot as she limped towards the three of them.

"Glad you're okay, Saten." Mikoto said.

"Don't worry. That doctor is really good."

Uiharu said, "Misaka-san. If you don't mind me asking, how long did you take to reach from Level 2 to Level 4?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"This." Saten directed Mikoto's view to the laptop screen.

"It can't be... she... 25 hours?!"

"Well, it's an urban rumour after all." Saten said, "Although it's probably true that the #1 reached Level 4 in 17 hours. He told me himself."

"You met him?!"

Kana added, "It's Onii-chan! The strongest ESPer of all!"

"Little girl," Mikoto said, "That guy is dangerous, I suggest you stay away from him."

"He's a nice guy who helped me get my bag back. He's not dangerous at all."

"Yeah," Saten said, "Although he's a very vulgar person, but I don't think he's that dangerous. After all, you're a Level 5 too, and a nice person just like him."

And you call a person who savagely tore apart 16 human beings without batting an eyelid not dangerous? Mikoto thought. He could kill just by touching you.

Wait...

"Saten. Does he know that you know me?" Mikoto's tone was urgent, much to Saten's surprise.

"No... why?"

"That's good. Oh, it's nothing." Mikoto smiled, though anyone could tell that she was clearly hiding something.

"Did you offend him in some way? Don't worry, if I see him again, I'll clear up the misunderstanding!"

Saten's words was like an arrow nearly hitting the bullseye. Almost accurate, but there is no misunderstanding to clear up because this was clearly all her fault.

What Mikoto was worried about is that Accelerator might hurt Saten to punish her. Recently, it seemed as though her presence was bringing people trouble.

Maybe Accelerator would be nice enough... yeah right.

"Really, it's okay." Mikoto said, hoping that Saten would give up this thought.

"If you say so..." Saten said as yet another urban rumour caught her attention.

_Everybody knows that the #2 Kakine Teitoku was once known as the #1._

_However, there is a guy during his time who truly stood above all the other ESPers in the city._

_With a single gesture from his right hand, he could negate any ESPer ability from a distance._

_Truly, no ESPer could ever dream about defeating him._

_However, there's a catch. While he stood above all the other ESPers, but the keyword here is ESPers. Anti-Skill could deal with him easily just by firing a bullet at him. _

"Wow. It'd be cool if that's actually true," Saten muttered as she kept reading.

Mikoto thought. That idiot who could negate any ESPer ability with his right hand is just a floor above you. But he is no longer as powerful as he was in the past.

That's why I will protect that idiot's world as well.

* * *

"This sucks." Kuroko said as she sat on her desk filled with stacks and stacks of paper.

Half of them was probably due to the massacre of the 16 students in her school. But it could have been more if it wasn't for that #5's ability and how the higher-ups in Academy City have totally swept everything away under a rug.

Onee-sama. Even though Kuroko don't really know what've you been through, but please be careful. Oh, don't worry about a few of your Gekota panties disappearing, I definitely did not teleport them away, keke.

"Well, your leg isn't completely healed yet, so just bear with it for now." Konori said without tearing her eyes away from the computer.

The graviton bombing incidents had gotten from bad to worse with each passing day. From shopping malls to random explosions in just about anywhere, the victim count kept on growing.

Konori could not understand the modus operandi of the bomber.

Firstly, there was no discernible pattern. Timing, frequency and the places were apparently unrelated. Secondly, the magnitude of the explosion tended to fluctuate, as if the bomber was treating each bombing incident as a form of practise. Fortunately, or unfortunately it has stabilized to a high Level 4 magnitude. But this only meant that there were more victims as a result.

Running a check in the Bank, there was only one Level 4 who could have caused the explosion.

Kushiro Katabira, a Level 4 Synchrotron ESPer.

However, she was in a coma about 8 days before the bombing incidents began. Thus, ruling her out as the most likely suspect.

"Haven't you found it odd that recently, more ESPers are displaying powers much higher than what is stated in the Bank?" Kuroko said as she looked through a stack of paperwork, "Could it be that a much lower leveled ESPer who somehow got stronger is behind the incident?"

"Have you heard of the Level Upper?" Konori said.

"Level Upper?"

"How do you use it, I have no idea. But if somebody were to use it, they could gain a level or two as a result."

"Honestly, I thought Saten was the only one who was into urban myths. You too?"

"Not really, I overheard it from a conversation in a convenience store."

"If such a thing really existed, then we could just scrap the Power Development Program and listen to that junk. What would be the point of hard work?"

"Well, it's just a rumour after all," Konori laughed, "Don't need to get too worked up. After all, if such a thing really existed, the program would have been scrapped immediately."

"I hope so." Kuroko sighed.

People should work hard for what they want. There are no shortcuts in this world, only hard work and perseverance.

* * *

Kaitabi Hatsuya, a skinny man wearing spectacles walked out of an alley with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Those losers will never know what hit them!"

Before he met his saviour, he was continuously harassed by 3 of his classmates who were always extorting money out of him.

If he couldn't satisfy their demands, they would leave him with bruises and cuts. Once, they smashed his spectacles, which almost caused him to lose his sight.

But today is the day when Kaitabi Hatsuya could get back at them.

With promises of giving them 100,000 yen, he lured them into an alley.

And then, drop a few aluminum cans around them and...

BOOM!

They could only blame themselves for being too greedy. And for being too stupid for not seeing through my trap.

Hatsuya pumped a fist into the air in excitement, "Those inept Judgement members will be my next victims! Yes, all of them who failed to save me in the past! All of them will die!"

"That's great, I'm glad you like it."

A girl with shoulder-length black hair smiled as she approached Hatsuya.

"Thanks to your Level Upper, I finally have power to exact revenge on those fools who dare cross me." Hatsuya said.

"Of course," The girl said as she passed a piece of paper to him,"But I have a favour to ask from you."

"You want me to plant a bomb in the hospital?"

"Yes. Instructions are clearly written in the paper so don't worry. It's idiot-proof."

Hatsuya's lips spread into a wide grin, "Of course, Kumokawa-sama. Consider it done."

Shokuhou Misaki. Don't think that your MISAKI network is invincible. You cannot protect that guy forever. Although I'm merely testing out the effects of Level Upper using that trash, but try and stop me if you can.

* * *

At the rooftop of a building near an alley, MISAKI-002 made a phone call to Misaki.

"MISAKI-002 reports that a bombing threat has been detected."

"Nya~! Ufufu. Ignore that bitch, he's completely safe with my presence."

Misaki thought as she sat beside an unconscious Touma in the hospital ward.

Kumokawa Seria. So you finally have enough money to upgrade your tactics. Just when I thought you're going to hire yet another person to assassinate him.

Oh well, count yourself lucky that I don't need the MISAKI network to deal with you.

After all, the Railgun is here as well.

* * *

Uiharu thought as she wandered about the hospital.

It was peaceful with a few doctors and nurses walking through the corridors.

Just where could Kana be... Always running about just like that.

After bringing her to the toliet, she disappeared out of sight again.

Honestly, she's really hard to take care of.

Just then, an albino-looking boy passed by Uiharu.

Uiharu decided to try her luck.

"Excuse me, have you seen a brown-haired girl this short?"

"Ah? Does her name happen to be Hazamaya Kana?"

Uiharu took a step back, "Are y-you that strongest ESPer that Saten was talking about?"

The boy sighed, "Yes. Why?"

Anxiety ran through her mind. What is such a person doing here? Is he after Misaka-san? Or maybe Saten-san because he found out that they know each other?

Uiharu smiled nervously, "In what sort of a situation might you be doing here?"

"... Why can't I be here?" Accelerator grumbled, "Doesn't matter," as he entered an elevator and left.

This girl who wore a garden on her head has completely changed his mind about visiting Saten.

Accelerator thought. It's not like I wanted to visit that stupid Judgement girl anyway.

* * *

Uiharu said as she ran towards Kana near a vending machine after climbing one floor above Saten's ward, "Kana-chan! Where have you been!"

"Finding Onii-chan... but he's gone."

Uiharu smiled as she held Kana's hand, "He left the hospital already, let's go back now."

Just then, she noticed a suspicious looking bespectacled man who seemed to be installing something like a bomb to the wall.

The man also noticed her as both of their eyes met.

"Judgement...?"

* * *

"HAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE THE POWERLESS PERSON HERE!"

The entire hospital degenerated into chaos as the bespectacled man kept on throwing aluminium spoons acting as bombs at Uiharu and Kana who were running away from him.

"So you're the one behind the graviton bombing incident!" Uiharu said.

Hatsuya said as he threw a few more bombs from his messenger bag, narrowly missing the both of them "Yeah. And what can you do about it?"

During Judgement training, Uiharu always came in last for running. In the same time that it took her to run 2 rounds, Kuroko had already ran 15 rounds. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but Uiharu was certain that she had already broken the world record for running.

"Why are you doing all this? All of them were innocent people!"

"Innocent? Do I care? You should blame yourself for being so useless. Judgement is just a useless piece of trash!"

After determining that this guy's target was only her, Uiharu said, "Go hide there," before breaking free of Kana and directed her to a toilet.

"And as for you, Judgement girl," Hatsuya chuckled,"You'll be my first victim."

Taking a sharp turn through a corner, Uiharu reached an emergency staircase, however, Hatsuya predicted that she'd take the staircase that led to the exit, thus he bombed that area, leaving only the path that led to the rooftop.

"Don't even dream about escaping from me. You useless piece of trash."

This is bad. Uiharu thought. If only I could contact Saten-san or Misaka-san.

However, with the mad bomber relentlessly cornering her, she didn't even have the time to breathe, much less to take her phone out.

Uiharu could only hope that Anti-Skill would arrive soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto was searching for Uiharu and Kana when Saten was worried that something might have happened to the both of them as they were taking too long.

Just then, she saw Kana in tears as she burst out of the toliet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nee-chan is being chased by a mad guy!"

"You mean Uiharu?!"

Kana nodded.

Mikoto's voice grew urgent, "Where is he headed to?"

Kana pointed to her left, "There!"

Mikoto dragged herself to a vacant wheelchair which was electrically powered, and whizzed off at a dizzying speed using her ability.

* * *

"We could talk things through." Uiharu said as she was cornered by the bomber at the rooftop. Just 3 step backwards, and she'd be falling from about 10 stories high.

Hatsuya held a spoon up, "There's nothing to say! All of you Judgement people conveniently appeared after they were done with me! What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"I'm sure they di-"

"SHUT UP! Do you know how does it feel like to be so powerless in front of others? Everyday, I get builled because I'm not powerful enough to fight back. But because of you Judgement people who always appear late, they became more and more cocky. And what does it mean for me? MORE BULLYING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Don't blame others for your powerlessness."

Hatsuya grabbed Uiharu and placed the spoon to her neck, turning around to face a brown-haired girl in a wheelchair.

"Come any closer and I'll denote the spoon."

"Misaka-san!" Uiharu said.

"So... you're the graviton bomber that Kuroko has been talking about huh?"

"And who are you anyway?!"

Although the brown-haired girl was in a wheelchair, but Hatsuya had a bad feeling about this girl. Perhaps it was that cocky expression the girl had, but it seemed as though she wasn't worried that the girl would be harmed in any way.

"My bad, my bad," Mikoto took an arcade coin out from her pocket and flicked it into the air with a thumb before an orange beam of light flew above Hatsuya's head angled to miss him by about 45 degrees, "Have you heard of Railgun?"

"Tch," Hatsuya trembled in anger, "The Ace of Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto. It's because of people like you that I always get builled! People like you who have power that chooses to lord over the weak!"

Sparks of electricity started to dance about Mikoto's body, "Is power... really that important?"

Maybe power really is important. Mikoto thought. I wasn't powerful enough to save that idiot. I couldn't even do something against Accelerator. Despite being the #3, I'm still so weak.

However, Mikoto tried to keep her emotions in check.

Right now, saving Uiharu is the top priority.

Hatsuya took a step back, "Don't do anything silly! Or I'll denote the spoon!"

Mikoto said, "You won't. Because if you do, you'll die in the explosion as well."

"Yo-YOU!"

Hatsuya started laughing, "If that's the case," and flung Uiharu together with the spoon over the building, "PROBLEM SOLVED!"

Like a railgun projectile, Mikoto launched the wheelchair, together with herself off the building and caught Uiharu mid-air, however, as the spoon floating beside Mikoto started collapsing into nothing, she understood what that bomber meant.

Mikoto closed her eyes as she hugged Uiharu tight, making sure to shield her completely from the explosion, "Is this the end?"

A familiar voice could be heard all of a sudden, "Until Kuroko convinces you to wear panties under your skirt, it'll never be the end."

* * *

Slipping into an alley, Hatsuya was reeling with unfettered joy at how things had turned out. He had successfully finished both that Judgement girl and the Railgun with his power.

"Even the Railgun has fallen. Soon, with more training and Kumokawa-sama's Level Upper, I'll reach Level 5 soon. Maybe I'll even replace the #1 as the ne-"

"Did you just say #1?"

Hatsuya turned behind to see an albino-looking boy smirking as he approached him.

"And who might you be?"

"Do you really think you can replace me as the #1?"

"Yo-you?" Hatsuya broke into a fit of laughter, "A sick and pale looking person like you? #1? Who are you kidding?"

Accelerator lightly tapped against the wall beside him with a finger, sending shockwaves that popped an air conditioning unit attached to the wall out of its place, and crashed into the ground behind Hatsuya.

"Looks can be deceiving, don't you agree?"

"It can't b-be!" Hatsuya took a few steps back, horrified at what he just saw, "You're the #1?!"

"Well, yeah. Were you expecting the #3 instead of me? I can't blame you. After all, it was the #3 that you threw a bomb at, not me."

"SHE'S DEAD. I'VE KILLED HER! I'VE DEFEATED THE #3!" Hatsuya took 2 spoons out from his bag,"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE BECAUSE I'VE GROWN STRONGER. I HAVE POWER NOW."

Accelerator pushed his head sideways to relieve the tension on his neck, "If you really think so, you're so pitiful that you deserve a hug."

"That was my maximum output! The Railgun should be dead!"

"Too bad. She's still alive. Honestly, just because you have a little bit more power doesn't mean you should go about killing people just like that."

"It's because of you people... bullying the weak..." Hatsuya muttered, "I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!" and hurled the 2 spoons that he was holding, together with his bag filled with spoons towards Accelerator, denoting it all at once.

To Hatsuya's horror, Accelerator walked out from the blast unharmed.

"I suppose I shouldn't really be expecting much from a third-rate loser who thinks he's above all just because of his tiny boost in power."

Hatsuya's leg gave way as he collapsed to the ground, "Stay away!"

"I'm so fucking sorry," Accelerator said as he stood in front of a trembling Hatsuya, "But this is a one-way road from now onwards."

Resting a hand on Hatsuya's shoulder, Accelerator had a wide maniacal grin on his face, "Cry in despair as you realize how fucking powerless you truly are against the strongest," and using his ability, he reversed the flow of his blood, causing his body to explode as if a human inflated doll filled with blood had just exploded.

A loud clapping sound could be heard from a distance.

"Thanks. I would have finished off that loser who couldn't do his job properly by myself, but I don't think he's worth ITEM's time. "

Accelerator turned to see Kumokawa Seria smiling as she applauded his effort in killing that trash.

"Why are you even here? Do you have anything to inform me about the Level 6 shift project?"

"Isn't Misaka Mikoto our common ememy? That's why you chose to take part in that project, no? So why didn't you kill her back there?"

Accelerator chuckled, "What are you talking about? My true enemy is you. You're only alive because of your involvement in that project."

"Yeah, I was the one who sent the orders to burn down those Child Error facilities. After all, I was one of the main backers behind ITEM during the Railgun's era."

Seria thought. Now that I've rebuilt my entire fortune through the Level 6 shift project.

I'll make sure that your lover Misaka Mikoto will suffer a living hell first... before I kill you.

* * *

**Author's note: **So yeah, the Graviton Bombing incident happened in the hospital instead of a shopping mall. Basically I didn't want a canon rehash, because that's boring, so I decided to change things up quite a bit, especially the last scene in the alley where Hatsuya meets Accelerator instead of Mikoto.

And there's some backstory to why Misaki actually fell in love with Touma... If Mikoto ever found out if the both of them actually lived together, wow I can't imagine what would happen.

Also, there's Kumokawa Seria, but she has a slightly different role in the story.

I'll leave that up to you to figure out :D

Lastly, thank you for your support by reviewing and fav/liking! Greatly appreciated! :D

Oh, and to a guest reviewer. While I do not rule out the possibility of the magic side appearing in this story, but I'm very confident that this story's focus would be mainly on the science side for now.

Once again, do review if you have any comments, or you could just fav and like if you want.

See you.


	8. 8: A Certain Railgun's Date

_Kumokawa Seria._

_A child prodigy at a very young age._

_Together with an equally talented Nunotoba Shinobu, the both of them developed the first prototype of the Testatment machine._

_However, because of her status, she had formed a wall around her._

_She looked down on her classmates, refusing to talk to them because they weren't on the same "wavelength" as her._

_While her classmates were still learning about the parts of the human body, Seria was already at the top in her field in bio-psychology, rivaled only by Shinobu._

_Not only that, she inherited a huge fortune from her parent's death, and replaced her parent's position as the main backers behind one of the most influential group, ITEM, at that time._

_Depsite being blessed with fortune and power, Seria was lonely._

_Until a certain spiky black-haired boy reached out his hand to her._

_"What is your name?" Seria asked._

_"I don't have a name."_

_"Liar."_

_"I'm an anomaly in the city's database. If you insist on a name, you may refer to me as Code Error."_

_With his help, and the ability of his friend, Shokuhou Misaki, the both of them managed to produce clones that was capable of different abilities so long as the correct values entered into their Personal Reality was correct, although it was only at Level 3 maximum, and they were unstable clones that would kill anyone on sight._

_Thus, the Level 5 shift project that required Misaka Mikoto to kill 20,000 of such clones was made possible, and the both of them decided not to get involved any further._

_Some time later, they indicated interest to Seria in wanting to work on the production process of the Level 5 shift project. Of course, she welcomed the both of them back with open arms._

_However, they betrayed Seria by teaming up with Kihara Amata to hijack the experiment._

_In the end, while Accelerator succeeded in reaching Level 4 in 17 hours by killing the remaining 10,000 odd clones, Seria, together with half of the other backers in ITEM was heavily in debt as a result of this._

_Seria thought as she stood beside her younger sister while the mansion was being seized by the bank._

_Why? Why did you betray me just for that Misaka Mikoto?_

_This was the conclusion that Seria came to._

_The reason why he betrayed her, was because he wanted to save Misaka Mikoto from the darkness._

* * *

Kumokawa Seria sat in a hospital ward beside her sister, Kumokawa Maria, who was smiling despite the various tubes and life support equipments attached to her.

While Maria was as intelligent as her, but unlike Seria, she was never in the best of health. However, it was only a matter of time she would permanently recover from her illness with the advancement of medical technology in Academy City.

At first glance, the hospital ward looked more like a presidential suite that one would expect out of, but the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, and the heavy smell of disinfectant gave it away.

Seria said as she sipped on a glass of water, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Do I have the option of saying no?"

"Then I'll take off your life supp-"

"Just kidding!"

Seria sighed, "Seriously, just answer my question directly instead of beating about the bush."

"You've failed to kill him again. Don't tell me, you still love h-"

The glass of water that Seria was holding shattered into pieces when she increased the pressure of her grip as soon she heard the word 'love'.

"NO!"

Seria thought. What is she talking about?! How could I still love a guy who toyed with my feelings, and caused me to go bankrupt? It's impossible! Impossible!

I know why you did all those things. It was for that Misaka Mikoto.

Why did you toy with my feelings then? Why did you betray the trust that I had in you?

WHY?

"You should be more honest with your feelings sometimes you know. Being tsundere may be cute, but it can get really annoying. Especially when your Tsun involves sending people to kill him, and your Dere involves not getting around the MISAKI network to succeed so that he'll continue to live. Basically, you're just sending those killers to their death."

"... Shut up."

Seria hated the fact that Maria was like a mind reader who could see through her completely.

Am I a freak? Despite all the pain that he has inflicted on me... I...

"But, I have to point out one thing. Is Kamijou Touma really that guy?"

"If Shokuhou Misaki is protecting this person with the MISAKI network, then it must be him."

"But, what if Shokuhou herself was mistaken? Or perhaps that Kamijou Touma is just a decoy in her plans to divert our attention away?"

"I've seen that power in his right hand, there's no mistaking there."

"Eh..." Maria chuckled a little, "Interesting. But, I will point out just one more thing."

Seria looked at her annoyed, "What?"

"Whether or not that Kamijou Touma is really him... Hmm... To you, it doesn't matter. In the end, the person you truly want dead is Mi-"

"Misaka Mikoto."

Seria thought. If you think that your lover has permanently escaped the darkness, then I'll drag her back inside.

For now, I'll wait patiently for a chance for that to happen.

* * *

"You're awake, I'm glad."

The first thing that filled Touma's vision was a smiling Mikoto that took up three-quarters of his view around the hospital ward.

This meant that the distance between the both of them was extremely close.

"Biribiri...? Why are you so close to my face?"

Mikoto shrank back with her face bright red, "I-It's nothing! I was just wondering if you were really awake."

While that was partially true, but she also wanted her smile to be the first thing that he sees.

After Kuroko appeared just in time and teleported both Uiharu and her to safety, she returned back to that idiot's ward only to see that the Queen had already left.

Later that day, the frog-faced doctor removed the cast from her foot and deemed her well enough to be discharged. However, Mikoto chose to stay in the hospital for another day so that she'd have an excuse to stay in that idiot's ward for the entire night.

Meanwhile, the bomber was found dead in an alley with his body blown up. A quick DNA test of the blood around the area confirmed his identity. Apparently, he died from his own power judging from the evidence provided.

"You're alive? So that guy let you off in the end?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Touma wondered what had happened after he was knocked unconscious by the falling equipments. Did Sasaki get help from another person other than him? If so, who could that person be? Her cousin, Shokuhou Misaki?

"In the end, her cousin interceded for you, right? I mean, she's a Level 5 after all... By the way, you're a Level 5 as well, so why didn't you fight back or anything? Even if his ability is super-speed or something, I don't see how he could defeat you that easily."

Mikoto smiled, though a feeble one.

"Do you even know who were you fighting against back then?"

"Eh? Come to think of it... I really had no idea who this guy is."

In his anxiety to save Mikoto, Touma had forgotten that he was fighting against a person whom he had no idea what his ability were. Despite that, he charged on without fear. After all, that power in his right hand could negate any ability, so why worry?

Still, if he could effortlessly pin a Level 5 under his feet, surely he must be very strong as well.

"Accelerator. The strongest ESPer in the whole of Academy City. His ability involves manipulating the vectors around him. He appears to have super-speed because he altered the vectors of how he moves. Also, he has a barrier around him that reflects away everything that comes into contact with it, so long as it's moving."

"Err..."

Touma thought. No wonder that guy could move so fast, and cause an earthquake just by stomping his foot. He probably could reflect just about everything from Biribiri. No wonder she wasn't fighting back.

And then, something about his power occurred to Touma.

"Did you just say he has a barrier around him that reflects everything away from him, so long as it's moving?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

Touma laughed, much to Mikoto's confusion, "Such misfortune. If I had known that he had such a barrier, I wouldn't have bothered to punch him out of harm's way."

"...What did you just say?"

Touma gulped as he looked at Mikoto.

It seemed as though he had activated a time bomb in the form of Misaka Mikoto, ready to denote at any moment.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU LANDED YOURSELF INTO THIS STATE JUST BECAUSE YOU CHOSE TO PUNCH HIM OUT OF HARM'S WAY? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU BACK THERE AFTER YOU WERE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS."

To Mikoto who fully understood Accelerator's ability, this was the most retarded thing anybody could possibly do. Is it because she referred to him as idiot too much that he really became an idiot himself?

"It's an accident," Touma said in an attempt to calm Mikoto down, "Nobody could have expected that to happen."

However, given his misfortune, anybody could have expected this.

Mikoto sighed, "Never mind. So long as you're alright."

However, there was something about that idiot which bothered her.

"Hey, why? I'm such a evil person. From burning down Child Error facilities to mass murdering of Skill-Out, I've done it all. Why? Why did you choose to save such a person like me?"

"A promise is a promise. Besides, I would have saved you all the same. After all, I don't need a reason to save somebody."

If she had doubts that the idiot in front of him could possibly be another random person who coincidentally possesses the same power in his right hand, then those very words from him had erased every single one of them.

Mikoto was now one hundred and one percent convinced that this Kamijou Touma is definitely the idiot of the past that she loved, but he only somehow lost his memories, replacing the gap with false ones as a form of rationalism.

That promise that he made.

_To protect the world of Misaka Mikoto and the world around her._

Somehow, he still remembers me.

Somehow, he still loves me.

"Thank you."

It was a sincere smile from Mikoto as she looked at him.

This simple act of saving her must have meant a lot more than he thought.

When he remembered Accelerator crushing her phone into pieces, Touma also realized that her last memories of that 'guy' was crushed along with it as well.

But one question still remained in Touma's mind.

Just exactly did he do for Biribiri?

"Hey, Biribiri."

"Huh?"

"If you don't mind, could I just ask you one thing?"

Mikoto nodded.

"Why were you so emotional when you first met me? I mean, just what did that guy do for you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikoto said, her face growing redder and her voice softer, "You saved me from the darkness. And a lot of things happened along the way... I'd definitely be upset if you've forgotten me just like that."

And I love you too. Whether be it the idiot of the past and the idiot that you are now.

Touma understood the situation better now.

So this is what its all about. The person that Biribiri loved, and the person who forced her to retire is the same person. On the surface, it may seem as though that this guy might have a grudge on her like what Mugino said, but in actual fact, he saved her.

Come to think it, if I'm really that guy, then I must be a really intelligent person.

So why is it I can't finish all my homework in 1 hour?!

Such misfortune.

Wait. I saved her? Did she just say 'you'? I mean, I saved her from Accelerator, not from her darkness.

No use! She's still convinced that I'm that guy. If I were to point that out, surely Biribiri would break down into tears again.

As expected, there's only one thing I can do.

Just let her be, and stop trying to convince her that Kamijou Touma isn't that guy who saved her from the darkness.

"Oh yeah. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Why?"

Touma adjusted the pillow vertically, and rested his back on it, "Well, my phone got damaged from that fight, and I thought that since your phone got damaged too, why don't we go buy our new phones together?"

"..."

Mikoto's gaze shifted downwards as the atmosphere instantly changed into one of discomfort for her.

"Do you know? That keychain on my phone was the last thing I have about him. It's gone now. Everything I have about him is gone. The proof that he was once in my life is gone."

Touma thought. Why do I always say the wrong things? Biribiri is probably going to break down into tears again.

There is something I can do to make her smile again, but...

I guess I have no choice. She has suffered enough, especially with such a past.

Maybe I just don't wish to see her cry again.

"With the overwhelming similarity between him, maybe, just maybe, I might really just be that guy. But even I've lost my memory, and that I've completely forgotten you, it doesn't matter. Because we can make new memories together."

"Together...?"

"Yeah!" Touma said in an attempt to lighten the mood, So are you free tomorrow?"

Mikoto grew flustered as she tried to find the right words to respond, "Is th-this a date?!"

"Not really. I'm broke for this month, and I only have just en-"

Wasting no time, Mikoto said everything in one single breath, giving him no chance to respond nor to interrupt her.

"No way you're running away from this I'll plan everything and I have money so don't worry about that."

"I don't thin-"

"Tomorrow. After school. I'll wait outside your school."

"Bu-"

Mikoto said before leaving the ward, "I know where your school is. See you there, bye."

Where should we go? What should we do? Where would he like to go? What would he like to do?

Together, we'll make new memories!

Mikoto thought, humming a happy tune, as she passed by a blonde-haired boy with sunglasses, and a blue-haired boy outside Touma's ward.

Touma said to himself as he sat in his bed, "She must be a stalker or somethi-"

"Did you just say stalker?" The blue-haired boy said as he stepped into the ward with the blonde-haired boy with sunglasses.

"Aogami, and Tsuchimikado. What are doing here anyway?"

Tsuchimikado said, "Don't be surprised when girls stalk you, after all, its one of the symptoms of the Kami-yan disease."

They're at it again. Touma thought. Just because I seem to be more popular with the girls doesn't mean I'm spreading some sort of a disease.

Aogami said, "So I heard you have a date tomorrow? As expected of the Kami-yan disease, he doesn't even need to try to get one."

"Anyway," Tsuchimikado said, "Where are the two of you going tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I suppose we'll be at Seventh Mist tomorrow I guess."

Upon hearing that, both Tsuchimikado and Aogami looked at each other with a sly smile.

"Ah," Aogami said, with both of his hand raised up as he waved his body about, "It's time we have to go for Komoe-sensei's lesson~ It's the best feeling ever being in her lesson~"

"Yup, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado said before dragging Aogami out of the ward, "Good luck for your date."

Touma was surprised at how abrupt their visit was, "Sure. See you."

It seems as though that the purpose of their visit was to confirm something. I wonder what.

Meanwhile, Tsuchimikado and Aogami had a plan in mind.

* * *

In an empty clubroom after school, a group of boys from Touma's class gathered inside while Tsuchimikado and Aogami stood in front of the group as they gave a rousing speech.

Tsuchimikado said, "Today, we gather here as we've finally figured out a cure to the Kami-yan disease."

Aogami carried on, "As we all know, the Kami-yan disease is known to affect all living female organisms. Whoever gets infected will become a part of Kamijou's harem."

A guy from the group raised his hand, "But how are we going to stop him? His harem keeps growing by the day! If this goes on, the entire female population from this school will be sucked into his harem! How are we going to have a date with a proper girl at this rate?!"

Tsuchimikado said, "Calm down. That's why we've gathered here to put a stop on Kamijou Touma's monstrosity."

Aogami said, "Harems suffer from a very big weakness. Harem endings is only possible if the protagonist in question isn't attached to a girl in his harem."

Tsuchimikado continued as he began writing on a blackboard, "Thus, we aim to destroy his harem once and for all by capturing or to create incriminating evidence that he has a girlfriend. According to intel, Kamijou Touma has a date tomorrow with a girl, and the girl would be waiting outside for him.

"Location would be at Seventh Mist, although I do not rule out the possibility of lunch before that.

"You'll be split into 2 teams. Team 1 will be in charge of disposal, while Team 2 will be in charge of capturing. Disposal means to eliminate any threat that would ruin their date, while capturing means to capture pictures of them. Meanwhile, to facilitate movement, I've hired a Level 4 Teleporter in the school to aid us in this mission."

Aogami clapped his hands, as if he was signaling that it was time for the teleporter's appearance as he stepped into the clubroom.

He was a small, studious boy wearing spectacles. However, the aura that he was giving off suggests that it'd be best for you to treat him with some respect despite his appearance.

The boy bowed once, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hiraga Ryou."

Tsuchimikado said, "With him around, do not worry about positioning. He'll deal with that for you.

"Do you understand the plan?"

"YES!" The group of boys roared in unison as they all now have a common goal in mind.

Destroy that bastard's harem once and for all so that they'd be able to at least get a girl out for a date.

Tsuchimikado whispered something into Ryou's ears as he nodded intently.

Oh, he's a clever guy. Tsuchimikado thought. Totally worth the money spent.

* * *

After a day of planning done yesterday, Mikoto was now ready for the date.

Although she couldn't wear clothes other than her school uniform, but she made sure that her hair was done nice and proper.

Kuroko had Judgement work and a meeting later on, so she probably wouldn't have the time to interrupt her date.

Lucky me. Mikoto thought. If Kuroko ever finds out that I'm out on a date, I'll never see the end of her.

"He's so late!" Mikoto said as she stood at a pavement just opposite the gate of Touma's school.

Beyond the gate was an empty area and not a student was in sight.

Mikoto realized that she skipped lessons for the day just so she could reach there earlier.

School probably haven't ended yet. Mikoto thought. I'm just impatient. I wonder if he'd like what I've planned though...

* * *

Komoe said as she stood in front of the class, "Kamijou-chan. You're staying back for extra lessons today because you didn't finish your homework."

"I was in the hospital for 2 days, and I was only discharged yesterday. How could I possibly have enough time to finish my homework?!"

"I'm referring to the homework that you didn't finish about a week ago. Sensei was busy so she didn't have time for that extra lesson. Today is a make-up for it."

"But I've got some-"

"No."

Touma hung his head low as he sat in his desk. How am I going to tell Biribiri that I can't make it when the both of us don't have a phone? She's probably waiting outside now. Such misfortune.

Glares from the boys was directed at Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

While the both of them could not read minds, but it was clear that the boys want a solution to the imminent crisis at once.

Tsuchimikado raised a hand, "Sensei, actually there is a compelling reason behind why Kami-yan did not finish his homework."

"And what might that be?"

"Because..." Tsuchimikado pointed to a boy in the class, "Isamu tore up Kami-yan's homework due to some misunderstanding last week. But Kami-yan did not want to get him into trouble, so he said nothing at all. Such a noble guy like Kami-yan should be let off the hook."

Touma said, "Eh?"

Komoe turned to Isamu, "Is that true?"

Both Isamu and the boys' eyes met briefly for a moment as he smiled like it was goodbye forever.

"Yes. I tore all up his homework, and I threatened him to not say a word at all."

"Isamu. Detention and extra lessons for 2 weeks."

Touma protested, "Isamu is innocent! Tsuchimikado is just making things up!"

"Now, now Kamijou-chan," Komoe said, "You don't have to be afraid of him. Sensei will be on your side no matter what."

The boys observed a moment of slience in their hearts for a fallen comrade.

Aogami whispered to Touma from his desk beside Touma, "We're supporting you all the way for a happy ending with that Tokiwadai girl."

"Honestly, we're just friends. You guys don't have to go that far for me."

Tsuchimikado said, "Kami-yan. It's nothing at all. That's what friends are for."

Touma thought. Somehow, I don't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

A loud ringing of the bell could be heard as Mikoto looked expectedly at the scores of students that was crowding out of the gates. However, the black, spiky hair of a certain boy could not be seen.

"Idiot. Where are you?"

Soon, everyone left and the area beyond the gate was empty once again.

What could have happened to that idiot? Mikoto thought. Is he sick? Maybe I should go visit... after all, I know where he lives as well. How about porridge? I heard porridge is good for people who are sic-

"Biribiri?"

Mikoto jumped back in surprise,"EH? Since when were you here?!"

"Just a moment ago?"

"But I didn't see you walking out of the gate. Since when can you teleport? It's impossible."

"I didn't teleport. You were just lost in your own thoughts that you didn't notice me walking out."

"Oh... yeah I guess so."

"So what are we doing today?"

"You'll see," Mikoto said as her face grew redder, "It's not li-like I wa-wanted go on a date with you, but since y-you insisted, I'll just have to plan it out nicely so that it wouldn't get boring."

Touma thought. You were the one who insisted on it, not me. You don't have to try too hard to hide your feelings like that.

Meanwhile, as the teleporter began to teleport everyone to their position from a classroom, Tsuchimikado said while using a binocular to observe both Touma and Mikoto, "Alright guys, I officially declare that the 'Destroy Kami-yan's harem' operation has begun."

* * *

The first thing on Mikoto's plan was apparently lunch.

After being seated in a resturant, Touma began to look at the menu, however, he was horrified to see that the cheapest meal here costed 3 times more than what he had planned for lunch.

Mikoto smiled, "Feel free to order, don't worry about money. I brought enough today."

"Just how rich are you?"

"Err... around 15 million USD? Anyway, most of the money was yours to begin with, so don't feel ashamed about spending my money."

Touma thought as he looked at how sweet Mikoto's smile was.

If I was just another random person on the streets, would she smile as sweetly? It's only because she thinks that I was that person who saved her from the darkness but lost his memories.

This smile is meant for him, not me.

I'm just a normal boy. That person who is somehow trapped inside me must have been much stronger than me.

Even though Touma had no memories regarding the incident, "He" had punched Aureolus right into outer space according to Aisa.

The one who saved her isn't me.

Who Biribiri really needs is "him".

Even so, I just don't want to see this girl from crying ever again.

That's why I'll have to protect that illusion of hers as well.

"Okay... I won't go easy on you then."

* * *

School had just ended, and a girl with long, black hair with an impressive chest was walking about the street, wondering what to eat for lunch.

Two boys from their positions noted that the girl was Fukiyose Seiri, classified as a significant threat by Tsuchimikado.

A boy whispered through his portable communication radio, "Tsuchimikado! Fukiyose spotted, awaiting your orders."

"Listen up. Keep her away from the area at all cost. Use Aogami's pick up line if need be."

"Roger that."

Glancing through the window of a restaurant, she saw a guy sporting a familiar hairstyle sitting at a table with a Tokiwadai girl.

"Could that be To-"

"Seiri! Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, it's just you two idiots."

The two boys had positioned themselves in such a way that it was impossible for Seiri or Touma to notice each other through the window.

One of the boys suggested, "How about we go out on a date together?"

"Yeah," The other boy added, "We'll have fun together!"

"You?" Seiri snorted,"I rather go out with an ape than you two. Anyway, Kamijou is probably insid-"

"Hey," One of the boy said, "Why isn't your father a baker?"

"Huh? Why should my father be one?"

The other boy prepared himself for the punchline, "Because you have nice, big buns."

_SLAP! SLAP!_

Within seconds, the both of them were on the ground, reeling from the intense pain that Seiri inflicted. The power of that slap was so powerful that it ended up slamming them hard to the ground.

Seiri said as she stomped off in the other direction leading further away from the resturant and Seventh Mist, "Why are all the guys always like that about my chest size? Is chest size all that matters to you people? Argh, I'm so mad. I'm going home!"

Tsuchimikado said as he stood at a rooftop, with his binoculars as he observed how those two boys had succeeded in chasing Seiri away.

"I like that pick-up line. Equally as effective against those who have large chests, and to those who have small chests as well. Good job guys."

* * *

"Did you like the food?" Mikoto said as the both of them were now walking on the streets that was getting more and more crowded by the second.

"The spaghetti with fried dory was good, but it was so expensive. 6000 yen just for a plate of food?"

"Well, so long as the food is good, any amount of money spent is worth it."

Touma thought. A rich ojou-sama like you would never understand how much money means to poor folks like Kamijou Touma here.

"Ah," Mikoto said in an attempt to open up a conversation topic, "Crepes are nice, isn't it so?"

"Yup. But my wallet weep in silence every time I buy one to eat."

Mikoto felt slightly annoyed at how that idiot was always about money.

"If you're that poor, give me your bank account and I'll wire about 100k USD into it."

"No, no, no." Touma waved his hand as he rejected her offer, "It's just that I'm not used to being with someone who would spend money so freely."

"Oh," Mikoto said, "Then stop worrying about money, a-and enjoy the date."

Seventh Mist was packed with students as Mikoto and Touma stepped inside into the aircon in the shopping mall.

Being one of the most famous shopping mall that provided a large range of goods and services at the best quality possible, it's of no surprise that the mall would be crowded at this hour.

Touma instictively grabbed hold of Mikoto's hand, afraid that he would lose her in the crowd.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"It'd be troublesome if we lose each other in the crowd, especially when the both of us don't have phones."

"Yeah! It's n-not like I want to hold your hand or anything."

Mikoto thought as she felt a warm, comforting sensation from his hand.

_Please don't let go of me anymore._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroko was done with Judgement meeting, and so, she went to Seventh Mist to buy something special for her Onee-sama.

Amidst the crowd, Kuroko spotted something so blasphemous that it was like spitting on an image of God with contempt.

"WHY IS ONEE-SAMA HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT JER-"

She felt something sinking into her neck as her legs grew weaker, and her consciousness slipping.

"What's this...?"

After she lost consciousness due to the teleporter, who briefly teleported behind her and injected a tranquilizer dart into her neck, two boys came into the scene and carried her away to the 177th Judgement Branch.

The teleporter spoke into his communication radio, "Critical threat, Shirai Kuroko, eliminated."

"Excellent. Good job."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

"You must really like Gekota so much." Touma said as the both of them stepped out of a handphone shop after they were done with buying their new phones.

"Not that's anything wrong with it!"

Mikoto's face grew slightly red, embarrassed about her childish preference. After all, one would expect a child to be into such things than a middle-schooler.

"Oh well. Girls who aren't that developed yet tend to have childish tendencies so don't worry about that."

A crackling sound of electricity grew louder and louder.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! Did I say anything?"

"I heard it loud and clear. I'm underdeveloped? What is the meaning o-"

A loud thud could be heard as Touma slipped and fell on the ground due to a banana slip that appeared out of nowhere.

Mikoto went over and picked him up, "Are you okay?"

However, another banana peel appeared under his feet as he got up, slipping once again, sending his face flying towards Mikoto with his lips pressing hard on her lips.

Meanwhile, Mikoto's heartbeat revved up to about 250 bpm as she felt a burning sensation consuming her body.

Touma was an ordinary schoolboy who reads erotic magazines from time to time. Naturally, he had a strange, awkward sensation being so close to a girl as pretty as Mikoto.

Touma broke free from the kiss, and took a few steps back, "It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Do-Don't think that th-this will ma-make me forgive yo-you! L-Let's just go before we're late for the movie!"

"Of course! We're almost late!"

Touma thought. What's up with this misfortune.

Meanwhile, the teleporter spoke into his communication radio, "Side mission accomplished. I demand extra money for this."

"Yes, yes," Tsuchimikado said, "Certainly."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Mikoto had half-expected that horror movie to be thrilling, or even scare that idiot enough so that he'd hug her close with fear.

However, the both of them just sat beside each other, staring at the screen with a blank look on their face.

The acting sucked. The plot progression is ridiculous and the props used weren't even realistic.

One of the top 10 scariest movie this year my foot. Mikoto thought.

* * *

Outside the movie theatre, 2 boys from their position spotted their form teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe near the same screening room where both Touma and the Tokiwadai girl was at.

"Tsuchimikado! It's Sensei! What do we do?"

"Hmm... Just to be safe, we'll proceed with the plan."

"... But!"

"We've got no choice. Isamu's death will not be in vain."

"... Understood."

The two boys rushed towards Komoe just in time.

"Sensei, Sasuke and Ichi are fighting each other! We need your help in resolving the fight!"

"Huh? Where are they? Sensei will go there immediately."

The two boys observed a moment of silence in their heart for another fallen comrade.

* * *

"Hey. Sorry that the movie sucked." Mikoto said as the both of them were walking out of Seventh Mist.

"Don't worry. I actually kind of liked it." Touma said, not wanting her to feel like her efforts had gone to waste.

Mikoto could also tell that he was being considerate.

"Oh, that's great."

"Would you like ice cream? There's a ice cream truck nearby."

Mikoto nodded, "Okay."

Meanwhile, a lost girl was asking for direction, and had decided to approach a certain black, spiky hair boy when two boys appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Come, let us help you instead."

And the two boys led the girl far away from Touma.

The teleporter spoke into his communication radio, "Last two man down. This boy is practically a magnet for troubled people who needs help."

"It's okay. There's still you. I suppose their date is coming to an end anyway."

"I demand extra money for working out of my designated scope."

"Don't worry. You'll get extra."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

The ice cream truck vendor said as he passed Touma a Gekota keychain, together with an ice cream, "Oh, young man. You're a lucky guy. That's the last one."

"Eh? You mean the ice cream or the keychain?"

"Keychain, but it's okay if you don't want it," The vendor gave him a once over, "After all, it's too childish for a person your age."

Touma thought. I'll give this to Biribiri then.

"It's for someone, not for me."

"I know being a parent that young isn't easy. Good luck."

Touma spluttered, "What?!"

The vendor gave a hearty laugh,"Just joking. Geez, can't you young people take a little joke these days?"

"You shouldn't make such a joke like that! Having a kid would bankrupt me instantly. Not to mention the time I have to spend taking care of them."

"Still, I have a piece of advice for you. Being in a relationship isn't just some plaything that you youngsters do when you're bored. Take it seriously."

Touma nodded, "Uh, sure. Although I'm not in a relationship, but thanks anyway," before leaving.

Meanwhile, the teleporter spoke into his communication radio, "You owe me two limited edition Pyonko keychains in exchange for that Gekota keychain."

"Don't worry, you'll get them tomorrow."

* * *

"You're so late! And where's the ice cream?!" Mikoto said.

Touma, who was holding an ice cream cone without much ice cream left could only apologize and blame it on his misfortune for tripping on a rock.

However, he took out a Gekota keychain and passed it to Mikoto.

"At least I still have this."

"Eh...?"

Mikoto stared at the keychain resting in her hands, stunned.

_It's exactly the same as the one he gave to me six years ago. Is this what he meant when he said that we'll create new memories together?_

A surge of a near indescribable feeling that could be vaguely described as warm and sweet swept her thoughts away, and without thinking, she went forward and kissed Touma on the cheek.

Touma looked at Mikoto, startled that she kissed him all of a sudden, "Biribiri?"

Like a drunk person who regained his consciousness, and realized that she had done something really stupid, Mikoto's face flashed bright crimson, "I-It's ju-just that y-you kissed me first, a-and it's u-unfair i-if I d-don't kiss you back!"

"But that wa-"

"Alright! It's time I go back to my dorm before it's curfew. See you!"

Mikoto ran off before Touma could even respond, "See you...?"

Touma thought. Well, it's time I go home too.

As he started walking back home, a vibrating sensation could be felt on his legs for a moment.

Realizing that it was his new phone, Touma flipped it open and realized that it was Mikoto who sent a message to him.

_Let's go out again someday._

Sure. Touma thought. Why not? It was fun being with you actually.

And he continued his journey back home.

* * *

Misaki, who was sitting in the director's office of Tokiwadai Middle School, observed Touma as he was walking home from a small TV set on the screen.

She had witnessed the entire date, and how the Railgun kissed him on the cheeks before she left.

Since that guy lost his memory, he no longer remembers anything about her. Thus, this is now just an one-sided love on the Railgun's part.

It's okay. I don't have to feel particularly bitter about it.

However, no matter how hard Misaki tried, that unpleasant feeling refused to go away.

* * *

The next day in school, there was tears of joy among the group of boys that had taken part in the operation as they thanked Tsuchimikado and Aogami profusely.

"Sachi is finally going out on a date with me! Thank you so much!"

"Sayumi too! Thank you! You're our saviours!"

Tsuchimikado said, "Now, now. While the Kami-yan disease has been stopped temporarily, but it's only a matter of time before it returns with a vengeance. Cherish this moment well."

The teleporter appeared out of thin air beside Tsuchimikado, requesting for his payment for the job.

Giving him two limited edition of Pyonko keychains, and a wad of cash, the teleporter put the keychains into his pocket and counted the money properly before vanishing into thin air.

"This is definitely money well spent."

* * *

Touma could sense that something was off as he walked along the corridor to his classroom.

Why is every girl giving me such a strange look? Did I do anything wrong?

After some time, he realized that the corridor was completely empty.

On both ends, girls armed with brooms, poles or just about anything that could used as weapon started closing in on Touma with a dark aura over their heads.

Leading the group was Fukiyose Seiri, Touma's classmate and the acting class representative since Aogami was not doing his job properly.

Seiri said as she scattered a bunch of photos to the ground around Touma, "What is the meaning of this?"

Touma picked a few of them up and realized that those were photos taken during the date he had with Biribiri.

To add on to his misfortune, it was the part where he accidentally slipped and kissed Mikoto on the lips, and the part where Mikoto kissed him on the cheeks before she left.

"Who sent you those pictures?!"

"A nice guy who wanted us to see through your true colours. You have a girlfriend, and yet you're still toying with our feelings? Kamijou Touma, don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

Touma took a step back, frightened at how things had taken a turn for a worse, "Eh? Since when was I toying with your feelings...?"

"When you didn't reject our advances," Seiri gestured, "Girls, get him."

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

**Author's note: **In Chapter 1, it was mentioned that Mikoto had to kill 20,000 clones for her Level 5 shift project, and then somewhere along the way, a certain spiky, black haired boy appeared.

After that, there was a gap skipping to the part where he had already stopped the experiment. It was also mentioned that he had bankrupted half of the backers behind them.

The flashback with Kumokawa Seria is the bridge between the gap. And also, this provides the reason why she was able to rebuild her fortune using the Level 6 shift experiment involving Accelerator as mentioned in Chapter 7.

By the way, to all of you Touma x Mikoto shippers out there, hope that it's not so boring, and that you enjoyed the date between the both of them.

Oh yeah, if you happen to play MapleSEA, and frequent the MapleSEA section in the Playpark forum, you'll know that the bun joke was from somebody else.

Finally, thank you everyone for your support to this story, whether be it reviews, faving or following.

Do continue to support by reviewing, faving or following.

If you have any comments about this chapter, do review as well :D

That's all.


	9. 9: Illusion Noise

"Congratulations."

"I'm surprised, but congratulations."

Why are people congratulating me out of a sudden? Am I about to receive a prize that only I am not aware of?

Mikoto thought as she walked through the corridor leading to her dorm room. It was just after lunch and she wanted to take a quick shower before heading off to classes.

The thumping sound of shoes on the wooden floor indicated that she was not the only one around the corridor as two more girls approached her.

"It won't be easy, but take care."

"Yeah."

Mikoto gave them a puzzled look, "Take care? What do you mean by that?"

Ignoring Mikoto's question, the both of them broke into a chuckle and walked away. From their expression, it was as if she was the only one 'not in the know' of some kind of joke.

Briefly running a hand through her hair, and her back, Mikoto was sure that no prankster had planted some kind of an article meant to embarrass her.

Mikoto thought. No weird stuffs on my hair, and nothing pasted on my back. I wonder what the hell is going on.

Everybody was acting strange for some reason. For example, a few of her classmates seemed to be particularly concerned when she climbed up a ladder this morning in a library to help a girl who was scared of heights to put a few books back. Some had even chided her for being so irresponsible. In what way was she irresponsible, Mikoto could not understand. When she asked why, they only broke into a chuckle like the two girls that had approached her and walked away.

Come to think of it, if it was a pregnant woman, her actions in this case would truly be irresponsible. But I'm not pregnant, so why are they acting like this?

Opening the door to her dorm room, she saw Kuroko standing there with a smile, although that didn't mask the serious atmosphere that was building up in this room.

"Onee-sama. You're back."

Yesterday, Kuroko witnessed how the jerk had grabbed hold of her precious onee-sama's pure hands while navigating through the mall. Just when she was about to stop this blasphemy, somebody had injected some sort of a substance similar to anaesthetic in function. When she woke up, she saw Konorii Mii, her sempai in Judgement with a concerned look on her face.

Apparently, she had fainted on the streets and two helpful boys sent her to the nearest Judgement branch (which happened to be the 177th branch where she was posted to). While she did not understand the motive behind it, the photos that she received this morning from a bunch of girls boasting about how expensive it was for them to purchase made everything as clear as day.

It was a ploy to snap pictures of her onee-sama going out on a date to sell for money. Thus, they had to eliminate her so that she couldn't interrupt the date.

"Yeah..."

Even Kuroko is acting weird today. Just what the hell is going on?

"If you may," Kuroko took out a few photos from her skirt pocket and passed it to Mikoto, "Explain this."

When Mikoto saw what was on those photos, her body stiffened in shock, as she started to hyperventilate.

It was her most embarrassing moments during the date where she kissed that idiot twice. The first time was a freak accident, while the second time was when she... unwillingly kissed him due to a strange feeling forcing her to do so.

Kuroko said, "Do you know about the rumors that is circulating around the school?"

Without waiting for a response from Mikoto, she continued.

"You're pregnant. And that jerk is the person behind it."

It felt as though somebody just slammed a baseball bat over her head.

Oh. My. God. Mikoto thought. Why would anybody take pictures of us and spread such a rumour?! I'm not pregnant with that idiot's kid!

Slowly composing herself as she took deep breaths to stop her hyperventilation, Mikoto said, "Who is the person behind this?"

"I have no idea."

After saying that, Kuroko teleported and hugged Mikoto from the back.

"BUT ONEE-SAMA, DID YOU FALL UNDER SOME KIND OF A MIND CONTROL?! WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM?! MY LOVE SHALL FREE YOU FROM HIS EVIL SHACKLES!"

"KUROKO!"

Despite Mikoto's best efforts to shake Kuroko off, but Kuroko was persistent as she kept her grip as firm as her love for Mikoto.

"HOLD ON. IT'LL BE ALL OVER SOON!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WAS NOT MIND CONTROLLED BY HIM!"

Unable to take this anymore, electricity erupted from Mikoto like a raging volcano, shocking Kuroko hard enough as she released her grip and fell to the ground scorched as black as her name implied.

Taking out her phone, Mikoto angrily typed a message and sent it to that idiot before stomping out of the room.

* * *

The library in Tokiwadai Middle School was enormous with an area equal to four football fields placed side by side. The interior of the library was designed in a rather elegant manner like those libraries you would see during the Victorian Era in England.

There were 4 floors in total, with each floor being equally as large.

An area near a staircase that connected two floors together were filled with rows of table. Mikoto sat at a table close to the side of that staircase alone.

Opening a thick physics textbook in front of her, she began to study the Lorentz force.

Mikoto thought. I have to get stronger if I want to protect that idiot.

Despite being a Level 5, Mikoto knew that she still had much room for improvement. Currently, she could fire a Railgun at 8 shots per minute. However, she wanted to bring that down to 10 shots per minute.

I could start with this. Then I'll focus on othe-

"Misaka-san, you're so hardworking."

Walking down the staircase was the #5 Level 5 Mental Out, Shokuhou Misaki.

Mikoto said as she realized that the voice came from her, "Oh. What do you want from me?"

"Congralutions! When are you two getting married?"

Mikoto twitched as a few sparks of electricity escaped from her bangs, "I'm not pregnant with that idiot's child."

Taking out a remote from her bag, Misaki pointed it at Mikoto and pressed a button, knocking Mikoto slightly off-balance from her seat as if somebody had smashed a hammer over an invisible barrier surrounding her.

"Such a pity that your electromagnetic barrier is in the way, otherwise, I would be able to find out whether or not you're speaking the truth."

Mikoto slammed the book hard and stood up, "Why is it that the idiot never mentioned you in front of me? Just what sort of a relationship do you have with him? And why are you even protecting me? Because of him? I don't need your protection at all. I'm the #3 after all."

Misaki thought as she looked at her.

I should have just left you alone.

To Misaki, this was the most idiotic decision she had made in her entire life.

By sending that Kamijou Touma to fight Accelerator, Misaki had hoped that he would somehow regain his memory, and so his powers when faced with such a powerful opponent who was hurting Mikoto to protect her.

However, he got knocked out by some falling equipments caused by Accelerator's earthquake before the fight turned serious.

How disappointing.

Fortunately, Misaki managed to capture 2 valuable hostages with 4 students that managed to divert Accelerator's attention away while the remaining 12 students that she mind-controlled would serve as a barrier blocking Acclerator's view of MISAKI-001 dragging Touma out of the equipment before she sent him to the hospital immediately.

The setup was exactly like a vanishing magic trick, but the cost was 16 lives.

Mikoto got annoyed as she saw Misaki lost in her thoughts, "Oi, are you listening? Answer me."

"Ah?"

"Answer me?"

Misaki smiled sheepishly as she made her trademark cutesy pose with a wink and a v-sign finger placed horizontally beside her, "I'm sorry~ But it's a secret!"

"What secret?! Tell me!"

Mikoto thought. Did the both of them really had a sexual sort of relationship? Is she actually a mistress that the idiot kept it as secret from me?!

"He's my secret lover. That's our relationship."

Although Misaki could not read Mikoto's mind, but she was confident that what Mikoto was thinking about is whether or not they had a sexual relationship. After all, this was the only thing that she revealed to Mikoto in the hospital about the relationship between him.

Dangerous crackling of electricity could be heard as small lightning arcs briefly flashed around her body.

"SHUT UP! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"You're so scary. If it's a one on one battle, I would defintely lose," Misaki said as she reached for a remote in her white handbag, "But what if it's against the entire population in the library?"

With a press of a button on her remote, a single beeping sound robbed all the other people who were in the library of their consciousness. They had a blank look on their face, totally unaware of their surroundings like a mindless doll. Most importantly, they had sparkling stars in their eyes. At Misaki's command, they were ready to launch an assault on Mikoto.

Mikoto said darkly, as the memories from her past started surfacing in her mind,"If you somehow have a relationship with that idiot, you'll know that my record during the Level 5 shift experiment was 100 clones in 4 minutes."

"Should I say that I know about your record? Or should I say that I know nothing at all? Such an interesting choice."

Unknown to Mikoto, Misaki was actually involved in the experiment, but she used a fake name, and with her ability to brainwash people, only Kumokawa Seria and a certain spiky, black-haired boy knew of her involvement. By not answering Mikoto's question directly, Misaki could cast doubts on Mikoto about whether or not she was involved, and infuriate her further.

Hmm... Am I trolling Mikoto? I think I'm speaking in the language of those people at urban legend forums.

Mikoto rubbed her temples as she kept her temper in check. It was infuriating to try to get answers from Misaki.

It's no use. She's playing mind games with me. No matter what I ask, she'll just dance around the question and not give a proper answer. Although she was willing to throw away 16 lives just to save that idiot, but to her, 16 lives is as disposable as tissue paper. Her relationship with that idiot may not be that close.

Shokuhou Misaki does not value human lives much. Even Accelerator seem to have acknowledged this, which was why he started ripping apart those mind-controlled students that Misaki sent to prevent a kamikaze situation with the hostages.

Mikoto thought. Such a person like her is so difficult to read.

Misaki said, "It's fun seeing you tearing your hair out over my relationship with him. Think of it as a puzzle, maybe you'll feel better."

"... I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you harm that idiot."

Mikoto looked at Misaki with such determination that a slight chill went up her spine. However, Misaki only laughed and pressed the button on her remote again, freeing the people in the library from her ability.

Misaki said, "Who knows? I might really have some plan up my sleeve," before walking up the staircase.

Because of you, he's in such a pathetic state now. No memories and 90% of his powers gone.

Not to mention that his memories have been permanently erased starting from the first day he entered Academy City.

Misaki thought it was impossible to recover his memories before. But after witnessing that incredible scene during the Misawa Cram School incident, there was hope once again.

If she's that special to you, maybe spending more time with Misaka might recover your memories, no?

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Touma said as he sat at a table in the classroom with Tsuchimikado and Aogami. It was lunch time, but Touma was the only one without a bento.

Tsuchimikado said as he took a scoop of rice with some fried ebi, "Nya~ This bento is good."

A girl from a few table across their table said, "I'm glad you like it."

Touma said to the girl, hoping that she might take pity on him, "Perhaps you might have some extra bento left over?"

"Shut up. Ask your girlfriend from Tokiwadai to make you one."

Touma thought. Such misfortune. Who could be so despicable to spread all the photos around the school?! Now Sayumi and Ibuki won't make me bentos anymore. My free lunch ticket is gone! There are so many guys who hate me for being slightly more popular with the girls that I can't narrow the suspects down.

"Don't worry," Aogami said while munching on his bento, "The Kami-yan disease will rise once more, this is only temporary."

"I think I'll die before it happens."

The feeling of hunger was like a rolling sensation in Touma's stomach as it desperately tries to signal for food. However, there was nothing he could do to pump food into his stomach.

The canteen's food are sold out by now. I can't escape school at this hour to get food. If only I brought my bento today, but I didn't expect a scandal like this to destroy my free lunch ticket.

Meanwhile, Touma felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

It was a message from Mikoto.

"Oh, it's Biribiri."

Flipping open the phone to see the contents of the message, Touma was surprised at her message.

MEET ME IN THE PARK NEAR THAT VENDING MACHINE AT 5.30PM. IF YOU DON'T APPEAR, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Touma was sure that he did nothing to offend her. In fact, she had kissed him all of a sudden before they said goodbye after the date. So why did she send such a message?

Tsuchimikado said, "Is that the Tokiwadai girl?"

"Yeah, and she sent me a really weird message."

Tsuchimikado looked at the message, and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, I totally understand why she sent a message like this. I sold those pictures circulating around the school to a bunch of rich Tokiwadai girls for 200k yen. Of course, to sell them at such a high price, I had to spice things up, so I said that the girl in the picture is pregnant with your child."

Touma blinked at Tsuchimikado, "What did you just say?"

Touma started to tremble as he held his phone closer to him to look at that message one more time. He understood the reason why she sent that message. It was times like this when he was better off not knowing the reason.

Biribiri knows about the pictures as well? And rumours are now circulating around her school that she's pregnant? I... I'm doomed! That message from Biribiri is an invitation of death! If I turn up, I'm dead. If I don't, I'm as good as dead. This misfortune just keeps piling up.

Tsuchimikado said, "Sorry Kami-yan, but I need to pay the school fees for Maika. Maid schools can get pretty expensive nya~"

"And you sacrifice me as a result?! Do you even know who the girl in the picture is?"

Aogami said, "Misaka Mikoto, the #3 ESPer known as the Railgun."

"Eh?!"

Touma was shocked at how Aogami could answer that question so readily. Was this a ploy all along by Tsuchimikado and Aogami to ensure that his date with Mikoto would progress smoothly so that he would be able to take pictures and sell them for good money due to her status as a Level 5?

Tsuchimikado took another scoop from his bento, "They pointed out that the girl in the picture was that Railgun when I sold them those pictures."

Touma said, "You've got to follow me to the park and explain things! If not, I'm doomed."

On hindsight, Touma should have calmed down and formulate a plan to trick the both of them in meeting at a park at 5.30 instead of blurting out his intention. Now Tsuchimikado and Aogami were on high alert as a result.

"I've got Maika to take care of today. Sorry, I'm not free."

"Me too. I'm on a quest to determine if maids or waitress are better."

Touma thought. That's it. Biribiri will slaughter me with her lightning when I reach there. It's 5.30pm so there would be no witnesses since its almost curfew. This might be the last time I'm sitting here eating with the both of them.

Touma got up with a peaceful smile on his face as if he had accepted his fate that he probably won't be alive tomorrow.

"I need to go to the toilet for a moment. Let me sort out my last words before I leave this cruel world."

Like a heavy ball chained to his leg, Touma began to slowly make his way to the toilet.

Tsuchimikado thought. For a girl to kiss you like that, I bet she really likes you a lot. Go get a ring and propose to her or something nya~

* * *

In an one-room apartment, three girls were seated around a small wooden table in the living room. Placed in the centre of that table was a picture of a spiky, black-haired boy.

"Takitsubo, what is the meaning of this?"

"Is this an assassination job? Is that what you super mean?"

A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes was filing her nails, while a brown-haired girl looked at the picture with a movie pamphlet in hand.

Gathered around the table was three out of the four members in ITEM.

Frenda Seivelun, the blonde-haired girl who was filing her nails.

Kinuhata Saiai, the brown-haired girl who had a movie pamphlet in hand.

And, Takitsubo Rikou, a girl who had an almost emotionless expression on her face wearing her usual pink sport outfit.

Since their leader, Mugino Shizuri was away for some business, only the three of them gathered here in one of ITEM's hideout.

Rikou shook her head, "Nope. This is an infiltration job. We are to approach this guy and fish for some information."

Saiai said, "Oh, so he's related to that girl?"

"Yes. But we only need some information to fill in the blanks, so it's just a short-term job."

Their new manager, Kumokawa Seria had tasked them with the job of capturing a girl named Ichihara Fuyumi.

During her time in Nagatenjouki Academy, she was the first participant in an experiment known as the Illusion Noise project. While the details of that project was unknown, but as a result of that experiment, she was able to do what seemed like a calculations done by ESPers when using their ability on paper.

Up till now, nobody has figured out what exactly were those calculations were. When the Tree Diagram attempted to run the calculations, it was nearly destroyed when it proved too much for the supercomputer. Many scientists hypothesized that those calculations could be the key to achieve Level 6, or known as SYSTEM, although many others dismissed it as a powerful, nonsensical calculation aimed at destroying supercomputer like a virus.

After achieving success, the Illusion Noise project proceeded on with many more investors interested in the project. However, almost all of their other attempts ended up in failure as the other participants went insane and died soon after.

According to some unknown sources, one of the participants who went insane managed to write down some of the calculations done by Kakine Teitoku, the #2 ESPer known as Dark Matter on paper before that participant died. Due to this observation, the scientists in charge of the experiment realized that the reason why all the remaining participants ended up dead was because most of the calculations they could now do as a result of the experiment proved to be too much for their own calculation ability.

To put it simply, it was like trying to run a program meant for a supercomputer on a normal desktop computer.

The only participant other than Ichihara Fuyumi that survived was a guy named Shigeki Chiyoshi. The calculations that he could do on paper was determined to be the calculation done by Misaka Mikoto, the #3 ESPer known as the Railgun.

Together with Kamijou Touma, they were in the same class until when Kamijou Touma escaped from Nagatenjouki Academy which triggered a revolt led by Shigeki Chiyoshi, ending all the cruel experiments done in Nagatenjouki Academy regarding a certain power permanently.

The purpose of this infiltration job was to find out more about this Ichihara Fuyumi by approaching the spiky, black-haired boy in the picture known as Kamijou Touma.

Frenda said, "So basically, we are to seduce him to coax information out of him?"

"You have to be careful," Rikou said, "According to my research regarding this guy, he has this strange disease known as the Kami-yan disease. If he touches you, you have a 80% chance of being converted as one of his loyal followers in his harem. He might counter seduce us for information regarding ITEM."

Saiai said, "I, Kinuhata Saiai, will never super fall in love with an idiotic looking person like him even if he super touches me. Takitsubo, is your information correct?"

"Me too, but his hairstyle is nice though." Frenda added.

Rikou said, "Anything is possible. Just a while ago, I spotted Accelerator encouraging a Level 0 not to despair even if she can't reach Level 1."

Frenda slammed her nail filer down on the table while Saiai rushed towards Rikou, touching her whole body throughout as she checked for any signs of fever that caused Rikou to say such an impossible thing.

"Are you super okay?! Are you super ill?"

Frenda said, with some shock visible on her face, "Takitsubo, you must be seeing things! Accelerator encouraging a Level 0?! Yup, you definitely must be seeing things."

Rikou shook her head, "I am not seeing things, it's true."

Saiai said, "Could there be a cloning project that we are super not aware of?"

"He is the real Accelerator. My ability confirms this."

Takitsubo Rikou's ability is known as AIM Stalker, which is the ability to track down ESPers by memorizing their AIM field. Even though she must consume a substance known as Body Crystal to use her ability, but she is still able to determine what sort of a ability an ESPer have by sensing their AIM field. Memorization of the AIM field to track down an ESPer would then require the use of Body Crystal.

Frenda said, "So who is going to approach this guy?"

Frenda's question was like a bomb that dropped into the conversation, causing the three of them to look at each other with an awkward silence.

"..."

Saiai broke the silence first, "I've got a B-movie to super catch at 3.30pm today!"

Frenda said, "And I've got a spa appointment at 3.30pm as well."

Rikou nodded, "Ok, I'll go then. But I'm inexperienced in seducing boys for information."

After hearing this, Saiai went to get a pen and a piece of paper. Drawing upon her vast experience in watching B-movies, she decided to give a crash course to Rikou on how to approach guys.

"So long as you follow my 5-step approach, everything will be super okay."

Frenda snatched the paper away after Saiai was done with her 5-step approach and flinched a little in embarrassment. However, Rikou nodded once more without any change in her expression after looking at Saiai's 5-step approach.

_Kinuhata Saiai's SUPER sure kill 5-step approach in seducing guys._

_1. Approach guy with confidence._

_2. Cling onto him. Be as loving as possible._

_3. Now that he's charmed by your efforts, start fishing for information._

_4. Engage in physical contact like those films you see the girl does to a guy in R-18 films while you continue to fish for information. This will ensure that the juicy information keeps flowing._

_5. End with a kiss to thank him for his effort. _

* * *

"The sky is so bright, but my future is so dark... no, in another 2 hours, I'll no longer have a future."

It was a peaceful afternoon in the streets of District 7 as Touma trudged through the crowd. Since school was over, there were many students walking about in the streets.

Normally, Touma would be released from school after 6 pm due to extra lessons or some weird incidents that occurred because of his misfortune. Today, he was released at 3.00 pm without any problems. It was as if his misfortune had decided to grant him a moment of reprieve before his death.

"What should I do before I leave this cruel world?"

As Touma thought about this question, he felt someone poking his arm. Turning to see who did that, he saw a girl with an almost emotionless expression on her face wearing a pink sport outfit.

"I lost my bag."

With respect to Saiai's 5-step approach, Rikou's plan was to find an excuse to cling around him for about 2 hours while she attempted to fish out information from this guy. In order not be so suspicious, she placed a bag at a park near a vending machine that she would retrieve eventually.

"Err... where did you lose your bag? How does it look like?"

"It vanished suddenly. It is pink in colour, and it looks like a normal handbag."

"But the area is so big, how are we going to find it?"

"If I stick around you, I have a feeling I will find my bag. Just go where you want to go, maybe I will find my bag along the way."

Touma thought. My misfortune would most probably lead you in the wrong direction, but I suppose I could do one last good deed before I die.

Rikou ticked a checklist in her mind. First step complete.

* * *

As the both of them wandered about the streets not knowing what to do, Rikou grabbed Touma's left arm and started clinging onto that arm like a koala holding onto a tree branch.

"What are you doing?!"

Touma was taken by surprise at Rikou's action.

We've only just met for about 15 minutes. Why is she suddenly so close to me?! Is this the full power of the Kami-yan disease? Just by being around a girl, I'm able to capture her heart and make her fall in love with me without trying?

Rikou said, "What is your name?"

With respect to step 2 in Saiai's approach, Rikou clunged onto him and began the introductory process of knowing each other's name before progressing forward.

"Umm... Kamijou Touma. What's yours?"

"I see. My name is Takitsubo Rikou."

"... May I ask why are you clinging on my arm?!"

"I'm tired, that's why."

"I don't think clinging on my arm will make you any energetic!"

"This is where you are wrong."

She rested her head on Touma's shoulder as the both of them continued walking.

Rikou said, "I can sleep with my eyes open, so I only need your arm as a support."

"I see..."

Touma was secretly impressed with Rikou being blessed with such a talent that any high-schooler would dream of.

If I had such an ability, I would be able to have my proper 8 hours of rest everyday!

The both of them passed by two Tokiwadai girls who had spotted them in a lovey-dovey position as Rikou clung onto Touma's arm like a couple from afar some time ago.

"Hey, isn't that the guy with Misaka-sama?"

"Yeah. I didn't know he's such a person. Cheating on your pregnant girlfriend is unacceptable! I must give Misaka-sama a call!"

As the two Tokiwadai girls spoke too loudly, Touma overheard their conversation.

This is it. My life is finished. No, I suppose the difference is how I'm going to die. I still have some time left, maybe I could spend it with Takitsubo-san?

"Takitsubo-san, if you had a few hours left before you die, what would you do?"

"..."

"She's asleep. Her ability to sleep with her eyes open truly is amazing."

While Rikou could sleep with her eyes open, she did not dare to. Mugino mentioned that this boy's right hand could negate any ESPer's abilities, so Rikou thought that her ability would not be affected so long as she stays away from his right hand. However, she was unable to detect any incoming AIM fields around him. It was as if the boy's left hand could also negate her ability.

Is my ability being affected or could it be that his right hand can also negate AIM fields around him? By the way, after considering the fact that he may be dying due to unknown reasons, I can adjust Saiai's approach to get information.

Although Rikou was the sort of person who would not have much reaction even if her chest was touched by a boy (if it was done intentionally, she would bash the person up while still keeping her almost emotionless expression on her face intact) but she is still a girl, and step 4 actually disgusted her quite a bit.

Having a new plan in mind, Rikou said, "How about arcades?"

Touma sighed, "Maybe visiting a coffin shop might be good."

"Don't be so negative. Maybe the arcades will change your mind?"

"We'll see."

By bringing him to the arcades, Rikou plans to cheer him up to gain some trust before she begins her information fishing.

* * *

"You're amazing. I can't even get through Stage 1."

Touma said as he watched how Rikou deftly shot down waves of zombies in an arcade shooting game. It was now Stage 8, but she showed no signs of weakening as she shot down yet another wave of zombies.

"Efficient use of bullets and perfect accuracy is needed. Most people would just fire away, which is why they can never reach beyond Stage 2."

Due to the nature of her job in ITEM, being proficient in combat shooting is mandatory. Even though her role as a tracker meant that she was mainly behind the scenes, but there were times when she needed a gun for self-defense.

"Haha... I see."

Touma was guilty of firing away without any regard to the amount of bullets he has, or even accuracy. While his speciality is in street fighting, handling a gun is not something he could do very well.

Only professionals like Takitsubo can do it. I'm just a normal schoolboy who causally plays arcade shooting games to de-stress. Who would care about bullets and accuracy when all you wanted was to enjoy the feeling of shooting something.

Takitsubo said as she shot down a few more zombies, "What is your school?"

"Eh? Why do you ask that?"

"I'm curious."

Touma thought. Wow, she's amazing. It's Stage 9 and she could hold a conversation while clearing such an insane stage.

"A Certain High School. What about you?"

"Nagatenjouki Academy."

It was a lie by Rikou to get him talking about his days in that school. The truth is that she is not attending any school since she had a full-time job in ITEM.

"... I see."

Nagatenjouki Academy. A place filled with sadness.

When the school realized that he had a mysterious power in his right hand, they began to imprison him in some laboratory for countless experiments regarding that power.

Even though whatever they throw at his right hand, so long as it is an ESPer ability, it'll just vanish into thin air as if it was just an illusion, but it was pointless as they were unable to detect any power source, or even an anti-AIM field from his right hand.

That was the question behind this. What exactly could be the source of his power?

After some time, they gave up and released him from that laboratory. However, he was still confined within Nagatenjouki Academy.

When a scientist realized that when his right hand negated something, an unnatural sound of glass breaking could be heard, the Illusion Noise project was born.

While Touma did not know the details behind that project, but he knew that this eventually caused almost all of his classmates to go insane and die soon after when those scientists forced them to participate. Only two of his friends and fellow classmates, Shigeki Chiyoshi and Ichihara Fuyumi survived.

Rikou said, "It's a safer place now after that revolt. Even though I wouldn't say that they are no longer doing cruel experiments, but at least they no longer force people to participate."

"You're right. Chiyoshi succeeded, and escaped with Fuyumi. I have no idea where the both of them are at now."

"Who are they? I'm interested in hearing about more this revolt."

Rikou knew who they were, but she had to be as subtle as possible to prevent suspicions.

"Ah, my bad. They were my classmates who was involved in the revolt. Hmm... Chiyoshi started the revolt by taking advantage of the chaos caused by my escape from Nagatenjouki. He succeeded in the end, and escaped the place with Fuyumi... or at least I'm sure that he escaped together with Fuyumi but I have no idea where they are now though."

"Why are you so sure that the both of them escaped together?"

"Because they only have each other, that's why."

Armed with this information, Rikou considered her information fishing operation a success. Shigeki Chiyoshi will be a potential threat in their job to capture Ichihara Fuyumi. It was time to withdraw by leading him to a park where she'll find her bag. She could just leave by making up some excuses, but it is less suspicious to hang around a while more before leading him to the park where she left her bag there.

Touma took out his phone to check the time.

It was 5.31pm.

"GAH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Rikou cleared the last stage and put down the gun as the credits began to roll, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm late! Ta-Takitsubo-san, you've got to get away from me as soon as possible!"

"Why?"

"A misunderstanding occurred somehow when you were clinging on my arm. I have no time to explain! If you don't want to be electrocuted to death, run!"

"Misaka Mikoto...? I was sure that the two girls mentioned Misaka-sama."

"Eh! So you weren't asleep?!"

Rikou took a few steps away from Touma and closed her eyes, sensing for an abnormally powerful AIM field of an Electromaster.

"Stay. My ability detects her presence."

An ominous sound of electricity could be heard, signalling the arrival of Misaka Mikoto.

"And I wondered what sort of a girl would be clinging onto your arms. So this is your new girlfriend? You're into danderes?" Mikoto said as she observed the girl with short, black hair, wearing a pink sport outfit and had an almost emotionless expression on her face.

Touma turned behind, his body trembling with fear.

"Mi-Misaka-sama! This is a misunderstanding!"

The ominous sound of electricity grew louder as more sparks began to escape from Mikoto's body.

"Oh? So it's Misaka-sama now? Where's Biribiri?"

In such a dangerous situation like this, Touma did not want to implicate Rikou. Thus, he decided to lure Mikoto as far away as possible from her.

Without any warning, Touma bolted out of the arcades, causing an angry Mikoto to chase after him.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

A lone figure with a black, metro haircut was at a computer in the dark room of an experimental facility. In the darkness where the only source of light was from the computer, the rhythmic sound of tapping keys filled the atmosphere.

It was here for only one purpose.

Ichihara Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi... where could you be?"

The lone figure who had given up most of his humanity just to gain power was Shigeki Chiyoshi.

Originally, he was just a Level 0 who has a passive ability to negate any telepathic waves around him before he participated in the Illusion Noise project.

This project involved syncing his brainwaves to the same frequency of a particular noise. Even though his brainwaves would then forcefully try to revert back to the original frequency it had before, but in the end, there was a slight deviation.

This slight deviation enabled him to be able to do the calculations done by Misaka Mikoto, the #3 ESPer known as the Railgun on paper.

However, it was pointless if he could only do the calculations on paper. Thus, he gave up 80% of his body to be replaced with mechanically modified parts.

By using a choker-style electrode attached to his brain which he wore around his neck, he is able to convert his brainwaves into a special form of brainwaves that could communicate with his supercomputerized body, which would then perform the calculations on his behalf.

However, the battery for the electrode only lasts for 20 minutes. Furthermore, while his calculations could easily match Level 5, but his supercomputerized body limited him to around Level 4. Not to mention that it is impossible for him to match Mikoto's maximum output of one billion volt. Thus, some of his calculations were rendered impossible.

"... Nothing?"

In order to free Touma and Fuyumi, he gave up his humanity to gain power. In the end, he succeeded in doing so by launching a revolt against Nagatenjouki Academy.

Together with Fuyumi, the both of them lived a relatively peaceful life for about a year or so until three days ago when he found the house in a mess and Fuyumi nowhere to be seen.

Although Fuyumi's calculations held great potential, but not many organisations were desperately after her because they did not have the technology to even put 0.001% of her calculations into practical use. There is no point in hunting her down... until three days ago, or so he believes.

"Did those bastard scientists found out a way to use your calculations? Damm it."

The purpose of hacking into this experimental facility was to find out if there's any new project regarding her calcuations.

"I see. Could this be the reason why?"

An experimental facility in District 13 supposedly found a breakthrough in upgrading the processing speed of the Tree Diagram. By installing a specially developed nanochip into that supercomputer, it could upgrade its processing speed by 128 times.

With a processing speed 128 times faster, maybe the Tree Diagram could now run Fuyumi's calculation without a problem.

Anyway, don't they have Fuyumi's calculations written on paper stored somewhere? Why do they have to capture her? Anyway, I'll have to investigate that experimental facility tomorrow. My battery is running low already.

Switching off the computer, he stepped out of the room and began walking through the empty corridors of the experimental facility.

"Freeze!"

Chiyoshi turned around briefly to see two security guards pointing guns at him, "Don't waste your bullets," and ignored the both of them as he continued walking.

_BANG!_

But the bullet dropped harmlessly to the ground about a few centimetres away from him.

Even though the Railgun doesn't seem to use her powers that way, but by using electrodynamic suspension, I can repel any incoming objects away from me so long as it's made of metal. Unless the relative speed of approach exceeds nine times the speed of sound, then it won't work because my output is not as vast as the Railgun.

The alarm bells started ringing as the area became a sea of red.

"ALERT! ALERT!"

Chiyoshi thought. I guess I don't have a choice.

He reached for his pocket for a 100 yen coin and turned to face the two security guard with a hand outstretched and the coin resting on his thumb. Electricity started to gather around him.

"Do you know what a Railgun is?"

Unlike the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto, who had an AIM field and a Personal Reality that allowed her to ignore some of the laws in physics, such being able to conduct electricity with her body that is 100% human flesh, he had none of this. That is the reason why he had to give up 80% of his humanity to be able to use his calculations to the fullest.

Since he cannot ignore the laws of physics as freely as Mikoto could, the Railgun that he fires will suffer from massive recoil. However, it was the recoil in his opinion that made his Railgun useful for escaping.

While he could limit the recoil to about 1 meter maximum, but this time, he'd allow himself to receive the full extent of the recoil to about two times the speed of sound to blast himself out of the building.

"Hasta la vista, suckers."

An afterglow of an orange beam flashed past the two security guards and with a loud explosion, the boy with a black, metro hairstyle wearing a choker-style electrode around his neck disappeared into the vast night sky as he blasted himself through the walls and out of the facility.

* * *

"An experimental facility in District 13 right? I got it."

Mugino leaned against the wall in a dark alley after putting her phone away. After Rikou had informed her that Shigeki Chiyoshi would be a potential threat in their job in capturing the girl, she relayed the information to Kumokawa Seria, their new manager, and she planted various decoy projects throughout all the other experimental facilities that would lure this guy to any one of them.

Seria had just informed her that he has successfully taken the bait, and to expect his appearance tomorrow.

"This is such a pain in the ass. I hate jobs like this."

"Oh? What do we have here?"

A group of thugs appeared from the shadows of the dark alley and surrounded Mugino like a swarm of ants gathering around sugar. Instead of being afraid, she only looked at them with disdain.

It did not help that she was in one of her bad moods where her patience for those bastards before she would slice them into pieces did not last for very long.

"Before I slice you up into pieces, you fuckers should just get the fuck away from me."

"How rude!"

Before Mugino summoned her Meltdowner to kill of them in one strike, a voice rang out as another figure of a spiky-haired boy appeared.

"So there's where you've been. I'm sorry for the trouble that she caused you!"

The boy grabbed Mugino by the wrist and left the alley as he pulled her away from the thugs.

Mugino thought. Isn't he that boy who supposedly could negate my ability with his right hand? However, he doesn't seem to know who I am.

Normally, Mugino would be pissed off for being dragged away like this. But she had been itching for a rematch with that guy when she abruptly ended the battle between him at the bridge since she was busy and didn't have the time to fight him properly.

However, she had a lot of time today.

"Thank god this went well."

After two hours of being pursued by Mikoto, Touma managed to shake her off. Just then, he spotted a girl with a soft tea-coloured hair being surrounded by a group of thugs. Being the helpful person he is, he dragged the girl away from those thugs.

With a devilish smile, Mugino said, "Do you remember me?"

"Oh, it's just you... EH?!"

Due to the faint lighting from the dark alley, he could not see the face of that girl clearly. However, upon closer inspection, he realized who that girl was.

Mugino Shizuri. The #4 ESPer known as the Meltdowner.

"Honestly, I'd be fine on my own. But you had butt in and interrupt my fun. It's okay though. You're infinitely more interesting than those thugs."

"I don't really understand what you mean."

Mugino's devilish smile gave off an aura of a psychotic murderer that sent muiltple chills up Touma's spine, "Remember our encounter at the bridge? Yes, I want a rematch."

Due to effect of that aura, Touma's face had an expression that looked like he was begging for Mugino to let him off, "Err... didn't you say that there is no point in defeating me?"

"Did I? I really don't remember," Mugino went closer to Touma whispered into his ears, "If you don't agree to a rematch, I'll stalk you everyday after school and fire laser beams at you until you agree."

Touma could only nod his head in agreement as a single thought kept racing through his mind like an olympic sprinter.

SUCH MISFORTUNE!

* * *

**Author's note: **And you thought that Tsuchimikado would be so kind to go out of his way to liberate his classmates from the Kami-yan disease. Actually, due to his double agent identity, he already knew that the Tokiwadai girl that Touma was going out with is Misaka Mikoto all along. Thus, his plan also involved selling the pictures for profit. 200k yen is a lot :D

So I'm starting on an original arc, and there's two OCs being introduced here. Hope that they're quite interesting, and not overpowered or something, especially Chiyoshi.

I think I've won the most creative, or the most stupid idea of using the sound that the Imagine Breaker makes as a plot point that granted the 2 OCs mysterious ability to do calculations on paper in this arc. I'll leave it up to you readers to decide if it's creative or just plain stupid.

If you've read NT7, I think Chiyoshi is something like Rensa. Basically, he's a cyborg who could do Mikoto's calculations, but he has Accelerator's weakness as well, and the fact that he is unable to use his calculations at Level 5 because his supercomputer is not powerful enough.

And then there's also ITEM being involved as well... hmm hope I did okay for this chapter. Do let me know yeah. Sorry if the science here is kinda faulty, because well... I'm not that good in science even though I did do some research.

In the course of learning how to plot an arc, I realized that I could have expanded more on my previous arcs by adding in sub-plots. I've also learnt many other things as well... I'll let my writing show this instead of rambling here.

By the way, Rikou may be an aloof sort of person, but she's not an airhead, and so she wouldn't blindly follow Saiai's corrupted plan. What? Were you expecting Rikou to touch Touma all over?

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and see you.


	10. 10: Replica

In a grassy field near a river, under the starry night sky, Mugino stood about 4 meters away facing Touma. Buildings could be seen looming above the upward sloping ground beside the river. They were in an isolated open area away from the district.

The cool breeze blew across Mugino's face as she said, "I don't know why you chose such a place, but it's fine by me."

Considering that the spiky-haired boy facing him could only negate her Meltdowner with his right hand, Mugino did not understand the logic in choosing an open space for their rematch; fighting in an alley would give him some cover at the very least. Though she could just melt any obstacle in her way, so the location didn't really matter to her so long as she gets to fight the boy.

"Nobody would get hurt here. After all, this is between you and me. No one else should interfere."

Touma chose this place so that innocent people would not be implicated into his unlucky encounter with a Level 5 who wanted a rematch. Fighting a Level 5 can get very dangerous, and he did not wish for anybody to get caught up in the crossfire and die.

To Mugino, this struck a chord in her heart. She has marked this boy as her prey, and only her prey.

No one else should interfere.

If somebody were to try to kill this boy, she would kill that somebody not out of kindness for the boy, but for the sake of killing this boy herself.

Mugino's smile curled upwards in such a way that it would put the devil himself in shame as four green blobs of light phased into existence in front of her. However, Touma put a hand up, signalling her to stop for a moment. It seemed as though he wanted to say something to her before the duel. Thus, Mugino dissipated all the green blobs of light into the air to let him say his last words before his defeat.

"As the leader of the newly revived ITEM, are you still tasked with burning down Child Error Facilities, and murdering of Skill-Outs by the hundreds?"

The ex-leader of ITEM, Misaka Mikoto, was once tasked with such jobs. How Touma came to the conclusion that Mikoto was tasked, rather than doing it out of her free will was because that guy who saved Mikoto from the darkness bankrupted the backers behind ITEM. If there are backers behind ITEM, naturally those backers would use ITEM as a tool to achieve what they want. Otherwise, what's the point of backing ITEM in the first place?

Touma only wanted to know if the newly revived ITEM was still being tasked with such atrocious jobs. If the answer is yes, then he would stop them with the power of his right hand. He believed that the guy who saved Mikoto from the darkness also wanted to end such an atrocious thing of burning down Child Error Facilities, and murdering of Skill-Outs by the hundreds... not to mention even worse things that Mikoto might have been tasked with.

Mugino looked at Touma as if he had gone bonkers, "Why would ITEM do such a thing?" and then it seemed as though she understood something and laughed, "I see. I see. Our senpai may have been tasked with such jobs in the past, but ITEM has a different role now. Our role now is to weed out any elements of unrest in Academy City."

"Elements of unrest huh..."

"Just to make things clear. While we may be tasked with eliminating some troublesome Skill-Outs, we'd never burn down Child Error Facilities..."

Touma felt a strange comfort in his heart upon hearing this. It seems as though ITEM is now an underground group that still have standards even though they may be doing some shady things in the darkness within Academy City.

But that comfort did not last long.

"... However, I cannot guarantee that in the future because we have a different manager now. Who that new manager is, obviously I can't tell you that."

Touma understood that such information should not be casually revealed to an outsider like him, but that didn't matter to him. If such a thing were to happen, he would then stop that "manager" with that power of his right hand. With that thought in his mind, he subconsciously clenched his right hand into a fist.

Just then, Touma had an incoming message coming from his phone.

_I'm Takitsubo. It seems as though Mugino is being childish again. You better end this fight before Misaka sees you. They are rivals. If Misaka steps in and interfere with your fight, Mugino will not hesitate to kill you once she finds out that you know each other. What I mean by kill is that she'll end your life. To protect you, Misaka must use dark side methods. She'll have to go back into the darkness if that happens._

Misaka Mikoto.

The abruptness of that message caused a numb feeling to run through his body, forcing his clenched right fist open as that numbness had robbed his strength away. Takitsubo had somehow got his number, but that's not the time to worry about this.

While he may have shaken off Mikoto, it doesn't mean that she'd give up her pursuit.

Touma had a very strong feeling that Mikoto would charge in without thinking and fight Mugino herself if she were to see him in a fight with Mugino.

I can't let that happen. This will only disrupt her peaceful life as an ojou-sama in Tokiwadai. Even though Takitsubo might be exaggerating, and Biribiri might not have to go that far as to use her dark side methods, I won't risk it. I won't let the efforts of that guy who dragged Biribiri out of the darkness go to waste.

All he needed to do was to end the fight before Mikoto arrives.

With that, he clenched his right hand with renewed strength.

"Let's go."

Manifesting four blobs of green light in front of her, Mugino fired them one by one towards Touma, which he responded by raising his right hand up, allowing the pillars of light to burst in rapid succession into nothingness when it came into contact with that hand.

"Why don't you surprise me by raising your left hand instead?"

"..."

Touma's attention was fully placed on Mugino as he waited for an opening to swing his right hand across her face hard enough to knock her unconscious. It would have been easier for Touma to end the fight faster if it wasn't for her ability that allowed her to fight at a range.

Damm it. How do I get closer to her?

Without any warning, Mugino fired two light beams from her palm towards the left side of Touma's body, causing him to dart to his right, and blowing up the ground where he once stood, sending chunks of soil flying around with a few landing onto Touma's back. While that left a stinging sensation on his back, he was glad that he was not knocked off-balance from that.

Having predicted Touma's movement, Mugino shifted her body with her palm facing the left side of Touma's body and fired another beam at him.

Touma swerved around and negated that beam with his right hand. However, that did not end there as Mugino sent a barrage of light beams from the green blobs of light now in front of her, four at a time at him.

Relying on the momentum from his swerve, he darted off to his left, but it was not fast enough as two light beams grazed past his back, revealing parallel burn marks on his now exposed skin.

Mugino said as she fired more beams at her target who was now darting about in the open, grassy space, "HAHAHA! RUNNING AWAY?"

Touma weaved through a series of light beams, raised his right hand to negate an incoming beam and darted off again.

He knew that he could not possibly run away forever. As the burning sensation in his leg grew stronger, his movement became more sluggish by the minute.

However, Touma noticed that Mugino's rate of fire was not particularly fast. In fact, it was rather slow by his standards. Even so, this only meant that dodging her beams would be easy, though tiring in the long run. There was zero opening that he could exploit if all Mugino did was to stand at one place and fire away.

He could have taken advantage of the lag time between each shot, but that will only work if he is able to cover the distance between him and her and punch her in that time. Unfortunately, the distance between him and her is simply too great for an ordinary high-school boy like Touma to cover in about 1 second.

While her strategy is to tire me out before going for the kill, I have to lure her closer to me somehow. Besides, I must end this before Biribiri appears.

Touma skidded to a halt and with several sweeping motions of his right hand, he erased three incoming beams as if he was wiping an imaginary whiteboard in the air with his right hand.

With heavy panting as he struggled to keep himself standing, Touma said, "Don't just stand there. Is firing from a safe distance all you can do? You fucking coward."

Upon hearing that, Mugino's face twisted into one of contempt as she felt her pride as a Level 5 being trampled upon by a lowly Level 0 like him. Her body glowed bright orange as if lava had covered her whole body.

"I am not a coward, you motherfucker."

Noting Mugino's expression, and how she had turned into a bright orange figure ready to charge at him at any moment, Touma clenched his right hand tight into a fist, pouring maximum strength into that fist.

Touma thought. Here's my chance. I have to knock her out in that single strike.

Mugino charged forth, though her speed was equal to an ordinary sprinter which surprised Touma, he swung his fist hard at the incoming figure, but the figure seemed to have vanished, appearing some distance away while his fist only hit the air around him.

"SURPRISED? I'M AWARE OF THAT POWER OF YOUR RIGHT HAND. ARE YOU THAT NAIVE TO EXPECT ME TO CHARGE FORWARD BLINDLY?"

In her intangible energy state, Mugino is able to evade at high speeds in a specified direction by emitting a power similar to a rocket. Like firing her Meltdowner, there is a delay before she could use her ability like this again.

Thus, Mugino was running towards Touma using her own athletic ability, and at that precise moment when Touma's right hand almost touched her, she launched herself backwards. It was so fast that Touma could only see it as Mugino teleporting backwards.

Contempt on Mugino's face soon turned into a sadistic smile as she repeated the process over and over. Sometimes, she would mix things up by firing a few beams at Touma, forcing him to move around before appearing just by a tiny millimeter away from the range of his right hand, and then dashing back again.

"SOOO SLOW~ YOU CAN'T BLAME ME IF YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME FAST ENOUGH."

Frustration grew within Touma as Mugino kept on appearing almost within range of his right hand before vanishing. Also, she kept firing beams to make sure that he was running almost 90% of the time.

It was the perfect strategy of attrition. The act of firing beams to tire him physically and the act of appearing just within range before vanishing to tire him mentally as he got more and more frustrated; though he was frustrated only because he had to finish the battle before Mikoto arrives.

GOD DAMM IT. THAT MUGINO IS CLEARLY TOYING WITH ME. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO PLAY WITH HER.

The stinging feeling like being stabbed by multiple needles from grazing a few beams lingered as his aching muscles began to scream in horror for him to stop. Even so, he pushed through that pain accompanied by a burning sensation in his muscles.

He dodged a few beams and threw his right fist at Mugino who appeared just a few millimeters away from his range. However, Mugino sidestepped that fist instead.

With a roundhouse kick to Touma's back before he could react, Mugino sent him sprawling to the ground a few meters away from her.

Mugino chuckled, "Is that all you got? Can you even stand up?"

Touma got up and wiped the grass and mud from his face, his body leaning heavily to one side as he struggled to keep himself standing, "... I'll stand up for the sake of that girl! If she sees me fighting you, the current leader of ITEM, who knows what sort of dangerous ideas would be running through her mind. I can't let that happen. I don't want this incident to be the inciting incident that would bring her back to the darkness. At the same time, I cannot turn my back and run away from you. That's why I'll keep standing up until I finish this fight before she sees this."

Mugino tilted her head in confusion.

It seemed as though there is a special reason to why he is fighting her.

What does he mean by that? Who is that girl anyway?

Touma dragged his body towards Mugino, picking up speed as he covered the distance between him and Mugino.

Mugino stood there without activating her ability, waiting for an approaching Touma. When Touma came close enough, she sent an upward kick towards him, jabbing into his abdomen, and knocking him to the ground.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I do understand that it's important for you to finish this before that girl spots you... if that's the case, then I'll drag this fight long enough till she sees your pathetic self being beaten up by the #4!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Touma got up again, gritted his teeth as he clenched his right fist, and charged forth with the remaining strength in his body.

Mugino fired a beam from her palm, forcing Touma to stop and raise his right hand to negate the beam. However, that left an opening for Mugino and with a sweeping low kick, she knocked Touma sideways to the ground.

Staying close to Touma, Mugino waited until he was on his feet before she pushed him to the ground by pressing against his left shoulder.

Touma kept on getting up, but Mugino would either kick, punch or push him to the ground. He barely had strength left to stand up, not to mention retaliating by throwing a fist across.

Mugino sighed, "This is boring. When is she going to appear?"

Touma crawled along the ground and gripped Mugino's legs with his right hand. He had no more strength to get up.

"I've been waiting for this chance."

Mugino shook his grip away and sent her foot stomping down on Touma's abdomen, "Chance? You have no more chance! You don't even have the strength to stand up anymore, let alone surprising me with a reversal."

Mugino's sadistic laughter reverberated through the air as she found joy in stomping her foot down repeatedly on Touma, "This is the difference between you and me, you worthless Level 0!"

Soon after, Touma lost his consciousness out of sheer exhaustion, and partly due to the pain from Mugino's relentless stomping. To check if he's really unconscious, Mugino lifted his body up, and slammed it down to the ground. When Touma still showed no signs of awakening, Mugino confirmed that he is unconscious.

"In the end, that girl didn't appear. Boring."

Just then, from a distance, Mugino could see two familiar figures approaching.

It was Kinuhata Saiai and Takitsubo Rikou.

Saiai said, "Just when I got super worried about you. So you're here beating up a young boy... him?! But I th-"

Rikou covered Saiai's mouth before she could say anything further.

Mugino was curious to why Rikou was covering Saiai's mouth all of a sudden and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We are not alone."

Rikou glanced at a trembling shadowy figure at the top of the upward sloping ground beside the river before it retreated further inland into the buildings looming above.

Saiai spluttered after Rikou removed her hand from Saiai's mouth, "Who's super there? What's wrong?"

Rikou said after the shadowy figure's AIM field was out of her range, "An Electromaster. Given the magnitude of that AIM field, he or she would be somewhere around a very high Level 4."

"But you don't have to super cover my mouth!"

"You were about to leak out details of our current job. The less people knows about it, the better."

Mugino said, "Takitsubo's right. You don't just blabber details out just like that. If that Electromaster heard you, you're just making the job more difficult if that ESPer decides to interfere."

Saiai sighed, "But it's just...! Fine! I'm super sorry. I'll buy you a few cans of beer as an apology. Anyway, somebody should super send that poor guy to the hospital."

Rikou said, "I'll do it."

Saiai said, "Be super back by 10pm. Frenda will steal your portion of sukiyaki if you're super late for supper."

Rikou nodded and both Saiai and Mugino left.

Afterwards, she flipped her phone open and sent a message to Mikoto.

Being an expert in reconnaissance, Rikou had already got hold of Mikoto's number as well during her preliminary background check of the spiky, black-haired guy named Kamijou Touma.

The magnitude of that AIM field that Rikou sensed was so large that it must be a Level 5.

* * *

Mikoto thought as she left an alleyway in search of Touma.

That idiot! He's so good in running away that it makes me mad! Is he with that dandere in a pink sport outfit in some secret place?!

Indecent thoughts ran through her mind, but she quickly banished it from her mind.

I'll fucking electric shock his p- Never mind! When I find him, I'll give him a good bashing. Maybe I'll settle everything in a duel with him as well! Alright, that's a good excuse to bash him up.

Having searched all the possible alleyways that Touma could be hiding in, Mikoto began to head towards the grassy area near the river.

If I see that idiot admiring the stars with that dandere, I'll make sure that he...

At the top of the upward sloping ground beside the river, Mikoto saw Touma dodging a few beams from a soft, tea-coloured haired girl before she sent a roundhouse kick to his back after sidestepping Touma's right fist.

What's going on? Why is that idiot in a fight with this girl?

It took Mikoto a few seconds to realize that the girl was Mugino Shizuri, the current leader of ITEM, and the #4 known as the Meltdowner.

Is this a revenge plot? I go-

However, Touma said something that made Mikoto stopped in her tracks for a moment.

"... I'll stand up for the sake of that girl! If she sees me fighting you, the current leader of ITEM, who knows what sort of dangerous ideas would be running through her mind. I can't let that happen. I don't want this incident to be the inciting incident that would bring her back to the darkness. At the same time, I cannot turn my back and run away from you. That's why I'll keep standing up until I finish this fight before she sees this."

Just what is going on?! What happened?!

Mugino said, "I have no idea what's going on, but I do understand that it's important for you to finish this before that girl spots you... if that's the case, then I'll drag this fight long enough till she sees your pathetic self being beaten up by the #4."

Although Mikoto did not understand the full story yet, but she concluded that Touma had probably gotten into some trouble with ITEM and he wanted to avoid the situation whereby the ex-leader of ITEM (Mikoto) would clash with the current leader of ITEM (Mugino) because of him.

If she interferes, then this would be the 'inciting incident' that would bring her back to the darkness. He wanted to protect Mikoto's peaceful life as an ojou-sama in Tokiwadai by not dragging her into his problems.

YOU IDIOT! JUST WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Mikoto was about to rush in and stop the fight when she saw how determined Touma was when he got up again and gritted his teeth as he clenched his right fist.

I can't appear just like that!

Mikoto had learnt her lesson from Accelerator. If she were to interfere, Mugino will know that he's an important person to her. She'll hunt him down until she kills him.

During the second day of Mikoto achieving Level 5, Mugino barged into the School Garden and destroyed 1/4 of it with her Meltdowner in anger for being demoted to the #4. To prevent even more destruction, the #5 was sent to deal with the situation instead of her.

Using the same trick that she used to save Touma from Accelerator, Misaki sent a bunch of students as decoys to distract Mugino while a few Level 4s disarmed her in a flash. Needless to say, 80% of the decoys died. All the blame was pushed to Mugino, so Misaki did not need to use her Mental Out for damage control.

But I'm worried... That idiot will be okay, right? He's not so weak, right?

I'm sure he'll beat that Meltdowner even if I don't interfere. I believe in him.

However, things went downhill from here as Mugino had the clear advantage over Touma.

As Mugino's sadistic laughter reverberated through the air, Mikoto began to tremble as she watched Mugino repeatedly stomping on Touma.

Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP!

Mikoto believed that Touma could somehow pull a reversal in the end, so she restrained herself from rushing in.

That never came, and Mugino ended the fight by dragging Touma's unconscious body and slammed it hard to the ground.

Mikoto was about to fire a Railgun at Mugino as a warning shot before rushing in, but a girl in a pink sport outfit and a brown-haired girl beside her soon came into view, so she decided to pause for a moment to see what's really going on.

It's that same dandere who was with that idiot. Don't tell me, she's part of ITEM? Or is she saving that idiot?

After a short while, the dandere said after interrupting the brown-haired girl mid-sentence by covering her mouth, "We are not alone."

Knowing that the dandere is aware of her presence, she retreated inland, but still close enough to see what's going on.

So that dandere is a member of ITEM? Just what sort of trouble is that idiot in? Do anything funny to that idiot and I'll electrocute the three of you.

The brown-haired girl and Mugino left, leaving that dandere alone with Touma.

Mikoto felt her phone vibrate and flipped it open to see a message by an unknown number.

_I'm Takitsubo Rikou, the girl in the pink sport outfit. He is safe, do not worry. This is just Mugino who have nothing better to do, so she picked a fight with this boy. I'm sorry for the trouble caused._

In the end... this is just a childish match by Mugino?! It must be that idiot thinking too much. But could there be something else to it?

* * *

Touma's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a hospital ward with that familiar frog-faced doctor inside.

Touma said, "It's the same ward. I'm sure of it. The smell is exactly the same."

The frog-faced doctor said, "You can consider it as a form of prize for breaking the record of being admitted in this hospital for a month."

"Who needs a prize like this?! Anyway, who sent me to the hospital?"

"A girl in a pink sport outfit."

Touma thought. Takitsubo...? What's she doing in a place like this?

The frog-faced doctor continued, "Oh, and she asked me to pass you a message. If Misaka Mikoto comes by later, do be honest with her. She has already cleared up any misunderstanding that might occur. And, she's sorry for the trouble that Mugino caused. By the way, you're one popular guy with the girls. Relationship issues can get pretty troublesome, so do take care."

"It's not like that!"

"Anyway, please be careful. Don't bite off more than you can chew. "

And the frog-faced doctor left the ward, leaving Touma alone inside.

Touma thought. So Mugino and Takitsubo know each other? Misunderstanding... I see. So Biribiri saw the whole thing after all. But I guess if Takitsubo clear things up, it's okay. Biribiri probably won't use her dark side methods if Takitsubo cleared everything up.

Wait... why didn't Biribiri interfere? It isn't her style to ignore this.

Touma heard a creaking sound of the door opening. It was Mikoto who threw a sports drink at Touma's lap covered by a blanket after entering the room.

Mikoto said, "Drink up if you're thirsty."

"Sure..."

"Why are you in the hospital?"

Touma took a deep breath.

It's okay. Takitsubo said that it's okay to be honest. Biribiri knows everything, she's just testing me.

"Well... because of you, I was running about in an alley avoiding you when I met the #4. She wanted a rematch, and it's not like I can run away from a Level 5 like her, so I agreed. I lost in the end, and Takitsubo sent me to the hospital afterwards."

"Rematch? The both of you met before?"

Touma nodded, "Yeah. It was at that very night when I first met you."

"Oh."

Mikoto thought. If that idiot is still alive after meeting the Meltdowner, then I suppose ITEM isn't after him or anything. What Takitsubo said should be true then. Mugino really have nothing better than do. He's safe.

Touma said, "Oh yeah. You saw everything didn't you? I thought you're the sort of person who would jump in and stop the fight, so why didn't you?"

Mikoto was taken aback at the question, "Y-You deserved it! It's your fault for being so intimate with that dandere. Why sh-should I jump in and save you?"

Touma laughed, "I see. Such misfortune. First, it's my free lunch ticket in school. Now, it's you leaving me to die in that Level 5's hands."

"Hah? What free lunch ticket? You have free lunch tickets in high school? Though Tokiwaidai provide lunch and dinner for free, but it's an élite school after all. Your high school is just a neighbourhood school."

"Oh, it's just that those girls in my school sometimes make bentos for me, so I don't have to worr-"

A crackling sound could be heard as Mikoto let loose a few sparks of electricity from her bangs, "What did you just say? So that dandere is not the only girl you have?"

Touma gulped as he braced himself for the inevitable.

"GAHH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Mikoto stomped out of the ward in anger.

That idiot! Just many girls does he have?! Stupid playboy!

However, Mikoto was worried at the same time.

If it was in the past, that idiot would have taken down the Meltdowner easily. He's just a shadow of his former self. How naïve of me to think that the idiot now would be able to defeat her.

* * *

In a bustling street of District 7, a girl wearing a Gekota mask was blending in the crowd as she navigated her way through the street. Wearing the mostly black uniform with some white at the upper torso area of Nagtenjouki Academy and her long, black variant of a hime cut made her look like an ojou-sama who was obsessed with the Gekota franchise.

However, the girl had no choice because she could only settle for the mask and the uniform in her emergency blue sling bag that she was also carrying. Just 4 days ago, a group of armed men stormed into her dorm room.

With nowhere to run, she grabbed her emergency sling bag for situations like this and jumped out of the window hoping that an ESPer would save her. Fortunately, a boy who wore a jacket like a cape and his prominent Rising Sun shirt teleported out of nowhere and saved her.

While this guy is all about guts, thanks to him, I actually survived. Lucky me.

The girl was Ichihara Fuyumi, the first participant of the Illusion Noise project. Together with two of her friends in the same Child Error facility, they were offered a place in Nagtenjouki Academy if they agree to take part.

With hopes of a better future, the three of them agreed. However, Fuyumi was the only survivor while her two friends went insane and died soon after. Soon, those scientists in charge realized that Fuyumi could do what seemed like calculations that was done by ESPers on paper as a result of that experiment.

If only I died together with them, then the experiment would be deemed as a failure and nobody else would suffer.

When Fuyumi transferred into her class, almost all of her classmates hated her for being the first and the only survivor in that cruel experiment that has taken the lives of many of their friends.

One day during lunch, a group of her classmates dragged her to a corner and began assaulting her.

"It's all your fault for being the first and the only survivor in that experiment. You should have fucking died as well. Because of you, those scientists believe that so as long as they keep trying, they'll be able to produce another 'you'. But do you know how many people died in the process?! You bitch!"

"I'm s-sorry..."

Just then, a spiky, black-haired boy appeared. It was her classmate, Kamijou Touma.

Touma said, "Is beating her up going to revive your friends? It's not like she wanted this to happen as well!"

In the end, Touma was outnumbered by 5 to 1 and he got beaten up together with her, but this was the start of their friendship.

Touma revealed later on to Fuyumi that the noise used in that experiment was from the power of his right hand whenever he negates an ESPer ability and apologised to Fuyumi for being the source of such a cruel experiment.

Fuyumi smiled in response and said, "It's not like you wanted this to happen as well."

Fuyumi was a Level 1 while Touma was a Level 0. The both of them were powerless to stop the cruel experiment that was going on, not to mention escaping to get outside help.

That changed when the second survivor from that experiment, Shigeki Chiyoshi transferred in. Like Fuyumi, he was singled out for the same reason. Eventually, the three of them formed a group that secretly planned to stop the experiment.

Chiyoshi was also a Level 0, but his calculations could be put into practical use by becoming a cyborg. Thus, to gain power, he decided to sacrifice his humanity.

All of their classmate eventually died and when those scientists decided to target their form teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe, they activated their plan to stop the experiment by launching a revolt. By using Touma's attempted escape as a trigger to stir up everybody's confidence, Chiyoshi began his revolt with the rest.

However, given Touma's character, Fuyumi knew that Touma must have sneaked back in to help the others in escaping as well.

Fuyumi thought. He's always that. Even if it means risking his life, he'd still jump in and save people. Those grenades won't last forever, and you're only human.

After breaking free from the crowd, she noticed a nun in her white habit outlined with gold who was walking unsteadily beside her and collapsed to the ground.

Fuyumi went and placed the nun lying face up on a nearby bench, "Are you okay?!"

"Uuuu..."

Noticing that the nun had sliver hair and green eyes, Fuyumi could tell that the nun was a foreigner who probably doesn't understand Japanese.

While Fuyumi's English is decent, her intonation is horrible. Thus, to not embarrass herself, she tried her best to use Japanese as much as possible.

She mustered up her courage and spoke to the nun in English.

"Are you fine?"

Much to her horror, the nun replied in perfect Japanese, "I'm hungry."

Fuyumi thought. No! I've embarrassed myself in front of this foreigner! She must be thinking that my English is lousy, so she used Japanese!

Fuyumi looked at her purse, and realized that she only had 1500 yen left.

Oh well, I'll somehow find a way for food tomorrow.

* * *

As Fuyumi watched the nun in front of her chomping down on a bowl of gyuudon with glee inside a family restaurant, she decided to ask for her name.

"So what's your name?"

After finishing her food, the nun let out a satisfied sigh and said, "Index."

"Eh? Do foreign countries have the tendency to give such weird names?"

"No... my name refers to an index of forbidden text in my head."

Fuyumi tilted her head in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by forbidden text?"

"Grimoires. And why are you wearing a frog mask?"

Fuyumi leaned close to the nun and whispered, "I'm being pursued by some people, so I have to wear a mask to prevent myself from being spotted."

Index smiled, "So am I. It's because of the 103,000 grimoires in my mind. You?"

Looking at the nun, Fuyumi felt as though she had found a comrade who shares the same fate as her.

Fuyumi chose not to contact Chiyoshi and just disappear into oblivion.

If I disappear, then Chiyoshi won't have to do such things anymore. He'll be free from the darkness. Then he would be able to live a normal life from now on.

"What are grimoires?"

"Those are books with vast power. Since I have them in my mind, people are after me for its power."

"Oh... Wait... Do you mean magic?"

Fuyumi recalled how she had seen such terms being thrown about in a magic RPG. Since Academy City is a city of science, this RPG was actually quite popular due to its unique genre in the city.

"You believe in magic?"

It seemed as though Index was expecting something from Fuyumi.

Fuyumi thought about her strange calculations that could be not be understood by science.

Even though calculations are supposed to be in a format whereby it's the easiest for science to understand, my calculations is the only exception. Can magic truly understand my calculations? If so, will I no longer be a burden to Chiyoshi if I can put my calculations to practical use?

To protect Fuyumi, Chiyoshi was taking up dirty jobs in the darkness of Academy City. He said that working for people in the darkness would ensure that her protection from the people who are after her.

However, if she had power, then she wouldn't need to be protected, and Chiyoshi will no longer need to accept such jobs to protect her.

Fuyumi asked the waitress for pen and paper and wrote down a small part of her calculations.

"If you can understand this, I'll believe in magic."

Index took the paper and scrutinized the contents. It took her 3 minutes before she said something.

"I cannot understand this. It's like a magic formula, but there's something very wrong with it. Mana is required to cast magic, but this formula requires a mysterious power for one to use it. It's not even Telesma or anything close to it! The power required is not recorded in my 103,000 grimoires."

Fuyumi did not understand the weird jargons that the nun is uttering, but it seemed as though she could put it into practical use if she could somehow replace this mysterious power with her ESPer ability.

"Could you rewrite it in such a way that it doesn't require this mysterious power to be used?"

Index looked at the paper again, with a pen in hand.

It may have been 5 minutes, but to Fuyumi, it seemed like an hour.

If that nun is successful, I'll be able to defend myself against those people who are after me. I will not be anyone's burden anymore! Please, may this work!

Index put the pen down, signalling that she was done. However, she seemed reluctant in giving the rewritten calucations to Fuyumi.

Fuyumi said, "What's wrong?"

"ESPers cannot use magic. This is because the circuitry of an ESPer is different from a normal human. If you use this rewritten calculation, it'll be as good as you using magic. Your body will suffer from a severe backlash if you use it."

"..."

Fuyumi thought. There is a cost after all. Why is God so cruel to me? Is my calculation so powerful that you have to put a severe restriction to it?

Fuyumi said, "It's okay. At least I have something to fall back on if I get pushed to a corner."

Index was still reluctant, but she passed the rewritten calculation to Fuyumi. When Fuyumi saw how Index had rewritten the calculation, she realized that after a few more tweaking, she could apply this in her own calculations when using her ability. However, Fuyumi had no idea what is it capable of.

Fuyumi asked, "What can this rewritten caluclation do?"

"Do you really want to use it? You could die from using this."

"If I have no choice."

Index sighed as she activated her lecture mode on what this rewritten equation is all about.

"Basically, it's something like Thororm's Defense Formula. You can set any threat that you perceive to be zero. It's also something like my Spell Intercept, where you can outright cancel magic or make it go berserk. Not sure how it applies to ESPer abilities though.

"To summarize, it's a defensive sort of spell that only you can use due to your affinity to this spell. If it's anybody else other than you, it will refuse to activate, so don't worry about magicians coming after you for the calculations to use this spell."

Fuyumi thought. Is it like Touma's Imagine Breaker? After all, those calculations came from his power. If that's the case, is Touma's power actually magic? Maybe that's why those scientists could not understand his power like my calculations.

"Even though I don't understand half of what you just said, I have my own ways of using it, don't worry."

Index shot up, "Damm! They're close. I have to go now!"

Without saying goodbye, Index dashed out of the family restuarant.

Fuyumi said as she looked at the entrance, catching a small glimpse of Index running to her right.

"Thank you, nun."

* * *

Sneaking into an empty underground shopping mall in District 3, Fuyumi took off her mask and decided that she would spend the night here. She was in the area where they were selling expensive brand of clothing. Just even one article here would cost a normal person three months worth of their salary.

In the end, I'm still a burden. What use does my new found power have if it's something like a lousy finishing move that is more of a defensive move and it cannot be spammed.

"Ichihara Fuyumi. I've found you."

A girl with a blonde ponytail was standing about 3 meters in front of her.

Noticing a red button plastered on the side of a wall, Fuyumi began to slowly take backward steps.

She is unarmed. Must be an ESPer. That button should be a button that activates a security shutter in front of me. I'll keep her talking until that button is within my ability's range.

"Who sent you?"

"I'm MISAKI-007. Shokuhou Misaki, the #5 Level 5 known as the Mental Out sent me here."

"What does she want from me? Don't tell me, those group of armed men were her doing?"

"Of course. Now, if you may, please come with me."

Fuyumi glanced to her side. Just a few more steps.

"My calculations are all recorded on paper. I have no value for you people anymore."

"You have value now. Academy City's technology is always advancing. You're the key to Shokuhou-sama's plan to achieve Level 6. I hate to use force, so be a good girl and come with me before I do something really terrifying to you."

Fuyumi's ability is a rather common ability known as Telekinesis. At Level 1, her ability may be weak, but it is strong enough to push the red button beside her, causing a metal barrier to fall in front of her.

Loud thumping sounds could be heard as the barrier became increasingly warped in Fuyumi's direction.

Fuyumi ran and ran until she exited the underground mall through a stairway that looked like those stairway you would see in a London subway entrance.

Zipping open her emergency sling bag, she took a flash grenade out and threw it down the stairway, causing a brilliant white flash that blinded MISAKI-007, giving Fuyumi enough time to escape.

* * *

Sitting in a posh office in a building reserved for the Board of Directors in District 1, Kumokawa Seria received a phone call from MISAKI-007.

"Did you capture the girl?"

"MISAKI-007 is sorry that the girl escaped."

"Well... that's disappointing, but did you at least tell her that Shokuhou Misaki is the one behind all this?"

"Of course. MISAKI-007 believes that the unnecessary chit-chat is the main reason how she succeeded in escaping."

"There's always a trade-off for everything. Don't worry about it so much. ITEM will make up for your failure."

"Understood."

Seria sighed as she leaned back in her large recliner chair with a remote control in hand.

Interior truly is amazing. Just at 30% functionality, I can already create my own MISAKI network, though I'm limited to only one MISAKI clone for now.

After days of tireless decoding, Seria managed to extract three lines of usable calculations from Fuyumi's own calculations. Together with a suitable ESPer brain, Seria was able to begin construction of a DNA computer known as Interior that could do the Mental Out's calculation.

To reach the calculations of a Level 5 is impossible, but Seria only wanted the parts of her ability that made the entire MISAKI network possible to create her own MISAKI network, and use that to hijack the Mental Out's own MISAKI network.

Instead of waiting for a chance to drag Misaka Mikoto down to the darkness, I will create that chance myself. The easiest way is to drag that Kamijou Touma down, then Misaka Mikoto would naturally follow suit.

Though if that Misaka had interfered in the match between Mugino and Kamijou yesterday night, things would have been faster... nah. As expected, Shokuhou Misaki is in the way. I'll have to start by eliminating her no matter what.

The reason in capturing Ichihara Fuyumi is simple.

If one were to manipulate the fate of that girl, one can also manipulate the fate of two other people as well.

Kamijou Touma and Shigeki Chiyoshi. Both of them who are immune to Shokuhou Misaki's ability.

And at the same time, by manipulating Kamijou Touma's fate, one can also manipulate the fate of another person known as Misaka Mikoto.

However, a threat known as Shokuhou Misaki exists.

To eliminate the threat, the plan is simple.

Turn Kamijou Touma and Shigeki Chiyoshi against Shokuhou Misaki by making it seem as though it was her who wanted to capture Ichihara Fuyumi for her selfish purposes.

* * *

A boy who had black, metro hairstyle and wore a choker-style electrode around his neck was in an experimental facility in District 13. It was Shigeki Chiyoshi.

The area around him looked like an open warehouse layered with many stairways like a maze leading to different doors. Standing in front him was an unhappy blonde girl holding a computer.

That unhappy blond girl in question was Frenda. Apparently, there was a change in plans that no longer involved killing him.

My takedown bonus! My latest LV bag! Gone!

Frenda put the computer down and a virtual simulation of Seria appeared.

Chiyoshi said, "What is this? Negotiation? If you let Fuyumi go, I'll agree to any job request."

Frenda cursed that boy out loud in her mind.

My takedown bonus is ruined and now you want to steal my source of income?! Damm you!

Seria laughed, "No, no. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kumokawa Seria, an advisor to one of the 12 Board of Directors. I'm impressed with how far you're willing to go to save her though. Actually, somebody else is after your precious Fuyumi. Concidentally, that somebody happens to be an enemy of mine, so I was wondering if you're willing to work with me."

"... Who?"

"Shokuhou Misaki. She aims to capture Fuyumi for her Level 6 plan. Well, I don't know the details, but that's what she's up to."

"That Level 5? Mental Out?"

"Yup. With your Level 0 ability, you're immune to her ability, that is why I'm offering you a chance to work with me."

Chiyoshi thought. I see. So it's that Mental Out doing. If that's the case, I don't really have a choice but to work with her do I? However, there is one thing I have to confirm.

"Do you know where Fuyumi is?"

"We'll find her, and she'll be protected under the power of the Board of Directors. However, Shokuhou will find a way around it with her ability, so we'll have to stop her plan before that."

"Kumokawa Seria. If that's the case, I accept your offer."

Seria smiled. Well, that was easier than I thought.

Shokuhou Misaki. Let's see how you get yourself out of this mess.

* * *

**Author's note: **So Touma lost to Mugino, and Mikoto's image of him of still being quite strong despite his power loss is shattering bit by bit. Actually, I think it has been completely shattered into pieces.

Well, hoped that you enjoyed the fight between Touma and Mugino. I'm not very good with fight scenes so do point out anything wrong if there is one. Also, I hope that I made him lose realistically at the very least, but if there some parts that are quite unrealistic for some reason, do point it out yeah.

Oh, and special thanks to ArmouredCoreNineBall for giving ideas to the fight between Touma and Mugino :)

If you're wondering why does Mikoto, or even Misaki thinks of Touma in the past as strong, what Ichihara Fuyumi could do with the rewritten equation done by Index is somewhat similar Touma is capable of with his Imagine Breaker in the past, though there are a few differences of course.

The mysterious power mentioned in this chapter is actually the power source of the Imagine Breaker. Given that Fuyumi got her calculation ability from the Imagine Breaker itself, I think it makes sense.

In order to not make Fuyumi that OP, I set a limitation of her body suffering backlash from using the rewritten equation just like how Tsuchimikado uses magic despite being an ESPer.

Oh yeah, I made a small change from Fuyumi's disappearance from two weeks to 4 days so do take note.

Lastly, Seria finally activated her grand plan in dragging Mikoto back to the darkness, and it starts from getting rid of Shokuhou Misaki.

By the way, I may not update so soon this time because I have examinations coming up. So sorry!

Ok, to a guest reviewer, I think its most probably going to be Touma x Mikoto, or Misaki? I don't think it'll become a Touma x Harem though, sorry. And about the Index Arc, all I can say is that it'll be rather original.

And to one more guest reviewer, actually I think deep down inside Mikoto's heart, she hates to kill. That's why in Chapter 1, she was driven to suicide until a certain spiky, black-haired boy appeared. But who knows, she might just have a alternate side, keke.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter and if you have any thoughts and questions for this chapter, you may put them in the review box below.

See ya.


	11. 11: A Power That Will Protect Someone

In the darkness that has fallen upon Academy City, a faint image of a girl sporting a hime variant hair could be seen running.

That girl was Ichihara Fuyumi. To shake off that blonde girl, who claimed to be under orders from Shokuhou Misaki, the #5 Level 5 to capture her, Fuyumi had ran from District 3 into some unknown district that was totally devoid of people.

Since it was probably already midnight, there was no more people wandering about the streets. A cold breeze blew past Fuyumi as she kept on running.

Onee-chan wouldn't do such a thing! There must be some kind of a plan that is going on.

It was many years ago when a kind boy (that looked a lot like Touma even though he said that this was probably just a coincidence) saved her life when the Child Error facility she was once in got burned down by an unknown culprit. Afterwards, she was sent into another Child Error facility where the boy would visit her from time to time with an onee-chan whom she remembered as Shokuhou Misaki.

We had fun together. Even if she's a Level 5 now, I'm sure she's still that kind onee-chan deep down inside. What's going on?

Fuyumi's calculations did hold great potential, but those scientists gave up trying to understand it. Instead, they used her calculations to create a virus that could destroy a supercomputer within 10 seconds.

Perhaps her value would increase exponentially if she is able to use her Telekinesis at a very high level or being capable of having more than one ability due to her unknown calculations, but other than writing down unknown calculations on paper, she's just a weak Level 1 ESPer, so her value for further research is actually very low.

Thus, most of the resources in the Illusion Noise project were spent on developing Chiyoshi, who had more value than her as the calculation he could do is the third most valuable ability in Academy City, the Railgun.

After the Nagatenjouki Revolt that ended the project, Fuyumi realized that her value actually lies in manipulating Chiyoshi into taking job requests from various organisations that would threaten to kidnap her for "further research purposes" if he doesn't agree to it.

Since then, Chiyoshi was semi-involved into the darkness of Academy City for the sake of Fuyumi, doing dirty jobs for clients and earning some money on the way.

If anybody wanted to capture her, it means that there is a plan going on that needed Chiyoshi's involvement to succeed. It must be so important for the plan to succeed that kidnapping her is required to make sure that he would 100% agree to it.

Somebody must be using onee-chan's name to kidnap me. But why? Just what is going on?

Running into an alley, Fuyumi pressed her body against a wall and took deep breaths.

"I should be safe here for now... I have to find Chiyoshi to understand the situation better."

"Oh really?"

A girl with three blobs of green light hovering in front of her stood about a few meters away from Fuyumi.

From the light, Fuyumi could see that she was a girl with soft, tea colour hair with an arrogant smile on her face. Beside this girl was another short, black-haired girl who had a blank look on her face in a pink sport outfit.

"And who are you?!"

"Mugino Shizuri, the #4 ESPer also known as the Meltdowner. I'm tasked to capture you."

"Are you saying that Shokuhou Misaki sent you people as well? I'm sure that's just a lie you guys are spinning. She would never do that sort of thing!"

Mugino nodded her head, " Of course she sent us. Why wouldn't she? How well do you know her anyway?"

Fuyumi thought. No way! This must be some conspiracy that I don't understand. Maybe it has something to do with framing her for my kidnap, and then manipulate Chiyoshi into killing her or something. I gotta run away from them. I have to clear onee-chan's name!

Fuyumi's back was facing the exit of the alley. Thus, she could turn around and escape with ease. However, when a beam of green light flew past her, creating a small crater on the road behind her, Fuyumi realized that turning her back against this ESPer would mean death.

Mugino said, "Don't even think about running away. Just accept your fate already."

"Don't force me. You should know by now that I can do unknown calculations. Who knows what I'm capable of. If you don't want to die, back off before it's too late for regrets."

While Fuyumi did have a trump card in hand, she hoped that scaring the both of them into retreating would be enough.

The girl who had a blank look on her face said, "Just come with us. We don't wish to hurt anybody."

Mugino said, "It's so troublesome when we're supposed to capture you alive. I'm the sort of person that prefers to kill instead. It makes the job much simpler."

Trusting that Mugino would not fire her beam, Fuyumi turned around and ran out of the alley.

Mugino took out a small case from her pocket and gave it to Rikou, the girl who had a blank look on her face.

"Use it."

Opening the case, Rikou licked the white, powdery substance contained inside known as Body Clear and she activated her AIM Stalker to memorize and track down the AIM field of Fuyumi.

"AIM field memorised. Target is proceeding North-East from here."

"Alright. Let's have some fun."

* * *

"What's going on? Why do they seem to be everywhere?"

Fuyumi continued running along the cold, empty streets, but it seemed as though she couldn't shake the both of them away as they kept appearing in front of her, causing her to turn back and run along another path, only to see the same thing happening.

"... I can't take this anymore."

Her pace grew slower as the painful burn in her body persisted. Every muscles in her body screamed in horror as she pushed herself further. Her Level 1 Telekinesis may be useful in allowing her to move a little faster by moving her own body forward with her power, but she was getting tired and started to lose focus.

Unable to win this war of attrition against the two girls, Fuyumi dropped to her knees as her body could not hold out any longer.

From a distance, she could see the two girls approaching.

Mugino said, "I would have loved to just slice you into two with my Meltdowner, but my job requires me to capture you alive. What a pain."

Fuyumi clenched her fists as she only had one option left.

The nun said that my body would suffer from severe backlash if I use this, but maybe if I use just for a while, it might be okay, right?

"Like I said, I can do unknown calculations. I'm capable of something terrifying. You really have no regrets?"

Mugino laughed, "Do I really care? I'm the #4! You're just a Level 1. If you can surpass this wall between the both of us with your unknown calculations, then fucking try."

Fuyumi closed her eyes for a moment and got up with her right hand outstretched.

Like how Touma would use his Imagine Breaker, but just something extra only I can do.

Focusing on the rewritten calculations that the nun did for her, she loaded it into her ability just like how one would load a special bullet into a gun.

Inhaling deeply, Fuyumi activated her new-found ability as she felt a strong pain exploding throughout her body in waves. Blood started to flow from her eyes, nose and mouth as she kept herself standing.

A sharp, high-pitched sound reverberated through the air as Rikou clamped her head in pain. It seemed as though the sound was causing her tracking ability to go berserk.

Mugino thought. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. This sound may be different, but it reminds me of that pathetic boy who lost to me even though he could negate all my beams.

"I see you're not as weak as before. Now I have a reason to fight with my ability without being afraid of killing you so easily!"

Mugino fired a beam from her palm, but Fuyumi directed the beam back under Mugino's feet, causing her to lose her balance and sent chunks of asphalt flying about.

"Fuck. Are you just like that #1? Interesting!"

Fuyumi vomited blood as she activated her power again. More blood started flowing from her eyes and nose like a waterfall while pain was like a sharp ball of needles scrapping at her internal organs.

If I use it any further, I'll lose consciousness. I have to finish this by using this power one more time.

Mugino manifested four blobs of light in front of her, ready to fire at any moment. However, with a simple gesture from Fuyumi's right hand, those blobs of light left her and went towards Fuyumi's side.

It was as though that simple gesture had severed Mugino's control over them. Fortunately, she could create new blobs of light.

Without giving Mugino time to do so, the four blobs of light in front of Fuyumi merged into one single blob of light.

Mugino rushed towards Rikou and opened her defensive shield surrounding the both of them before a green flash filled the area, vaporizing almost everything within its range into a simmering, distorted mass of concrete and asphalt.

Glowing bright orange in her intangible energy state, Mugino burst out of the smoke straight ahead at Fuyumi.

Fuyumi raised her right hand, and with a single touch, Mugino's intangible energy state was transferred to Fuyumi, giving Fuyumi the strength to send a fist across Mugino's face, knocking her unconscious.

With blood covering her whole body, Fuyumi began to walk away, hoping that she would hold on long enough to be sent to a hospital.

* * *

Fuyumi's vision began to grow hazy as she continued walking, leaving behind trails of blood behind her as blood continued to flow from her eyes and nose.

Am I close to a hospital already? Haha, I have no idea where am I anymore, but I cannot pass out now! I need to get help.

Just ahead was a boy who had white hair and pale skin in a dark, v-striped T-shirt.

Fuyumi reached a hand out, but an invisible barrier around the boy pushed her hand away with so much force that she fell to the ground that broke her entire arm as it took the brunt of the impact.

The boy seemed to have noticed this and turned around, and muttered something like 'I'm still a monster no matter how hard I try' and he kicked her into an alley before walking away.

Just before Fuyumi lost consciousness, she sensed a figure who picked her up, but that was all she knew.

* * *

Sitting in a posh office in District 1, Kumokawa Seria was on the phone with an important person.

According to Takitsubo Rikou, Ichihara Fuyumi had shown the ability to tamper with her AIM Stalker and take control over Mugino's Meltdowner. With that, she defeated the both of them ease, though it seems that she paid a price for this from the massive amount of blood that flowed from her body.

Her location is unknown, but even if somebody else found her, Seria could always push the blame to Misaki, so that didn't matter. It's just that capturing Fuyumi would make things more predictable in her favour.

"Oi Aleister, what is the meaning of this? Didn't you say that there can only be one Illusion Breaker in this world, so why do I see Ichihara Fuyumi using powers similar to the Illusion Breaker?"

"That is not the Illusion Breaker, it is just a distortion that the Imagine Breaker will correct."

The distortion in question was the ability to use Magic God class spells with raw, unrefined ordinary mana. However, this was not something that Seria must understand, so Aleister did not bother elaborating.

"Illusion Breaker... Imagine Breaker... Aren't they the same? Or are you telling me that this is the reason why that Code Error... no, Kamijou Touma is only limited to negation by touch from his right hand?"

While Seria did not know what exactly was Aleister planning, but so long as it also involves dragging the Railgun back into the darkness, then that's fine by her.

"They are different. The purpose of the Imagine Breaker is to correct distortions caused by the Illusion Breaker. That is all."

Seria took a sip of tea placed on the table. It seems as though Aleister chose not to answer her question directly. If that's the case, then the answer must be something that she would be better off not knowing.

"I see."

With that, the both of them slipped back into the darkness as Aleister cut the connection, and Seria put down the phone and continued to sip her cup of tea.

* * *

_Walking along the streets of District 4 on their way to a Child Error facility in District 11 was a very happy Misaki__ who looked almost like a carbon copy of Enma Ai; save for the reddish-gold eyes with the stars on her irises covered up by contact lens instead of deep red eyes from the Hell Girl series wearing a maid outfit __holding the hands of a certain black, spiky-haired boy who looked downcast for some reason._

_"Just when I thought that Misaki-sama is finally getting a job instead of lazing about the house all day, and she quits after two days?!"_

_"Nyaa~ Do you know what's going on in their minds when they see me in my Hell Girl cosplay? I couldn't stand it anymore so I quit."_

_After much persistence on the boy's part to get Misaki off the couch and start doing something productive other than watching TV all day, she decided on a job in a maid cafe located in District 4. Being the supportive person that the boy was, he got her a wig and contact lens when she requested a Hell Girl cosplay for her job._

_Come to think of it, she's pretty obsessed with the ongoing Hell Girl series.__ I suppose it's because she can do similar things as that Enma Ai such as creating illusions and "possessing" (mind control) people using her Mental Out._

_Wait a minute... was this her plan all along? By using the excuse of working in a maid cafe, she will have a legitimate reason to bug me to buy her Hell Girl cosplay. When she succeeds, all that is left for her to do is to quit her job after a few days of working. That's... an amazing plan, and I'm the unlucky chap who fell for it. Oh well, at least she's happy... but what are we going to eat for dinner?!_

_"Misaki-sama. I have an important announcement to make. Tonight, our dinner shall be your wig and the contact lens you're wearing now. I'll take the contact lens while you take the wig."_

_Misaki put a finger to her chin, "But wigs don't taste sweet at all... and so are contact lens. I'm not eating them."_

_"Then I'll apply some sweet syrup that we still have at home onto the wig!"_

_"Why don't we just eat the syrup instead? Wigs and contact lens aren't edible you know."_

_"That's not the point! The point is that we have no money for dinner tonight after paying that termination fee to the boss, and I spent a fortune buying your Hell Girl cosplay as well!"_

_"You're lying. I saw two 1000 yen notes left in your wallet. We still have money for dinner!"_

_The boy took out his wallet and much to his surprise (or horror because if something fortunate happens to him, it implies that there would be a bigger misfortune waiting for him) he saw two 1000 yen notes in his wallet._

_"I can't believe it... no way... my eyes aren't tricking me right?"_

_Misaki shook her head._

_"THANK YOU GOD!"_

_A small smile formed on Misaki's face as she thought._

_Since when am I God? Even at Level 2, commands such as put money into his wallet isn't beyond me. I wanted to put in more but he'll get suspicious... and he'll lecture me for days again about indiscriminately using my powers__!_

* * *

_"Onii-chan! And you're that Onee-chan… right?"_

_In an enclosed play area inside the Child Error Facility, the little girl who was Ichihara Fuyumi tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the strange girl in a maid outfit and had the same hime cut as her_

_Another girl who had short, brown hair beside Fuyumi said, "Yes. I can tell. The telepathy signal is the same as that onee-chan!"_

_She was Edasaki Banri, a Level 2 Telepathy user who particularly liked to converse telepathically with other telepathy users._

_Misaki said, "Good job. Well, I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to cosplay. Am I cute?" before activating her cutesy pose with a horizontal v-shape hand sign._

_The two girls clapped their hands, "Onee-chan is always cute!" before running back to their friends._

_A tired looking teacher with visible bags under her eyes appeared and gave the spiky, black-haired boy and Misaki a nod of acknowledgement. _

_She was the teacher in charge of Fuyumi and Banri's class, Kiyama Harumi._

_The spiky, black-haired boy said, "I'm glad Fuyumi is getting along well with her new classmates. It seems like somebody is burning down Child Error facilities lately for no reason… no, there is always a reason for incidents such as this."_

_Harumi said, "At least you managed to save Fuyumi."_

_"It's too bad the culprit behind this got away."_

_Just then, a girl with blonde hair tied into two ponytails approached the spiky, black-haired boy with a smile on her face, "May we talk in private for a moment?"_

_As the boy left the enclosed play area with the girl who Misaki knew as Kihara Nayuta, Misaki began to get worried._

_Is he going to get himself into some trouble again? Why is he always like this? Why am I even worried about him anyway?!_

_After a while, the spiky, black-haired boy appeared again after he was finished with his conversation with Nayuta._

_The boy said to Misaki, "I'm going somewhere for a moment."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"__Getting some pastries for you and those kids."_

_Misaki looked at him, hoping that he would change his mind. There was something he wanted to do while he was on his way to a pastry shop. When it was clear that he wouldn't, she smiled, __"Come back soon!"_

_The boy nodded and left._

_Misaki thought. At the very least, I have to know what is going on._

* * *

_Wandering around the streets, Misaki held a modified cell phone in its remote control mode as she used her Mental Out to search for information inside the memories of those people who have seen him._

_At Level 2, she was able to use something like a remote to peek closer inside people's mind, but mind control would still require her to maintain physical contact with the person she wanted to control._

_After gathering enough information, Misaki determined that he was heading towards District 10._

* * *

_Entering District 10, Misaki kicked aside a few corpses who looked identical to each other as she progressed forward._

_Clones? And so many of them dead? This is must be part of Seria's project involving those clones. __Hmm… I wonder what did Nayuta say that made him come to such a place. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough._

_Up ahead, Misaki saw a brown-haired girl who was facing a familiar looking spiky, black-haired boy._

_The girl said, "Don't fuck with me. Shatter my illusions? Only heroes like you say such idealistic things. I've fallen so far into the darkness that nobody can save me. Not even heroes like you. You don't have enough power to save me."_

_Enraged, she created a huge iron sand hurricane directed towards the boy, which he transformed it into a sledgehammer with a few gestures from his right hand and smashed it into a building beside him, demolishing that building in one blow._

_This was when Misaki decided to prove to him that she was good for something other than watching TV and eating sweet things all the time._

_Just by touching that brown-haired girl, everything known and unknown shall be clear to her._

_With a slow clap, Misaki approached the brown-haired girl, "If he's manipulating instead of negating, you must be someone amazing. However, I alone is enough to deal with garbage like you," and rested her hand on the arm of that girl._

_A small smile formed on Misaki's face, "Now, my slave. Obey my every command… huh? It's not working…?"_

_Before Misaki had a chance to run away, the girl had an iron grip on Misaki's arm._

_Other than him, my ability should work on anybody else. So why isn't it working?!_

_Misaki tried to pull away from her grip, but she wasn't strong enough to break free. She tried kicking at the girl's legs as well, but that didn't seem to work as well. With her ability not working, and her inability to break free, Misaki began to cry as fear ripped through her heart._

_Seeing how the girl in a maid outfit who sported a hime-cut was in tears, she laughed, "Yes, I'm garbage. Killing one more person isn't going to make me any worse. However, you're a hero, am I right? Seeing how you can demolish a building with your power, you must be someone strong. Then, save that girl with your power._

_"You should know by now I'm an Electromaster. Electricity travels at around 150,000 km per hour. Are you able to save that girl from being electrocuted to death in time with your power?"_

_The boy sighed and stepped forward without any fear._

_"What are you doing?! I will fucking electrocute that girl if you come any closer! Stay away!"_

_In an instant, the boy had taken control of the situation as the brown-haired girl began to tremble in front of the approaching boy who didn't seem to care about the girl that she held hostage._

_It was just like a thug holding the protagonist's lover hostage with a gun to her head, but the protagonist realizes that the gun is out of bullets and this was just a bluff. After seeing that the protagonist saw through his bluff as he began to approach without any fear, the thug trembles in fear as a result._

_The boy broke free of the girl's grip over Misaki and said, "I don't think you're that bad of a person. At least, that's what I thought when you didn't kill that girl who you held hostage just moments ago in the end. "_

_Meanwhile, Misaki rushed to embrace him and cried as she felt the warmth of his body flow through her body._

_"I WAS SO SCARED! I WAS SCARED THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_The boy patted Misaki on her head, "There, there. Everything's okay now," before leaving together._

_When Misaki felt a strong sense of fear that she would never see this boy again, she realized that her feelings of love for him is true._

* * *

White gloved hands with laces danced across a piano keyboard as music filled the room.

Sitting at the piano was Misaki who had the urge to play a few pieces after a small plate of cake for tea.

As the Queen of Tokiwadai, it would be rather embarrassing if she didn't know how to play a musical instrument. Thus, she decided to learn the piano due to the elegant aura fitting for a queen that playing the piano would give off.

Does he like piano music? Maybe I'll play the piano for him if I get the chance.

Misaki heard a soft knock before the creaking sound of the door opening. Without looking back to see who entered the room, Misaki continued to play the piano.

"Hey... I st-still don't know what sort of relationship you have with that idiot, but I'm sure it isn't anything bad. That's why I'm asking if you could help keep him safe... and I wanted to ask whether if he's actually in some trouble as well."

It was Misaka Mikoto who seemed worried from the tone of her voice.

"Don't worry. He's fine."

Misaki knew that Mikoto had witnessed the fight between Touma and Mugino from MISAKI-002.

Even though he lost, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like Mugino is after his life... if he wins, that might change though. Knowing Mugino's yandere tendencies, she would just become too obsessed with defeating him.

If that's the case, he's actually better off losing.

Maybe if it's in the past, he could have negated all the beams from a distance, maybe throw back a couple of beams to get his point clear to not mess with him, but Mugino can fight without her ability. There's no guarantee that he would win even if it's him in the past.

"Are you sure? I know you can read minds and all that, but are you really really sure?"

"Yes."

Mikoto mumbled something before leaving the room. Since the sound of the piano was loud, Misaki didn't catch what Mikoto was mumbling.

Probably a word of thanks or something. Ah, its been years, but I still feel a little nervous when I'm around her.

The reason why Misaka Mikoto never knew of the relationship between a certain spiky, black-haired boy and Shokuhou Misaki was because of a certain incident regarding Mikoto around 6 years ago.

Due to this, Misaki had a deep mistrust of Mikoto.

Fearing that Mikoto might harm that spiky, black-haired boy which Misaki was now sure of her feelings towards him, she decided that the best way to protect him is to hide her existence from Mikoto.

In case Mikoto was planning something against him, Misaki could use her Mental Out in secret to ruin her plan.

Thus, even as Mikoto and that guy got closer, Misaki chose not to reveal her relationship with that guy and defend her position in his heart which was gradually being replaced by Mikoto because she believed that this was the best way to keep him safe.

In the end, Misaki could only watch as Mikoto stole him away from her.

The decision to send a clone named Sasaki instead of approaching him herself during the Misawa Cram School incident with the vampire was also influenced by this.

It was after the incident with Accelerator that forced her to take action (thus revealing that there may be a relationship between him) by throwing 16 lives away when Misaki decided to consider approaching him herself and letting that Railgun know of their relationship in the past.

However, all of this was only half of the reason behind this.

The other half... was a painful one.

"I'm sick of this. Why should I watch and let her steal him away like before. Yes, Kami-kun needs to be with Misaka around more to help recover his memories, but it doesn't mean that he'll definitely get his memories back because of her. I don't care anymore! I'm going to fight for my happiness as well. But... I need to think of a good plan first."

* * *

Tsukuyomi Komoe, one of the seven mysteries in Academy City due to her abnormally short stature at 135 cm tall despite her age, was preparing for a pop quiz in the teacher's office.

Why she had decided to be a teacher in Academy City instead of elsewhere was partly due to her height. It was only in Academy City where her height would be considered as an interesting myth and she wouldn't be discriminated as much.

Although it still happens, but that's life and people always like to judge.

The main reason why she chose to teach in Academy City was the interesting things that she could teach to her students such as Personal Reality and AIM dispersion field that is exclusive in Academy City.

"Alright! I'm done."

The abnormally short, pink-haired teacher known as Tsukuyomi Komoe made her way to Year 1 Class 7, where she would begin her lessons.

* * *

"Kamijou-chan! What do you mean by your right hand was hurting the entire night so you couldn't finish your homework?"

"Sensei! It's true! The pain magically disappeared the next day though. Such misfortune!"

"Extra lessons for you today!"

Everyday, this was the same routine that Komoe had to go through. How unlucky can that boy be was beyond her understanding.

First, it was the cleaner robots. Next, it was due to a strong wind that blew all your homework away outside of your balcony. Now, its your right hand that was hurting last night with no reason at all. Even if its your Imagine Breaker that is causing all your misfortune, still, you have to go for extra lessons to catch up.

"Such misfortune!"

Seeing how the class, though noisy, was alive in so many ways, Komoe felt a small sense of happiness inside.

Back in Nagatenjouki Academy, which was actually a prison in so many ways, the class always had a gloomy aura around them. Nobody was ever in the mood to care about lessons when there was the Illusion Noise project that threatened to take the lives of their classmates and their own life away at any moment.

During her time, there were many Child Errors entering Nagatenjouki Academy.

Due to the attacks on many Child Error facilities some time before, there was not enough new facilities being built in time to house those Child Errors who were left homeless from the attacks.

Thus, Nagatenjouki Academy became something like a temporary Child Error facility for those children.

Komoe soon found out that those Child Errors were being used as lab rats in various experiments.

When those Child Errors themselves found out, it was too late.

They tried to escape, but they all failed because there was the AIM Jammer for the higher leveled ESPers and for the lower leveled ESPers, trained guards around Anti-Skill level was enough.

Her class (all of them were Child Errors, except for Touma) was used for the Illusion Noise project.

Fortunately, three of her students managed to start a revolt to end all this.

Thanks to Chiyoshi, who wasn't affected by the AIM Jammer due to his Level 0 status, but had the power close to a Level 4 with his modified body parts, the revolt succeeded.

Both Touma and her helped in rescuing the other people that were trapped in other experiments even though Touma was supposed to have already escaped.

It was touching for him to turn back and help the rest.

Sadly, the selfless boy who was Kamijou Touma have gotten carried away with his conversation with Aogami.

"Hey you two! If you say a single word more, you'll be stuck with Columbus's Egg."

Columbus's Egg was an exercise for Psychokinesis ESPers where they must use their powers to keep an egg standing. For Touma and Aogami, who weren't Psychokinesis ESPers, the fear of being stuck with that exercise until the next morning as punishment shut them up completely as they stared at Komoe while forgetting to breathe.

Komoe smiled, "Okay?"

"I'm sorry!"

After stretching up to write something on the whiteboard, Komoe turned around with a stack of paper placed on the desk in front of her, "Alright class! There's a pop quiz today. Whoever fails the test will be punished with the See Through lesson."

Tsuchimikado said as he leaned back on his chair, "Nya~ Sensei, isn't that where you play poker with a blindfold on? Kamijou hasn't packed for his night stay in the school for that lesson."

Touma said, "What do you mean by that?! I won't fail this time!"

Just like the Columbus's Egg, one will be stuck with the See Through lesson if one doesn't win 10 consecutive times playing poker with a blindfold.

Komoe said, "Actually, you don't have enough development credits, so you'll be going through the lesson anyway."

Touma was at a loss for words for this.

Meanwhile, Seiri took the stack of paper from the desk and began to distribute them to the class.

"You have 45 minutes and your time starts now."

With that, the pop quiz started.

Komoe thought as she looked at Touma who was doing his best in answering the pop quiz questions.

I know you're the sort of person who would never turn down any request for help, but please pay more attention to your studies.

Speaking of which, maybe I should consider changing the class representative as well.

* * *

In a small room, a dishevelled young man in a dirty white lab coat was polishing his gun with a white cloth as he looked at the picture placed on his desk with fury.

"Tsukuyomi Komoe! Not only you refused to participate, you even started a revolt?"

His fury was like fuel that provided him with energy as his polishing grew more intense.

"Soon, you'll pay for bankrupting my family by ending that Illusion Noise project."

That young man heard the creaking sound before a loud boom from the door being forced open filled the room. Grabbing his gun, he turned to his intruder who had a metro cut, and wore a choker-style electrode around his neck.

It was Shigeki Chiyoshi, their pride and glory of the Illusion Noise project who betrayed them when he started the revolt together with Komoe, Fuyumi and Touma.

Chiyoshi saw a picture of Komoe on the desk and gave the man a scornful smile, "So you're really up to something, you motherfucker."

"Heh, after all the money we spent on you developing your cyborg body, you betrayed us. How ungrateful of you."

"You planned to use me as a weapon from the start, don't act as if I owe you anything."

When those scientists took away Chiyoshi's humanity bit by bit as they developed his new cyborg body, they had installed some sort of control inside that can disable movement and his calculations at any moment if he doesn't act according to their wishes.

However, using his own calculations, he managed to hack into that control using bioelectricity and destroy its function permanently.

You people are really so naïve to think that I would reveal every single calculation that I can do.

The dishevelled young man in a dirty lab coat shook in fear as he kept his aim on Chiyoshi, "What do you want? It's not like I'm planning anything! That picture of Komoe... it just happened to be there!"

"Oh yeah? It doesn't matter actually."

Chiyoshi reached for the switch on his electrode and flipped it open, "I'm only here for one purpose, isn't it obvious?"

The man knew what his purpose was.

To kill him.

Somehow, Chiyoshi must have found out about his plan to kill Komoe.

An ordinary 9mm handgun wouldn't be enough to pierce through his electromagnetic defense.

It was over.

How disgraceful to die in such a place.

Chiyoshi fired bluish spears of lightning from his body at 200,000 V, reducing the man into a smouldering mass of burnt meat.

Unable to stand the stench, Chiyoshi left the room and out of the dorm building into the empty, dark street.

Being a mercenary in the darkness does have its perks. At least I caught wind of that fucking scientist's attempt to kill Komoe through a few contacts.

For Fuyumi, he decided to delve into the darkness to assure that Fuyumi would be under the protection of an unknown higher-up in Academy City.

It was easy enough since Academy City didn't have the technology to understand Fuyumi's calculations, and so, it would be impossible to develop her in the same way as him. While there were scientists who wanted to capture Fuyumi due to the vast potential that her unknown calculations possessed, that was taken care of by that unknown higher-up.

Apparently, a Level 5 named Shokuhou Misaki had plans for Fuyumi to reach Level 6.

To reach Level 6 is the main goal of Academy City. If using Fuyumi could really achieve that, even that unknown higher-up would cooperate with that Level 5.

Fortunately, with the help of the advisor to one of the twelve Board of Directors, Kumokawa Seria, who wanted to stop Misaki's Level 6 plan, Fuyumi should be safe for now even if her location is unknown to him.

Since I have value to her, Seria will make sure she's alive no matter what.

Why am I even doing so much for her? Is it because of guilt?

Like Fuyumi, Chiyoshi was also a Child Error in the same facility as her. Though Fuyumi doesn't know this because they were in different classes.

It was in the middle of the night when Chiyoshi went to the toliet. However, when he came out, a blazing sight greeted him as the whole corridor was on fire.

Rushing to his room, he saw a brown-haired girl electrocuting all his friends in one move as lightning flowed from her body, filling the whole room with electricity, and leaving their corpses to die in the fire.

Knowing that his Level 0 power could not do anything, he ran as far away as he could.

Passing by a room, he saw a little girl with a distinctive hime cut crying for help as she was trapped in the fire.

Instead of choosing to save the girl, he ran away.

That girl was Ichihara Fuyumi.

Because I chose to ignore her, that's why I'll now protect her to make it up to her even if it means dying.

And... I'll kill that bitch who murdered all my friends and left their bodies to burn in the fire.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, first off, sorry if the chapter seemed a little short as compared to the last two because well... it could have been more, but I decided that I'll end my chapter in a different way so maybe that's why. If it's actually a bad way to end a chapter, do tell me :)

Alright, so this chapter's POV, for once isn't really about Touma or Mikoto. Instead, we have Misaki (majority) and Komoe.

I've expanded Misaki's backstory a little further, and the reason why Misaki refuses to reveal her relationship with him is because of a trauma. If you're wondering, this is the first time (other than a certain spiky, black-haired guy) that Misaki's power didn't work on somebody, and got herself nearly killed.

I think that's enough of a reason to cause a trauma. Her fear is rather irrational at times, and its been years btw, so its not like she's that afraid of the Railgun (especially when she's much powerful now than in the past), or hate her or anything. Will some of her actions seem a little little contradictory? (I kinda think that it may be so actually, but hope not? Do point it out if its so)

Also, I've made ninja edits throughout the story regarding Misaki since I wanted to smoothen things up regarding her past to connect to this chapter's backstory better. They aren't major edits actually so don't worry (more of like removing unnecessary things that will hamper development) But if something regarding Misaki seem quite off, maybe it's the edits that I made.

Regarding Touma's epithet, I'm actually following canon which is The One Who Purifies God.

So why does God needs to be purified?

I thought it'd be a interesting plot point if the Touma of the past's epithet would be The One Who Is God Himself. Food for thought :D

Finally, what Fuyumi can do, is the mostly the same as what the Touma of the past can do. So if you're wondering why the Railgun thinks of him as strong, this is why.

And like what Aleister stated, yes, Fuyumi is using mana to cast magic. What she is doing is magic, not the Illusion Breaker nor the Imagine Breaker. The magic is kinda derived from them to some extent, so poor Touma had to suffer a whole night of pain in his right hand as a result.

And to a guest reviewer, maybe that alternate side of Mikoto could have been an illusion that was already shattered by a certain spiky, black-haired guy?

Do let me know how I can improve for this chapter!

Well... I'm still supposed to be studying but the ideas came so easily that I managed to finish this in 2 days. Phew.

Still, don't count on my next update being as fast as this though.

See you.

**EDIT (17/06/2013): **Alright, so I've edited Misaki's part in Chapter 8 and this chapter as well to make Misaki less contradictory and more consistent. Hope that I did okay.

**EDIT (18/06/2013): **Added an extra part regarding Chiyoshi. Something interesting can finally happen in the next chapter.

**EDIT (20/06/2013): **I've finally fixed Misaki's characterization! Now it's time I can progress on without worrying about any contradiction.

I'll post the change log here for convenience.

In Chapter 7, Misaki sent Touma to save Mikoto. The reason behind this is to trigger his memory back by fighting a really strong opponent such as Accelerator so as to protect Mikoto. Unfortuntely, that didn't really work out.

In this chapter, I finally gave a good reason to why Misaki refused to reveal her relationship to Mikoto.

With respect to her nature of preferring to work behind the scenes (in canon?), her decision to protect him like that is within her character I guess.

Btw, I'll just leave this here.

Given how I've developed Misaki's past with him, there is a chance of a Touma X Misaki actually.

But whether it will be a Touma x Mikoto or Touma x Misaki...

Actually, I honestly don't know what will happen in the end, but if things goes according to plan, I'll have a Mikoto ending, and an alternate Misaki ending.

Though the Mikoto end is probably a 100% thing (as in I'll post that ending first), so don't worry.


	12. 12: Child Error

Lurking about in an alleyway was an adventurous girl with a flower pinned on her black hair.

Believing that alleyways hold many hidden secrets behind the urban rumors of Academy City, the number one urban rumour fanatic known as Saten Ruiko decided to venture on a journey to seek the secret of the hottest urban rumour within the alleyways.

You don't just accept urban rumours as they are, you've got to verify if it's true!

Who knows, you might just discover something interesting.

So far, other than the unbearable stench and a few cats here and there, there was no interesting discovery.

I guess I need more patience when it comes to this sort of things. If it was that easy, then it wouldn't be called a secret anymore. Not to mention that I'm after the secret of the hottest urban rumour.

The most hottest urban rumour in question was the mysterious person rumored to be able to negate any ESPer ability. If one were to lurk about in alleyways long enough, it would be certain that you would cross path with that person.

Who could that person be? Is he a guy or girl? Speaking of which, there are so many variations of this rumor. As expected of the hottest urban rumour of all times.

Saten's favourite variation, though exaggerated at some point, would be the angelic variant that was now trending.

It is said that this person's ability to negate any ESPer's ability was divine in nature and that he could sprout wings from his back, white on his left and black on his right.

When that person unleashes his wings, his original negation ability transcends into something different.

Even the current #1 Accelerator would be no match against him.

However, a rare minority which struck Saten as odd believes that only the #1 would be able to defeat him because he could also sprout wings from his back.

Can that #1 really sprout wings as well? That would be interesting to find out. I'll ask him if I see him again.

Turning into a corner, four thugs hanging around near a large, rectangular recycling bin as they sat on wooden crates came into view.

When their eyes met, there was one thing Saten had to do.

Wasting no time, Saten ran as far away as she could from the thugs.

"Don't run away. Let's have some fun!"

Saten glanced behind to see the four thugs hot on her trails.

Ahh! Uiharu was right to say that alleyways are nothing but trouble. But as they say, no pain no gain.

Thanks to Saten's vast experience of exploring alleyways, she was not lost as she turned into a corner to her left, stepping upon a small puddle of water, and into another corner to her right.

Seeing the narrow exit leading to the street, Saten heaved a mental sigh of relief.

I don't think they would dare to do anything, especially when its the afternoon now.

However, Saten tripped on an empty wine bottle littered about in the area.

When Saten got up, about to run again, the thugs caught up with her, and cornered her to the wall.

"My, my. What a rare catch we have here!"

"Wh-What do you people want?!"

Another thug shook his head, "Don't play dumb missy. You know what we want to do."

"Oh, so here you are!"

Saten saw a spiky, black-haired boy who had appeared from the narrow exit of the alleyway.

With a sheepish smile, the boy pulled Saten away.

"I'm sorry if my friend had offended you or anything."

That boy looked familiar, but Saten was sure that she didn't have a friend resembling him in any way.

Nevertheless, Saten decided to play along for now.

As the both of them were about to leave the alleyway, one of the thugs seemed to have realized something.

"You... Oh it's you from that restaurant. Don't think you can escape now!"

The boy gulped as he understood the situation now.

Saten thought that the boy was a hero who would unleash his ESPer powers when the time calls for it. He using his strange tactic to get people like her out of her trouble was just his way of settling things peacefully.

But she was so wrong.

* * *

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING AWAY?! AREN'T YOU THE HERO WHO'S SUPPOSED TO UNLEASH YOUR POWER AND DEFEAT ALL OF THEM?"

"WHICH PART OF ME SCREAMS HERO ANYWAY!"

Like a runaway couple, Saten Ruiko and the boy who had introduced himself as Kamijou Touma ran at breakneck speeds through the street being chased by the thugs.

"You fucking brat, come back here!"

Last night, Touma was having his dinner in a family restaurant when he got into trouble with those thugs while trying to pull a girl out of harm's way.

Perhaps it was his misfortune, but the girl took the opportunity to escape as the thugs were now focused on Touma, leaving him to deal the thugs alone. With his amazing stamina, he managed to outrun all of them and disappeared into the buildings surrounding the area.

Just his luck to meet those thugs again in such a short span of time. Such misfortune.

Saten said, "Just when I thought you were a hero who would unleash your incredible power and defeat all those thugs!"

"This may be Academy City, a perfect setting for shounen manga situations where the protagonist would save the girl from an imminent danger as he impresses her with his dazzling power, but I'm just a normal boy, a Level 0 who knows his limits."

"Level 0?!"

"So you're a Level 0 as well? I guessed as much."

"Yeah."

It is said that if you could hold a conversation while running, it means you're running at a comfortable pace.

The both of them did not realize that their pace was almost equivalent to an Olympic sprinter as they continued their conversation.

Turning across a corner by a shop selling flowers, Saten was becoming impressed with Touma's 'I'm sorry, she's a friend. Let's get out of here' strategy.

Such a strategy requires a lot of confidence to pull off. If the person he wanted to save did not play along, everything would fall apart. However, the reason why it failed seems to be another reason altogether.

"Hey, why are those thugs chasing after you anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"I just realized that I don't have to be running alongside you. They're after you, not me."

"That was what the girl did yesterday! I was left all alone dealing with them. Even though I managed to escape from them, it's my misfortune to meet them in such a short span of time. If it was about one or two months later, everything would be fine!"

Turning into another corner, both Saten and Touma almost bumped into a familiar brown-haired girl in her Tokiwadai uniform as they stopped just in time before impact.

Saten exclaimed, "Misaka-san!"

Mikoto was surprised to see Touma with Saten who seem to be chased by some thugs behind.

One of the thugs grinned, "Little girl? Trying to play hero now huh?"

Mikoto sent a blue arc of lightning through a cylindrical cleaning robot passing by, creating a loud hollow boom as it thudded to a halt with smoke rising from the robot.

"If you want to end up like the poor robot over there, get lost before I electrify you to a crisp."

The thug spat out, "Count yourself lucky."

With that, the group of thugs left them alone.

Mikoto said, "By the way, why are you with that idiot over there?"

Saten said, "You mean Kamijou-san? I was in an alley searching for this rumoured person who supposedly can negate any ESPer abilities! If you lurk about in alleyways long enough, you are certain to cross path with this person. Anyway, you know Kamijou-san?"

Mikoto's lips curled into a grin as she shot a look at Touma once before turning back to Saten.

"Let's ignore him for a moment. Well, I happen to know some really, really interesting things about this guy."

Saten's eyes lit up in excitement while Touma sighed.

Such misfortune. Judging from Biribiri's look, nothing good will come out of this.

Mikoto continued, "Do you know he changes his girlfriend like changing his clothes. Just a few days ago, I heard he was with a dandere girl in a sport outfit. I wonder which girl he is with now~"

Touma could only protest loudly in his thoughts.

I told you that that was a misunderstanding! Takitsubo-san is just tired so she leaned on my arm. Anyway, I don't even have a girlfriend in the first place! Stop saying such things to ruin my reputation!

Saten said, "Oh, so he's a guy... Go on! This is becoming interesting."

Mikoto said, "Do you also know that girls make bentos for him regularly in school. It is so frequent that he doesn't need to spend money for lunch. I heard that he has built a harem in his school as well. During Valentine Day, he receives so much chocolates that it's enough for him to last for two weeks without any money for food."

Touma wanted to say something in protest, but he could only watch in silence. For once, he was ashamed to admit that he was the guy in question that could negate any ESPer's ability.

I'll have you know that the fridge broke down, and all my chocolates were wasted as a result! Also, I don't have a freaking harem! I'm just more popular with the girls that's all. Wait... why are all the things that Biribiri is saying so accurate?!

Touma said, "I wonder where you got your sources from... You can't believe those things you hear on the streets you know. Those are likely to be false!"

Saten said, "Speaking of false, have you heard of an incredible variation of the rumour about this guy? Apparently, he can sprout wings and fly! I didn't know such an awesome and cool guy like him would be such a playboy. Maybe that's just some fake rumour that people make for fun, but it's still interesting to think about the possibility."

Mikoto thought. Yeah. I've seen it once. But that idiot keeps denying it, saying that it's just my imagination.

It was somewhere during the time after he managed to convince a higher-up in ITEM to cease attacks on those Child Error facility. Wanting to find out what was the truth behind the attacks, Mikoto decided to follow him in secret.

Mikoto could only remember that she followed him into a building when a strange explosion knocked her out. In her semi-conscious state, she spotted the idiot with a white wing on his left, shielding her from something before the wing disappeared.

When she asked what was going on, all he said that this was all just her imagination.

That stupid idiot. I'm sure that was wings I saw! And I saw it shielding me from something. It is not a fucking imagination!

Seeing how Mikoto seem to be lost in her thoughts, warning bells sounded in Touma's mind.

Please don't tell me that "I" used to be able to sprout wings. That's just stretching it too far!

Just then, a boy who had a Judgement armband on his left collar of his uniform approached Mikoto and passed her a letter.

"Judgement. I've been looking for you, Misaka Mikoto. Due to your repeated offences in abusing vending machines, in particular, Vending Machine 7116, I'm here to inform you that you've been sentenced to community service in a Child Error facility."

Mikoto protested, "Hey! How does that qualify as community service?! Shouldn't you just slap a fine or something?"

The boy shook his head, "This is your Dorm Manager's idea after the 137th report of you abusing the machine yesterday. Also, we'll send you the bill for destroying that cleaning robot over there. I'll add that as another reason to why you've been sentenced to community service."

Smoke was still emitting from the robot as it stood there dead.

The boy said, "Tomorrow. Cypress Park. 12pm. Your Dorm Manager will be there as well, so don't think of escaping," before leaving.

Saten said, "Don't worry! We'll come help out as well... and Uiharu and Kuroko. Right?"

Touma nodded his head, "Yup!"

Seeing how Mikoto had a disturbed look on her face, Touma thought back to what Accelerator said before.

_Burning down of Child Error facilities._

Can't blame Biribiri for that. But I'm sure she's a different person now after "He" saved her.

Mikoto regained her smile as she pumped a fist up into the air, "Alright! Let's do our best tomorrow!"

Saten turned to look at Touma, and then something came to her mind.

"Ah! Now I remember why Kamijou-san is so familiar. I've seen him somewhere before."

Touma prayed very hard that Saten isn't another Mikoto who claimed to be her long-lost boyfriend or something like that.

Mikoto hoped that perhaps Saten might have some clues to that idiot's memory loss if she has seen him before.

However, it was a different thing altogether.

Saten said, "It was Uiharu who happened to chance upon a picture that Shirai-san tore into two and threw into the rubbish bin. I picked it up from the bin, and it was the both of you kissing!"

Both Mikoto and Touma's face grew as red as a tomato while they simultaneously said as the same time.

"That was just an accident!"

Saten grinned, "Are you two dating? Don't be shy~ You can trust me as a friend to keep it a secret, especially from Shirai-san."

In unison, both Touma and Mikoto said as they pointed a finger to each other.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

Meanwhile, Saten decided to do her part in pulling the lovebirds closer to each other.

Hehe. It's time Misaka-san should experience the wonders of being in a relationship.

* * *

It was night and the dorm room was quiet and dark.

Lying in her bed, Mikoto raised a hand up and stared at it.

As sparks of electricity escaped from that hand, Mikoto began to think back about her days about those Child Errors.

Her first experience with those Child Errors was to kill them in the most efficient way possible.

Since then, it has always been killing.

Mikoto acted based on what the higher-ups or backers in ITEM had ordered her to do. Thus, she never knew the reason why she had to kill so many Child Errors.

Most probably to clean up or something.

Child Errors were children that was abandoned by their parents or that their parents died. In short, they were orphans.

Because they are orphans, Academy City must devote resources into feeding them and giving them a place of live.

It was not at all surprising that a 'clean up' is necessary from time to time to prevent too much resources from being wasted on them.

Whether there was another reason behind this, Mikoto had no idea.

Those higher-ups behind ITEM would only give the order and nothing else.

Mikoto knew later on was that the idiot convinced a higher-up in ITEM to cease all attacks to Child Error facilities, but she never knew exactly why was the order was given in the first place.

Her first attempt to find out the truth ended up in a strange explosion that knocked her to the ground.

Mikoto did not give up just like that. However, she relented when he insisted that she stay out of this and trust him to get to the bottom of this.

I guess I didn't want to waste his efforts of trying to pull me out of the darkness... but he's always hiding things from me.

Even that stupid Shokuhou Misaki as well I guess!

But I was so happy when I heard this news. It was the first thing that he has done for me to try pulling me out of the darkness.

Mikoto hated killing.

It was not in her nature to take somebody's life freely.

But to protect her mother by paying off her father's debt, she began her new life in the darkness of Academy City.

Killing was a common occurrence. In fact, her new life could be described in just a few words.

A tool for killing.

When Mikoto first joined ITEM, she was only at Level 2, so she was trained with specialised firearms that could be powered with her electricity until her level improved to around Level 3.

During her first job, she nearly died because of her refusal to kill a guy that ITEM ordered her to do.

Faced with imminent death as the guy closed in, Mikoto closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

As she looked at the lifeless body lying in a pool of blood who was shot death by her gun, Mikoto dropped her gun in horror.

An unknown man in a black suit working for ITEM appeared and said to Mikoto, "I could tell that you're holding back. If you still want your mother alive, do your job properly. If you don't perform up to expectations, you know what will happen."

Her mother was outside of Academy City teaching in a university since the pay was higher there.

To her mother, she was involved in a lucrative research project that offered a large amount of money enough to pay off their debts.

However, that was just a farce to hide her involvement from her mother in the darkness of Academy City by joining ITEM.

With tears on Mikoto's face, she never looked back ever since.

As she kept on killing, only one thought was on her mind.

HAHAHA! Why should I care about those human lives? They're worthless! All of them! I don't care at all. I'm doing this to protect my mother, so its okay.

However, guilt kept tugging at her heart as if it was reminding her that having such a mentality has buried the true Misaka Mikoto deep down inside anymore.

Faced with such conflicting emotions every time she kills somebody, Mikoto was almost driven to the point of suicide until a certain spiky, black-haired boy appeared to stop her.

I hated him at that time.

Perhaps it was because he was looking down on me by resorting to walking up to pull that girl away instead of using his power.

Or perhaps it was really because I looked down on myself. After killing so many people, I'm just an irredeemable monster who should burn in hell. So why do you want to change that?

As if to prove her point, Mikoto grew more sadistic in her method of killing after her failed attempt in committing suicide.

And she made sure that the spiky, black-haired boy would know of her increasingly sadistic method of killing.

I wanted him to regret stopping me from killing myself. Because I didn't die, many other lives will die as a result... in the most cruel way possible.

A dull pain kept on throbbing in Mikoto's head as images of those mutilated child corpses flooded her mind.

Mikoto would first release an electric pulse capable of paralyzing anyone within its range. Then with her iron sand sword, she would chop off the four limbs from her victims and leave them to die in an area safe from the fire.

All of this to make sure that he would know that those Child Errors died in such a manner.

As the various scenes of her other sadistic methods of killing played on, Mikoto couldn't stand it and rushed to the toilet.

Mikoto pushed against the sink with both hands.

A moaning sound of vomiting could be heard, but there was nothing that Mikoto could vomit out.

Using her electricity, the lights in the toilet came on.

I was such a monster... But yet he didn't give up on me. Despite that I had gone too far... But yet he didn't give up on me.

As Mikoto looked into the mirror, it was not her reflection that she saw, but a replay of the most monumental incident in her life.

* * *

_With an iron sand sword in hand, Mikoto smiled at a boy and a girl as the both of them shook in fear._

_The three of them were inside a room in a building._

_There was a fire burning outside._

_As usual, Mikoto would designate an area where she would leave evidence that those Child Errors was killed in the most gruesome way possible._

_It was the smile of the devil that the both of them were looking at._

_"Be honoured that you'll be my next victim!"_

_Mikoto chuckled when she realized that fear had already left them paralyzed; there was no need for her electric pulse._

_"Are you scared? Oh yeah, you should be, because nobody's coming to save you!"_

_"That's where you're wrong."_

_Mikoto's smile twisted into a maniacal grin as her iron sand sword extended backwards to pierce through that spiky, black-haired boy who was standing behind her._

_A familiar unnatural sound of glass shattering could be heard._

_Like a bubble bursting, the sword in Mikoto's hand was reverted back into tiny individual iron sand particles by his right hand._

_Seizing the opportunity, the boy and the girl ran out of the room as fast as their little legs could bring them._

_Mikoto could have shocked them with her lightning, but she ignored them as she turned to face that particular boy behind her._

_Mikoto said, "Don't you understand by now? You cannot do anything to save me!"_

_This building was yet another Child Error facility which the higher-ups in ITEM ordered her to burn down._

_It seems as though the boy has been investigating ITEM and with some luck, he successfully determined where they would strike next; this particular Child Error facility._

_The boy clenched his fists, unhappy with what Mikoto said._

_"I said I'll help you. So why are you still doing this?!"_

_"You really don't understand anything do you? I'm a monster. If you reach your hand out to save me, instead of accepting it with gratitude, I'll rip that hand apart. That's the kind of person I am! So that's why no matter how hard you try, you cannot save me!"_

_In truth, Mikoto did want to accept his help._

_It's just that her heart has gone too cold from going through too much pain from her father's gambling which wrecked her happy family to doing something that she hated so much (killing) every waking day._

_I no longer believe in miracles anymore._

_Why would a stranger like him offer to drag her out of the darkness?_

_Is this like a fairy tale where my prince in shining amour would come and rescue me from a castle?_

_That's so ridiculous._

_I'm a monster and that's that. Why do you want to change this? What good would it bring you anyway?_

_"I'm not saving you. Misaka Mikoto, am I right? Where is the real Misaka Mikoto now? That is the person I want to save."_

_Mikoto trembled with laughter, "I'm not Misaka Mikoto. I'm the Railgun! A monster who has degenerated into a tool for killing. That's what I am now. If you want to save Misaka Mikoto, you can fucking try!"_

_Lifting piles of scrap metal lying around the area using magnetism, Mikoto hurled them towards the boy._

_With a gesture from his right hand, the boy repelled them away in an unnatural trajectory, smashing to the ground beside him._

_Mikoto felt her whole body being manipulated by an unknown electromagnetic field from that boy, and she found herself being violently pushed to the ground by an invisible hand._

_Mikoto got up with blood trickling from the corners of her lips._

_The boy said, "I can save Misaka Mikoto. That's why I'm not holding back now."_

_"THEN I WON'T HOLD BACK AS WELL!"_

_A dangerous blue aura surrounded Mikoto as she began to charge up her electricity up to her maximum output at around 700,000,000V and released it as a torrent of lightning towards the boy._

_With a wave of his right hand, an unnatural sound of glass breaking could be heard and the lightning vanished._

_Mikoto looked in shock at how easy it was for that boy to negate her lightning at maximum output. All he had to do was to wave his right hand._

_He felt like a mirror that reflected how powerless Mikoto truly was._

_So what if she's the #2 in Academy City. Was she powerful enough to protect her mother?_

_With the same effort as that boy who waved his right hand, the higher-ups in ITEM could order her mother dead._

_Perhaps the boy doesn't understand that this isn't really about saving her from darkness._

_It was about keeping her mother safe._

_She was the reason why Mikoto joined ITEM and became their most valuable killing tool._

_Maybe if that boy understood, Mikoto might have accepted his help._

_Mikoto had a bitter smile on her face, "How can you save someone who is already dead? Misaka Mikoto is dead. You cannot change that."_

_"You're wrong. Misaka Mikoto isn't dead. She's still alive somewhere in your heart. You're just unaware of her presence."_

_The guilt that I feel after I kill somebody. Is that Misaka Mikoto trying to stop the Railgun from killing anymore?_

_But Mikoto, I don't have a choice. I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE!_

_There's nothing you can do about it, Mikoto. I'll kill him as well. Then nobody will be able to save you anymore!_

_Mikoto's smile grew from bitter to maniacal, "During the day when you saved that girl in a maid outfit in District 10, I've been wondering why did you choose to walk up and yank that girl away from me instead of using your power._

_"All these while, I've been throwing attacks at you like an idiot. But what if I was throwing my attack to someone else? Would you be able to negate it by waving your right hand from a distance?_

_"Furthermore, if you were truly capable of that pseudo Telekinesis you seem to have, you would have dragged that girl away from me using that Telekinesis instead of walking up._

_"I conclude that there is a condition required to activate your power. I hope you can guess what I'm going to do now to fucking kill you!"_

_The boy flinched, "Don't tell me..."_

_"Yes. I'm going to fucking demolish the entire building!"_

_Gathering all the iron sand she could within her range, she created a hurricane that destroyed the ground that the both of them were standing on before the boy could touch it with his right hand._

_Floating in the eye of the hurricane using magnetism, Mikoto made it spin even faster every second._

_Her method to demolish the building was to create a strong enough wind that would demolish a building through her iron sand hurricane formed from magnetism._

_After reaching her maximum output at 700,000,000 V, the wind current grew so large that the building was blown apart from the inside._

_Landing on top of the rubbles as the hurricane ceased, Mikoto laughed._

_"So this is what you're capable of! I still don't know understand exactly what condition is required, but I'm fucking sure that it doesn't matter anymore because you're dead."_

_As usual, there was guilt rising from her heart. However, there was some anger and sadness mixed inside._

_"What is it Misaka Mikoto? Are you upset? He's dead now! It's for your own good that you stay inside. With you in the way, I can't do my job properly. If I can't do my job properly, my mother will die._

_"That's why you should shut the fuck up! You retarded bitch! Can't you see that no other option left?"_

_"Do you really think so?"_

_Turning behind, Mikoto was horrified to see the boy still alive._

_Except for some scratches and bruises, he was standing in front of her. Alive._

_Clenching his right fist, the boy charged forth._

_Mikoto kept on throwing electricity at him, but it vanished some distance away before reaching him._

_She wanted to run away, but her legs refused to move._

_It was Misaka Mikoto who wanted the boy to save her from the monster that was the Railgun._

_"If you think that killing people is the only way to protect your mother, then let me first break that fucked up illusion of yours!"_

_The boy sent his right fist across Mikoto's face hard, and she sprawled to the ground._

_Mikoto sat up with tears in her eyes, "Is there really another way? But if I don't kill, they'll threaten to kill my mother."_

_With a smile as comforting as God's presence, the boy reached a hand out._

_"Isn't that obvious? I'll just have to bankrupt each one of them who is behind ITEM then. You don't have to kill anymore. Welcome back, Misaka Mikoto."_

* * *

Mikoto blinked twice and reality came into view again.

Staring back at her in the mirror was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes in her green pajamas.

For a brief moment, Mikoto swore that the girl in the mirror flashed a sadistic smile.

It was the same smile that Mikoto used to have before she would bestow death upon her helpless victims.

"Railgun. You hate him, do you?"

After being punched in the face by that idiot, the illusion that Mikoto once held in the form of a monster that was the Railgun shattered.

However, the remnants of the Railgun still lingered on inside, waiting for a chance to come out.

"But this Misaka Mikoto will not allow you to exist again. Because..."

In the mirror again, her reflection was once again obscured by a heartwarming memory.

Standing in their usual spot under a tree in the park, that spiky, black-haired boy leaned in close and kissed Mikoto in the forehead.

He said, "You may have been a monster in the past, but what matters is that the girl in front of me is the real Misaka Mikoto..."

After a long pause, he smiled.

"The girl that I love."

As Mikoto's reflection came into view again in the mirror, she smiled back at the mirror with determination, though her face was flushed red with her heart thumping wildly inside.

"Because the girl that he loves is Misaka Mikoto. So this Misaka Mikoto will not allow such a monster like you to exist in this world again!"

Using her electricity, Mikoto turned off the lights and went back to her bed.

I will not run away. I'll make it up to those children to the best of my ability!

Mikoto reached for her Gekota phone at the desk near her bed.

Running a finger through the Gekota keychain attached to the phone, Mikoto murmured as her breathing grew more rapid, "It's not like I wanted to fall in love with an idiot like you, but because you saved this Misaka Mikoto from the Railgun, she can't help it at all."

Without thinking, Mikoto flipped open her phone and typed a message to Touma.

Just when she was about to press the send button, a sudden realization came over her.

What am I doing?! Sending such a message out of the blue! But I suppose a simple message would be okay... wait, that'll still be weird. Oh, I know!

After some retyping, Mikoto was done with her new message.

_Test. Test. Test._  
_It's not like I wanted to send you this message or anything, you know. But I just wanted to test the messaging function for my phone since it sometimes acts weird on me._  
_Anyway! Good night._

Satisfied with this, Mikoto pressed the send button.

A reply came soon after.

_Oh I see. Could you help me with my homework tomorrow? We still have some time in the morning before we go visit. Let's meet at that café we went to before._

Mikoto sent her reply.

_Okay. GOOD NIGHT._

Mikoto huffed as she put her phone back at the desk.

Since when have I become your homework machine, you stupid idiot!

... Maybe if you give me flowers or a small gift, n-not that I particularly want them, I'll consider doing two months worth of your homework.

With that, Mikoto went back to sleep.

* * *

With a pen, writing pad and a math textbook in hand, Kamijou Touma was ready for war as he sat in a café, waiting for Mikoto to arrive.

Asking a middle schooler for help in my homework is really embarrassing, but I don't really have a choice.

Between pride and getting his homework done, Touma knew that choosing the former would only mean more detention classes... and more scary curriculums such as the Columbus Egg.

Flipping open his textbook, Touma decided that he would begin on the most easiest part of his homework.

Alright! Binoimal Theorem should be a piece of cake.

After five minutes on the first question, Touma cried in despair as his answer didn't match the answer given in the textbook.

That was five minutes of hard work! I'm sure I got all the steps correct.

Looking through his working, Touma saw no mistakes at all.

"... I'm sure that the textbook printed the wrong answer. Don't worry, let's just move on."

"That should have been 2x instead of x."

The almost expressionless girl with short, black hair in a pink sport outfit who Touma remembered as Takitsubo Rikou happened to glance upon his work.

"Oh... I'm really no good in maths."

The question was to expand (1-2x)^(-2). However, Touma forgot about the 2x and used x instead in his working.

Taking a seat beside Touma, Rikou said, "Why don't I help you with your homework?"

"Wait... you are a high schooler, right?"

Rikou nodded as she flipped to the next few pages of Touma's math textbook.

Since Saiai, Frenda and Mugino said they would be late, Rikou decided to help Touma with his homework while waiting.

With Ichihara Fuyumi's location being unknown after that defeat to her two days ago, it would be wise to cultivate a positive relationship with Touma since he could be a clue to where Fuyumi is.

Ignoring that, it is always good to have more friends than enemies, especially a valuable friend who has the power to negate any ESPer's ability with his right hand.

Rikou said, "Alright... let's start from here."

Contrary to what many students might believe, Binomial Theorem does have its own application in the real world ranging from computing to calculating probabilities.

To Kamijou Touma, none of this would have mattered to him since he wasn't particularly adept in science and mathematics, which is ironic considering that Academy City is at the top in such areas.

After listening to Rikou's explanation, Touma scratched his head.

"I still don't quite understand... I'm hopeless in math! Why must math exist to torture poor Kamijou over here."

"If math don't exist, I don't think we would be able to sit in such a wonderful air-conditioned cafe."

Touma sighed, "I guess that's true."

Math is applied in so many ways in today's world that without math, there would be no modern technology such the air conditioner in the cafe to speak of.

A blob of ice cream flew out of nowhere and landed smack onto Touma's face before landing on his homework.

Using simple math, the probability of such an incident happening would be around 0.00000002%. However, if one were to factor in Touma's misfortune, that would increase the probability to 100%.

Apparently, the sorbet that a girl ordered was too firm. So she tried to take a scoop, it flew off in Touma's direction when she used too much force in the process.

"M-my homework! Such misfortune!"

Rikou said, "Don't worry. I'll support you."

Taking a piece of tissue from her pocket, she wiped the ice cream away from the homework before taking another piece and wiped the stain off Touma's face.

Touma's misfortune did not end there though.

Outside the window, Mikoto happened to spot a suspicious figure in a pink sport outfit with a tissue in hand who seemed to be engaging in a brief deep kiss with Touma.

That was only a matter of perception for Rikou was only wiping the stain off Touma's face.

What Mikoto saw was the back of Touma's head facing Mikoto's view with most of Rikou's face being obscured by Touma.

Nevertheless, Mikoto stormed into the café with sparks of electricity escaping from her bangs.

"So you're really into danderes huh? Didn't you ask me for help with your homework? So why is she helping you instead?!"

Touma stared at Mikoto with a look of a cheating husband being found out by his wife while Rikou still had her almost expressionless face on.

Touma said, "Don't misunderstand! Takitsubo-san happened to be here, and you weren't here yet, and she offered to help as well. That's why."

Rikou nodded, "Yes."

Mikoto did not look convinced.

From what she had seen moments ago outside the window, it is definitely not as innocent as the reason they provided.

"Oh? If I may ask, does helping out with homework include kissing as well?"

The crackling sound of electricity grew more threatening.

The intended effect was supposed to be a growing tension within the atmosphere, but to Touma, it was like an anti-climatic effect for he was confused at her accusation.

"Huh? We didn't kiss. What makes you think so?"

Rikou said, "I didn't kiss him."

Mikoto pointed to a window in the café, "Bu-But I saw the both of you kissing from outside the window! Don't deny it!"

Rikou turned to the window and back to the table that she was sitting on with Touma.

"It's a problem of perception. Maybe it was when I was wiping ice cream off Kamijou's face."

Mikoto thought back to what she had just saw.

She did have a tissue in hand... maybe it's just a misunderstanding.

All I saw was the idiot's back with that dandere's facing him. But there's a still a chance that they were really kissing because I didn't saw the front view of them! Never mind.

Just then, something occured to Mikoto.

That dandere... is Takitsubo Rikou. She's part of ITEM! Could there be some ploy behind this? Something to do with approaching him as the first step?

During the fight with Mugino, Mikoto concluded that Touma had probably gotten into some trouble with ITEM and he wanted to avoid the situation whereby the ex-leader of ITEM (Mikoto) would clash with the current leader of ITEM (Mugino) because of him.

But what was the trouble? Even though Rikou said that this was merely a childish match by Mugino, but Mikoto was still worried that something might have happened.

Putting down her pride, Mikoto had also approached Misaki who assured her that everything's fine.

Did that idiot get involved in the darkness for some reason and got into trouble? Given his idiotic tendencies to save people, I'm not surprised at all.

Even if he lost all his memories, he's still the same!

Mikoto said, "Takitsubo, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment in private."

Touma said, "Just what are you up to Biribiri? Takitsubo-san, please be careful."

Rikou said, "Don't worry. I'm a Level 4, I can protect myself."

With a heavy heart, Touma watched the both of them heading to the toilet.

I just hope that this won't turn into a full-blown battle between the both of them.

* * *

While there were people walking into and out of the toilet, it was still relatively quiet with the occasional flushing sound.

Mikoto said, "Did that idiot get into trouble with ITEM or something? What are you guys planning? Why are you so close with him?"

Rikou knew that the source of Mikoto's worry was the strange things that Touma said while he was fighting Mugino.

According to Mugino, he had wanted to finish his fight with Mugino before a certain girl appears to protect her from the darkness.

While Mugino was not sure if the girl in question is actually Mikoto herself, but Mugino said she would consider ripping Touma apart in front of that girl if she is the #3 known as Misaka Mikoto just to spite her.

This was not because Mikoto had offended her in any way.

It was just Mugino who was not satisfied with being the #4 despite her Meltdowner being able to instant-kill Mikoto's Railgun, just that she had to always restrain herself from using it at maximum output to prevent her body from being blown away from the backlash.

With that in mind, and some further thinking, Rikou formulated her answer to Mikoto's question.

"Do you want to know why Kamijou said that he was fighting to protect you from the darkness?"

Mikoto looked at Rikou, anxiously expecting her to continue.

This answer to this question was what Mikoto really wanted to know.

Rikou continued, "Somehow, Kamijou sensed that Mugino dislikes you. So, naturally he would want to keep you away from her. However, he doesn't have perfect knowledge to why Mugino would dislike you. All he sensed was that Mugino dislikes you.

"Him saying that he's fighting to protect you from the darkness is just a reflection of his worries about you going back to the darkness because of Mugino somehow. ITEM isn't planning anything against him. That, I can assure you."

A tinge of red formed on Mikoto's cheeks, "You're saying he's wo-worried about me? That stupid idiot..."

"Yes. That is correct."

Mikoto thought. So... that idiot could somehow sense that Mugino hates me? I suppose that's because I've replaced her as the #3 and she's now the #4. I don't think that we actually crossed paths before so I'm sure that's the reason why.

And him saying all those things is just him worrying for nothing?

Maybe I'm just worrying too much. Even Shokuhou says he's alright and I don't think ITEM isn't planning anything... for now.

Mikoto said, "If you ever try to do anything funny to that idiot. I'll definitely stop you."

Rikou nodded and left.

Mikoto thought. I'll definitely protect you from anything with my power. Definitely.

* * *

In a spacious garden outside a Child Error facility in Cypress Park, Saten was offering her plan that would get Touma and Mikoto closer to a smiling, petite middle-aged woman

The woman said, "Alright. That would be fine by me."

"Thank you!"

Uiharu sighed as Saten hopped back to sweeping the leaves in the garden beside her.

"I can totally imagine what would happen if Shirai-san sees this. The sky would turn black and a storm would begin with a demonic Shirai-san going berserk with her powers."

"Relax. Shirai-san isn't free today right? Everything will be just fine."

"Then you better pray that her Judgement meeting doesn't end early."

Recently, there is a surge of ESPers committing crimes. The strange thing about those ESPers was that they possessed powers above their level.

A similar situation like this happened some time before during the Graviton Bombing incident. However, it eventually died down somehow.

The purpose of Kuroko's Judgement meeting was to understand the situation better throughout the various branches.

Saten exclaimed as she spotted two familiar figures.

"They're here!"

Saten thought. I officially declare that my plan has begun!

As Touma walked along a pavement leading to the Child Error facility , he cannot help but wonder what exactly did Rikou say to Mikoto in the toilet.

Why is Biribiri suddenly so nice to offer doing one month worth of my homework?

Only time will tell whether this is actually misfortune, or a larger misfortune.

As they entered the spacious garden outside the facility, a group of Child Errors came out from the classrooms and greeted the both of them.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan! Welcome!"

Touma was slightly taken aback at being welcomed by such a large group.

"Well... Thanks."

Mikoto bowed once deeply and had a nervous smile on her face.

"Thank you very much."

Touma thought. Biribiri, you don't have to be that polite to those kids. But I suppose that's because of your past. Oh well.

Mikoto looked around and realized that the Dorm Manager wasn't around.

The peite, middle-aged woman seemed to have noticed this and said to Mikoto.

"Your Dorm Manager is busy today. I was only expecting one volunteer from her to replace her absence, but I guess I got more than what I asked for."

Mikoto said, "Wait what? She's a volunteer here as well?! I see. So that's the real reason why I got sent into 'community service'..."

Saten said, "The both of you are supposed to teach origami first before we have food!"

Upon hearing game, the group of Child Errors clapped their hands.

"Hurray! We have food later!"

Touma said, "Eh...? I'm not that good in origami."

Touma's experience in origami has always been limited to folding paper planes and throw them about in class with Aogami and Tsuchimikado once.

When that paper plane landed on Seiri's face, the three of them swore to never throw paper planes like some five year old kid in preschool in class again.

Mikoto said, "I have some knowledge in origami... I'll te-teach them then."

Touma noted how hesitant Mikoto was. He decided to encourage her a little.

"Me too! Let's do this together, Biribiri."

Like an engine fully operational again after applying a good old kick to it, Mikoto smiled with brimming confidence.

"Alright!"

Saten whispered to Uiharu, "If this is not dating, I don't know what is dating anymore. He even has a pet name for Misaka-san."

Uiharu was not looking forward to Kuroko with a black aura surrounding her during Judgement work.

* * *

"How does this look like 'let's do this together' to you?!"

A flustered Mikoto was standing behind the whiteboard as Touma was sitting together with the Child Errors

Touma decided that he would instead learn from Mikoto the wonders of origami, so all the teaching would be left to her.

Touma said, "Onee-chan standing over there is such a wonderful person for teaching us the wonders of origami. Don't you agree?"

The Child Errors nodded their head in agreement, "Onee-chan is really a wonderful person!"

Touma said, "It's about time we start the lesson now!"

Mikoto could not say anything to drag him back beside her as Touma have already unleashed his move that would protect his current position.

Mikoto sighed as she drew a few diagrams on the board, "Okay... We'll start by learning how to fold a swan."

After Mikoto gave a run through on how to fold a swan, she went around the tables to see how those kids were doing.

As Mikoto sat with a group of Child Error, correcting their mistakes in folding the swan, she never thought that such a thing would be possible for a person like her.

I used to be killing all those Child Errors, but now I'm actually sitting beside them peacefully while teaching them origami.

For that, Mikoto was grateful.

Grateful to that idiot who made this possible by insisting on pulling her out of the darkness.

Thank you.

Touma smiled as he saw how happy Mikoto was teaching those Child Errors origami.

I guess she's really a different person now. Nah, that's actually who she really is. If I'm not wrong, when "He" pulled her out of the darkness, that was the person that "He" was saving.

Meanwhile, Touma spotted a boy beside him folding something suspiciously obscene.

While that itself was an incredible feat, and that the boy probably have no idea that he was folding something obscene, Touma could not just ignore this.

Asking the boy in the most polite way, Touma took the obscene origami away from the boy.

Before Touma could dispose of it, Mikoto spotted him with that origami in hand.

"You pervert! What are you teaching those kids?!"

"It's a misunderstanding! I-"

"Oh yeah? So the incident with Takitsubo is also a misunderstanding? And the incident with her before is also a misunderstanding as well? Such a 'coincidence' that all of them are misunderstandings."

"But it's true that they are misunderstandings! How many times must I repeat myself, Takitsubo-san was tired, so she rested on my arm."

The Child Errors could only stare in bewilderment for they have no idea what in the world were the two of them quarreling about.

* * *

In the kitchen was Touma busy rinsing the rice, and a perplexed Mikoto faced with a multitude of ingredients in front of her.

Misaka Mikoto has never cooked before.

Being in Tokiwadai, food is provided for lunch and dinner. There was no need for any student to be cooking.

Thus, Mikoto was at a loss to what she should be doing with the ingredients.

"Err... what should I be doing with all those carrots? And potato?"

Touma said, "Just chop them into small pieces. Even though you're an ojou-sama who probably never stepped into the kitchen before, I'm sure that this should be a piece of cake for you."

Mikoto looked outside the window where Saten and Uiharu was watching the both of them as Saten urged Mikoto to carry out her 'plan' with a hand signal.

Though Mikoto kept on denying that Touma was not her boyfriend, Saten offered her a plan that would at least bring them closer... physically at least.

With a face flushed red, Mikoto took a deep breath.

"I-I'm having pr-problems. Why don't you co-come and help me!"

After Touma was done rinsing the rice, he put them into a rice cooker and came over to Mikoto.

"What help do you need, Biribiri?"

"Umm... Could you te-teach me how to ho-hold the knife properly? It-its not that I don't know how to hold a knife, but I'm sure there's a difference when cooking."

Touma shot Mikoto a confused look, "Huh? You must really be a true ojou-sama out and out."

Touma sighed as he grabbed Mikoto's hand as he guided her on the techniques of holding a knife while cooking.

Mikoto said nothing with her face burning red. That was the whole point of the 'plan' that Saten offered.

Outside the window, Saten gave a silent cheer to the success of her plan.

Uiharu hoped that Kuroko would not appear in such a critical moment.

The sky would definitely turn black and a storm would begin with a demonic Kuroko going berserk with her powers if she sees this.

Feeling embarrassed yet happy at the success of Saten's plan, Mikoto subconsciously let loose a few sparks of electricity as she continued chopping the ingredients in small pieces for the curry rice that they were planning to cook.

Unknown to Touma, a spark of electricity entered the rice cooker.

When Touma went to collect the rice inside the rice cooker by pressing a button to open the lid, a loud thud was heard instead of the lid opening and smoke started coming out from the rice cooker.

"... Such misfortune."

* * *

Saten said as she dipped bread into a bowl of curry that she scooped from the stew placed on the large table in the dining area with the group of Child Errors.

"Curry stew with bread isn't that bad after all!"

A small boy spoke aloud, "I never thought that bread could be eaten like this. We always use butter or jam for bread but it's the first time I'm eating it with curry. Amazing!"

Another girl said, "Yeah. Onee-chan, you're so creative!"

Saten put a hand to the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly, "Oh, it's nothing at all."

Sitting beside the petite, middle-aged woman who Touma now know as Shigenomori Kazuko, the director of this Child Error facility, he took a small bite of his bread dipped in curry.

"I'm sorry, it's my misfortune that cost you the rice cooker."

Kazuko said, "It's okay. Misaka-san said she could fix the rice cooker, right?"

Touma said, "I guess so..."

Mikoto wanted to fix the rice cooker before coming out to eat, so she was in the kitchen together with Uiharu, who was cleaning up inside.

Touma thought about his days before Academy City as he slipped another piece of bread inside his mouth.

A child prodigy that would bring misfortune to anyone coming into contact with him.

While the part regarding his misfortune was true, Touma was no child prodigy.

It is just that he matured abnormally fast.

At the age of six, he had the intelligence of a normal 16-year-old person.

Many people had the impression that he was some prodigy.

However, Touma was just about as smart as you and me.

He just had the advantage of time. It was like putting the mind of a sixteen year old inside a six-year-old body.

Though he was a child prodigy that brought misfortune to others, nobody realized that the misfortune that they faced were his doing.

Touma eventually figured out a pattern behind this.

Whoever that was touched by his right hand would suffer misfortune.

There was a successful businessman who came to visit Touma's parents. However, he was in the news a few days later when his business empire collapsed overnight.

A boy who came to play with him got hit by a car a few hours later.

A common pattern was that they were touched by his right hand.

Oddly, his parents were not affected by his misfortune despite being touched by his right hand.

Touma decided that he would enter Academy City, a city deprived of superstition that might be able to cure his misfortune from his right hand.

Even though his parents insisted that this was probably just a strange coincidence, but Touma knew that it was his right hand's fault.

I will not bring misfortune to anybody anymore.

When Touma entered Academy City, he was enrolled into Nagtenjouki Academy.

His days in Nagtenjouki Academy were hazy.

Touma could only remember bits and pieces from being subjected to various experiments, which was probably due to the strange power that could negate any ESPer's ability in his right hand.

This strange power was the reason behind his misfortune that he caused to so many other people.

His memories stopped being hazy around three years ago when he woke up in a hospital bed within Nagtenjouki Academy.

A nurse told him that an experiment that he was participating in within this school caused him to fall into a coma for a month.

Due to the experiment, his memories may have been affected as well.

From the bits and pieces in his hazy memory, Touma was vaguely aware that Nagtenjouki Academy imprisoned him as soon as he entered Academy City and subjected him to various experiment regarding the power in his right hand that was supposedly the reason behind why his right hand was causing misfortune to other people.

The experiment in question was probably another experiment regarding the power in his right hand.

Also, when Touma woke up, it was like he was installed with this knowledge in his brain during his coma, but he knew that his right hand would no longer cause misfortune to people just by touching them.

But, in exchange, he himself would suffer misfortune for his whole life so long as he possess that power in his right hand.

Perhaps the experiments done in Nagatenjouki Academy managed to alter his right hand from bringing misfortune to other people into bringing misfortune to oneself.

For some time after the date with Mikoto, Touma had a feeling that there might be something more to the bit and pieces from his hazy memory.

Something that would remove the haze and connect the bit and pieces into a coherent memory.

What if I wasn't trapped in Nagatenjouki Academy from the day I entered Academy City until about a year ago when the revolt succeeded?

If what Biribiri says about my power being weaker than before is correct, that might actually be possible.

But who was "It" that took over me during the Misawa Cram School incident?

Slipping another piece of bread into his mouth again, Touma began to consider this possibility carefully.

* * *

In an alleyway, two thugs cornered a young girl to the wall.

A thug flashed a knife, pointing it towards the girl.

"Money or your life."

The girl was unfazed and had a calm smile on her face.

"I don't wish to hurt anybody. Please leave."

Just then, lightning appeared from a distance and shocked the two thugs to their knees as a figure began to approach the three of them.

A boy who had a metro cut, and wore a choker-style electrode around his neck came into view.

It was Shigeki Chiyoshi, the Level 0 who could wield the power of the #3's ability known as Railgun due to the modifications done to his body.

Chiyoshi said, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, "I'm sorry that you had to hurt those thugs because of me. I wasn't sure if I could deal with them peacefully with my ability though."

Chiyoshi released an electric pulse and the girl felt a painful shock running through her body.

It took her less than a second to realize that she was paralyzed.

Chiyoshi took out a gun from his pocket and pressed it against the girl's forehead.

"Don't have to be. I just want your money."

The calm smile that the girl had broken down into shock.

She had thought that the guy was a hero who wanted to save her from the thugs. However, she never expected this guy to be another robber after her money.

Chiyoshi said, "Is your ability faster, or is my gun faster?"

The girl was a Level 3 Telekinesis. Though she could use her ability even if she's paralyzed, the bullet would kill her faster than hurling that rubbish bin a few meters away from her towards this guy.

"You bastard!"

Chiyoshi reached into her skirt pocket and took out a light blue purse.

After confirming that there was at least 50k yen inside, Chiyoshi used magnetism and knocked the girl out of the alleyway like a golf club hitting a ball with the rubbish bin.

The two thugs shouted as they got up, "Aniki! You're back."

Chiyoshi sighed, "What did Leader Komaba teach you two? Only target ESPers who indiscriminately abuse their ability. Does this girl over there look like she's abusing her ability? Heck, she was nice enough to request that you leave her alone."

A thug said, "It's not like we can help it at all. We don't have a job, and we're running out of money for food."

Chiyoshi passed that blue purse containing 50k yen to the thug.

"I know. That's why I robbed the girl anyway."

It is a common fact in Academy City that lower level ESPers are often discriminated against.

Level 0s such as those two thugs found it very difficult to find a proper job.

They had no choice but to join Skill-Out and rob people for a living.

Whether robbing people was right or not, Chiyoshi did not care.

All he knew is that most Level 0s like him are being treated as disposable trash in Academy City.

It isn't their fault for choosing this dirty path of robbing money from people instead of earning it properly.

After his escape from the burning Child Error facility, Chiyoshi had nowhere to go.

He did not want to enter another Child Error facility for he was sure that the cruel brown-haired girl would track him down and kill him to eliminate all witnesses.

Wandering around the alleyway, Chiyoshi fainted from hunger as he could not find any food from the trash.

A member of Skill-Out found him unconscious and since then, Chiyoshi was part of Skill-Out.

Even though Chiyoshi had to risk his life robbing banks and doing jobs for money, he formed a strong bond with his fellow Skill-Outs members.

Once again, the cruel brown-haired girl appeared again.

This time, she killed all of her friends in Skill-Out.

Apparently, it was done as a 'clean up' act.

Fuck this. What do you treat us Level 0s as? Fucking trash?!

Chiyoshi was sitting in an alleyway alone with a can of beer when a mysterious person in a black suit approached him.

"Are you interested in an experiment that could promise you power like no other?"

Chiyoshi gladly accepted his offer.

What he needed was power to avenge his friends.

The experiment in question was the Illusion Noise project.

The success rate of this experiment was low with only one success out of about 650 participants.

Perhaps God wanted me to punish this bitch, so he granted me this opportunity when I became the next successful participant out of the 650 people.

After the end of the Nagtenjouki Revolt, Chiyoshi pulled all his connections from the darkness to search for the identity of this cruel brown-haired girl, but nothing came up.

Fortunately, Chiyoshi could recognize the girl from sight.

With that, he would continue his search... after confirming that Fuyumi is okay.

* * *

It was sunset as the streets had a glowing reddish-orange atmosphere to it, and curfew was almost approaching.

Mikoto was humming a tune while walking towards the bus stop leading to her school.

Thank you. Thank you for making this possible.

Mikoto had a lot of fun playing with the Child Errors, and with Touma as well.

There was a three-legged race after lunch where Mikoto would take control of Touma's muscles by using electricity.

That idiot thinks he can escape this by tying his right foot to my left foot? Not so easy!

With some threatening, a reluctant Touma agreed to tie his left foot to Mikoto's right foot.

Since his Imagine Breaker did not extend to the left side of his body, Mikoto had a lot of fun taking control of his body since her electricity will not be negated if it did not reach his right hand.

A girl flew out of the alleyway with an accompanying rubbish bin, landing beside Mikoto.

The girl groaned as she laid on the ground, still paralyzed by the electricity from the hero turned villain who had a metro-cut and a choker-style electrode around his neck.

"... H-Help me."

Mikoto said, "Who did this to you?!"

"That would be me."

Stepping out of the alleyway was a boy with a metro-cut and a choker-style electrode around his neck.

It was Shigeki Chiyoshi.

He had a thin smile.

Inside him was fury that could destroy entire civilizations, but his voice was calm and collected.

"I've finally found you. You murderer."

Mikoto took a step back, "Who are you?"

Chiyoshi flipped the switch open on his electrode.

"Just a Child Error who had all his friends taken away from a murderer like you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back!

For the first time, I've succeeded in publishing a 10k chapter. I actually didn't expect it to be that long, but the word count won't lie.

I had problems writing the Mikoto scene in her dorm room reminiscing about her past actually. I didn't want Mikoto to come off as too angsty, and I hope I achieved a good balance there.

Meanwhile, I've purposely reduced Mikoto's inner thoughts when she was interacting with the Child Errors. I'll just show you how Mikoto reacts, and I'll leave the interpretation to you readers. Yes, to prevent Mikoto from coming off as too angsty.

Though the word count is 10k, I still feel that some parts in this chapter could be better fleshed out somehow... what do you think? Is there some parts which is good for me to further expand on in this chapter?

Lastly, how does the idea of Touma with wings sound?

I'll give a small spoiler here.

The wings is related to Touma's memory loss. But I'll leave the degree of relevance to be ambiguous for now.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and see you :)


	13. 13: Limit Zero

Sensing a battle approaching soon, Mikoto bent down and used her own electricity to cure the girl's paralysis.

The girl got up and fled the scene, leaving Mikoto to face Chiyoshi alone.

Mikoto said, "So you're a survivor? Were you saved by that idiot as well?"

Chiyoshi said, "... I wasn't saved by anyone. I escaped from the fire on my own after witnessing how you've killed my friends, you motherfucker!"

With a surge of electricity from his body, Chiyoshi formed an pulsating white electric arc blade in his hand and rocketed off in Mikoto's direction.

Chiyoshi swung the blade at blinding speeds in an attempt to slice Mikoto into pieces, but she was able to keep up with his speed by using electricity on her own body and dodged every single strike

Since Mikoto had an internal radar that could detect any electromagnetic phenomenon, it was impossible for an Electromaster like Chiyoshi to use an electric based attack and hope to land a blow on her somehow.

Using an obscene amount of electricity, Mikoto magnetized the asphalt in the ground, ripping it into pieces as she formed an asphalt wall shielding her from Chiyoshi's electric arc blade.

The blade in Chiyoshi's hand transformed into raw electricity covering his clenched fist and he punched through the wall.

Chiyoshi said as he kept on punching, "WHY DID YOU KILL ALL MY FRIENDS? YOU DIDN'T EVEN SPARE MY FRIENDS FROM SKILL-OUT! WHY?"

Mikoto was trembling behind as she kept the wall intact with her magnetism.

Just today I was playing with those Child Errors. I really thought I could start over. Why? Is this fate playing a cruel joke on me?

Inside Mikoto was guilt.

Guilt for ruining the life of this boy.

Mikoto's own life was ruined by her father's gambling habits. So she understood on some level how the boy must have felt.

There was a painful sensation in Mikoto's heart as her guilt continued to consume her.

"You don't understand! I had no choice!"

"YOU HAD A FUCKING CHOICE!"

Chiyoshi knew that people working in the darkness had circumstances. They did not choose to walk down the path of darkness. Even Chiyoshi himself was doing it for the sake of Fuyumi.

However, that did not matter to him. His desire for revenge would not be swayed. Understanding is one thing, forgiveness because of this understanding is another thing.

Chiyoshi stopped punching and rested a hand on the wall, "You'll die today for killing all my friends."

At maximum output of 300,000,000 V, Chiyoshi planned to alter the magnetic field to turn this wall against her, but the brown-haired girl was relying on a stronger output to prevent any change in the field.

Chiyoshi took a coin and fired a Railgun at maximum output to the wall, knocking himself back by about a metre due to the recoil.

The wall shattered into pieces, smashing into the nearby shophouses.

It was sunset, so the shophouses were mostly closed. There were not a lot of passersby to begin with, and the rest had already fled from the scene, so nobody was hurt from the asphalt pieces.

Despite the sheer amount of force from Chiyoshi's Railgun, Mikoto stood unharmed without a single scratch on her as the stray asphalt pieces bounced off from an invisible magnetic barrier surrounding her

Chiyoshi blinked. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Nothing?! Even if she's a Level 4 Electromaster, she should have been knocked back! Why is she still standing?!

The sheer amount of electrical force needed to prevent oneself from being knocked back from Chiyoshi's Railgun at maximum output could be only done by one person.

Misaka Mikoto. The #3 Level 5 known as the Railgun.

Chiyoshi fell into despair when he realized the true identity of that brown-haired girl who killed all her friends.

No matter how powerful I've become, I can't beat a Level 5. The #3 in the entire city. How can I defeat such a monster like her?

Anything Chiyoshi can do, the Railgun can do it better.

The reason why Chiyoshi wasn't a Level 5 is because of the vast difference in output.

One billion volt. How do I match such a ridiculous output. Just by knowing that she's a Level 5, I've already lost.

Even so, I will still fight.

Chiyoshi gathered electricity and formed back the electric arc blade in his hand.

Due to the magnetized ground, Chiyoshi increased his movement speed by using magnetism. It was so fast that he blurred into the air, attacking Mikoto at unnatural angles with his blade.

Mikoto levitated slightly off the ground, and like ice skating at impossible speeds, she continued dodging, much to Chiyoshi's frustration.

No matter how fast Chiyoshi went or how unexpected his attacks were, so long as it uses electricity, Mikoto's electromagnetic radar will allow her to dodge all of it with ease.

"RUNNING AWAY? FIGHT ME PROPERLY, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Mikoto altered the magnetic currents in the ground and Chiyoshi crashed to the ground like a meteorite.

Chiyoshi could not escape as his legs were attracted by the magnetized ground.

He tried to break free by altering the currents, but Mikoto's output was far greater than his own output.

Chiyoshi thought of using the recoil of the Railgun to break free, but that might end up in blowing his entire upper body apart.

He was trapped with no options left.

"So this is the difference between a Level 5 and a Level 4. Such power. Despite going all out on you, I couldn't even lay a single scratch on you. You can kill me now. I have no regrets... maybe just one."

Chiyoshi's regret was that he could no longer protect Fuyumi. If he dies, there is no reason left for that unknown higher-up to offer her protection. Not that his regret would change his eventual fate.

He was now at the mercy of that Railgun. Powerless, just like before.

Mikoto was the one with power.

Yet she was trembling.

"I won't kill you. I'm sorry that I did so many cruel things. I must have brought you a lot of pain. I was selfish. For the sake of my mother, I've ruined the lives of so many people."

Chiyoshi gave a bitter laughter as he looked at Mikoto with contempt.

"You think such words will make me forgive you? The pain of losing your close friends for the second time is something you will never understand... but I'm such a jerk so maybe I actually deserved it.

But do you know that there is a girl who had nightmares every night of a monster who electrocuted all her friends into simmering black corpses? Just the mere mention of that monster was enough to break her down into tears. Even so, she said that if that monster really had no choice like what the kind boy who saved her said, she would forgive that monster.

Such a sweet and kind girl was scarred for life just because of your selfish action. Just for that alone, I will not forgive you."

That girl was Ichihara Fuyumi.

It should have been Chiyoshi who saved her from the fire, but he ran away.

That kind boy saved her from the fire. He was the one who told Fuyumi that the monster had reasons of her own.

Mikoto knew that the kind boy was that idiot before he lost his memory. The girl was probably one of the Child Errors that he saved during that time.

"I really don't know what I can do... to make it up to you, and that girl too."

"Die."

Mikoto's eyes widened at what Chiyoshi said, "Eh?"

"Such a monster like you don't deserve to continue living in this world. If you die, the world will be rid of one more monster. That is good enough."

Chiyoshi took another coin out and aimed his Railgun towards Mikoto.

While he was unable to move, it was only his leg that could not move. His upper body was unaffected by the magnetism.

"Misaka Mikoto. If you really want to make it up to us, allow this Railgun to pierce through your flithy body."

Mikoto did feel guilt. But she did not feel so much guilt to the point of suicide.

I've killed so much people, and I deserve to die. But I'm still as selfish as before.

The words of a certain spiky, black-haired boy surfaced in her mind.

_You may have been a monster in the past, but what matters is that the girl in front of me is the real Misaka Mikoto... The girl that I love._

I don't want to die. Because I'm still waiting for that idiot to come back... or start another relationship with the new him.

Mikoto took out a coin from her skirt pocket and aimed her Railgun at Chiyoshi, "I can't."

Chiyoshi smiled, "As expected from a selfish bitch like you."

Mikoto relinquished her control and Chiyoshi was free. His leg was no longer attracted to the magnetized ground, but he did not move from his position.

Blue currents swirled around Chiyoshi as he charged up for his Railgun move.

"I suppose you don't have to die. But at least fight me properly."

Mikoto nodded as blue currents swirled around her as well.

At the very least, I'll fight you properly.

The both of them flicked their coins up.

By a fraction of a second, Mikoto fired her Railgun first.

But at that same fraction of a second, Chiyoshi's choker-style electrode around his neck ran out of power. He was so caught up with his fight that he had forgotten all about his battery.

Chiyoshi dodged to the side, but he was not fast enough as his entire arm was blown off by Mikoto's Railgun.

Mikoto saw that there was no blood. The remnants of Chiyoshi's arm was scraps of machinery lying about on the ground.

"Just what are you?"

Chiyoshi got up with sparks of electricity escaping from the severed joint of his arm. Since he was almost machine, he did not feel any pain despite having his entire arm blown off.

"As you can see, I'm no longer human. Just a cyborg."

From what Mikoto knew, cyborgs are humans who have been mechanically modified to achieve enhanced performance.

Just for the sake of defeating me, he sacrificed his humanity? He would go this far?

A few black, distinctive vans could be seen from a distance.

It was Anti-Skill who finally arrived.

Before Chiyoshi was dragged into custody by Anti-Skill, he told Mikoto one thing.

"Have you heard of the Illusion Noise project?"

* * *

Inside a hospital ward, Misaki sat beside an unconscious girl with a hime cut lying peacefully in a large bed with several life support machinery attached to her.

The entire hospital was underground in an hidden area in District 22. This was Misaki's personal hospital used to nurse and heal important people and keep them hidden from hostile forces.

After recovering Ichihara Fuyumi with the joint efforts of MISAKI-002 and MISAKI-003, Misaki managed to keep her tracks clean. No one should be able to trace Fuyumi to this hospital.

Misaki sighed as she stroked Fuyumi's hair, "The onii-chan who saved your life is now your classmate. This must be fate. And the same onii-chan who made me cry as well. "

It was one morning when Misaki took Fuyumi out for a carnival in the park. After spending the entire morning in the carnival, it was already late afternoon.

Fuyumi who had a balloon and ice cream in hand smiled as she sat in a bench beside Misaki, "Onee-chan! Today was so fun! Thank you."

Misaki patted Fuyumi on the head, "Glad you enjoyed it, Fuyumi-chan."

"Oh, I happened to see onii-chan with another girl. I wanted to call out to him, but he didn't hear me and disappeared into the crowd."

"How does she look like?"

Fuyumi took a bite from her ice cream, "Short, brown hair in a Gekota mask. She was holding onii-chan's hand as well! Are they dating? Is this dating? I heard that if two people holding hands, they're definitely in a relationship."

Misaki said as she took out a remote out from her handbag, "Eh... It's not that simple as holding hands. Please wait. There's something I want to do."

A beeping sound could be heard, and a poor man was now under the control of Misaki.

Using him as a portable spy camera, Misaki planted him nearby a certain spiky, black-haired boy and the brown-haired girl that was Misaka Mikoto.

The boy said as the both of them stood under a tree, "You may have been a monster in the past, but what matters is that the girl in front of me is the real Misaka Mikoto..."

There was a pause before the boy continued, "... The girl that I love."

Misaki broke down into tears. A confused Fuyumi was concerned and passed a packet of tissue to Misaki.

Fuyumi said, "Why are you crying suddenly? Is there anything wrong?"

Misaki wiped her tears away with a tissue and shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm really fine."

Fuyumi frowned. She was not convinced that her onee-chan was alright.

Misaki picked herself up back into her energetic self before Fuyumi could ask any further, "After you're done with ice cream, maybe we can go for arcades!"

Fuyumi, being a small child at that time was enthralled with the idea of playing in the arcades and forgot about asking any further, "Hurray! I love arcades!"

Behind Misaki's cheerful self was a broken heart with the pieces further breaking into small pieces as the words of that boy sank further inside her heart like poison.

As the images became cloudy, Misaki blinked away her tears as she went back into reality in the hospital ward beside Fuyumi.

Why? You left home without a word because of her. Do you really love her so much that you would go that far? Don't you care about my feelings at all? Why did you leave a stupid note saying goodbye on the table and then vanish into thin air, leaving me all alone?

But a friend said that there might be a special reason. Like in the movies, where the protagonist breaks the heart of their love to protect them from something.

After two years and a half of observation, maybe what my friend said was right.

Because I'm still the only one who knows what your real name is.

Not even the Railgun who you claim you love doesn't know it.

Kamijou Touma.

I'm sure that there is a special meaning behind this.

Wait for me. I'll get your memories back. I'm sure that's the reason why I'm the only one who knows your true name. I may not understand everything, but I will if I get your memories back.

An interesting piece of memory from Fuyumi's mind gave Misaki a new option that could gain Touma's memories back.

Magic. Misaki decided that finding a nun named Index Librorum Prohibitorum might give her a better understanding about this so-called magic. However, there were other pressing matters to attend to.

Misaki reached for her phone and made a call.

"Have you captured Shigeki Chiyoshi?"

"Yes. He should be reaching this hospital soon enough."

"One last thing, is Kumokawa Seria really the one behind this?"

"Yes. That is correct."

Misaki shook her head.

Stupid Kumokawa, if you want to pull off such a stupid thing like framing me for something I didn't do, at least put in more effort. You totally gave yourself away when you sent ITEM to capture Fuyumi.

* * *

Inside a control room, Kumokawa Seria was browsing through a thin, brown file regarding a new project named LIMIT=ZERO.

Looking through a monitor, she could see a few ESPers in an enclosed area shooting down targets that popped out every now and then from the ground beneath by emitting a green pulse of energy from their palm.

Standing beside her was a orange-haired woman smiling as she adjusted her glasses.

Seria said, "From what I understand, this LIMIT=ZERO project is a virus that you developed. Apparently, by injecting this virus into a certain ESPer, it can give them a boost in power. If the ESPer in question is a Level 0, the power that they get is definitely something similar to Meltdowner, am I right?"

The woman said, "Far from it. It's just an energy pulse strong enough to kill. But I would like more options for those Level 0s."

"Of course. Otherwise why would you need me in the first place?"

The orange-haired woman, and the person-in-charge of this project is Therestina Lifeline Kihara.

Any experiment with a Kihara in charge is never good news. They may have achieved tremendous success with their experiments, but often at the cost of traumatizing and killing so many people.

A certain, spiky black-haired boy who Seria will now refer to as Kamijou Touma instead of Code Error was a main antagonist to the Kiharas.

Touma hated them with a passion because their cruelty and lack of moral ethics.

But for Misaka Mikoto, he would work with a Kihara to bankrupt her by hijacking the Level 5 shift project.

Bitter thoughts about Mikoto started swirling around Seria's mind as she clenched her hand into a fist, crushing the file that she was holding.

You would go so far just for a valuable pawn?! Ever since you met that Misaka Mikoto, you've changed. Just what do you treat our many years of friendship as? Shokuhou is just stupid enough to help you. In the end, you abandoned her as well for reasons related to Misaka Mikoto.

Six years ago, Kamijou Touma disappeared from the world without a trace. Three years ago, Kamijou Touma appeared again without a trace.

Despite Seria's efforts, she could not find any news related to him during this missing gap of three years. There were also no traces to his mysterious appearance in a hospital bed in Nagatenjouki as well.

The problem was his apparent memory loss and the vast difference in his power. It was like this Touma is just another person who happened to have a similar face as the previous Touma six years ago.

I'm not like that Shokuhou who thinks that there is some special meaning behind this. Maybe you really did lost your memory and your power, but I'm sure you deserved every bit of it. Because of Misaka, you're in this pathetic state. I'll fucking give your precious Misaka hell, and there's nothing you can about it with your current level of power.

Therestina tapped Seria on the shoulder, "A penny for your thought?"

"Oh, its nothing. I'm just thinking about the project."

Therestina was impressed at how Seria maintained her calm exterior as she clenched her fist, crushing the project file that she was holding.

As expected of a child prodigy, she's clearly angry about something, yet she shows no traces of it on her face. Probably Amata who caused her bankruptcy I suppose. We're both a Kihara after all, not that we are on good terms.

Her grandfather has always favoured her more than Amata. Thus, there was rivalry on Amata's side to prove that he's better than Therestina.

Well, if this LIMIT=ZERO project takes off, I'll have another reason to prove that I'm better than this Amata.

Discarding the crumpled file to a bin, Seria picked up another file from a desk and looked through it.

Is this virus developed from that virus around seven years ago?

Seven years ago, Kakine Teitoku from GROUP infected various Child Error facilities with a Dark Matter virus that would create Dark Matter soldiers from those infected Child Errors.

When Aleister gave the order directly to her to eliminate the virus by burning down Child Error facilities and killing all Child Errors, Seria's suspicion of the virus being not as simple as creating Dark Matter soldiers was confirmed.

If Kakine's plan was to create Dark Matter soliders to overrun Academy City, he could have created an army of Dark Matter clones instead. Why choose such a roundabout method?

There was a rumour going on that Teitoku wanted to create a miracle using those infected Child Errors. Judging from Aielster's reaction, this might actually be true.

The last known record of Kamijou Touma before he disappeared six years ago was that he defeated Kakine.

Kakine's defeat to Touma seemed to have made him realized something and he discarded whatever he was planning with the Dark Matter virus. The exact reason behind it is unknown.

Therestina said, "Well, I'm going to go check on my test subjects, you have fun looking through the files."

After a thud as Therestina closed the door behind, Seria's phone rang.

"What is it?"

"After his battle with the Railgun, Shigeki Chiyoshi is missing."

Seria took a deep breath as she caught a glimpse of an ESPer missing a target with his energy beam on the monitor. She was considering the worst case scenario.

"How thoroughly was his traces erased?"

Seria heard a beeping sound of a remote control in the background.

The man's voice became feminine. Seria found it disgusting to hear a gruff voice acting so girly.

"You're so mean~ You want to frame me by creating another MISAKI clone? Level 6 plan?"

"...Shokuhou Misaki!"

"You severely underestimated me. That's not good you know? I have the girl now, and of course, the boy. Your plan to frame me died before even reaching Stage 1. Pitiful."

Seria flung her phone, smashing into the monitor as glass shards flew into the air.

Everything made perfect sense now. The reason why all information regarding Ichihara Fuyumi was so vague (to the point where ITEM had to resort fishing for information from Kamijou Touma) is because of the Mental Out's influence.

I have made a terrible error when I left that Mental Out out of my calculations. I never expected that Ichihara Fuyumi to be under her protection.

Never mind, the ultimate goal is to drag Mikoto down into the darkness. Eliminating Shokuhou is just a side mission, doesn't matter if this didn't not work out as nicely as I thought.

If this LIMIT=ZERO is related to Kakine's discarded plan, I have confidence that I will turn the tables around. After all, Kakine is now in SCHOOL. GROUP was dissolved eventually after his defeat to Kamijou Touma.

With this as my bargaining chip, I'll be able to manipulate both the Railgun and the Mental Out by threatening them with Kakine.

Seria laughed as she walked out of the room with a new plan in mind.

* * *

Touma sighed as he joined the queue inside a bank.

This morning, Touma wanted to withdraw some money from an ATM. But the ATM ate his card, and he had no choice but to get a replacement from the bank.

That's like the third time that I have to get a debit card. Just a week ago, that ATM ate my card! This week, it eats my card again. I'm the only person who can be that unlucky. Such misfortune.

The queue ahead of Touma made him even more depressed.

I wonder if I can make it in time for the supermarket sale. It ends at 6.30pm, but it's already 5.55pm.

Turning behind out of curiosity to see how long the queue behind him has formed, Touma saw a strangely familiar figure he has not seen for quite for a while standing behind him.

Is she Sasaki...?!

The girl who looked exactly like Sasaki had long, flowing blonde hair instead of a ponytail. Her black, causal one-piece dress covered only up to a small area of her thighs, accentuating her slender legs.

The laced gloves that she was wearing and the gold handbag with stars on it that she was carrying gave off an overwhelming aura of an ojou-sama.

Most importantly, her eyes were reddish-golden. The same reddish-golden eyes that Touma remembered in Misawa Cram School where Sasaki revealed that she was born with those eyes when he asked about ITEM. However, she had larger breasts than Sasaki, which confused Touma for a moment before he realized that breast implants does exist in Academy City.

Touma said, "Are you really Sasaki? Wow, did you go for a makeover or something? And did you go for a breast implant or something?"

The girl pouted, "Is breasts the first thing you look at?"

"I didn't mean to be rude! I-It's just that you had smaller breasts before, and I'm just curious, that's all!"

Thoughts of Mikoto having larger breasts surfaced into Touma's mind, but he quickly brushed that away from his mind.

The girl said, "Actually I'm S-"

A loud bang that was gunfire interrupted her.

"Don't move!"

All attention was drawn to the scrawny man who had his hand holding a gun raised high up.

A paranoid bank staff pressed a button below a desk.

Alarms bells began to ring as the shutters fell, sealing all the exits in the bank.

Bursting into the scene was a girl with a Judgement armband on her left.

With a jab to the man's heel with her foot, she wheeled around and kicked him to the ground before finishing off by stomping down hard on his stomach.

The Judgement girl who was Ono Taya smiled as she turned to her partner and sister, Ono Kaya who also had a Judgement armband on her left.

"See! Wasn't that easy."

Kaya frowned, "You're always like that. Rushing in without thinking of the consequenc-"

Behind Kaya was a man pressing a knife against her neck.

"Kaya!"

The man had an arrogant smirk on his face, "Oh, you know her?"

Taya clenched her fists, "You let go of my sister!"

She took a good look around her surroundings.

It was close to 6pm, so there were not much customers in the bank. Most of the customers were huddling in a corner as they dare not move.

Two distinctive figures, one boy with spiky, black hair and a girl with long, blonde hair caught her attention as they were standing instead of huddling in a corner like the rest. But she didn't have the time to decide if they were accomplices in this robbery or just individuals that happened to stand out from the rest. Nevertheless, she was ready for any surprise attack from this two figures.

What Taya needed was to wait for a chance to take down the man who was holding her sister hostage.

Another man appeared beside the man who was holding Kaya hostage, "Just let her go."

"Kobo. We're here to rob a bank, not to play with her."

Kobo directed his view to the shutters that has sealed the exits, "Akihiro, we still have some time. Especially when a stupid staff pressed the emergency button a tad bit too early."

Akihiro could not argue against that and sighed.

Kaya found her body moving on her own as she took the knife away from the man. With tears, Kaya was holding that knife to her neck.

Taya's eyes widened with shock, "What did you do?!"

Kobo said, "A form of Marionette. It involves controlling people's action against their will. I would love for mind control though, but I'll make do with this."

"You bastard!"

Kobo chuckled, "I'll show you how much of a bastard I can be with this ability."

Kaya's free hand slided into her skirt.

Taya tried to hold back tears, "STOP!"

Kaya's hand slided out of her skirt.

Kobo said, "I'm just kidding. That's for later. One person at a time is so limiting. If I could control two or three, that would be excellent."

From a distance, Touma and the girl who wanted to introduce herself as Shokuhou Misaki watched what was going on between the two Judgement girls and the robbers.

Touma said, "My Imagine Breaker may be immune to his power, but I can't do anything at all when he has that girl under his control."

Misaki said, "You leave this kind of things to me."

Misaki stepped forward beside Taya with an innocent pout on her face, "You're so mean~ Bullying girls with your ability is no good, you know?"

Kobo looked at the blonde-haired girl who gave off an overwhelming sense of an ojou-sama from the way she was dressed, but acting like an innocent and sweet five-year old girl.

"What's this? Are you trying to be the hero here? If you piss me off, I'll make the girl embarrass herself in front of everyone in the bank."

Feigning shock as Misaki put a hand to her mouth, she reached for a remote in her bag.

"What happened to robbing the bank? Why do you want to torment the poor girl over there? I'll give you a chance, please stop."

Misaki waved the remote in the hand,"Or I'll use this remote against you."

Kobo laughed, "Remote?! Are you retarded? What can this stupid remote do other than watching TV?"

Misaki pressed a button on her remote. A beeping sound could be heard, but nothing seemed to have changed. However, without the both of them realizing it, Misaki had already taken control of the subconscious part of the two robber's mind with her Mental Out.

While it may be different for other Marionette ESPers, this is Misaki's method of using the Marionette part of her Mental Out.

Those two robbers will have the honour of being the rare few not ending up dead after I decide to use Marionette instead of mind controlling them.

Kobo said, "... You just wasted my time. I'll have this girl pleasure herself with a knife to her neck!"

Taya said, "NO! Please don't!"

Misaki said, "Really? You can try. I'm excited."

Kobo wanted to use his Marionette, but he realized that something inside in his mind is blocking him from using his power.

Akihiro felt a strange force controlling his hand as he took a gun from his pocket and pressed it against Kobo's head.

Kobo said, "What are you doing?!"

Akihiro said, "It's not me, something is controlling me!"

Misaki said, "Marionette is fun. But using it to rape girls is no good, you know?"

The power that was controlling Kaya's body vanished, and Kaya dropped the knife and rushed to hug her sister.

A large explosion from outside blasted the shutters open as Anti-Skill personnel swarmed inside and arrested the three robbers without any resistance thanks to Misaki's power.

Touma walked over to Misaki, impressed at how she was able to handle the situation in such a peaceful manner.

"Sasaki, is this your power? Marionette?"

Misaki shook her head, "I'm not Sasaki."

"Eh?"

Misaki activated her cutesy pose with a horizontal v-shape hand sign.

"I'm Shokuhou Misaki. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I originally expected Chiyoshi to be a greater challenge than Mikoto, but as I kept on writing, it just feels like Mikoto will just rape him if she went all out. Mikoto is still a Level 5 after all. Whatever Chiyoshi can do, Mikoto can do it 10 times better than him.

Maybe I achieved the effect of highlighting the power difference between a Level 5 and a Level 4, so yay for me if I succeeded? Nevertheless, I somehow found the fight scene a bit lacking. Fight scenes aren't my strong points, so do forgive me if it sucked. Though you could always offer some tips to help me improve :)

Meanwhile, the next chapter we finally have some Touma x Misaki moments, so do look forward to it :D

By the way, do you think that the pre-memory loss Touma's love for Mikoto is a lie? It may be difficult to guess at this point in time, but you could always speculate. After all, it says a lot about Touma when he only told Misaki his real name.

And... to a guest reviewer, or perhaps just about anybody in general, do you like Touma x Misaki more, or Touma x Mikoto? Just a curious question.


	14. 14: A Day Out With The Mental Out

**Author's Note: **Just a small warning that it might be slightly M-rated for this chapter. Just some slightly not-so minor suggestive adult themes I suppose.

So just don't be too shocked if you see something here that you might not like.

* * *

Sitting in a café was Touma and Misaki, who was now in her Tokiwadai uniform. Since it was already almost curfew when they met yesterday, Misaki proposed that they meet tomorrow morning in this particular café.

In a style similar to Sasaki, Misaki blew a goodbye kiss to Touma after they exchanged phone numbers in the bank.

As Touma looked down on his piece of toast, he started to think about what Sasaki had mentioned to him before.

_That guy who Misaka-chan cried for, he saved us._

So "He" somehow saved Shokuhou and Sasaki from the ex-leader of ITEM as well?

If its true that my Imagine Breaker can go beyond negating things with my right hand, this might have been possible. In fact, I would not have been trapped in Nagatenjouki from the day I entered Academy City.

Because Touma did not believe that his Imagine Breaker was once much more powerful, even if he did lose a portion of his memory, he wouldn't have been in any form of relationship with Mikoto... or any particular unknown stranger not from Nagatenjouki in general.

After the Misawa Cram School incident, he was aware of an Illusion Breaker that was supposedly a more powerful version of his Imagine Breaker from "Him" that possessed him when his right arm got cut off.

It was only after the date with Mikoto when Touma started to consider the possibility that his Imagine Breaker is actually a weaker version of the Illusion Breaker. The reason for the difference in power is probably due to the loss of his memory starting from the day he entered Academy City until 3 years ago.

I might have forgotten how to use my Imagine Breaker other than negating things with my right hand when I lost my memory, but who is this somebody inside me who possessed me when I got my right arm chopped off? If I'm really this person that Biribiri loved, why is there a separate person making this promise? I should still be me even if I lost my memory, so why?

And if I'm really the one who saved the both Shokuhou and Sasaki, why do they refer to me as that guy?

Misaki, seeing that Touma was lost in his thoughts, leaned in closer to him, "What are you thinking about?"

Touma looked up as his train of thoughts was interrupted by Misaki, "Oh, its nothing."

"Be honoured that you're the only person that I have ask this question to. Come on, tell me what you're really thinking."

"Sasaki is your cousin right? Why does she look a lot like you? Are you two actually twins?"

Misaki took a bite from her pudding and said, "No. She's my clone."

After knowing of the existence of a MISAKI-007, Misaki was forced to temporarily shut down her MISAKI network for safety reasons since Seria might use her own bogus MISAKI network to ruin her relationship with Touma.

I would have been worried about the secret of the MISAKI network being leaked out if its another person, but since its Kumokawa, she probably used the same method as I did without knowing it. I'll have to be honest with Kami-kun about my clones to prevent that Kumokawa from ruining my relationship with him.

"Clone?! What do you mean?"

"Think of it as an RPG game. In all RPG games, you have to create an avatar, right? Sasaki is my avatar. I designed her personality, her quirks, and her attitude towards life in general. Sasaki may be different, but I tried my best to make her as similar to myself. I spent about a week, you know? That's proof that I put in my 101% effort."

"Wait..."

Why does she have to go so far as to create a new mind... or personality? I don't understand. Can't Shokuhou just appear on her own?

Misaki pouted, "I can't read your mind. Please continue."

Touma said, "Sorry. Why do you have to create a clone by the way? Can't you just appear on your own?"

"It's simple. My clone can do what I cannot do. There's this disappearance case remember? Well, I was also investigating as well. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm lousy in physical combat, so I sent a clone that could fight properly.

Anyway, regarding my reason for having to create a personality, it's because that power in your right hand would negate my mind control. Sure, I could create a simple one-dimensional mind for Sasaki intelligent enough for my ability to work in under 30 minutes, but once your right hand touches Sasaki, the mind control connection is gone. Re-connection is troublesome you know?"

Touma sighed as he looked down on his uneaten toast.

I have no idea what she's saying. ESPer's abilities are so hard to understand. No matter how hard I study, I always let Komoe-sensei down.

Wait a minute... how did Shokuhou know that my power is located in my right hand before I met Sasaki? It's impossible for Shokuhou to make preparations a week before. Also, if she had to add in a more complex mind into Sasaki to prevent my right hand from negating her mind control...? Anyway, she must have known about my power beforehand.

Touma looked away from his toast into Misaki's starry eyes filled with curiosity.

Misaki said, "I can't read your mind, so I don't know. But have you realized something? About my knowledge regarding your right hand."

"Apparently, we met each other before I suppose. Probably because I somehow saved your life. But I don't understand one thing. Why do you refer me as that guy? Did something happen along the way?"

Misaki frowned at the question.

A lot of things happened along the way. But you don't remember them. If you did, you'll know how hurt I was when you left home without a word, leaving a stupid note behind.

Misaki's frown turned into a grin, "You were already so stressed by Misaka-chan. I didn't want to add into your confusion, so I just referred you as that guy. It was that simple."

Touma wanted to smack himself in the head for not realizing that this was the answer. It was really that simple.

Of course! The timing wasn't right for Shokuhou to reveal herself. I'm an idiot. I was thinking too much into it.

Misaki said, "Since I'm such a thoughtful girl, I want a reward."

Touma sighed, "Reward? You just want something from me. Don't have to be so indirect. If it's within my means, I'll do my best."

Misaki's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really? Of course it's within your means. Be my boyfriend for the day!"

Touma jumped out of his seat and scanned the surroundings multiple times before sitting back with a serious look on his face.

Misaki said, "What's wrong?"

"If you have a death wish, I suggest that you take back what you just said."

"Huh? I don't understand."

Touma spotted Rikou in her usual pink sport outfit from a distance with a brown-haired girl this time.

It seems as though Rikou is a frequent customer of this particular café. He had seen her in the same café just yesterday morning. She offered to help with his homework when a certain Mikoto charged in with electricity sparking around her. Mikoto thought that Rikou was kissing him when she was trying wiping a stain off Touma's face.

Imagine what would happen if such a dangerous girl like Biribiri heard what Misaki said. It would be disastrous. World War III might just begin when the two Level 5s clash.

"Shokuhou-san. If I were to be your boyfriend for a day, we'll probably have to hold hands. If Birbiri sees this, you're dead. I have a victim to prove this. Please wait."

Misaki thought as she reached for a hankerchief in her orange handbag and wiped her lips.

Ha, it's Shokuhou-san now. But you still call her Birbiri even after you lost your memories?! Stupid.

Touma went over and dragged Rikou to his table with the brown-haired girl known as Kinuhata Saiai who decided to tag along.

"Takitsubo-san. Please recount the details of your near-death experience when Misaka-san charged in with her electricity as she nearly biribiri-ed you to death when you hugged my arm because you were tired."

Saiai scratched her head, "Just what is super going on?"

Rikou seemed to have understood what Touma meant as she nodded her head, "Yes. This may have been a near-death experience for me. However, Misaka Mikoto seems to be a reasonable person as her electricity was intended for Kamijou-san alone. In retrospect, it would be correct to say that this is a near-death experience for him than me."

Misaki said, "Kami-kun. What death wish would I be making? In the end, it's just an excuse for you being afraid of Misaka-san electrocuting you to death when she catches you with another girl."

As both Rikou and Saiai made their way back, Saiai whispered to Rikou.

"I pity this Kamijou Touma guy. His harem will be super crushed forever with no chance of reviving by the #5 with her remote."

"This might be a good thing. All those girls in his harem will be liberated from the Kami-yan disease."

"You super mean it's like a cure to this disease?"

Rikou nodded, "That's right."

Misaki twirled her spoon around her pudding as a mischievous smile formed on her face, "If Misaka-san's the only worry you have, I have the perfect solution for you."

"Which is...?"

"So do you agree to be my boyfriend for the day?"

Upon seeing Misaki's expectant look on her face, Touma did not have the heart to reject her.

It's just one day, right? I don't believe my misfortune would always be that bad. Seeing how direct Shokuhou is, I have a feeling I might find out something from her if I agree.

Touma nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

Misaki yanked Touma out of his seat, "Hurray! As my boyfriend, I want to show you my School Garden! Let's go! But there's just something we need to do first..."

* * *

The School Garden is a special area within District 7 comprising many establishments such as shopping malls and high-class restaurants. While it is like a mini district within a district, what sets it apart from an ordinary district is the top five élite all-girls schools located within the School Garden.

As Touma was holding Misaki's hand as they walked along a pathway with elegant buildings that would shame Paris lining the sides, he found it difficult to believe that Misaki owned the entire School Garden.

"Is this entire School Garden really yours? Are you that rich?"

Without a word, Misaki took out a remote and waved it in front of Touma.

"I see..."

Touma had almost forgotten that Misaki was the #5 known as the Mental Out. With her mind control ability, she could control the various people who owned the Garden.

"Hyouka-nyan, you're cute! What do you think of your new look?"

"... Shut up."

Males were not allowed in the School Garden, so Kamijou Touma was now wearing a long, sliky black hair wig in a Sakugawa Middle School uniform wearing a skirt with shorts underneath just like Mikoto. Misaki had also applied makeup to make Touma's features softer.

Touma was surprised at how Misaki relied on her persuasion skills and money instead of using her remote to acquire the uniform. When he asked why, Misaki was upset that he thought of her as a person who would use her powers out of convenience.

Wow, she's definitely a different person from what I expected her to be. Maybe I'm just biased with people who have mind control abilities.

"Not even Misaka-chan will recognize you, so please feel free to do any intimate things with me as a couple would do."

"I'm not doing anything else beyond holding hands!"

Since Touma's voice was not very deep, he found it easy to disguise his voice as a weird sounding girl with some effort. Now, he is Kamijou Hyouka, a girl from Sakugawa Middle School who has gotten permission from the Queen of Tokiwadai to enter the School Garden.

Misaki teased with a rising tone, "Really? Really, really, really?"

"Yeah! Nothing you can do will change that!"

Misaki decided to bring him somewhere special that would make him regret saying this.

* * *

In a lingerie shop, Misaki was in a black bikini, holding a few more bikini pieces in hand as Touma sat on a small couch with a face that almost looked like he was crying.

"Hey, hey, how do I look? Which bikini pieces do you think that would turn men on the most?"

"Like hell I would know!"

Since males were not allowed in the School Garden, some of the bolder girls like Misaki ignored the changing room provided and tried clothings on the spot. Of course, Touma had seen Misaki naked when she tried on the bikinis much to his embarrassment. Touma was certain that even if he was a girl, he would be embarrassed when placed in the same situation.

Shokuhou-san is incredible. She stood naked in front of me like it was nothing. Not even a trace of embarrassment. Damm, I really hope that we were not in a sexual sort of relationship if we actually knew each other.

Misaki said, "Oh, then what would turn you on then?"

"I have no idea."

Misaki took off her bikini, "This would turn on any men, am I right?"

Faced with an alluring naked figure, Touma's stiffened his body as he felt a burning sensation rising from within.

Suddenly going naked like that. Does she really think that I'm a girl?!

As a normal boy, Touma was naturally turned on at such a scene. He tried hard to push down the desires of what any man would have.

Misaki crept closer, "Don't hold back. I'm sure that you want to do something else with me other than holding hands."

"Bu-but this is a public area!"

Misaki went over to her handbag and took a remote out, "Don't worry. Just for you, I'll create some privacy."

The atmosphere around Touma grew tenser with every step Misaki took as she walked towards him with a remote in hand.

Oi, oi. This is not a joke! I'm about to lose my virginity here! Someone help me! Biribiri will really kill me if such a thing happens!

Misaki picked up a blue bikini and wore it before taking off her laced gloves and put a hand to Touma's forehead. Frowning in concentration, Misaki gave up and smiled.

My Mental Out still don't work on him even though his range is limited to his right hand. There is really still hope of getting your memories back.

"I can't read your mind, but I know what kind of dirty thoughts must be running through your mind. I want you to do something else other than holding hands with me, I'm disappointed that I still can't change that."

"Not that kind of thing! There are so many other things that we can do together."

Misaki put a finger to her lips, "Oh? But I'm sure that dirty thoughts must have been running through your mind. Don't be shy. Share them with me."

Touma, who refused to admit that many dirty thoughts had been running through his mind, stood up like a champion who would never give up no matter what the situation.

"The sensory world is an illusion. Illusion is the sensory world. I would never be swayed by lust with this in mind!"

While Touma had no idea what he just uttered, he was sure that monks would usually say that whenever they were tempted by lust.

"What? Are you going philosophical on me? Just admit it. Or do you want me to guess what positions were you imagining me to be on?"

"Nope. You'll guess wrong because I never thought of such things."

An idea popped into Misaki.

Let's see how well you fare if you touch me physically.

She called out to a group of Tokiwaidai's girls who were also browsing lingeries.

"Do you remember our policy if we ever catch a guy lurking about in the School Garden?"

The girls said in a chorus, "We'll strap him to an operating table and dissect him to better understand the nature of men."

Touma froze when he heard that.

Just what is Shokuhou planning?!

Misaki directed their view to Touma, "I suspect this girl over there might be a guy in disguise. But I have a wonderful idea to confirm if it's true. A test of courage! Come on, touch my chest. You pass if you touch it."

Misaki leaned closer and whispered to Touma, "I'll get mad if you start playing with it. But if you're gentle, I'll forgive you."

With pressure coming from the girls who were looking at him, curious if this girl who was supposedly a guy in disguise would pass the Queen's test, Touma clenched his fist for a moment to calm down.

Looking at the two blue orbs that was Misaki's impressive looking chest, Touma did not know what to do for him to escape this situation.

Damm. If I don't touch it, I'll be exposed by Shokuhou. But if I do, and Biribiri sees this, I'm dead. I guess I have no choice but to put my trust in fate.

Misaki said, "Well, I'm just j-"

In a leap of faith, Touma thrust his hand forward, landing on Misaki's chest.

"... I was just joking. So you really went and touch it."

"Such misfortune."

* * *

Touma was visibly disturbed as he walked into a cafeteria with Misaki back in her Tokiwadai uniform holding his hand.

I should have waited awhile longer. Such misfortune. What if someone tells Biribiri about this with a picture to prove it? This time, I'm really going have to buy a coffin for myself.

Misaki said, "What's wrong? Well, it's not like I'm offended or anything. Don't have to look so gloomy."

Touma shook his head, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"So many people saw me touching you. If anyone tells Biribiri about it, I'll be counting on you to hold my funeral."

"Are you stupid? You're in disguise. Misaka-chan won't recognize you even if there are pictures."

Touma's face brightened up, "That's right! Why worry, Biribiri wouldn't recognize me anyway."

Although Misaki was bothered at how Touma kept on referring to Mikoto as Biribiri, she was relieved to see him smile again.

"Yeah. I'll get lunch, please wait here!"

Touma took a seat while Misaki went off to buy food.

If it was in the past before Touma lost his memory, Misaki would have ordered him to get food instead. But she wanted to cultivate a positive relationship with the current Touma who lost his memory, so she decided to be nice and help get food.

The best way to trigger his memory is to treat him the same way I did in the past, but I don't want to come off as a pampered ojou-sama... and make myself less attractive as compared to Misaka.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was finished with P.E lessons and wanted to grab something to eat in the cafetria when he spotted a girl from Sakugawa Middle School seated in a table.

Could she be Saten's friend? It's rare to see people from schools outside the School Garden as well. I wonder why is such a person here.

Mikoto approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey. If I may ask, why are you here in the School Garden?"

Touma turned to see that it was Mikoto to his horror.

WHAT IS THIS MISFORTUNE! IF I BLOW MY COVER HERE, I'M DOOMED.

"A friend wanted to bring me on a tour."

Mikoto took a closer look at this girl. She looked a lot like a certain idiot for some reason.

"Are you related to Kamijou Touma?"

Touma's voice grew nervous, "Why do you ask?"

"You look a lot like him, that's why. Are you his sister or something?"

"No. I'm err Kanazawa Hyouka. Nice to meet you!"

To confirm if the girl is not Touma in disguise, Mikoto reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

If I can't produce any electricity when I touch your right hand, I'll electrify the left side of your body to a crisp!

Seeing how hesitant that Hyouka was to return the greeting, Mikoto grabbed "her" right hand.

"Hyouka, am I right?"

Hyouka (Touma) nodded with vigor, though her (his) voice became even more nervous, "Yeah... I'm Hyouka!"

"Then why can't my electricity work on your right hand?"

Touma shook Mikoto's hand away, "That's because of my ESPer ability to absorb electricity!"

"Oh really? I can tell the difference between an ESPer ability and something entirely different, you know?"

Touma gulped as he got out of his seat, "T-This must be your imagination."

"Yeah?"

Touma took a step backwards, "Of course. I'm sure of it."

Electricity swirled around Mikoto as Touma made a mad dash out of the cafeteria with Mikoto close behind.

"KANAZAWA HYOUKA? PERVERT! YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YOU GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THINGS TO ME!"

Misaki came back with food to see that Touma was no longer here. Putting down the food on the table, she reached for her remote and pressed a button to find out the reason from the memories of the other people in the cafetria.

"What the hell? To think that Misaka would appear."

Pressing another button on her remote, everyone in the cafeteria promptly forgotten about Mikoto's outburst as she dashed out of the cafeteria to chase after Touma.

Misaki pressed one more button to mind control a girl to look for him.

"I won't let you disappear on me again because of her."

* * *

Touma sighed as he rested against a wall inside an alleyway.

This entire place is so crammed that I'm lucky that I managed to fit inside.

Touma figured that this could be due to the area focusing more on aesthetics rather than practicality.

The buildings may be flashy and large, but to cram all of them in such a small area is a big scarifice in my opinion. Smaller buildings has its beauty as well.

Oh yeah, I should make a call to Shokuhou-san as well. She must be worried sick.

Touma was about to dial her number on his phone when he saw a Tokiwaidai girl with a bobcut approaching. Upon closer observation, Touma noticed that the girl's eyes had a faint star marking on it, similar to Misaki but much less noticeable.

"Found you."

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at him like he was a complete idiot, "It's me, Misaki."

Touma realized that Misaki must have mind-controlled a girl to look for him.

"Oh, it's you... I'm sorry. Biribiri exposed me, and she was after my life, so I had to run off so suddenly."

"Please wait. I'll bring lunch over here personally."

"Eh...? We could alwa-"

"It's okay. You must be hungry after all this running, and Misaka-chan is after you so I think having lunch here would be okay."

And for five mintues, Touma stared at the girl who went into standby state as she stared into space with an empty look.

Footsteps could be heard approaching as Misaki dragged her body towards Touma while panting heavily as she held a plastic bag with two bentos inside. The girl who went into standby state sprang into life like somebody had switched on something inside her. It was Misaki who wanted to convey what she wanted to say through the girl as she was out of breath to speak.

The girl said, "Look, I went all out just for you, so you better be thankful!"

While Touma was unfamiliar with this area, he could roughly estimate that running the distance between this alleyway and the cafeteria would not cause a normal person to be panting that heavily.

"From how hard you are panting, you just can't run, right?"

"I c-can run! I was the champion for the 100m girls, you know!"

"You can be a champion in anything with your remote."

Misaki got her breath back, and under Misaki's mental command, the girl left the alleyway like it was the most natural thing to do.

Misaki passed Touma his bento, "Let's eat!"

Touma nodded and started digging in.

Misaki took a bite from her bento and memories with her and Touma came into mind as they started eating together in a cramped alleyway.

Do you know that I actually have an elder sister called Sasaki? And I thought that by referring Sasaki as my cousin instead of my sister would trigger just a tiny bit of your memory about me... guess that didn't work. You never noticed anything strange about this.

Both Misaki and Sasaki were both ojou-samas sent to Academy City at a young age, living in the lap of luxury in a condonium in District 1, and attended a prestigious school in the School Garden.

Their luxurious life came to an end when their parents died in a freak accident. All of her parent's assets were devoured up by their relatives, leaving them with nothing.

The school kicked the both of them out as they could not afford to pay the exorbitant fees anymore. The condominium that they lived in was also taken away as they could not afford the rent.

The both of them were now considered as Child Errors. Sasaki heard about Child Errors disappearing from time to time due to some hidden cruel experiments that was going on. So instead of living in a Child Error facility, Sasaki worked as a prostitute to pay for a hotel room and for Misaki's schooling.

Sasaki's ability is known as Measure Hearts. She could regulate the perceived relationship between her and her target. With this ability, she became a high-class prostitute in no time.

One of Sasaki's client offered Misaki a job to gradually install a strong sense of addiction into a man to gamble away his entire family fortune with her Level 1 Mental Out.

Some time later, the both of them were marked by the ex-leader of ITEM before Misaka Mikoto for termination.

As they were being pursed by that ex-leader, a boy with black, spiky boy appeared out of nowhere and saved them from his pursuit.

Kami-kun said it was because of this job that I accepted, some higher-up realized the true potential of our abilities, so we were marked for termination.

While this boy who was Kamijou Touma tried his best to protect the both of them, Sasaki was killed by that ex-leader before Touma managed to save Misaki by shooting a bullet through his head.

Since I had nowhere to go after my sister's death, you wanted to send me to a Child Error facility. After I begged you not to send me there because of the hidden cruel experiments happening inside those facilities, you decided to let me stay with you.

Misaki looked at Touma who was just finished with his bento.

I'm sure that you still remember somewhere.

Those happy days where we lived and worked together.

I'm sure that you still do.

* * *

Touma was confused to why Misaki had brought him to a music studio. Instruments were placed neatly on shelves by the side. In the centre was a gorgeous ivory-black grand piano.

Misaki took a seat at the piano, "Do you play the piano? Nobody should be coming here, so it's okay to drop your girly voice here."

Touma sighed in relief, "That's great to hear. My voice is almost getting tired from straining it."

A stream of musical notes began flowing while being accompanied by grand sounding chords.

Touma said, "It sounds familiar. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata?"

Misaki said while still keeping her fingers on the piano, "Yes. It's the 3rd Movement."

The music changed into a more staccato accompaniment with a dripping melody like raindrops.

Misaki said, "La Campanella."

Touma hung his head in shame.

Shokuhou plays so well. I don't even have money for food, not to mention taking piano lessons. Besides, I'm not the musical sort of person! Which part of my face screams musician anyway.

The music progressed into a grand finale and Misaki ended it with a loud bang.

Misaki said, "Do you remember that I wrote a song for you?"

"You did?"

Touma was sure that whatever this song is, the lyrics would determine what sort of relationship that they used to have.

To go so far as to write a song for me? Were we that close?

A slow, gentle melody flooded the room. Touma found the song familiar, but it was until Misaki started singing when he realized what song was it.

_If I could make one wish now_  
_ I would want you to be by my side._

Misaki smiled. The melody was from a well-known song called Give Me Wings commonly taught in elementary schools. She felt that the best way to express her love was to write a song, so she picked a song that she learnt in school and modified the lyrics.

_Please grant us white wings _  
_On our back like a bird_

_In this huge sky _  
_Let's spread our wings and fly away_  
_Towards the skies without any sadness _  
_Let's flutter our wings _  
_And fly away together. _

After the chorus, Misaki stopped playing, got off the piano and looked deep into his eyes.

"You wrote the part after this. Do you remember what comes after this part?"

While Misaki's gaze seem to be suggesting that Touma wrote this part himself, and it must be something very romantic, but he decided to have some confidence in his past self.

"Nope. I'm very sure that you forced me to write this part!"

The serious atmosphere was shattered as Misaki pouted, "Why do you remember only this? Can't you at least remember one line of what you wrote?"

Touma thought. I get the feeling that "He" is a very similar person to me. But perhaps if I go with the theory that my Imagine Breaker was stronger in the past, I think I know who is "He."

It was simple.

"He" was the Kamijou Touma before he lost his memories.

Even though "He" was different from Touma, "He" is still Kamijou Touma at some level. There are overlapping parts of their personalities.

Touma decided that this was the right time to ask a question that was bugging him for no reason.

"Who am I to you?"

Misaki was taken aback at his sudden question, "You're s-"

A loud bang interrupted Misaki as Mikoto stormed into the room.

Mikoto pointed at a finger at Touma, "Found you!"

Misaki jumped beside Touma and put her arm around his arm, "Hi~ Misaka-chan."

Mikoto's face grew red at such a scene, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Misaki made a horizontal v-shaped hand sign, "Can't you see that Hyouka-chan is my new girlfriend?"

Sparks of electricity escaped from Mikoto's bangs, but she kept it in check.

Hyouka-chan? She doesn't know that Hyouka is actually a guy? And it's that idiot as well? Wait... why is he even in disguise? What's his purpose here in the School Garden?

Mikoto shot a warning glance at Touma, "Oh? New girlfriend is it?"

Misaki gave a light peck to Touma's cheek, causing him to blush slightly red in embarrassment.

"That is right."

Mikoto, who did not quite understand the situation had no idea whether she should expose him, or let Misaki touch him all over.

"Yo-you get away from him!"

Misaki said, "Did I hear 'him'? Is Hyouka-chan actually a guy? If any guy were to be spotted in this School Garden, you know what would happen. But Hyouka-chan passed my test of courage by touching my chest, so she must be a girl."

The thought of Touma groping another girl's chest, especially Misaki's much more impressive chest compared to hers intensified the blue arcs of lightning around Mikoto.

Misaki smirked at her successful (though unintended) payback for the things Mikoto did to Touma during the date.

You're not the only one who can be intimate with him. I held his hand, and I kissed him, and I let him touch my chest. I win.

Mikoto felt her phone vibrating in her skirt pocket and picked it up.

Without any response, she put the phone down.

Mikoto let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"If you happen to know any Kamijou Touma, do remember to visit his funeral the day after. Such a poor boy, dying so young."

Mikoto left the room, leaving a petrified Touma who was still linking arms with Misaki.

"It's okay. Kami-kun, I'll keep you safe."

Misaki smiled.

Like I always did.

* * *

Kumokawa Maria was in her usual luxurious hospital ward with various tubes and life support equipments attached to her.

She made a phone call to Tsuchimikado, "Is the job done?"

"Nyah. As you wanted, the Railgun is now aware of the Illusion Noise project by providing the information you've passed to me to her."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear that."

As Maria put the phone down, she picked up a folder beside her bed and scanned through it.

It was a general outline of Seria's plan to drag Mikoto back into the darkness. Seria wanted to focus her attention on the LIMIT=ZERO virus, so she decided to let Maria coordinate and improve her plan further for now.

Maria sighed. Her sister may be intelligent, but she always let her emotions get the better of her.

Establish threat to Kamijou Touma...Then use this to drag Railgun back into the darkness by threatening the safety of said Kamijou Touma... This would break her mentally. Add in the Radio Noise project for complete mental breakdown to the point of near suicide.

My dear Seria, you're too much in a hurry. That's why I always say you should not let your emotions affect your judgement. Not to mention that you got pretty arrogant when you underestimated the Mental Out.

The extremely vague information regarding Ichihara Fuyumi should have sounded warning bells of the possible involvement of the Mental Out. Despite that, Seria ignored this possibility and proceeded on with creating Interior for a bogus MISAKI network to frame her, resulting in failure when the Mental Out is revealed to have been involved in protecting Ichihara Fuyumi.

It's not really a bad thing that Shokuhou knows about your plan. With the existence of MISAKI-007, she'll refrain from using her own MISAKI network that openly. In fact, she'll just shut the MISAKI network down to prevent any chances of her being framed.

When Seria succeeded in creating her own bogus MISAKI network by using a DNA computer that Seria built known as Interior, Maria extrapolated that the original MISAKI network must be based on another similar DNA computer.

Maria suspected that it should be that rumoured DNA computer created during the now defunct Clone Dolly project known as Exterior that can create any ESPer ability with a push of a button.

With the sheer flexibility of her clones switching abilities in mid-battle, the MISAKI network truly is difficult to win against. It's fortunate that this powerful defense system has been dealt with.

Maria grabbed a pen and made a few changes to Seria's outline.

Well, the plan is not that bad really. I could build on it.

Maria smiled at her plan as she put her pen down.

I wonder what my sister has to say about this when I outdid her with this new plan.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hoped that I didn't make this chapter into a totally M-rated chapter.

Anyway, sorry if it didn't turn out as comedic as expected... or not as developed maybe.

I think it's because there isn't much development yet between the Touma now and Misaki, so I felt that there is a distance between the both of them, especially with Misaki being super direct with stuffs would make any normal people uncomfortable at some level, though Touma being Touma, he'll get used to Misaki pretty fast.

About the song that Misaki wrote, I based the melody on an OST in Evangelion 2.0 called Tsubasa wo Kudasai. It's a song that is commonly taught in elementary school in Japan, and there many versions of this song. I happen to like the Evangelion version the most. Oh, just maybe a tiny spolier, this song is actually foreshadowing for a future arc.

If you look closely into Misaki's past, there is probably one more foreshadowing for another arc there. I'm not sure if it will actually develop into a arc though.

And... btw I'm glad that people still like some Touma x Mikoto. At least my efforts for Chapter 8 and 10 isn't exactly wasted.

Lastly, to a guest reviewer who reviewed, why would they give up on Touma?

That's all I guess.

Hope you like the chapter, and see ya :D


	15. 15: EXACT

A man leaned back on his leather armchair, smiling as he looked at a picture of his wife and his two kids.

"Finally, I have enough money to pay back my debts. I'm glad that we could once again live happily."

The cool air-con in his office felt like heaven as he thought about how lucky he was.

A person named Kumokawa Seria offered him a large sum of money to intercept an Anti-Skill vehicle and capture a boy who the vehicle was transporting.

After he had done so, Seria gave him further instructions to modify the cybernetic parts of the boy to kill another boy with spiky, black hair from the picture he was given against his own will.

There was no names given. The man did not understand why Seria only provided him with pictures, but that was probably something that the people in the darkness practice. Only give enough information. Give too much and it might come back to bite you in the ass.

His company was in heavy debt, and he was about to go bankrupt. Every night, his wife would be quarreling with him about money issues. His kids were kept awake and became worried and stressed because of this.

However, with his success in intercepting that Anti-Skill vehicle and capturing the boy, Seria paid him a huge sum of money and he managed to pay off his debt.

As he was sitting in his office, the modifications of the boy were simultaneously taking place in this building. After a few hours, it should be completed and he'll receive another huge sum of money.

The man threw his arm up, "I'm the luckiest person in the world!" and laughed as loud as he could.

A small knock on the door interrupted his outburst. He sat up straight and adjusted his tie.

"Come in."

It was a girl with long, blonde hair that reached beyond her shoulders. Her white frilly one piece dress, and the golden starry handbag slung over her shoulder made her look like an angel that descended from Heaven for a shopping trip in Earth.

The most distinctive part was her reddish-golden eyes with stars on it, and the laced gloves that she was wearing. It was the first time that the man had seen somebody wearing such a stylish glove in public... and such weird contact lens.

"I heard you have been up to something bad," The girl wagged her fingers, That's no good, you know?"

The man was confused.

What bad things did I do? I don't understand.

"What do you mean by 'you don't understand'? Has your sense of morality gone down the drain?"

The man clutched the sides of his armchair in fear. The girl must be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

Damm it. Wait... why is she here? I don't even know her!

"Why am I here? Because you did something really, really bad, you know?"

The childish tone of the girl only made the man's trembling even more pronounced. It was like in those slasher movies where the killer would play with their victim's mind by pretending to be sweet and nice as they slice you into pieces.

"Who are you? I don't even know you! What bad things did I do anyway!"

The man heard a voice speaking to his mind.

_My name is Shokuhou Misaki, the #5 known as Mental Out. Scary, isn't it?_

"A Le-Level 5?! That Level 5 who could manipulate people's mind? I don't understand! Are you here to kill me?"

Misaki took a remote out of her handbag and pressed a button.

After the man heard a 'pip' sound, bodyguards that he hired to protect himself swarmed into the office with guns all pointing towards him.

"I could kill you, but that's no fun, you know?"

The man fumbled for a gun in his desk, "Stay away!"

"If you can tell me what bad things you did, I'll leave you alone."

The man struggled to remember what 'bad things' he might have done.

Bad things... kill... kill?

Misaki said, "Yeah, something to do with killing. Think harder."

Kill... that two person... Seria gave me a job to capture one boy and modify him to kill another boy against his own will... is that the bad thing?

Misaki gave a small clap, "Congratulations. You figured it out!"

"So are you going to leave me alone...?"

The man had a nagging feeling that Misaki was lying. After going through the effort to mind control all his bodyguards, she wouldn't let it go that easily.

"I would have left you alone if that person you wanted to kill was just another person who I don't care about. But sadly, I care a lot for that person, you know?"

The spiky, black-haired boy came to the man's mind.

"It was Seria who wanted him dead, not me! I'm just following orders! It's not like I had a choice. My company is going bankrupt and my family was falling apart as well! I needed the money. A-And that boy isn't dead yet!"

"Oh? That means I should let it go? Because you had no choice?"

The man gulped, "I just wanted a happy family... that's all I wanted..."

Misaki put a finger to her lips, "Is that so? If that's the case, I'll be nice."

The man knew that something bad was going to happen, so he pointed his gun to Misaki.

"Nice? You're going to kill me anyway!"

"I'm not going to kill you. But you made me really upset by pointing that gun at me."

When Misaki pressed the button on her remote to order those bodyguards to enter the room, she had also taken control over the man's mind. It is just that he never realized this.

A seductive voice filled the man's mind.

_I'm upset. I love you so much, yet you're pointing the gun at me. _

The man shook his head as he tried to fight the influence of that voice.

I only love my wife! I don't love you at all! Go away!

_Why? Why are you lying to yourself, the person that you truly love is me._

The man looked at Misaki, the source of that beautiful voice who was sitting on his laps. Her starry eyes filled with love was looking back at him as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

However, this was just an illusion planted by Misaki. The real Misaki was sitting in a guest sofa, watching the man in amusement.

_I would do anything for you. So please love me instead._

The man was mesmerized by the sweet young thing who was sitting on his lap. He put the gun on the desk and hugged her. The dazzling beauty of Misaki erased all his love towards his wife and his two kids. All he cared about now was the one true love that was in his embrace.

I'm sorry for lying to myself. Now I realize that the person that I truly love is you.

_Do you love me?_

Yes. I do. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you as well.

_Because I love you, I want to make you happy. You'll be really happy if you take a gun and shoot yourself in the head._

The man was so mesmerized that he abandoned all of his common sense and picked up the gun.

_Press the trigger, and you'll be really happy._

The man pressed the trigger, and his illusion turned into a world of darkness, never to escape from it again.

Misaki got up from the sofa with a bitter feeling and ordered all the bodyguards in the office to shoot themselves in the head before slamming the door shut behind her.

Kami-kun. Why can't that man be you? Why can't I just mind control you and make you forget all about that Railgun like what I did to that man's feeling towards his wife? But I don't want a puppet. I want you.

Misaki took her phone from her handbag and made a phone call.

"What's the situation?"

"Shigeki Chiyoshi has been successfully recaptured. He's now in the hospital undergoing treatment."

"Good job."

As Misaki stepped outside of the building, the sunlight chased her bitterness away.

I must be positive! If I do my very best to present myself as a better option than that Misaka, I'm sure that he'll choose me over her.

* * *

Chiyoshi woke up to a strong smell of disinfectant. He was in a hospital ward with just a simple bed, a small cabinet to his left, and no windows.

My right arm has been replaced... could it be that unknown higher-up?

After he was captured by Anti-Skill, a strong explosion stopped the Anti-Skill van that was transporting him in its track. A team of assassins killed all the Anti-Skill personnel before dumping him into another van. They had also injected something into Chiyoshi that made him fell unconscious. But if he's awake now in a hospital with his right arm replaced and his choker-style electrode around his neck fully recharged, most probably it was that unknown higher-up who rescued and fixed him up.

"You're awake."

A nurse stepped into the room. It was almost unnoticeable, but there was a faint star marking on her eyes.

"If I may ask, who sent me here?"

"Come with me."

Chiyoshi followed the nurse through the corridors of the hospital. It was eerily quiet as if there were only the two of them inside the hospital.

"Shouldn't the hospital be more... noisier? Wait... are we the only person here?"

Chiyoshi reached for his electrode and flipped the switch. There was something about this hospital that made him feel uneasy.

The nurse said, "This is Shokuhou-sama's private hospital. She only accept patients who is worth her care. By the way, I would suggest that you conserve battery. 20 minutes isn't a lot of time."

The nurse led Chiyoshi to another hospital ward. When Chiyoshi saw Fuyumi lying on the bed attached with life support, he was shocked beyond words.

"Fuyumi!"

"Oh, you're here."

Chiyoshi turned to see a blonde girl with reddish-gold starry eyes sitting beside Fuyumi.

"Who are you? What happened to Fuyumi?!"

"Shokuhou Misaki."

A crackling sound could be heard as blue arcs of electricity danced around Chiyoshi.

According to Seria, it was Shokuhou Misaki who wanted to capture for her Level 6 plan. Now that Fuyumi was in her hands and unconscious, her plan would be able to succeed at the cost of sacrificing Fuyumi.

"Was it your Level 6 plan that caused Fuyumi in this state?!"

Misaki gave him a condescending look, "Don't be stupid. If I really had a Level 6 plan, would you still be standing here? And would I leave myself in such a vulnerable position?"

Because of Chiyoshi's passive immunity to telepathic waves, Misaki felt uncomfortable around him because she cannot read his mind. However, there is a need to clear up any misunderstanding that Seria might have caused, so Misaki decided to endure his presence.

Chiyoshi said, "Explain yourself then."

Misaki took out a CD and inserted it to a small TV in the ward. It was information that Misaki hijacked from Academy City's network surveillance.

From the TV, Chiyoshi saw that Fuyumi was being chased by two members of ITEM, Mugino Shizuri and Takitsubo Rikou in the middle of the night. Fuyumi was somehow convinced that Misaki had nothing to do with this. It seems as though that the both knew each other from before. Later, Fuyumi did something incredible and escaped their pursuit. However, blood was all over Fuyumi as a result of that.

The TV screen turned black as the CD stopped playing.

Misaki said, "Do you understand now?"

Chiyoshi flipped his switch off, "I think I know who you are. You're that kind onee-chan that Fuyumi mentioned to us."

"Yeah. By the way, I'm that unknown higher-up that was protecting Fuyumi. There's no reason for me to capture Fuyumi at all."

"Wait what?!"

Misaki took out a remote from her handbag. Since she cannot read Chiyoshi's mind, she decided to be thorough in her attempt to clear up any misunderstanding.

"If you don't believe me...I'll prove it to you."

After pressing a button, Misaki passed Chiyoshi her phone which started ringing soon after.

"Hello?"

"Chi-chi~ How are you?"

Chiyoshi's jaw dropped in astonishment. That unknown higher-up who always had a serious tone to his voice was now so causal."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm Shokuhou-sama's puppet. I will obey her orders no matter what. Being her puppet is the best!"

Chiyoshi put the phone down. The sudden change in the unknown higher-up's attitude made him shudder. So that unknown higher-up can be considered to be Shokuhou Misaki herself who protected Fuyumi in exchange for his services in the darkness.

Misaki said, "Now you believe me?"

That unknown higher-up was one of the twelve Board of Directors. Misaki had extended her influence to the Board Of Directors by mind controlling one of the directors. While not directly involved in the Nagtenjouki Revolt, Misaki was pulling strings through this puppet to ensure the success of that revolt.

For two years, Misaki was angry at Touma for losing both his power and memory most probably because of Mikoto. Even so, she deployed MISAKI clones and pulled even more strings to ensure his safety by eliminating threats.

Although I hate you, I still love you. That's why I'm protecting you, stupid.

An advantage that a telepathic ESPer like Misaki must have is the element of surprise. Because her telepathic waves can be defended against (though very expensive and almost impossible at her current level), she has to hide in the shadows and eliminate threats without them realizing that it was her.

That's why Misaki observed Touma for two years and a half instead of contacting him. She thought that it would be best for his safety to contact him after eliminating more threats. But ever since Mikoto came into contact with him, Misaki felt threatened.

If I don't make myself known to Kami-kun, who knows what that Misaka would do to him... or say about me. I don't want him to be stolen from me again. I'll fight for my happiness this time!

Fuyumi's breathing grew rapid as she squirmed about in pain.

Chiyoshi said, "What's going on?!"

Misaki took out something like a portable console and kept on pressing combinations of button on it.

"It can't be. I can't jam this telepathic signal now?"

Misaki took a deep breath.

Recently, Fuyumi had similar outbursts like this. Fortunately, Misaki was able to keep it under control by jamming the incoming telepathic signal that was the source of her outburst with a special remote. Misaki was still investigating where was that telepathic signal coming from, and why did it have such an effect on her. Unfortunately, the signal was now immune to her jamming signal.

Chiyoshi said, "What the hell is going on?! Answer me!"

"Shut up!"

Misaki took a few more deep breath to calm herself down. In such a situation, only one person would be able to jam the signal with the negation power of his right hand.

"Get Kamijou Touma to this hospital now."

"Touma...?"

"I've sent instructions to that nurse. She'll guide you along. Go now."

Chiyoshi nodded and rushed off with that nurse, leaving Misaki in the ward as she kept on pressing buttons with a frantic look on her face.

* * *

Saten was furiously typing on Uiharu's laptop as the both of them were seated in a café waiting for their food and drinks to arrive.

Uiharu said, "Saten-san, you're still at it again?"

"Finally I've found something more realistic!"

While the angelic variant of the person who can negate any ESPer's ability was entertaining, Saten knew that this is likely to be false. She was more interested in the truth behind that person.

"It says here that he's known as the Devil of Academy City... joined Anti-Skill some time before..."

Uiharu sighed, "That's more believable than sprouting divine wings but I somehow get the feeling that this might be possible in an alternate universe."

Saten perked up at the thought of an alternate universe. Maybe in an alternate universe, she would be a Level 6 that ruled the world. The possibilities are endless.

"Uiharu, what do you think you would be in an alternate universe?"

Thoughts of being a ojou-sama and enjoying sweet delicacy around the world served on a gold platter flooded Uiharu's mind.

"Your drinks are ready."

A smiling waitress who had long, black hair shook Uiharu's out of her fantasy world of being an ojou-sama.

"Thank you."

The waitress nodded and left.

Saten took a sip of her drink, "It's always the drinks that comes first. Where's food?"

"I'm sure that the food will come later."

"I'm hungry!"

The smiling waiteress arrived again with two plates of curry rice, "Sorry for the wait. I hope you like the food."

"No problem."

After the both of them took a few bites of their rice, they felt a strange floating sensation.

"Uiharu...?"

"What's going on?"

Both of their world faded to darkness as they fell unconscious.

The smiling waitress who was Koshimizu Aya made a phone call to Seria, "As instructed, both Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari has been dealt with."

"Good job, Hono will take over from here."

"Understood."

Aya put down the phone. Henchmen disguised as paramedics came and carried the both of them to a secure transport vehicle that appeared as an ambulance on the outside.

She is a member of EXACT, a four man team assembled to eliminate Kamijou Touma by Seria. Three of them were given a boost in power with the LIMIT=ZERO virus. However, the identity of the fourth member was not known to them yet, so Aya was not sure if that hidden member had a power boost with the virus as well.

Nevertheless, the four of them had a common motive in joining this team.

To exact revenge on Kamijou Touma.

* * *

In District 12, Mikoto was running about searching for Touma. He wasn't picking up in his phone, and he wasn't at home either. According to his classmates, he wasn't in school either.

I was so stupid. Why did I leave you alone with Shokuhou.

Yesterday, Mikoto received a call from her source when she requested him to investigate further into this Illusion Noise project that Chiyoshi mentioned during her one-sided fight with him. While Mikoto has washed her hands off the darkness, she could still eavesdrop on the happenings within the darkness. It was just that she didn't want to get involved with the darkness ever again, so she would only eavesdrop if it was something that she felt was very important for her to know.

According to him, this Illusion Noise project caused the death of about 650 people before it was ended by Shigeki Chiyoshi, a survivor from the project during the Nagatenjouki Revolt. Another survivor was a girl named Ichihara Fuyumi who could do unknown calculations on paper. The aim of the project was to investigate the power that resided in a certain Kamijou Touma's right hand. Because the project showed great potential with Ichihara Fuyumi's unknown calculations who might hold the key to do God's calculations, the scientists tried to replicate their success by continuing further despite the low success rate.

When the second survivor Shigeki Chiyoshi was shown to be able to do the Railgun's calculations on paper, the scientists were even more motivated to carry on with the project. If they could increase the success rate to about 90%, then they would be able to produce ESPers of varying abilities with ease. Modifications would be needed to turn their calculations into practical use, but that was something that Academy City's technology would be able to handle, like Chiyoshi who was turned into a cyborg to use his Railgun power.

However, the background of those two survivors were so vague to the point of their involvement being just names on the project. Her source told him that probably only the Mental Out was capable of achieving this level of vagueness.

Damm it. That Shokuhou must have been involved in this. She must have found that idiot first.

Until now, Mikoto had no idea what exactly was Misaki's relationship with Touma, other than her stupid claims of being in a sexual relationship with him.

That idiot's memory loss might have been due to her Mental Out! What did you do to him?!

Two days ago in the Child Error facility with Touma, Mikoto had taken control of the left side of his body with electricity. This meant that her power would work on the left side of his body... and so Misaki's power should work as well if she touches anywhere else other than his right hand.

I shouldn't have left him alone with Shokuhou. I'm stupid to think that her Mental Out wouldn't work on him. He's no longer that idiot before. His power is now only limited to his right hand. But if that's the case, she would have used her powers on him when that idiot was in the hospital. This is so confusing!

Running past a shop with various dolls on display made Mikoto even more determined to find him.

I hope you're okay... that you're not Shokuhou's doll now. But where are you?! I can't reach you on phone. You didn't attend school today, and you're not at home. Idiot, just where are you?!

Fearing that the worst has happened to him, Mikoto decided to search for him in several districts, but with no luck.

Mikoto felt her phone vibrating and picked up the call without checking who was it.

"Hello? Idiot, is that you? Where have you been?!"

"No, I'm not an idiot. I'm actually a rather clever guy."

Mikoto checked the caller ID. It was Saten, but the voice was a male.

"Who are you? Why do you have Saten's phone?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that your dear Saten is unconscious inside a building on fire in District 7. You better come and rescue her before it's too late."

The man put down the phone before Mikoto could reply.

I have no idea what's going on, but I'll have to get to District 7. That guy has Saten's phone, so he's probably the one who put Saten inside the fire. I can feel it, somebody is planning something. Anyway I got to save Saten before I start figuring out what the hell is going on.

Since the distance between District 12 and 7 was too far to get there on time, Mikoto hijacked a motorbike, which ran on electricity thanks to Academy City's technology and zoomed off to District 7.

* * *

Touma was walking along the streets of District 15. As the crowd grew larger, it was a sign that school had just ended.

I ended up skipping school just to help that nun find that all-you-can-eat buffet restaurant. I'm going to have more supplementary lessons with Komoe-sensei. Such misfortune.

This morning, Touma stepped on his phone by accident. Sighing at his misfortune, Touma went to withdraw some money from the ATM to buy a new phone after school.

On his way to school after withdrawing money, Touma saw the foreign nun named Index in her white habit that he met before during the Misawa Cram School incident who looked lost. Somehow, she managed to evade capture once again through sheer luck. A mysterious blond man had teleported her somewhere safe. When Index asked why, he said that he was only acting out of kindness.

It turns out that Index got lost while looking for this restaurant that provided buffet. While bringing her to that restaurant, Touma found out from her that the giant light beam that was negated while he was possessed by that someone was a powerful orbital magic spell that required the efforts of 3333 monks throughout the world.

What if my Imagine Breaker was really that powerful before? Index said that this spell was targeted at the building... which means that the range of my Imagine Breaker must have extended beyond my right hand.

If I was capable of such power, I can see why two Level 5s would be acquainted with me. I wonder what was my past self like though.

Seeing how he was forced to write a part of Misaki's love song gave him some confidence that there is not much difference in his past self and his current self.

But who exactly is "He" inside me? Maybe that's my past self, but he feels so different that he's another person altogether. Maybe there is a big difference between my past self and my current self, that's why my previous relationship with both Biribiri and Shokuhou is so messy and confusing. Was I two-timing the both of them?!

Touma sighed as he passed by a mobile phone shop.

In the end, I paid for Index's meal with the money that was supposed to be for my phone because she had no money.

Touma was rather impressed with Index's love for food. Even when she's still on the run, her top priority was food instead of her pursuers.

I shouldn't have listened to her stupid speech about her undying passion for food. It was so touching that it would be a sin if I don't pay for her food. But whose going to pay for my phone?!

Touma felt his arm being grabbed by someone, and he was flung into an alley.

Standing in front of Touma was a man dressed in a suit with a hat. He looked like he was attending an important business meeting but the hat suggests that he was actually trying to be fashionable.

Both of his arms turned into something like fiery vortexes, and he waved it about, setting the area around them on fire before extending them towards Touma.

Touma raised his right hand and negated it like erasing gloves that the man was wearing.

Shuichi Hono. A Level 3 who was upgraded to a Level 4 thanks to the LIMIT=ZERO virus inserted into him. Eight years ago, he and his gang members terrorized an elementary school filled with Level 0s for fun when a spiky, black-haired boy appeared to save the kids and the teachers.

Hono fired a small fireball at him as a warning, but the boy turned that small fireball into a giant fire golem with a gesture from his right hand. He was so scared that he peed his pants and ran away with his other gang members who were frightened as well.

Hono swore that the boy will pay for humiliating him. According to Seria, the boy who humiliated him had lost his memories and powers. If he wanted revenge, this would be the best time to do so.

That is why he joined EXACT. To eliminate Kamijou Touma.

His ability is a Pyrokinesis variant that allowed him to turn his arm into a fiery extension that can manipulate fire , and with a boost in his level due to the LIMIT=ZERO virus, he could convert his fire into a blast wave that would make anything that was set on fire from his ability explode.

Hono said as Touma got up to face him, "Your power is interesting. You can negate my fire if I send it directly to you... but what if I try something different?"

Extending his fiery arms, Hono grabbed a flaming trash bin and hurled it towards Touma, who dodged it by turning his body sideways, and broke into a run.

The whole alley was not set on fire, so as Touma turned into a corner, he was glad to see that there was no fire. However, the man was close behind him laughing manically while creating a sea of fire behind him.

"Hehehe. Running away?! How pathetic. You used to be more of a challenge."

Touma realized that being more powerful in the past was a misfortune in itself.

Now that I'm weaker, the enemies I've made in the past are after me now. Return me my powers so I can at least defend myself against this guy who is out to kill me! Wait... I don't even know what I could do in the past. Such misfortune.

While Hono found joy in chasing him, it was time that he meet his maker.

Hono fired a fireball at Touma, who swerved around to negate it with his right hand. Hono hurled another flaming trash can towards Touma which exploded before it reached him.

The shockwave knocked Touma to the ground. Hono extended his fiery arms out like a cross, touching both sides of the lane, and the area burst into flames.

"Die."

The fire around the area vanished before a large explosion shook the air as the blast waves tore the ground below Touma into pieces and rubble from the wall fell upon Touma like a waterfall as he got up, ran with all his might and managed to throw himself through a corner.

A familiar figure who had a metro cut and a choker-style electrode around his neck picked him up.

It was Shigeki Chiyoshi. Touma had not seen him for a year after the Nagatenjouki Revolt. He assumed that both Fuyumi and Chiyoshi wanted to wait for the incident to die down first before contacting him again.

Chiyoshi said, "I have no time to explain. Get out of this alley. A nurse in a car will arrive shortly to bring you to a hospital."

"Wha-"

"Go. You can ask that nurse questions."

Touma nodded and he headed to the nearest exit at full speed.

Hono was protected from the explosion by a fiery barrier that he created with his ability. He created a path by clearing the rubbles that was in a way with a sweeping fire blast.

I saw him escaping through that corner. He shouldn't have escaped that far yet.

Turning into a corner, Hono was surprised to see a guy who had a metro cut and a choker-style electrode around his neck.

Chiyoshi smirked, "You'll be my opponent for today."

* * *

Touma darted about in the streets looking for a nurse in a car who would pick him up to a hospital.

All of sudden, strange things happen to me. This must be part of my misfortune. No doubt about it.

The sheer coindince made Touma feel like this was a set up by someone.

Just when I solved the mystery behind my memory loss, this kind of thing happens.

In the hospital after the Misawa Cram School incident, Touma was certain that he never met Mikoto before. If Mikoto's claims that the both of them met before were true, it would mean that his memories with his parents before he went to Academy City, and his days in Nagatenjouki Academy is fake. Deep down, Touma knew that this was not fake.

However, Touma was under the assumption that his Imagine Breaker was the same throughout. If his Imagine Breaker could go beyond negating things with his right hand, he would not have been imprisoned by Nagatenjouki Academy for 11 years straight as soon as he entered Academy City

A lot of things could have happened in that eight year memory gap if I wasn't in Nagatenjouki the whole time. I could have met Biribiri and Shokuhou along the way. At the same time, I must have made enemies while saving Biribiri from the darkness.

Touma decided to believe that he did suffer from memory loss. He was much more powerful in the past. He met both Mikoto and Misaki before. He made many enemies as well.

But a question remains.

How in the world did I lose my memory? Somehow I get a feeling that the answer to 'Why in the world did I lose my memory?' is more important... but the phrasing seem slightly off.

"Get in."

A nurse inside a car called out to him.

Touma got into the car and leaned back onto the leather seat.

It was going to be a long journey of questions being thrown at the nurse.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'll start by saying that if Chapter 1, Touma believes that his Imagine Breaker was much more powerful in the past, he would not have denied what Mikoto was saying to him.

Now that he's somewhat open to the possibility that his Imagine Breaker might go beyond negating stuffs with his right hand, Touma is starting to believe that he did lose his memories, and that he met Mikoto and Misaki before.

Alright, so now the action has begun with the members of EXACT making their move under Seria.

By the way, my forte isn't in action, so I'm trying my best to make fights as cool as possible. But the Hono vs Touma in this chapter isn't exactly a proper fight (since Touma was running away instead of fighting him head on) in my opinion. The next chapter with the third member of EXACT would be a proper fight I guess... yep there should be no running on Touma's part.

And a reply to a guest reviewer... What Misaki wanted to say was actually, "You're someone very important to me." If Mikoto did not barge in, Misaki would have hugged Touma after she said that.

And I just realized that the direction of this chapter ended up in a totally different way that AmouredNineCoreBall inspired me to write. Ah, inspiration is such a tricky little bastard. Thanks anyway :D

A small explaination on Hono's ability. The reason why his fire can be converted into blast waves is because of a unique value installed into his Personal Reality due to the virus, giving his fire a special property that he can manipulate. The other three members will probably follow the same pattern as well for their abilities.

Lastly, for this particular phrase 'Why in the world did I lose my memory?', it's not that obvious but I suppose you could somewhat tell that it's actually a small, subtle hint that he lost his memory for the sake of someone. Who is it... of course you'll find out in due time :D

P.S I like the surname Koshimizu. It was inspired from Mugino's VA Koshimizu Ami :D

But that's in romanji form. I'm not that fond about the kanji used though (小清水). It's just okay in my opinion. Neither bad nor good.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. And if you have anything to comment, or point out anything where can improve or maybe leave some random ideas that might inspire something badass in this fic, or just saying that you liked this chapter, leave them in the review box below yeah.

See you :D


	16. 16: Eighth Level Red (1)

"So, can you tell me what's going on now?"

Touma was sitting in front seat of the car beside the nurse who was driving. The car was now in a highway, and the blurring scene outside the window suggests that it was travelling at very high speeds.

"Ichihara Fuyumi is under attack by an unknown telepathic signal. Somebody wants to take control over her mind. Most probably they needed her unknown calculations. Your right hand can negate that signal, so I'm sending you to the hospital."

"Fuyumi is in the hospital?! What happened to her?"

The nurse kept silent for a moment, "She used something called magic and got herself injured. Her organs were damaged almost beyond repair. It is fortunate that this is Academy City, otherwise she would have died. Do you know what exactly is magic?"

"Magic? Wait a minute..."

The nun Index came to mind. She mentioned that the powerful orbital spell which required 3333 monks was magic. That Ars Magna which Aureolus used was also magic. If an ESPer were to attempt magic, their organs would be damaged due to the circuits of their brain being different. Index explained further than Aisa on what exactly is magic, but it was too complicated for Touma. What he understood was that magic is something like an ESPer ability. A magician could fight an ESPer and win with magic.

Fuyumi used magic?! How did she learn about magic anyway? This is a city of science, where all supernatural phenomenon can be explained by science. Magic does not exist in Academy City... or I've never heard of magic until I met that nun.

"How did you know that Fuyumi used magic? Are you a magician as well?"

"This was what Shokuhou-sama saw in her memories. A nun taught her magic, and warned her that magic is harmful for her. However, ITEM was after her, and she had no choice but to use magic to escape their pursuit. Her body couldn't take it anymore, and she collapsed in the streets. Shokuhou-sama found her and sent her to the hospital."

"You mean Shokuhou Misaki?"

"Yes."

"By any chance... is Shokuhou-san that kind onee-chan Fuyumi keeps mentioning about?"

"Yes."

Fuyumi's description of her onee-chan was a girl with blonde hair and starry eyes. Touma thought she was joking when she meant it literally. That kind onii-chan who saved Fuyumi was probably him. The both of them were always together when they came to visit Fuyumi. Some time later, Misaki came alone. Fuyumi said that the kind onii-chan was busy, so he did not come.

Touma pieced the information together.

I met Shokuhou before Biribiri. I saved Fuyumi, and Shokuhou tagged along with me to visit her. Some time later, Shokuhou came alone. I must have met Biribiri then... and I spent more time with her instead of Shokuhou. Biribiri got builled by Shokuhou when she first enrolled in Tokiwadai. I'm not sure of the details, but I can assume that Shokuhou was jealous, so she builled Biribiri.

Touma looked at his right hand.

Who is a friend, and who is an enemy? Can you tell me? I can't remember a fucking thing at all.

From his days in Nagatenjouki, Touma learnt that the power in his right hand is valuable enough for the school to imprison him for at least three years. Now that Touma is aware that he has a memory gap of eight years, and assuming that his Imagine Breaker must have been able to go beyond negating things with his right hand, his memory loss is definitely not as simple as being involved in an experiment gone wrong.

Was it an enemy that caused my amnesia? What is Nagatenjouki hiding from me? Just how powerful was my Imagine Breaker?

"Hey, if I may ask, what could I do with my powers before I lost my memories?"

The nurse smiled, "Shokuhou-sama is happy that you finally admitted that you lost your memories, but she's busy now trying to jam the telepathic signal attacking Fuyumi. You may ask her personally when you reach the hospital."

Touma sighed.

Can I trust both Biribiri and Shokuhou? They are probably love rivals, so they might be biased in some ways. But I can consider them as friends from what I know and infer about the both of them.

Having realized the value of his power, Touma saw that people could manipulate him with his memory loss. A friend could be disguised as an enemy. An enemy could actually be a friend. He is valuable enough to be worth manipulating.

What should I do now?

In the middle of the highway, a girl who had brown hair stood there with a smile.

Sensing danger, the nurse slammed down on the brakes.

"Get out of this car once it completely stops!"

The car slowed down, but a black blade had formed in the girl's hand. Touma and the nurse opened the door and tumbled out onto the road just before the girl sliced the car into two.

The nurse who was at the far right of Touma shouted that she would get new transport before running off.

"Hero. So here you are. How pitiful, now that you're alone, it would be easier to kill you."

Touma got up to face the girl, "Who are you?"

"That's rude. Ask politely."

"Are you an enemy as well?"

"Do you remember me?"

Touma found the face familiar, but he could not remember the name of that face. She was wearing Nagatenjouki's uniform, so they were probably in the same school before, but Touma could not remember her. This probably meant that she is someone who his past self met in Nagatenjouki.

"You're..."

"Aizono Mio."

Touma remembered her now. It was his current self who saw Mio before. Around two years ago, Mio was the mentally unstable girl who enrolled into Nagatenjouki Academy under the care of Saitou Souta, a counsellor in Nagatenjouki. During the revolt, Touma was sure that he kept innocent parties such as Saitou Souta safe. There was no reason for Mio to kill him.

"I don't remember doing anything bad to you."

That boy who was standing in front of Mio indirectly saved her from the cruel White Alligator project. It was a project created from deep within the darkness of Academy City to mass produce Level 4 ESPers who were more stable than those Level 5s. All of them who survived the anti-Level 5 training as part of the project had the same ability known as Military Oil.

This ability enabled her to break down and construct things such as weapon with oil. With the LIMIT=ZERO virus installed in her, she no longer need to rely on an oil source because she could now secrete oil from her body.

She remembered the boy walking into a sewer where they were being housed at. The cruelty of that project left many mentally unstable, so a lot of the test subjects were like wild beasts, pouncing upon him like a prey.

The boy did not flinch as he sprouted a white wing on his left. All attacks that went his way vanished before it could reach him. Using his wing, he knocked out anyone who physically attacked him. He cleared a path and said that the higher ups behind this project went bankrupt. They are now free to go.

So why did Mio want to eliminate her indirect saviour who Seria pointed out as Kamijou Touma?

It was for another saviour in her life, Saitou Souta, who helped her regain her sanity.

Besides, even if Touma lost his memories and power, he would not be eliminated that easily even if she went all out against him.

Seria was hiding an unconscious Souta somewhere safe in a life support equipment. Joining EXACT and injecting the LIMIT=ZERO virus to eliminate Kamijou Touma was to repay what Seria did for her.

"Of course you don't remember, you lost your memories, right?"

So far, only two person Touma knew was aware of his memory loss. Fortunately, those were his friends. Which enemy knew about his memory loss then? How did Mio know? Of course, it must be Nagatenjouki Academy.

Damm. Just how much does Nagatenjouki knows about me?

Mio said, "Enough. It's time I end this."

Sliding on the road around Touma like a ice skater, Mio waited for a chance to pierce through him with her blade.

Touma clenched his fist and kept his focus on Mio.

I need to beat her down if I want to get to the hospital unhindered. I won't run away anymore.

Touma was not a fighter. He was just a normal school boy who would run away when it comes to 3 vs 1 fights, or when he deemed his opponent as too dangerous.

However, his past self must have made enemies that were far too dangerous for him. Because he was stronger in the past, he would have made enemies around the same power level as him. The problem is that his enemies got stronger while he got weaker. He did not have enough power to fight against them and hope to win.

Mio was fast, but she was not blindingly fast. Touma could still keep track of her movements as she slid about the area around him, still waiting for that chance to kill him in one move.

As time passed, Touma got nervous. He held his breath, waiting for Mio to make her move, but it seem as though Mio was aware that the chance had not arrived. If she were to charge in now, Touma would be able to knock her down with his right hand that could negate her Military Oil.

Mio decided not to wait and thrust forward with her blade at Touma at an angle. Touma swerved around and grabbed the blade with his right hand, causing it to fall apart into a sticky, black goo that was oil.

Ignoring this, Mio followed up by a punch to Touma's face. However, Touma was faster than her as he swung his fist across Mio's face.

Touma followed up with another fist, but Mio dodged it by sliding back a few meters. Her Military Oil ability allowed her to remove friction because of the oil from her body, granting her great mobility. She could even lie on her back and slide around freely on any surface.

Mio spat, "You're not bad. I'm glad that you're still difficult to kill."

While Mio would kill him without hesitation if it's for Saitou, she felt that she owed Touma for stopping the White Alligator project, though it was indirectly stopped because the backers behind ITEM were also involved in this project, which Touma bankrupted them for other reasons. That is why Mio felt a sense of relief that even if she went all out, Touma could still win with his right hand.

It would not be her fault if she could not eliminate Touma. Seria was not an evil overlord who would dispose of her minions because they failed in their job. She would not turn off Saitou's life support and kill her just because she failed in killing Touma so long as she did her best.

"I still can't remember why we became enemies, but I won't run away like what I did with that fire ESPer who was after my life about an hour ago. Even if I'm weaker than before, I'll move forward with this right hand of mine!"

Mio transformed the oil around her feet into something elastic and she bounced into the air. Forming a cannon, she fired round projectiles made from oil which Touma dodged by moving about in a zig-zag like pattern.

She figured that if Touma still had his white wing, he could just stand there and negate every projectile that was coming his way instead of running. The extent of his power loss was the massive reduction of his negation range. Even so, Touma was still a difficult opponent judging from the way he used his right hand and his reaction speed in combat.

The cannon turned into a blade and Mio began her descent at an angle like a sharp, homing missile targeted on Touma.

Touma turned sideways, causing Mio to miss her target and she crashed into the ground. Pieces of asphalt was sent flying towards Touma who blocked it by raising both of his hand. Mio launched herself backwards with a blade protruding from her back formed from her clothes towards Touma,who swung his fist through the blade like punching through ice cream, knocking Mio face down to the ground.

Because her clothes was an oil dress formed from her ability, Mio was left lying naked on the ground since Touma's right hand came into contact with her clothes.

Touma's right hand only broke down her oil dress back into ordinary oil, so Mio gathered the oil around her and recreated clothes again. However, it was an embarrassing situation for Touma to see a girl naked.

Mio shook her head, "That's impressive. Aya is going to have a hard time."

"Aya?"

"The fire ESPer who was after you is from EXACT. A team assembled by someone to eliminate you. I'm from EXACT as well. While the common motive of each member is to exact revenge on you, I'm an exception. I only joined because I wanted to repay the favour of that somebody who assembled this team. I'm here to kill you like a hired assassin, not exact revenge on you. Aya is another member."

"Why are you telling me all this? And who is that somebody who wants my life?"

Mio smiled, "I'm telling you this because I want you dead."

"Huh?"

Just then, the nurse arrived with another car, but Mio took no notice of her.

"Before the city goes on Eighth Level Red, go to a hotel in District 15. If you don't reach there in time, one hostage held by Aya in the hotel will die for every one minute that you're late. Of course, it's obviously a trap to kill you, but innocent lives will be lost because of you if you ignore this."

With that, Mio left by sliding across the road.

The nurse said, "Shokuhou-sama just informed me that Fuyumi is fine now. Well, are you planning on going to that hotel? Most probably the part about hostages is just a lie to lure you there."

"What if there really are hostages? I cannot ignore this possibility. That's why I'm going to that hotel in District 15 in order to save those hostages."

Although Touma's intent was to save those hostages, he did not consider himself as a hero who would save the day.

Touma was afraid. He was afraid that once he stepped into this hotel, he would not walk out alive. If he was a hero about to save the day, there is no reason for him to feel any fear. Or maybe to Touma, a hero should be brave. If the hero is not brave, then he probably cannot be considered as a hero.

I may be fucking scared, but I won't run away.

Because I've made a promise to myself when I realized that I would no longer bring misfortune to others.

I will give everyone a happy ending with this Imagine Breaker of mine.

* * *

Seria was seated in front of a giant supercomputer with a transparent tube containing a brain inside with a orange coloured liquid attached at the top.

It was Interior at about 35% functionality. Inside this facility, many unconscious ESPers were hooked up to machines that connected them to Interior's network. However, that only made up 5% of its functionality. The remaining 30% was from the processing power of the supercomputer itself.

At 35%, Seria was finally able to install an original sample of the LIMIT=ZERO virus into Interior without it being destroyed by the virus. With that, she detected one suitable host that was infected by the same virus many years ago because of Teitoku's plan which was eventually stopped by Touma.

Shigeki Chiyoshi was supposed to be another suitable host, but his passive immunity to telepathic waves meant that Interior could not touch him. Thus, Ichihara Fuyumi was the only suitable host.

I'm one step ahead from those dumb scientists, I've found a breakthrough to put Ichihara Fuyumi's calucations into practical use.

By sending a special, long range telepathic waves, Seria attempted to remotely hack into Fuyumi's mind. However, there was telepathic waves definitely from Misaki judging from the strength of the waves which was interfering with her attempts. By adding a special equation into Interior, Seria succeeded in bypassing Misaki's telepathic waves and connected Fuyumi's mind to Interior's network.

"Welcome to Interior, Ichihara Fuyumi."

Directly converting Fuyumi's calculation into values that can be inputted into one's Personal Reality, the foundation of an ESPer's ability, would cause Interior to break down because the processing power needed was too large, so Seria decided to connect her to Interior first while she figures out a way around this.

Seria turned to a monitor that was observing Hono. He was now engaged in combat with Chiyoshi as fire and lightning flew about in the alley. Just then, a slightly drunk Mugino came into the scene. Annoyed that Hono's fireball nearly hit her, she fired a green beam of light from her palm towards Hono. Chiyoshi took advantage of this and left, leaving Mugino to fight Hono herself.

Despite the boost in power from the LIMIT=ZERO virus, it was still a one-sided battle on Hono's side. He could not break through Mugino's defensive shield with his fire and her green beams sliced through anything that was in the way like soft butter.

Hono erected a fiery barrier around him and set the area around him on fire. A large explosion occurred as Hono converted the fire into blast waves and turned his back to escape, but a green beam emerged from behind and melted his head off.

Seria sighed.

What a waste. But I never liked that Hono anyway. His reason for revenge is too childish in my opinion.

Hono was just a pawn to delay Touma from reaching Fuyumi in time. His value was over the moment he began his attempt to kill Touma, who survived just as expected.

Aizono Mio was another pawn like Hono to further delay Touma.

Her real motive for joining is to exact revenge on those who caused Saitou Souta's coma.

Thanks to Mio, Touma is now aware of hostages held by Koishimizu Aya in a hotel in District 15. When Eighth Level Red activates, Koshimizu Aya will begin her attempt to kill Touma.

Seria thought. Kakine is going to have so much fun.

Her boss, and one of the 12 Board Of Directors in Academy City, Kaizumi Tsugutoshi had hired SCHOOL to stop Aizono Mio from destroying the city with the Magnetic Debris Cannon, but knowing Teitoku, he'll observe his newly turned slave in combat before taking action.

Seria wanted a faster way to develop the LIMIT=ZERO properly since she needed to establish threats fast enough to keep up with the schedule of Maria's new plan to break Mikoto to the point of suicide instead of dragging her back to the darkness.

Thus, Seria contacted Teitoku regarding this. With his help, the LIMIT=ZERO virus was now stable enough to be used in combat.

However, the cost of such strong and stable boost in power is that whoever has the virus inside them will be connected to Teitoku's Dark Matter network and become his slaves as the source of their power boost comes from that network.

With that, Seria leaned back and closed her eyes.

Capturing Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari was not part of her plan. It was Aya who was secretly working for another organization as well. Apparently, its name is STUDY, and they wanted to lure Mikoto to a building to test out their new toys. Fortunately, Seria had dealt with the issue by sending them safely back to a Judgement branch.

Oh well, what a pain, but Aya will be disposed of anyway.

Seria decided on her next move.

Maria is going to kill me if I do this. But that part of me is still so stubborn.

* * *

Misaki looked at the screen in her special portable console. Weird symbols and numbers filled the screen. To any other person, it might be an severe error that happened to the console, but to Misaki it only meant one thing.

You have failed to jam the incoming signal. Ichihara Fuyumi's mind is now connected to an unknown network that you cannot disconnect her from with your Mental Out.

Fuyumi stopped her outburst about 10 minutes ago. Looking at her peaceful look as she slept in her bed, Misaki felt fear creeping up on her body.

Just what is that unknown network? It relies on telepathic waves to transmit information just like the MISAKI network... an Exterior type computer is behind it? Even so, there is no point in connecting her mind to that network. The computers supporting the network will break down after five seconds of using her calucations for whatever reasons they may have. Those people... no Seria must have found a way.

Just then, Misaki felt her phone vibrating.

It was Seria.

"You should have realized by now that Ichihara is now connected to my network. Kamijou was too late, as planned."

Misaki gripped her phone, "Planned?! You lousy witch! Now I understand why are people suddenly attacking Kami-kun, so it was you. What are you planning with Fuyumi's caluclations?"

"Interior is very similar to Exterior... or should I say that they're practically the same DNA computer, but with different DNA used. I just used a Level 4 Telepath's DNA with the brainwashing function of Testament added inside Interior. At most it'll only reach 40% processing power of your Exterior, but being able to build the computer using none of your DNA is something that only a genius like me can achieve."

Fear that was plaguing Misaki grew stronger, "Nobody should have known about Exterior! How did you know? So you're planning to use Fuyumi's calculations to mind control everyone within range using Interior? Is that your plan?"

Exterior is a DNA computer that could increase the range of Misaki's Mental Out from about several hundred meters to several kilometers, and allowing her to put thousands of people under her control. People could also register inside the system and gain her Mental Out ability, but the process would take days to do so.

After Misaki was left all alone when a certain spiky, black-haired boy abandoned her without a word, she participated in an project to develop Exterior and her powers further.

It was during this experiment where she met her friend named Dolly.

The friend who told her that there might be a special reason behind Touma abandoning her. After her death, Misaki was sure that she brainwashed everyone related to Exterior.

So how did Seria find out? It's impossible!

"I don't. But now I do. Or at least I now know that Exterior was probably created to give people the ability to mind control other people."

It was such a simple psychological trick, and the strongest telepathic ESPer in Academy City who could manipulate human minds with her ability fell for it.

Misaki realized that she had overestimated Seria. Not even a genius would know everything in the world.

I've been tricked into indirectly admitting the true nature of Exterior...? What in the...

Seria continued, "But I don't know where Exterior is... neither am I interested in finding out. Interior is good enough."

"Should I be happy then? What are you planning? Her unknown calculations nearly destroyed the Tree Diagram. Your puny Interior would explode into pieces after one second of running her calculations."

"Anyway, I've got a favour to ask. Not that you have a choice anyway. I can destroy your precious Ichihara's mind with Interior, so you may take this as a threat if you wish."

Misaki looked at Fuyumi who seemed to be having a good dream as her lips curled into a smile, "If it's not anything to do with harming Kami-kun in any way... I'll agree."

"Stop the madwoman Aizono Mio from destroying the city. Send Misaka to stop her."

"What are you planning again?"

Seria sighed, "Misaka will be in the way. Come to a hotel in District 15 when the Eighth Level Red is activated, Kamijou will be there. And... so will I."

When Misaki received a telepathic message from the nurse, she understood why Touma would be in a hotel in District 15. Misaki replied telepathically to the nurse, telling her that Fuyumi is fine now and Touma is no longer needed.

"I see. It's been a long time since the three of us met."

Seria put down the phone without replying.

Maybe she's still affected by Kami-kun somehow.

Mikoto stepped inside the ward, "Is the girl okay now?"

After Misaki's failure to jam the telepathic signal, causing Fuyumi to be connected to Interior, she decided to ask for Mikoto's help to wake Fuyumi out of her coma by sending delicate electrical signals to Fuyumi's brain. If she's conscious, at least she'll be able to defend herself from being controlled by Interior using her own willpower.

"She's fine. Thanks... for your help just now."

"No problem."

After heading to District 7 to save Saten and Uiharu trapped in a building on fire, Mikoto found that there was no building on fire. She decided to give Kuroko a call to see if there's any news. Fortunately, the both of them are now safe in the 177th Judgement Branch Office. Apparently, they fell unconscious for no reason and was promptly sent to a hospital. After a quick checkup, the doctor said they were okay and discharged them.

Mikoto found this strange, but she decided to wait and see for now.

Later, Misaki called, asking for her help to wake a girl out of her coma. It was rare that Misaki would ask her of all people for help, so it must be something that only she can do.

Mikoto was done with waking the girl out of her coma, but it would be some time later before she awakes. After a quick visit to the toliet, Mikoto decided to ask Misaki about Touma.

"Where is that idiot? Did you successfully mind controlled him and hid him somewhere?!"

"Who knows?"

Mikoto restrained herself from releasing sparks of electricity. There were many sensetive medical equipments inside the ward that she might destroy with just one spark of electricity.

"Are you the one responsible for his memory loss? I know all about the Illusion Noise project, and that you must have found him first!"

"Misaka-chan~ How was I able to find him first?" Misaki tapped on her temples with a finger, "Think about it."

"Eh?"

Mikoto was too focused on Misaki having found Touma already and using her Mental Out on him that it never occurred to Mikoto how Misaki might have found him.

I don't know what was his real name, so it would be like searching for a needle at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean if I go with searching for his information in the Bank. I had sources in the past, but they came up with nothing. There are 2.3 million people living in Academy City, even if Misaki had mind controlled puppets all around the city, searching for a face without a name would be like hoping to strike the lottery.

"You got lucky. That's why."

Misaki got up and tossed her hair, "Wrong. Because I know what's his real name. It's Kamijou Touma. You didn't know? It goes to show how much you really mean to him."

It was like a bomb dropped inside Mikoto's heart when she heard that.

No wonder Shokuhou could find him so easily. W-Why did he tell Shokuhou his real name instead of me? But he did insist that his name was Kami-sama... Kamijou... Kami-sama... he did drop me a hint after all, but why did he tell Shokuhou his full name instead of me?!

"D-Don't think it'll make me believe that you two really had a sexual relationship. There must be some kind of reason! Yeah, this must be it."

Despite the possibility that Misaki might actually mean more to Touma, Mikoto's faith in him remained strong.

He lost his memories, so Misaki can say anything she likes. I'm not going to fall for her stupid tricks. At least now I can be completely sure that he is really that idiot.

After a long unnatural pause, Misaki said, "Save Academy City."

Mikoto was caught off-balance by Misaki's unexpected response, "Huh?!"

"There's a madwoman trying to destroy Academy City," Misaki winked, If you stop her, I'll tell you where Kamijou is."

Mikoto was confused at this unexpected development, but since it entails knowing where Touma is, she accepted it with a sigh, "Fine. I'll stop her. B-But you better not go back on your word!"

* * *

The air was musty and all around her was darkness.

Atatsu Chiyo had her hands tied behind by a rope, most probably trapped inside an abandonded storeroom judging from the smell.

Standing in front of Chiyo was a girl who had long, black hair like her, but the girl who was Koshimizu Aya had perfect vision and did not need spectacles unlike Chiyo. Aya took out a small device from her skirt pocket with four wires attached to it.

"Mhmh! Uumph!"

Aya laughed and took off the duct tape that was on Chiyo's mouth, "Sorry. I forgot about this."

"What do you want from me?"

Chiyo was at home, relaxing to some classical music when a weird smell knocked her unconscious. When Chiyo awoke, she found herself being tied up with a duct tape on her mouth. Then, a girl who had the same hairstyle as her appeared from within the darkness in this place.

Aya took two wires and attached them to Chiyo's temples, connecting her brain to the device as a soft green light flickered, signalling that the connection was successful.

Chiyo felt a tingling sensation in her head, "You! What are you doing to me?!"

"It'll be over soon. Don't worry."

A blob of water emerged from Aya's palm. It grew bigger and it was morphing into a humanoid shape. It grew more detailed as the face could now be seen, and the limbs were becoming more humanlike. It was a clone of Atatsu Chiyo that Aya was forming on her palm. When the clone was fully formed with the exact same clothes as Chiyo, it jumped off Aya's palm and stood there emotionless.

Aya's ability is Aquakinesis. Normally, she would need a water source to use her powers, but with the power boost from the LIMIT=ZERO virus inside her, she could create water using the air around her. Not only that, she could create water puppets as well. However, those water puppets must be within 2 meters around her to be functional, so Aya deemed her puppets as an interesting extension to her ability's range.

Not only can her puppets act as scouts to survey the area within 2 meters around her, it can also store information downloaded from the device that was connected to Chiyo.

What Aya wanted was Chiyo's brainwave to activate the Eighth Level Red.

For Mio, it was to activate the Magnetic Debris Cannon as part of her revenge plan. For Aya, it was to lure that hero Kamijou Touma into a hotel where she would have the pleasure of killing him herself inside.

Nine years ago, Aya's boyfriend was shot dead by a mysterious person. While her investigations into this mysterious person came up with nothing, she never gave up. Nine years later, Seria told her that this mysterious person was a guy named Kamijou Touma.

Apparently, this Touma had lost both his memories and powers, so he wouldn't remember anything that happened nine years ago. But that did not matter to Aya. She wanted him to pay for what he has done, whether he remembers anything is not important.

Aya took the remaining two wires and attached them to her Chiyo clone. Pressing the button on the device, it began to flicker red, signalling the downloading of Chiyo's brainwaves into the clone through the device. If it wasn't for face recognition being needed as well, Aya would not have bothered with creating a Chiyo clone.

When the download was completed, Aya shot a icy lance from her palm through Chiyo's head before leaving the room with the device and her Chiyo clone.

Let the fun begin when the Eighth Level Red is activated.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hope I did okay for this chapter, especially the Touma vs Mio fight. I'm always looking for room to improve when it comes to fight scenes.

Oh yeah, Aizono Mio was from the Railgun PSP game if you're wondering. Atatsu Chiyo as well.

Next chapter promises to be an action packed chapter with Mikoto and Touma simultaneously saving the day separately. I'll do my best to make the action exciting next chapter, so wait for it!

Btw, after the next chapter, I'll be starting on a canon arc that I've been kinda excited to write about ever since I started on this story.

It's not that hard to guess actually. But you can try :D


	17. 17: Eighth Level Red (2)

Okada Masuzumi was just your regular high school student grabbing a soft drink at the convenience store after school. His short, black wavy hair gave him a casual look as he walked along the street.

"This is so boring."

Other than the buzzing noise of vehicles driving about the road and some high school girls who were talking in an annoyingly cute manner as he walked past them, it was just an ordinary afternoon for Masuzumi.

"Can't something special happen for once? Something that would disturb the peace of this city for example."

Masuzumi took a gulp from his drink as he looked up into the blue sky. He was bored out of his mind, so in his heart he was secretly wishing for chaos to descend upon this peaceful street.

But what if this wish actually came true? Would you actually regret making this wish?

For Masuzumi, it was just something stupid that he said out of boredom. What were the chances of that happening anyway. It was like hoping to win the lottery just because you believed that you would definitely win.

"Why would today be different from yesterday an-"

When Masuzumi saw missiles flying from the sky, bombarding the buildings and cars around him, he had no idea how to react to his "wish" came true.

"What the fuck?"

Masuzumi dropped his can in horror and dodged the debris flying about as the building around were being blown apart by the missiles. Explosions rang in the air while many people were running for their lives. Just as he wished, the street had descended into chaos, with the landscape quickly changing into a battlefield.

Black Anti-Skill vans arrived on the scene as armed personnel swarmed out of the van with anti-tank rifles, trying to keep the situation in control by firing at the incoming missiles with their rifles.

Standing at their position, the leader gave the order to start firing.

Each shot was enough to pierce through a tank's amour, so the missiles were destroyed easily by Anti-Skill. However, there were just too many of them, so even Anti-Skill was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers despite their superior firepower.

An Anti-Skill personnel spoke into his communication device that he took out from his pocket, "It's no use! Requesting for stronger firepower to take out the missiles!"

"Too bad the FIVE_Over Railgun model suit isn't ready yet, otherwise the situation would have been easily dealt with."

There was no tension from the voice behind the device. It was like he was disappointed that he could not show off his toy in this battle against the missiles.

The Anti-Skill personnel had heard about the FIVE_Over Railgun model suit. It was a powered suit designed to surpass the #3 ESPer in Academy City known as the Railgun with technology alone. While he never saw how the model suit looked like, just by knowing that one Railgun shot from the suit is many times more powerful than the #3's own Railgun instilled fear in him.

Meanwhile, like the rest, Masuzumi was running to a safe place from all the chaos happening around him. The explosion from a missile hitting a car nearby knocked him to the ground sideways, with an arm taking the brunt of the impact, but Maszumi had no time to sit around. He got up and kept on running despite the pain in his arm.

A lost girl was standing in the midst of this chaos. She was crying for her parents who had disappeared somewhere. Since everyone else was focused on keeping themselves alive, no one except for Masuzumi took notice of her.

"Don't just fucking stand there! Move or you'll die from the explosion!"

"B-But my parents!"

"Just keep yourself alive first!"

There was no time for causal chit-chat with this girl. Masuzumi grabbed the girl by her wrist and dragged her along.

"W-Will m-my p-parents be o-okay?"

Unlike Masuzumi, the girl was only seven. Hence, she found herself gasping for breath as she tried to keep up with Masuzumi's pace.

"Yeah. They must be waiting for you at a safe place."

Masuzumi had no idea if what he said was true, but he needed to motivate the girl to stay alive. It was a miracle that none of the missiles hit the girl despite standing in the midst of the chaos.

To stay alive was simple. Keep on moving. Don't be a sitting duck for the missiles to hit you.

This was Masuzumi's strategy to survive as the building around him and the girl burst into flames. Yet the missiles were relentless in their quest for destruction. Due to the overwhelming missiles that was fired, many buildings had been reduced to rubbles. Even the ground that the buildings once stood on were not spared by the missiles as they formed craters like disfiguring a person's face upon impact.

Just then, a car was sent flying towards the both of them from the explosion caused by the missiles. It was travelling so fast that Masuzumi instinctively pushed the girl aside. He was not confident that he would able to dodge sideways in time with the girl.

Maybe this is God punishing me for wishing such a evil wish. Well, it doesn't matter now.

With a smile, Masuzumi accepted his fate. At least he died a hero. That was enough for him.

I guess this is goodbye.

But a orange beam emerged from behind, blasting the incoming car into pieces.

Masuzumi turned to see a girl with short, brown hair wearing a uniform from Tokiwadai Middle School.

The girl said, "Hurry up, and get out of here."

Masuzumi nodded, and together with the small girl that he pushed aside to save her, they headed straight to a safe area as fast as they could.

The girl with short, brown hair who had saved Masuzumi from death was Misaka Mikoto.

Misaki had offered to tell her the location of Touma in exchange for saving Academy City.

Even if it wasn't for that idiot, I would save Academy City anyway. Yeah! Who says I'm doing this for that idiot.

The city was now under Code Alert Red, or Eighth Level Red to be exact. According to Misaki, if the city goes on Eighth Level Red, it can only mean that someone is planning on using the Magnetic Debris Cannon to destroy the city.

A few moments after Eighth Level Red activated, missiles from an unknown source was being fired towards District 15.

While stopping the Magnetic Debris Cannon is important, Mikoto could not ignore District 15 being bombarded by missiles. Besides, Mikoto was waiting for Uiharu to track the signal that was contacting Hikobishi II, a satellite where the Magnetic Debris Cannon will fire from.

Mikoto created a large field of electricity around her and blue tendrils shot into the air, destroying all the incoming missiles in one move.

Kuroko appeared beside Mikoto, "Onee-sama. I've teleported most of the civilians to a safe place."

"Has Anti-Skill or Judgement found the source of those missiles?"

Kuroko shook her head, "No. But there is something suspicious about this hotel over there."

Mikoto turned to see a large building that stood out from the rest. Unlike the other buildings around that was reduced to rubbles, it was left alone by the missiles. But being once part of the darkness of Academy City gave Mikoto some knowledge of how they usually work.

This could be a distraction to lure people away from stopping the Magnetic Debris Cannon.

Mikoto reached for her phone and gave a call to Uiharu.

"How's the tracking of the signal coming along?"

"Good news. I've confirmed the location of the signal."

"Excellent."

Mikoto put down the phone, "Kuroko, I have to rush somewhere to stop the cannon, so I'm counting on you to save everyone inside the hotel."

"Save everyone inside the hotel? Are you aware of something that I don't?"

"That's how the darkness in Academy City operates."

Mikoto knew that bombarding District 15 is just a distraction for that someone to activate the Magnetic Debris Cannon in secret while everyone else is busy trying to defend against the missiles. The hotel that was left alone by the missiles is just another distraction to buy more time. To buy even more time, there might be hostages inside the hotel.

That was what years of being involved in Academy City's darkness taught Mikoto.

Kuroko knew that Mikoto was once involved in the dark side in Academy City. However, her childish mannerisms made it easy for Kuroko to forget that she was once the leader of a very powerful underground group.

"I see."

Kuroko vanished into the air, teleporting towards the hotel at maximum speed.

* * *

The second floor of a hotel in District 15 was a large and spacious space with a few pathways leading to other areas, but those were blocked off by a metal shutter. The escalator connecting the first floor was also destroyed, leaving many people trapped with no way of escaping.

At the far end was a grand stairway leading to a platform. Three pathways at the platform were also blocked off by a metal shutter.

Standing at the platform was a girl with long, black hair.

She was Koshimizu Aya.

Standing at the bottom of the stairway was Kamijou Touma.

Aya said, "So you actually came."

"I'm the one who you're after, so just let the hostages go."

"I've already let them go. But whether they are able to leave this building is another thing."

"You mean?"

Aya laughed, "Yes. Everyone who is stuck in the second floor are my hostages."

After nine years, it was time for Aya to execute her revenge. Seria only provided Aya with one critical information regarding his past, but that was enough.

The reason why Kamijou Touma stepped foot into Academy City.

Since Touma lost his memory, there was no reason for Aya to make a lengthy speech about the wrongs he had done. Not that this will bring her boyfriend back to life anyway.

This will be over in less than 10 seconds.

"Everyone! Do you want to know why you're stuck here, unable to leave? It is because of this one boy over here."

Touma felt an immense pressure crushing him as everyone's attention was directed towards him.

Aya cleared her throat and continued, "11 years ago, he bought misfortune to people just by touching them. 11 years later, he will once again bring misfortune to people... what do I mean by that? It means that everyone here will die. Remember this boy's face clearly, because he's the reason why."

It was a setup by Aya to traumatize Touma from the start before killing him.

The reason why Touma entered Academy City is because he did not want to bring misfortune to people anymore. It would be a huge blow to him if so many people were killed because of him. In a way, he has bought misfortune to people again.

Once Touma reached the second floor, Aya destroyed the escalator leading to the first floor by firing a huge iceberg from her palm. She also activated a virus code inside the hotel system, causing the metal shutters to block off all pathways. With no means of escape left, she could now slaughter everyone with ease.

Looking at how everyone was scared, especially Touma, it made Aya smile inside. He was being surrounded by a crowd, ready to capture and offer him to Aya. Many people were also pleading for her to let them go in exchange for killing Touma. But she wanted to kill Touma by herself, so it was time that those desperate people to die anyway despite their pleas.

"Even if you kill him in front of me in exchange for sparing your lives, that wouldn't change a thing at all. Such misfortune indeed."

A dark knight lance bust open a metal shutter behind Aya, piercing through her body.

"Such misfortune indeed."

The owner of the lance was a figure in a sleek, dark suit. Unlike a knight, it was wearing a white mask about twice the height of a head. Coating the lance was a fast-acting poison and Aya fell to the ground dead as the poison entered her blood.

"Hello. I'm Kumokawa Maria. I suppose killing Koshimizu and saving the lives of the people here would make for a nice gift."

"A gift?" Touma said.

"Yes. I eliminated an enemy of yours, and saved the lives of many free of charge. Isn't that a gift?"

"Free of charge?! Isn't that what you're supposed to do normally?"

The crowd who was about to kill Touma just moments began to disperse away from him when they realized that they are safe now.

"I'm not a saint. I'm a person who lives inside the darkness of Academy City. Any action that I take must be carefully considered. I could get myself into trouble if that girl I killed is a crucial part of a bigger plot by someone else in the darkness. But if I was paid to do so, the person who paid me would be targeted instead."

This was the world that Maria lived in for her whole life. If it was not for her vast intellect equal to her sister, Maria would have become a burden to her. Although Maria was always in a hospital ward due to her poor health, she could still be as useful as her sister by plotting behind the scenes, and having a network to gather information about the recent movements in the darkness.

The figure in a sleek, dark suit was a Dark Matter body created by Teitoku that Maria was controlling the AI installed inside with a small computer at her bed.

She was here for a purpose.

"Do you still remember my sister, Kumokawa Seria?"

"Is she another person seeking revenge on me?"

Maria chuckled, "Yes and no. My sister's tsun side is after your life, but her dere side makes sure that she will fail."

When Maria was aware of EXACT, she knew that Seria's dere side has taken over her tsun side again. Her tsun side was to make the effort to kill Touma by creating EXACT, but her dere side made sure EXACT was weak enough to pose no threat to Touma.

Or perhaps Seria's purpose from the very beginning isn't about killing Touma.

If you want to kill that guy, at least put in more effort into it. You keep denying that you no longer love him, and you want him dead, but I can see the truth from your plans.

Seria could argue with Maria that what she was after is to connect Fuyumi to Interior, and EXACT was just a tool to help her achieve that. Killing Touma was just something extra that she (intentionally) failed to achieve. At least Seria's dere side has not made her an idiot.

One person before Fuyumi could also write unknown calculations on paper.

This person was Kamijou Touma before he lost his memories.

Seria said that the reason why he helped her in the Level 5 shift project was because he wanted to devalue his Illusion Breaker, which was the name given to his power.

His Illusion Breaker was originally a unique power that cannot be explained using science, but by converting his Illusion Breaker into unknown calculations, it is now possible to explain it using science when it became advanced enough. Every clone created for the Level 5 shift project was an attempt to replicate his Illusion Breaker. If his Illusion Breaker can be replicated by science, it would lose all its value.

Maria was not sure what Seria wanted to do with Fuyumi, but it should be something to do with replicating the Illusion Breaker with Interior. All she needed was time to figure a way out. Maria had a feeling that Seria was trying to regain Touma's memories by using Fuyumi to replicate the power he once had.

Anyway, her purpose here is just to issue a challenge to Touma.

The genius girl Kumokawa Seria has resorted to such a stupid method to regain his memories. By challenging Touma to stop the Radio Noise project before Mikoto finds out, it might hopefully trigger something. But Maria was after something else by challenging Touma, which was why she agreed to help Seria.

I've contacted Shokuhou, and she's willing to cooperate, so everything should be okay.

Just then, a girl with auburn hair tied into two curly pigtails appeared on the second floor.

It was Shirai Kuroko.

Apparently, there were people being trapped on the second floor with no means of escaping since the escalator was destroyed and metal shutters were blocking all other pathways, so Kuroko teleported there to save them.

Maria was surprised yet pleased to see Kuroko here. This was an unexpected development that might turn to be a good thing.

Getting both Kamijou and Shirai, the two most important person in Misaka's life, involved in the Radio Noise project might cause a bigger emotional impact to Misaka. That's good.

Using the Dark Matter ability of the clone, Maria created a stairway connecting the second floor to the first. People began to swarm towards the bridge like bees as they fled the area. She wanted Kuroko to stay for her announcement.

Kuroko teleported beside Touma and flashed her Judgement armband on the left sleeve of her uniform to the dark figure with a white mask two times the height of a head, "This is Judgement. Are you the one behind the missile attacks in District 15?"

Maria said, "No. But I have something to announce to the both of you. This is about Misaka Mikoto."

Upon hearing Misaka Mikoto, both Touma and Kuroko's attention was fully placed on Maria.

"Before I start, I would like to illustrate a similar example about Kamijou from just now. Countless people including him are trapped inside here with no means of escaping. And then I say, because of what you did to me, I'll kill all of them except you. While it varies from people to people depending on the situation, he would definitely feel guilt because of his past.

"Kamijou, that was what the girl I killed just now attempted to do. By killing all those people because of you, you've indirectly bought misfortune to people again, dealing a huge blow to you psychologically. I'm a genius, and I know a lot of things about your past, so I can tell.

"Now let us change the situation a little. What if those people who are trapped in the previous example are now clones of Misaka? They are being slaughtered because of what Misaka did in the past. It's also for an experiment as well, so it isn't really about Misaka, though it is related. Think about her past, and tell me how would she feel if there are clones of her being slaughtered."

Misaka Mikoto was a monster who has killed so many people during her time in ITEM. Touma could tell that she had a strong sense of guilt towards what she has done. It was a dirty and shameful past that Mikoto was trying to overcome.

If Mikoto finds out that there are clones of her being slaughtered, Touma could not imagine the consequences. It was too much for him to imagine.

Kuroko must have come to a similar conclusion as Touma because her legs gave way, horrified at what would happen to Mikoto if she finds out.

Maria continued, "How will the both of you who has no connection to the darkness try to stop this experiment before Misaka finds out?"

"Why are you telling the both of us about this experiment? Are you counting on us to save Misaka by stopping the experiment?" Touma said.

Because Maria lived in the darkness of Academy City, there must be some things that she cannot directly interfere with. Touma believed that this was the reason Maria told both Kuroko and him about the experiment. She hoped that the both of them would stop the experiment on her behalf.

Maria said, "If you can stop it in the first place." before leaving through the metal shutter.

That's funny. Now they think of me as a friend of Misaka who wanted to save her. Oh, if only they knew about the truth.

Maria set the AI on auto-pilot, put away her computer, and went to sleep. The drowsy side-effects of the medicine was already kicking in.

* * *

The breeze at the rooftop of a VIP shelter was cooling. There was a large antenna at the centre hooked up to a computer.

Aizono Mio glanced at the computer. Four minutes before the signal would reach Hiboshiki II.

Sensei. Four minutes more before those who caused you to end up in such a state will pay for their lives.

Mio knew that the Magnetic Debris Cannon would probably end up destroying the whole city, but she had no reason to care anymore. Seria said that Souta would remain in his coma forever. The damage done to his brain was irrepairable.

He was a kind person, so all the things Nagatenjouki didn't want to deal with, such as dealing with the angry parents, were shoved onto him. Because of his kindness, he would do pretty much anything forced upon him.

After the Nagatenjouki Revolt, he was forced to do a lot more things by angry parents who were unhappy with the school for not dealing with the revolt properly. One day he collapsed from exhaustion while cleaning a fourth floor window and was injured very badly and fell into a permanent coma.

Mio did not blame Touma or anyone else who started the revolt. Those experiments that Nagtenjouki did with those Child Errors who were transferred inside were very cruel, and somebody would have stepped up and started a revolt anyway.

It was the angry parents' fault for taking advantage of Souta. Because Nagatenjouki suffered a drop in image due to the revolt, Souta had no choice but to comply with their demands.

They were the ones who should be blamed for Souta's coma, and they will now pay the price for that.

Sensei. Thanks for being so patient with me. Because of you, I got back my humanity. I'm no longer a person who can only kill. Even though killing those parents isn't what you wanted, if you wake up from your coma, I'll stop and accept my punishment from you... but that's impossible, right?

Mio glanced at the computer. Two minutes before the signal reaches Hiboshiki II.

There is no meaning in my life without you, that's why I'll die together with those parents. Anyway, I also want to confirm that the cannon would destroy the VIP shelter, so that's okay.

The Magnetic Debris Cannon was targeted at the VIP shelter where Mio was at. Everyone inside the shelter, and Mio who was at the rooftop would die from the blast, but it is so powerful that the whole city would be blown apart.

As soon as Eighth Level Red was activated, Mio fired missiles towards District 15 to divert Anti-Skills and Judgement forces over there to deal with the situation while leaving the hotel alone where Aya was at to make it look suspicious so as to buy more time to activate the cannon in secret.

So why was there an error message at her computer screen?

Mio turned behind to see a girl with short, brown hair in Tokiwadai's uniform.

"I've jammed the control signal. It's over now."

"Who are you?"

Mio realized that error message was due to a very powerful electromagnetic signal jamming the large antenna hooked up to the computer.

"Are you the strongest electromaster by any chance?"

"Yes. I'm Misaka Mikoto."

"What is the #3 doing here anyway?"

"Isn't that obvious? To stop you from destroying the city. What are you after? Revenge?"

During her time in ITEM, Mikoto had dealt with situations like this. Most of them were after some sort of revenge, so Mio probably isn't an exception.

"White Alligator. Have you heard of it?"

"White... Alligator?"

Mikoto was vaguely aware of a project titled White Alligator that some higher-ups in ITEM were once involved in before they went bankrupt. All she knew was that it was a project to mass produce Level 4s as a stable source of power.

"... Wait. I think I've heard of this White Alligator before. But all I know is that this was a project to mass produce Level 4s."

"It was a project hidden deep inside the darkness of Academy City. Sensei saved me from that darkness," Mio's face twisted into rage, "That's why everyone who caused him to fall into a permanent coma must die! I don't fucking care if the city gets destroyed!"

Mio's rage turned into a smirk as she let out a sigh, "Anyway, what do you know about the darkness? You're the Tokiwadai's Ace, an ojou-sama who lives in a sheltered environment. Sensei was a great person who was always smiling, and always so kind. He taught me a lot of things that helped me regain my humanity bit by bit. But those fucking parents took advantage of his kindness. Eventually, he was overworked by those parents and he fell into a permanent coma as a result."

Mio grew agitated, "So tell me, how do you expect me to do nothing about it? Sensei was such a nice guy, he doesn't deserve to lie in a coma forever. But because of those fucking parents... BEACUSE OF THEM HE'S IN SUCH A STATE! THAT'S WHY I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

"Tokiwadai's Ace? An ignorant ojou-sama who doesn't know about the darkness? Are you kidding me?"

"Huh?"

Mikoto folded her arms, "It's my turn. Have you heard of ITEM? I mean, the ITEM before Mugino Shizuri, the #4."

Mio could feel the air around her changing. The superiority that she felt over Mikoto was fading. It seems as though Mikoto was not as ignorant as she thought.

"If you've never heard of the ITEM before the #4, you haven't stepped into the deepest part of the darkness. White Alligator might have been a project hidden deep inside the darkness, but that's nothing compared to the Level 5 shift project."

The Level 5 shift project involved Mikoto killing 20,000 clones with varying ESPer abilities. Although it wasn't hidden as deep as the White Alligator project, but the technology used to create the clones was hidden so deep that probably only the General Superintendent of Academy City and a few selected people behind the project was aware of this technology.

Mio said, "Nothing compared to the White Alligator project? Is this a joke? The Level 5 shift project involving 20,000 clones with varying ESPer abilities, I've heard about it. How can be considered as 'hidden in the deepest part of the darkness'?"

"Who was the one involved in killing the 20,000 clones then?"

Mio was at a loss for words. That was all she knew about that project. She had no idea who was the one involved in killing those clones.

"Me. Misaka Mikoto. I was the #2 at that time, but I was only a Level 4, so there was a Level 5 shift project to level me up."

"It can't be... you're the same Railgun behind ITEM before Mugino?"

While there were some mentions about the Railgun, but she was mostly referred to as a legend in the darkness. Mass killing of Child Errors, Skill-Outs, and countless other people on her own with no help. She was a one-man show powerful enough to rival GROUP at that time.

This legend who was thoroughly soaked by the darkness was now standing right in front of her.

While Mio was a former elite of the dark side whose history as a member of White Alligator had made sure she had dealt with plenty of dirty jobs, it was nothing compared to what Mikoto went through.

"Yeah. The Railgun that is Academy City's symbol of hard work, and the Tokiwadai's Ace is the same Railgun who reigned terror over many others in the past. I went through massive re-imaging over the past four years after I entered Tokiwadai, so that was how I gradually faded into obscurity from the darkness after ITEM collapsed.

"This would not have been possible if it wasn't for an idiot who never gave up on me till the end. Like your sensei, he pulled me out of the darkness. He did it by bankrupting the higher-ups behind ITEM, stopping the Level 5 shift project, and many other things.

"Long story short, he lost his memories. He doesn't remember me anymore, so he's as good as dead. I really was tempted to regain my connection with the darkness to try and regain his memories back somehow, but I decided not to. I would have wasted that idiot's effort if I went back into the darkness.

"Anyway, I just want to say that such a kind person like your sensei would not have wished for this to happen. If he saved you from the darkness, then you should at least respect what he has done for you and not throw it away for revenge. People like us who were once inside the darkness are always killing, surely the people who saved us must have hoped that we turn over a new leaf and not look back.

"Even if you got your revenge, would that change anything? Will killing them wake your sensei up?"

Mio shook her head, "It doesn't change the fact that they deserve to die. Really, that's the least I can do for him. Since you were saved by the darkness by someone as well, you should understand how I feel. Sensei is someone that I cherish a lot, nothing you say will change my mind about revenge. Everything will be over with my revenge complete."

Mikoto understood. Just the thought of Touma forgetting her almost broke her down into tears. When it turned out to be true, it hurt so much that if it wasn't for Touma wanting to create new memories with her, Mikoto might have become another Aizono Mio.

But it was because Mikoto also understood what Mio's sensei hoped for Mio to be when he saved her that she decided to stop her once and for all.

"I do understand how you feel, but I also understand that this is what your sensei would not have wanted. That's why I'll have to drag you out of the darkness by force on behalf of your sensei."

Mio was enraged, "You know nothing about my sensei! Don't act like you know him. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!"

Mikoto smiled, "I'm sorry. You're right, I know nothing about him. I suppose that he's the only one that can talk you out of this then... but revenge will only lead to emptiness. That's what I believe in. Since words is not enough, then I'll have to use force."

"Then prove it."

Mio slid around the rooftop at a high speed, and surrouding her hand with a block of hardened oil, she punched Mikoto in the stomach, knocking Mikoto to the ground.

Mikoto tried to relitate with lightning, but Mio disappeared before it reached her. Mio attempted another strike from the back. Mikoto sensed the attack, fired a few bolts of lightning behind, but Mio formed a shield in time.

Mikoto thought. Just what is her ability? Moving at high speeds, and the ability to create constructs out of unknown material... wait, I smell oil. Doesn't matter anyway!

Mikoto increased the intensity of her lightning, blasting the shield into pieces. Mikoto turned behind to see Mio with a black, slimy sword in hand. Mio shot forward like a rocket, but Mikoto showered her with lightning, and Mio fell to the ground in pain.

Mikoto magnetized the concrete under her with electricity, and by using magentism, Mikoto levitated slightly off the ground, charged forward as fast as Mio was, and gave her a kick to the face just when she got up, knocking her to the ground once again.

Mio flipped herself upwards using her oil, and dodged another kick from Mikoto by moving to the side.

Both Mikoto and Mio were now like pinballs on a collision course.

Mio thought. As expected from a legend in the darkness. But she's not the best when it comes to one on one. Which is why I still have a chance to win.

Mikoto was especially effective against groups of people due to her large-scale attacks. Which was why she was trained to kill the most amount of people in the shortest possible time.

Fighting one on one required a deeper analysis of your opponent, the battlefield and how to manipulate it to your favour. Since Mikoto lacked such training because all she needed was to maximize her electricity output and kill everyone within range, Mio could take advantage of this.

Mio noticed sparks of electricity on the ground and how her oil was absorbing the electricity. With that in mind, Mio secreted oil from her body, and covered the ground with a thick coat of engine oil.

Mikoto was thrown forward by a force and tumbled to the ground. This was due to interia, the tendency of objects to keep on moving, and to resist any change to it. Because engine oil cannot conduct electricity, Mikoto was robbed of her magnetism to travel at a high speed.

The oil that got onto Mikoto's face was slimy and uncomfortable. She tried to get up as well, but the surface was too slippery, so Mikoto could only sit up.

Mio said, "My ability is Military Oil. I can break down and construct things such as weapon with oil. I had a power boost, so I don't need a oil source anymore. I can create any type of oil I want. If you're wondering, this is engine oil, a very bad conductor of electricity. You may have been a legend, but when it comes to fighting one on one, I have the advantage over you."

"No wonder I smell oil. I must have gotten rusty after around four to five years of enjoying life in Tokiwadai."

"Nah. You just weren't taught how to fight strategically. If all you needed was to kill everyone in the shortest time possible, why would you need strategy? All you needed was overwhelming power."

Mikoto was famous for having the highest kill rate per minute during her time in ITEM. Even the current #2 Kakine Teitoku marginally lost to her in terms of kill rate even though he was much more powerful than Mikoto. But Accelerator overtook the both of them when he achieved an average kill rate of 10 person per minute when he killed those 10,000 clones from the Level 5 shift project in 17 hours.

That was why Mikoto hated herself for being such a monster in the past. It was thanks to a certain idiot that Mikoto slowly began to let go of her past.

Mikoto magnetized the large antenna at the centre of the rooftop with her electricity, pulled herself towards it and stood at the top of the circular dish.

"I hated killing. So what if I once had the highest kill rate? It hurts each time I have to kill someone. This was my darkness in Academy City. Being the strongest killing machine in Academy City. Those bastards threatened to kill my mother if I don't do what they say, so I had no choice but to be trapped inside this darkness. Do you know that when the idiot reached out his hand to pull me out the darkness, I became even more overboard in my methods of killing. But he never gave up on me.

"I don't know how you got yourself stuck inside the darkness, but that doesn't matter. Somehow, you must have been also a killing machine just like me before. If your sensei helped you regain your humanity, he must have taught you that killing is wrong and that it doesn't solve anything."

Mio was trembling.

Her sensei, Saitou Souta did taught her that killing is wrong and that it solves nothing.

Maybe it was because those words were from someone who was also saved from the darkness like her, so it had a greater impact on her. Mio's desire for revenge was weakening. But when her illusion that revenge would solve everything was breaking apart as a result, Mio was on the verge of tears, though she held it back.

Giant blades of oil popped out of the oil that was covering the ground. All of them were directed at Mikoto.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Seeing how her words was beginning to have some impact on Mio, Mikoto closed her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"If you really think that revenge would change anything..."

This was similar to what a certain idiot said to Mikoto when he pulled her out of the darkness. It was this that pulled her out of the darkness and changed her life forever.

Now she wanted to borrow the power from that idiot to save another person from the darkness.

Mikoto jumped off the dish into the air, and lifted the circular dish off the ground using electricity. She was planning to use her Railgun with the circular dish as the projectile.

"Then let me first crush that fucked up illusion of yours!"

Mikoto clenched her fist, and punched the projectile, sending it towards Mio like a meteorite.

Mio fired her giant blades of oil towards it, but they were all blown apart by the blast. Using the remaining oil that was covering the ground, Mio formed a shield. Even though Mio survived the blast, but she was thrown back by the impact.

If it wasn't for the oil that was covering the ground when Mikoto fired her Railgun, the ground on the rooftop would have been blown away as well.

Mio got up as her trembling grew stronger, "... You're right. Nothing will change. Even if all of those fuckers died, Sensei would not wake up. But what should I do? If revenge won't change anything, then WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO?!"

Mio fell to her knees, unable to hold back the tears.

Mikoto extended her hand and smiled, "Science will continue to advance. Maybe your sensei will wake up one day when technology becomes advanced enough. Don't give up. Meanwhile, you should live your life as a normal schoolgirl. I'm sure that was what your sensei hoped when he saved you from the darkness. When he wakes up, he'll be happy that you have been living your life the way he hoped it would be. Revenge will only bring you emptiness. That's why there's no point in seeking revenge."

Mio pushed Mikoto's hand away, "It's too late. The control signal you jammed is just to direct the blast to this VIP shelter. I can't stop the cannon from firing anymore.

"It's never too late for anything."

Walking in a very causal manner with a cocky smile towards both Mio and Mikoto was a boy with a dirty, shoulder length blonde hair. Mio was confused at who this person might be, but Mikoto knew who he was.

Kakine Teitoku.

"I can stop this blast with my Dark Matter alone."

Mikoto blinked at what Teitoku just said.

Did he undergo a personality change? This is unlike him.

"I was paid to stop the blast. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Mikoto said, "Just when I thought you decided to be a hero for once, so you were paid to become one."

Ignoring Mikoto, Teitoku spread out his white seraph wings and soared into the sky. There was no more time left to reply.

From a distance, both Mio and Mikoto saw a blazing red beam colliding with a dark beam from Teitoku. Eventually, the dark beam won as the blazing red beam was vanquished with a bang.

When they realized that the blazing red beam that had the power to destroy the whole of Academy City was easily stopped by a single beam from the #2, they were awed by his power level. It also reminded Mikoto that she still had a long way to go if she wanted to be strong enough to protect Touma.

Teitoku flew back towards the rooftop, and landed gracefully like an angel who just saved Academy City from destruction.

He took out a vial from his pocket and passed it to Mio, "This is from Kumokawa Seria. It's the antidote for the virus. Of course, I was paid by Seria for this as well. The power boost you get from this virus comes from me. Your entire body is now Dark Matter that can be manipulated by me. If you choose to reject the antidote because you still want power, according to Kumokawa's order, I'll have to kill you."

While the reason Seria sent Mikoto to stop Mio from destroying Academy City was to prevent Mikoto from coming into contact with Touma as part of her plan, it was also to convince Mio that revenge only leads to emptiness.

It seemed as though Mikoto has succeeded in doing so. And Teitoku would be the one who would wrap things up according to Seria's plan.

It would have been fun to take over Aya's body and kill Touma, but when Maria stepped in and changed the most interesting part of Seria's plan, he was reduced to stopping the blast and passing Mio the vial.

At least I get extra money from the Kumokawa's sisters.

Mio popped open the vial and drank the contents inside, "Tell her that I'm going to live my life as normally as I can to the fullest. I don't need power anymore because I'm no longer seeking revenge."

Mio smiled at Mikoto, "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I suppose that I would have been still consumed by revenge. Maybe all I needed was just the right person to talk me out of revenge."

Teitoku left the rooftop without a word.

Misaka Mikoto. We'll meet again soon enough. I look forward to your pitiful state when you realize that the #1 has been slaughtering clones of you.

I'll never forget what your precious Kamijou did to me, but I can always kill him anytime I want since he's so weak now, so I'll opt for torturing you to the point of suicide.

* * *

"It's annoying to have a genius for a kid sister huh?"

Misaki sat back at a sofa inside a president suite while Seria was at the opposite sofa facing Misaki with a coffee table placed between them.

To defend against Misaki's ability, Seria replaced her eyes with special eyes that emits a telepathic distortion signal so that Misaki could not read her mind. Because Misaki is still a Level 5, Seria was only completely immune to the mind reading aspect of her Mental Out, and the effects from the rest of her ability was weakened.

"At least she found value in my stupid move, so despite her predicting my next move accurately, she decided to help out instead of stopping me."

"To be honest, I'm not sure if the act of saving Misaka might trigger something from his memory, but its worth a shot."

While Misaki felt uncomfortable being with people whose mind she cannot read, because it was Seria, so Misaki did not feel as uncomfortable. She was once a close friend after all. Also, Misaki did not tell Seria that

"Probably won'y work, that's why its stupid. But Maria sees value in it, and there's a tiny possibility that it might really trigger something, so why not? Besides, he did some really incredible things while making such a promise to Misaka."

Misaki told her that Touma had sprouted wings and spoke in an impossible high pitch gibberish while promising that he would protect the world of Misaka Mikoto and the world around her. While Seria had some doubts over this, she felt that no matter how imaginative Misaki is, she probably would not spout such nonsense. Thus, Seria decided to go with Misaki's plan of putting him in a situation where he could save Mikoto in the hopes of regaining his memories.

"I see."

Seria was supposed to create EXACT to establish a threat to Touma, but it ended up becoming a tool to delay him from reaching the hospital in time. After Fuyumi was successfully connected to Interior, Seria saw no more value in EXACT anymore. Maria managed to squeeze out a bit more value by using Aya to introduce herself naturally, and to issue the challenge to save Mikoto by stopping the Radio Noise project before she finds out.

Because Fuyumi could do similar things to what Touma could do in the past as seen from her battle with ITEM, Seria saw great potential in her.

What Seria planned to do with Fuyumi was simple.

Use her to replicate the Illusion Breaker at 99% power with Interior. Then, by using the 'manipulating of any ESPer ability' aspect of that power to alter Misaki's Mental Out, she will then be able to bypass the weakened Illusion Breaker which was now the Imagine Breaker.

Once this was done, Misaki will attempt to repair his memories with her ability. If it was wiped out with no way of recovering, she will transplant her own memories together with Touma instead. Even though it was an imperfect way of regaining his memories since it was from Misaki's point of view, it's better than nothing.

Would Misaki rewrite his personality instead, or erase all of his memories of Mikoto?

Seria knew that the answer to that was no. What she wanted was the real Kamijou Touma to love her, so Seria trust that Misaki will be honest and stick to what she has planned.

"If Kamijou really regained his memories somehow, what would be the first thing you want to say to him?" Seria asked.

Misaki paused for a moment before replying, "Why did you leave me without a word six years ago? What about you?"

Seria smirked, "Isn't that the answer obvious? Why did you betray my trust towards you?"

Would there be a happy ending if Touma regained his memories?

Kamijou Touma, you always say that you want to give everyone a happy ending with your power. So I will fucking get your memories back and ask you a simple question.

Why did you only give Misaka a happy ending?

What about Misaki and me? All I want is an answer from you.

Just for that answer, Seria has decided that she will get back Touma's memories now that a chance is available.

* * *

Both Kuroko and Touma were still at the second floor of the hotel in District 15.

Even if they knew that there was an experiment involving clones of Misaka going on, Maria was right.

How are they going to stop the experiment without any connection to the dark side of Academy City?

Touma's misfortune acted up again when Kuroko gave a call to Mikoto, saying that he has been flirting with 10 over girls, so that was why he wasn't in school and didn't pick up his phone. But this was not the time to worry about Mikoto zapping him when the next time they meet.

"Hey, regarding the experiment about Biribiri, what should we do now? How do we stop this experiment before she finds out when we have no connections to the darkness."

Kuroko adjusted the Judgement armband on her sleeve, "I think you're forgetting one thing here. I, as a member of Judgement, will get to the bottom of this. We don't need any connections to the darkness. Anti-Skill and Judgement will be able to deal with the situation if necessary.

It seems as though Kuroko still believed in the legal system in Academy City despite what Mikoto told her during her days in the darkness.

There is no law in the darkness. Everything can be swept under the rug given enough power and resources.

But Kuroko refused to accept this fact as an absolute.

Onee-sama, I'll prove to you that I can stop this experiment without relying on any illegal means.

As a member of Judgment with a strong sense of justice, Kuroko was determined to prove Mikoto correct.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Strangely enough, it was only Mikoto who had some action scenes. As for Touma, I wanted to use his scene to kickstart the Sister's Arc in a more natural way, so I had to omit the fight scene between Touma and Aya.

Yep, the canon arc I was talking about is the Sister's Arc.

Initially, I didn't really want Kuroko to be involved as well. It was easy to just use Misaki and mind control Kuroko so that she wouldn't know anything, but I decided no.

In canon, Kuroko was never involved in the Sister's Arc, so I thought it would be interesting to show what would happen if Kuroko got involved.

I admit that one of the main reasons why I initially did not want to add Kuroko inside was because writing about Kuroko was outside of my comfort zone, but what the heck, for the sake of making this story more interesting, I decided to take a leap of faith. Hope I won't screw up :D

What do you think about Kuroko being involved? Actually, I need ideas from you people since I'm lost. So now that Kuroko is involved, what sort of scenarios could I put Kuroko inside? And some pointers about Kuroko's personality would be helpful as well :)

I'm not a Kuroko expert, but I know there are many readers and authors out there who are Kuroko experts, so help would be greatly appreciated.

Also, I believe that I'm the first author who wrote Mikoto saying Touma's lines while firing a Railgun. (yay) I'm not sure if it's actually more unrealistic than cool, but since this is an AU, I can only hope that it is realistic within this universe.

Lastly, in Chapter 11, Aielster mentioned that there were distortions caused by the Illusion Breaker when Seria asked him about Fuyumi. One of the distortion in question was the possibility to replicate a power that was supposed to be impossible to replicate.

If you have questions, comments or things you wanna say, leave them in the review box below.

See ya.


	18. 18: Radio Noise (1)

The room was a large, empty space and white filled the area. The walls were as white as snow, while the floor underneath were also as equally white.

The person inside the room had snow-white skin that blended into the surroundings, but his black, v-striped clothes and red eyes stood out. Standing in front of him was a girl with short, brown hair wearing a Tokiwadai uniform. She wore a futuristic goggle and had an assault rifle in hand.

"The experiment will begin shortly in exactly 30 seconds, says Misaka as Misaka gives a gentle reminder about the time."

"Does it matter? You're all going to fucking die anyway even if its 300 years later."

A monster who had snow-white skin and red eyes was Accelerator.

The girl who was standing in front of him was a clone of the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

She was Misaka 9801.

Accelerator cocked his head to the side annoyed, "Honestly, that rifle is pointless. After 9800 battles, you still insist on a gun? I can't tell if you're stupid, or did Testament install the wrong programs inside your head?"

"Misaka is sure that all downloading of programs into Misaka from Testament has followed the standard procedures. There should be no error, says Misaka as she believes this to be accurate. By the way, the rifle contains a bullet made from a special material. This is to test if certain materials can bypass your reflection, says Misaka as she explains her reason for using a rifle."

Vector Change.

The ability to manipulate any vectors.

It has nothing to do with materials if it has a vector. But the clones before Misaka 9801 had no knowledge about this. Which was probably why she still insisted on using a rifle despite knowing that the bullet would just get reflected back at her.

The mentality of the clones were like a scientist. Failure is part of the process. It took Thomas Edison around 10,000 tries to invent the first light bulb. Those clones had 20,000 tries to bypass Accelerator's reflection, so 9800 tries seemed to be worth it in their opinion.

Accelerator looked at the white around him. Just yesterday, it was red. Body parts of the clones were lying about as if a war had just happened inside this room. But it was a one-sided war on Accelerator's part as he ripped those clones apart like a savage animal hunting for food in the wild.

Fuck this. That Level 5 shift project which Kihara hijacked from Kumokawa wasn't enough. Now I have to kill another 20,000 clones.

In order to become the strongest, Accelerator participated in that Level 5 shift project which involves killing 10,000 clones in the shortest amount of time.

It was over in 17 hours. But this only advanced him from Level 2 to Level 4.

"The experiment will now begin, says Misaka as she holds up her rifle ready for battle."

Accelerator ignored her as the clone ran about in the room, firing bullets from her rifle. A deafening sound reverberated throughout the room, but Accelerator used his ability to reduce the noise level around him like a filter. His barrier kept on deflecting the bullets that was fired upon him as he stood there deep in thoughts.

He was now thinking about his out-of-character mannerisms while he was with Saten and the little girl named Kana. The experience felt like tasting a new type of food for the first time to see how it tastes like.

In the end, a monster like me can't be that nice to people. It's not my style to be like that.

The flavour was not to his liking. Which was why he kicked a dying girl who had blood all over her into an alley. Her arm was broken because of his ability when she reached out for him, but Accelerator kicked her into the alley regardless like what a true villain would do.

Misaka 9801 was the final clone where the experiment would be held inside. The battle with Misaka 9802 and beyond would be outside this facility in specially prepared battlefields.

The 10,000 clones that Accelerator killed during the hijacked Level 5 shift project had no emotions inside them. They were robots programmed to kill. Unlike the Misaka clones, they were unable to express their thoughts and feelings. This was because Testament was not so advanced yet, or that Testament was not used for those clones. Thus, Accelerator felt no guilt for killing those 10,000 clones.

The Misaka clones were different. Other than the fact that they view their lives as a 180,000 yen body created to be killed for this experiment, there was no difference between a normal human being and them.

Those scientists kept on telling him that the clones were nothing but synthesized protein and fats, so it's okay to keep on killing them. Accelerator kept on telling himself that, but little by little, guilt was piling upon his heart. The more he talked to them, the more they felt like human beings to him.

However, Accelerator never forgot why did he chose to participate in the first place.

Because it was impossible to create 128 Level Five clones of the Railgun for Accelerator to kill, the Tree Diagram recalculated that killing 20,000 clones of a lower level would achieve a similar effect.

Level 6, or Absolute Power.

That was what Accelerator was after.

In order to take another step towards Level 6, Accelerator put away his guilt that was swelling inside him. He redirected a bullet towards Misaka 9801's heart, and she collapsed to the ground dead. It was a clean shot through her heart.

"Good job," came a voice from the hidden speakers around the room.

Accelerator ignored the voice and stepped outside.

"Master, you must be tired. How about a cup of tea?"

Greeting Accelerator was a girl with long, black hair tied into ringlet curls. She was also wearing a maid outfit highlighted in yellow and black. In one hand was a tray with an expensive looking tea set placed on it.

"Ahn? Since when did this facility hire a maid? And a pretty odd looking one as well."

Accelerator's impression of a maid outfit was usually in black and white. Colours that stood out like yellow, green or red were rare.

The girl shook his head, "It's my dream to become a maid, but I can't just throw away everything and jump into a maid school. Maybe after I'm done with Seria Onee-chan's issues, then I'll enroll inside."

"Wait... Kumokawa Maria? Aren't you the sick bastard who's always inside the hospital?"

"Technology will continue to advance. It is true that my body is weak, but I'm cured now."

Kumokawa Maria, who was supposed to be inside the hospital was standing in front of Accelerator in a maid outfit.

"I'm surprised it took you that long."

The Kiharas were a large family of highly intelligent scientists. It was so large that their bloodline number over 5000. But there was a rumour that the combined intelligence of the Kumokawa Sisters alone rivals the combined intelligence of around 2500 Kiharas.

Academy City's technology was 30 years ahead of others. Just Seria alone accounted for 5 years. The both of them were transcendent geniuses. So Accelerator was surprised that it took Maria that long to find a cure for her illness.

"You overestimate my intelligence. My sister is the one responsible for creating the technology. I'm just good at using them."

The difference between Maria and Seria was like a hacker and a computer engineer.

While Maria was skilled in using the technology of the computer to hack, Seria was the one who created the technology in the first place.

Maria gave a small bow towards Accelerator before making her way towards Seria's temporary office in the facility.

Without knocking, Maria entered the office.

Behind a pile of documents that was neatly arranged on a brown desk was Seria busy reading a report.

It was a temporary office, so there was only a desk, a guest sofa and a few ornaments placed around the room. Because the office was large, it gave one the feeling of emptiness if they were to step inside. But this was a clear signal that this was only a temporary office, so there was no need for elaborate decorations.

"Onee-sama, how about tea?"

Seria was focused intently on reading the report, so she was not aware that Maria had entered the office.

Seeing how Seria was ignoring her, Maria placed her tray onto the desk and sighed.

"Kamijou-san, I'm sorry that my Seria Onee-chan is a bad host. It might take her a few hours to reali-"

A loud sound of Seria slamming the report on the desk interrupted Maria.

"It's annoying having a kid sister like you. Are you mentioning him to spite me on purpose?"

"If I can grab your attention with this, why not? You passed on the development of the cyborg Rensa to the Kiharas just so you could focus on regaining Kamijou's memory. The Kiharas are going to get all the credit again. If it wasn't for you, how would the development of Rensa be possible in the first place?"

"The development of Rensa was from the mysterious technology created by Kamijou. I only sold it to that Yakumi Hisako, otherwise I would not have been able to fund the Radio Noise project which made me even more money."

The mysterious technology was the same technology that was used in the Level 5 shift project. It was because of this technology that each clone in the project can display varying ESPer abilities. With heavy modification by Seria before selling it to Hisako, Rensa was able to copy any ESPer's ability with ease using this technology.

Rensa was being developed for the emergency event when all the Level 5s would rebel against Academy City, in which case she would suppress them by using their abilities or copying other ESPer's abilities. Because Rensa was developed from technology created by Touma, she did have the potential to reproduce the Illusion Breaker, but she would most probably explode if she tries.

Touma never revealed how he created this technology. All he said was that somebody taught him how to use his power to create a technology that never existed until he created it. When Seria asked about this somebody, Touma said that he promised to keep his identity a secret.

This was where the true value of Fuyumi lay. After deeper analysis by both Seria and Maria, those unknown calculation were determined to be building blocks for the creation of a unique technology that has never existed before. So Seria's goal was to create and manipulate this technology to bypass the Imagine Breaker.

After exchanging information with Misaki, it seemed as though Fuyumi's unknown calculations could be converted to something called magic. All Maria knew about magic was that the people using it follows strange laws that was not science to achieve a desired phenomena.

Unfortunately, Seria said that those magic users were not on good terms with Academy City. The Anglican Church was the only neutral side towards Academy City, but it would be wise not to approach them carelessly. Thus, Seria would only approach them when science and her genius could not solve the problem.

The problem with using Fuyumi to create this technology was that the calculation ability needed was too great or that it was special kind of calculation ability that has not been invented yet. There was no point in creating a technology that nobody could use because the calculation ability required was too great.

Seria let out a long sigh, "Even with the best resources in Academy City, I can't create something that will provide me with such a massive calculation ability."

"Out of science you mean? Actually, what you're after is to bypass the Illusion Breaker, right?"

"So...?"

"Why don't you find the person who taught Kamijou how to use his Illusion Breaker?"

Like how Kihara Amata who knew all the secrets behind the Accelerator's ability because he taught him how to use his power, this person must also know all the secrets behind the Illusion Breaker. If they could find this person, surely he or she would know how to bypass Touma's Illusion Breaker.

"He said that he wanted to keep his identity a secret. Not even Shokuhou knows who this person is. How are we going to start anyway? It could be anyone."

Maria shook her head with a smile, "When it comes to Kamijou, your intelligence will be reduced to that of an ordinary high school girl. Think about it. He kept his real name as a secret, and he only told that to Shokuhou. What if he told Misaka about this person who taught him? If he was willing to betray you for Misaka, I suppose that there's a high possibility that Misaka knows something about his power that we don't."

Seria swallowed down the bitter thoughts of Touma betraying her for Mikoto, "So what do you propose?"

"Ask her... when she's on her knees begging for her clones to be spared."

The thought of Mikoto being in such a pitiful state washed away all the bitterness Seria felt just now.

I've been waiting for this day ever since I started on this Radio Noise project.

Being able to obtain necessary information while inflicting maximum emotional damage to Mikoto made it all the better.

Meanwhile, outside the office, a man dressed in a white coat leaned against a wall. It was easy for him to disguise himself as one of the scientists working inside the facility with his magic. It was also easy for him to eavesdrop on the conversation between Seria and Maria with his magic.

If you wish to find me, I'm just outside. After all, I was the one who taught Kamijou how to use his power.

The man smiled as he vanished into the air.

* * *

"Where is that idiot again?!"

According to Kuroko, he was flirting with over 10 girls yesterday, so he didn't went to school and picked up his phone. Mikoto did not believe Kuroko at first, but after what she had seen just now, there is no doubt about it. Outside a manga bookstore, Mikoto spotted a girl kissing Touma on the cheek. In a fit of anger, she sent a lightning bolt towards Touma after the girl left. Touma swerved around to negate the lightning with his right hand and the chase began.

"He's really good at this. Stupid idiot!"

Mikoto wiped some sweat off her forehead as the sun shining overhead was like a magnet attracting water out from her body. Perhaps it was due to Touma's vast experience in hiding from thugs chasing after him that an amateur like Mikoto could not possibly catch him even after a hundred years of training.

"I'll make sure he'll eat my lightning if I catch him."

With that in mind, Mikoto ran about the streets determined. Even as the prickly heat kept on stabbing at her skin, Mikoto kept on running as she ignored the pain and discomfort from the heat.

"I will keep on going until I find you! Don't think you can run forever! After I find you, I'll roast you with my lightning!"

The small speech of encouragement that Mikoto said to herself attracted strange glares from the passers-by. However, she was too focused on searching for Touma that she took no notice of it.

Mikoto felt a soft touch on her skin, and then something strange happened.

The buildings and people around her were melting like an ice cream left outside a hot sunny day. The sky above her was gradually obscured by grey concrete that appeared out of thin air. It was like an invisible person plastering the concrete to hide the sunny, light-blue sky.

What the hell is going on?!

Next, Mikoto felt the space around her shrinking. The concrete pavement was changing into a smooth, wooden floor. She realized that her surroundings were turning into something like an empty office space. After windows that seemed to be popping out with every blink that Mikoto took, the transformation was over.

Mikoto looked around her. She was inside an abandoned building, probably somewhere around District 10 judging from the tattered walls. Except for an exit straight ahead, the room was completely bare. It felt like somebody eating food so delicious that they licked their plate clean, leaving nothing behind.

What ESPer ability did that person who touched me use? Teleporter? Then who teleported me here?

"Misaka Mikoto."

Turning behind, Mikoto saw a familiar blonde man in his aquamarine shirt and a camel-coloured vest accompanying it.

He was the man who taught Touma how to use his powers.

His name was Ollerus.

A person who should have been a Magic God.

"So it was you. No wonder I was seeing strange things just now."

While Touma was hospitalized because of his encounter with Accelerator, Mikoto hacked into the hospital database for a thorough brain scan report done to Touma. She was horrified to see that something had once physically destroyed part of his brain cells. It was memory destruction done on parts of his memory like a fighter jet taking out the critical positions of his enemy. There was no way that his memory can be recovered even if Academy City's technology.

It was clear that someone had destroyed Touma's memory on purpose.

Mikoto clenched her fists in determination to search for that person. Even if it means stepping back into the darkness, she would find this person and rip him or her into pieces with her lightning.

But a person who introduced himself as Ollerus appeared in front of her, and told Mikoto that he was better off without his memory. Apparently, the reason why Touma lost his memory was because of something serious.

But what was that something? And how serious was it? When Mikoto asked Ollerus about this, he said that he would reveal it to her if things become more serious. Meanwhile, she should just focus on protecting him, and not waste Touma's effort by stepping back into the darkness for revenge.

If it wasn't for Touma wanting to create new memories when he woke up from his coma, Mikoto would have taken action despite Ollerus trying to convince her not to step back into the darkness.

Now that Ollerus was here, Mikoto wondered if things had become serious, so he probably used his magic to teleport her here to reveal the reason behind his memory loss.

"So why am I here? Are you finally going to tell me why he lost his memory?"

Mikoto folded her arms in a casual manner, but inside she was excited and frightened. While knowing why Touma lost his memories made her excited as this would give her a great opportunity to recover them, it could be some frightening revelation that would endanger Touma greatly.

Ollerus shook his head, "I'm going to tell you who caused his memory loss."

"Aren't you afraid that I would step back into the darkness for revenge if I knew his name?"

The truth was that Mikoto has accepted the fact that Touma's memories would never come back, and she was contented with building new memories together with him. Like what she said to Mio, revenge would not change anything.

"There is no point in doing so if you have no connection to the magic side."

Mikoto had heard this term being indirectly used once by Aisa during the Misawa Cram School incident. If there is a science side, then there must also be a magic side as well. But Mikoto's current understanding of magic was that it's something like an ESPer's ability, but with more flexibility. To prevent herself from being confused, Mikoto consider magicians to be special ESPers with strange powers.

"Magic side? I still don't understand what magic is all about, but I'll crush that person anyway with my lightning."

Mikoto was one of the strongest in Academy City. Though her level was not at Teitoku or Accelerator's level, she was still a formidable opponent. Even if it's magic, it doesn't mean that she will lose.

"Hmm... you may be a Level 5, but can you beat a Level 6?"

"Level 6? Are you kidding me? Nobody has reached Level 6 yet, not even the strongest in Academy City has achieved Level 6. Is he or she a god or something?"

Level 6, or SYSTEM from Mikoto's understanding was that humans cannot do God's calculation, so we need to acquire a body that exceeds humanity before we can arrive at the answer to what God has planned for us.

Ollerus smiled, "Yes. A Magic God to be exact. I'm an impure Magic God, so I'm weaker than her."

Looking at Mikoto's confused expression, he decided to explain further.

"A Magic God is somebody who has stepped into the realm of God. Her magic can bend all things without exception. For example, she could bend the laws of gravity such that when you let go of an apple, it will fly up instead of falling down. Arithmetic laws such as 1+1=2 becomes 1+1=3. This is how powerful she is, but her magic has a 50% chance that it will fail, so maybe you can consider her as a Level 5.9 I guess. And I hope you understand that if somebody that powerful has to step in to deal with Kamijou, it's something extremely serious. The scale of it would be something like whether the world will survive or not."

"... Just how serious is it?"

The sheer ridiculousness of it made Mikoto doubt his words for a moment, but the aura that Ollerus was giving off when he said that made her realized how serious it was.

How did saving me from the darkness become something as serious as the fate of the world? Was it because he needed such an overwhelming power to save me on his own? Or did something happen along the way?

It's true that one needed power if they wanted to do anything. But was Academy City's darkness that powerful to the point where one had to become so powerful that it was enough to destroy the world? Surely something must have happened along the way. Perhaps there was a final boss so powerful that only by gaining this amount of power that it could be defeated?

However, Ollerus silenced those question with his words.

"It's over now, and he lost his memory, so it doesn't matter anymore. But I'm telling you this because I want you to make sure that he doesn't get his memory back."

"You mean there's a chance that he could recover his memory? But didn't the report say that it's impossible? Or is it because of this thing called magic?"

"This would probably require a miracle instead of magic."

Mikoto sighed, "So not even this strange thing called magic can recover his memories? But can't magic regenerate his brain cells?" Then her face lit up, as if she had realized something, "But I'm sure that a recovery magic exists somewhere! Maybe it is an extremely difficult type of magic to cast that I would probably need a miracle to be successful, but I'm willing to do it no matter how hard it would be."

The brain scan report Mikoto saw was sadly real, and Ollerus was a kind-hearted person, so he did not want Mikoto to fall back into the darkness because of revenge. He appeared in front of Mikoto and succeeded in convincing her not to seek revenge, though some force was needed in the process. Even though he acted out of kindness, but Ollerus was after something as well.

A person who loved the current Kamijou Touma without his memories.

Since Mikoto seemed to be rather close with Touma, it would be easier to convince her to accept Touma without his memories.

"There is a way to recover his memories, but the entire world would be destroyed in the process. It may be unfair to you, but I want to ask you something. Who do you truly love? The Kamijou Touma from before, or the Kamijou Touma now?"

To Mikoto, she could not tell the difference. Both Toumas gave her that same comforting feeling. However, this was where the difference lay.

The Touma from before was something like 'so long as I'm here, everything will be okay' sort of feeling.

The Touma now... Mikoto could not find anything to describe this strange feeling. She always had this comforting feeling so long as she sees that he's still alive... even though his pervert antics made her mad at times.

Mikoto's feelings towards the current Touma could be summed up in one sentence.

A desire to protect him and the world around him.

Whether be it the Touma from before and now, Mikoto loved the both of them. She would do anything for them.

With that in mind, the answer was simple.

"I love the both of them, but I guess the current idiot takes precedence now. So if he wants his memories back, even if it means destroying the world, I don't care. But if he doesn't want his memories back for whatever reason, I'll support him all the way."

"I see. If that's the case, then I suppose it's fine."

Having spent time with Touma, Ollerus was confident that despite his memory loss, he was the same person inside. If regaining his memory would mean destroying the world, he would reject it without a thought. Since Mikoto would support whatever the current Touma may decide, Ollerus was relieved to know that he now has another ally on his side.

"Has things become much serious now?" Mikoto asked. If Ollerus took the effort to teleport her into some place and tell her things about Touma, surely there must be something big going on. But the response she got came as a pleasant surprise.

"Not really. If he stays inside Academy City, and not get involved in the magic side, I'm sure he'll be fine. However, he does have some enemies in the science side, so that's your job to protect him. I may be an impure Magic God, but I can't be in two places at once."

Academy City was truly a small place. Mikoto felt insignificant like a small particle in the universe when she realized that she may be one of the strongest in Academy City, Ollerus was one of the strongest in the world. The comparison was like a top soccer team in a small local league versus a top soccer team in an international league.

But now, the amateur Mikoto needed help in hunting down the master runner Touma who has always been successful in escaping her pursuit. So she decided to make a small request to the impure Magic God who stood above many others in the world.

"Is it possible for you to teleport him to me? Or maybe teleport me to him? I'm sure that this is not beyond you when you teleported me into this place."

"I could teleport you to him."

The amateur Mikoto who has never succeeded in capturing Touma let out a few sparks of electricity with glee as she started to think about what sort of punishment shall be inflicted on Touma.

* * *

The blazing hot sun seemed to be melting the surroundings away as Touma lifted his briefcase over his head to cool himself with the tiny amount of shade provided. It was in the afternoon, but there were not a lot of people out in the streets. It was obvious that most of them were inside air-conditioned areas such as a large shopping mall which Touma passed by just a few moments ago. Either because of his misfortune or the heat that was affecting his mind, he did not notice the shopping mall which would give more relief from the heat than his briefcase.

"Since when are the alleys so populated with people anyway?"

While escaping from Mikoto, he slipped into one of the alleyways as usual. To his surprise, it was like entering an underground market as Touma noticed many people walking about who seemed to be searching for something. Apparently, large amount of cash cards stored with a varying amount of money inside has been spotted in various alleyways. The highest amount of money found was 100k yen, while the smallest was around 1000 yen. Touma had to stay inside the alleyway for some time to shake off Mikoto's pursuit, so he decided to try his hand at finding a cash card. However, his misfortune seemed to be giving others fortune as everyone else eventually found a cash card while Touma found none.

Oh well, at least everyone is happy. But the weather is so hot! Such misfortune.

Touma was now making his way back to his dorm room. It wasn't a long way from here, so he decided to save on transportation costs. The heat felt like his body was immersed inside a burning furnance, but he took no notice of it as he thought about the experiment involving Mikoto's clones. Kuroko said that she would look into the matter, so there was no need for him to interfere. Touma wanted to approach Misaki for help, but he decided that he would not trouble her. Like what Maria said, Misaki could get into serious trouble if the experiment was a crucial part of a bigger plan in the darkness.

But the experiment must be stopped. Because I've made a promise to that girl.

To protect her and the world around her.

Touma felt a hand wrapping around his left hand.

The warmth of that hand was from a familar short, brown-haired girl in her Tokiwadai uniform smiling.

I also wish to protect that smile of this girl who has suffered enough.

However, Touma realized that there were daggers hidden within this smile.

It was a dark, joyful smile resembling a yandere.

This should have been a great scene fitting for an ending of a romance novel. But misfortune often plays a cruel joke on those under its mercy. Thus, this became a tragic scene fitting for the end of our main protagonist, Kamijou Touma.

Why am I the only one that has to protect such a smile?!

Touma accepted his fate with a sigh.

"Such misfortune."

As electricity poured from Mikoto's hand, Touma cried in pain as the electricity was like painful needles piercing every corner of the left side of his body. Seeing the grin from Mikoto as she was having fun zapping him, Touma was also somewhat happy, though his physical body would protest violently against his mind for feeling this way.

Even if it's that sort of a smile, as long as it's from this girl, I would protect it regardless.

* * *

Sitting in a family resturant was Saiai and Frenda. It was afternoon, so there were a lot of people inside. Looking at how people took out their wallet, revealing wads of cash inside as they paid for their food, the both of them looked at each other and sighed.

"This is super troubling!"

"It's all Mugino's fault."

Ever since Mikoto took over Mugino's position as the #3, she has been drowning her sorrows with sake and beer, or probably anything with alcohol inside. It was a large blow for Mugino who trained so hard to defend her position as the #3 but failed because Mikoto's ability was deemed to be overall better than her.

One afternoon, Mugino was out drinking again and stumbled into an alleyway. Somehow, she got into a fight with one of the members of EXACT, a group that was formed by Seria. For what purposes, they were not sure, and it was something that was none of their business. Because Mugino killed that EXACT member, Seria decided to withhold all their income for two months as punishment.

Moonlighting was banned by Seria, so they could not find temporary jobs to tide them over for the two months. This would not have been a problem if they had some savings, but their bank accounts at the end of the month belonged to the moon category. Because their accounts would always reflect $0 at the end of the month, thus it was in the moon category.

Saiai rubbed her stomach with a frown, "I'm super hungry. Where's Takitsubo? Without her, we super won't have money to pay for food."

"No spa for two months..." Frenda laid her upper body limply on the table. She was more upset about this than the growling feeling inside her stomach.

Unlike the both of them, Rikou had modest spending habits, so her savings were enough to feed them for two months. Saiai's hobby was watching B-movies, so she could still borrow some money from Rikou to buy movie tickets, but Frenda's spas and beauty treatments was out of the question because it was too expensive. While this was where most of Frenda's income went to, most of Saiai's income went into shopping because B-movies tickets were cheap, so that did not make up much of her expenditure every month.

"I should super start looking at the price tags... I'm so hungry!"

The reason most of Saiai's income went into shopping was because Saiai was not good with managing her money. If she wanted to buy toothpaste, she would go for expensive branded toothpaste because they were packaged much more better than ordinary toothpaste despite being the same thing inside. Same goes for most things that she buys during a shopping trip. Saiai never once looked at price tags for things she wanted to buy until today when her pay got frozen.

Frenda shot up, and with a sigh, she laid her upper body back on the table lazily, "... Where's Mugino anyway? Maybe I could borrow some money from her."

"If that was possible, why do we have to rely on Takitsubo for food?"

"She's just in a bad mood. Let's just wait for a few days when she cools down."

"I suppose killing some thugs might help her cool down."

When Frenda realized that Mugino had a job to eliminate some thugs today at around this time, her heart became hopeful at the thoughts of enjoying high quality spa treatments again.

* * *

Kuroko was in an alleyway as she shooed away a few students looking for cash cards around here. It was rather clean for an alleyway as there was nothing lying about. Of course, the cylindrical cleaning robots does clean up the alleyways as well, so it was not that surprising. However, it was rare for a cleaning robot to enter an alleyway and exit in one piece. Thus, cleaning robots were usually reconfigured to stay away from alleyways.

Really, what's with that cash card incident going on. Now this place looks like a mini tourist attraction to me.

Alleyways were where one could see how the darkness in Academy City works... but whether they lived to tell the tale is another story. Kuroko had no idea how to start investigating the experiment without even knowing its name. All she knew was that it involved clones of Mikoto being killed for some reason. But since it was an experiment carried out by the darkness, alleyways was the best way to search for any clues.

The best time to investigate alleyways was during the night, but she had a curfew imposed on her. Also, Mikoto might suspect something if she goes out that late, so Kuroko could only settle for investigating in the afternoon for now. Meanwhile, she would familiarize herself with the various maze-like layout of alleyways.

I really hate this, but it seems as though only that jerk might be able to do something.

While Kuroko did not know much about Touma, she was sure that he was not under any curfew, so he would be able to investigate the alleyways at night on her behalf.

But involving a civilian isn't what a Judgement member should do. We are supposed to protect civilians, not pushing them into hell.

That was why Kuroko was planning to stop the experiment on her own through legal means. Judgement does have the power to arrest criminals after all. It was Anti-Skill that could take them into custody.

Just then, a flustered looking boy with white uniform and a sling bag around his arms appeared from a corner. He kept on running in a straight line towards Kuroko upon seeing the green band on her uniform sleeve. She was a Judgement member that would be able to save him. The boy's face turned into relief as he realized this. But little did he know that his pursuer did not care about getting into trouble with a Judgement member.

Right before Kuroko, a girl with long, tea coloured hair fired a green beam from her palm, piercing through the boy's abdomen from behind. Seeing some bits of what seemed like red, slimy mass trickling from the hole as he fell to the ground dead, the grotesque scene made Kuroko want to puke in disgust.

Mugino clicked her tongue in annoyance, "What's this? Now I have to eliminate another witness? Since when was the alleyways that populated?"

When Mugino took on the job to eliminate some thugs in an alleyway, she had no idea that the reason so many people were lurking around was because of cash cards being hidden here. Unfortunately, this meant that more killing has to be done to eliminate witnesses. The clean up squad was efficient in their job, so Mugino had no worries about killing a few more witnesses.

Kuroko reached into her skirt pocket and pressed a button on her phone, "This is Judgement! I'm arresting you for murdering someone in broad daylight!"

Kuroko had heard from Mikoto about such incidents. In fact, Mikoto herself had done such things before during her time in ITEM. But hearing about it and seeing it for yourself is two different things altogether. However, Kuroko had come up with countermeasures as well. The button she pressed on her phone was one of such countermeasures.

"Judgement eh?"

Mugino had noticed the green band that was around Kuroko's uniform sleeve. While Mugino deemed Judgement members to be idealistic students who does their part in keeping Academy City safe just by joining Judgement and doing their jobs well, they can be an annoying nuisance to deal with at times because they hold slightly more power than normal students.

"How could you kill a person just like that? Is the darkness of Academy City like that? Indiscriminate killing of people like swatting off a small fly that was in the way?"

"That's just how I do things. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I didn't expect so many people to be around this alleyway."

The tone of Mugino's voice was one of exasperation that she had to do more work than usual rather than guilt. It was the first time that Kuroko met a person who could speak about killing in such a carefree manner. Even Mikoto showed some guilt when she talked about her days as a killer.

Those people in the darkness are sick! How can they speak about human lives in such a manner?! I have to arrest this crazy monster to stop her from killing anybody else!

Kuroko calmed herself down from the internal chaos within her mind, and put on her best authoritative voice. "I'll have to arrest you for murdering a boy. Please come with me peacefully, or I'll have to use force to deal with you."

"If you're still alive, Judgement girl."

A green sphere around Mugino phased into existence, and fired a beam towards Kuroko. However, Kuroko vanished and reappeared in the air beside Mugino, sending a twirling kick towards her face like a rotating blade. Mugino was knocked down to the ground, and got up with a displeased look on her face.

"Teleporter? Fuck. This will be a challenge."

There were only about 80 teleporters in Academy City, so the chances of meeting a teleporter was very low. Fighting Kuroko was the first time Mugino encountered a teleporter, so Mugino was at a clear disadvantage.

However, it doesn't mean that Mugino was defenseless against one.

Four green spheres appeared at once like fireflies surrounding her. Mugino began to fire them one by one at random directions. The output was not that strong, so the effect was like partially melting ice with a laser beam as small craters was forming around the area. But it seemed to be effective for Kuroko kept on teleporting to dodge the beams. She was unable to get close to Mugino. By compromising on the output, Mugino was able to increase her firing rate to one beam per 0.2 seconds. While the output was weaker, it still had enough power to burn through human flesh.

Odd. Why is she contented with teleporting around me instead of attempting to approach me?

Mugino's strategy was to tire Kuroko out by forcing her to dodge random beams being fired at her. If Kuroko wanted to capture Mugino, she should have tried to approach closer by now, but Kuroko kept on teleporting in random directions while making sure to dodge the beams.

One thing was clear though. Kuroko was getting tired. Her expression and her increased panting gave it all away. But Kuroko was also aware that Mugino was firing four beams at set intervals in random direction. When Kuroko realized that she could not keep up the teleporting forever, she decided to take advantage of the delay to land another blow on her.

Kuroko teleported a dustbin into the air to distract Mugino while she teleported behind Mugino, and sent her tumbling to the ground that was filled with small craters like a cheese with holes by a sweeping kick from Kuroko.

Mugino trembled as she got up. Her face was twisted with anger. This was the first time she had been humiliated by a Judgement member before. A Level 5 who was the previous #3, now #4 in Academy City was being beaten up by a teleporter with her level unknown. Mugino could never accept such an outcome.

"SO YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS HARD WAY? OKAY, NO MORE BEING NI-!"

"Haven't you realized something yet?"

As Kuroko's words cut through the air, it changed the tense atmosphere completely. A weak smile formed on Kuroko's face as she said in between deep breaths.

"Do you really think that by surrounding yourself with green spheres and firing beams at random intervals would deter me from approaching you? I don't really understand your ability, but your firing rate is slower than my teleportation."

Kuroko's teleportation was faster than a blink of an eye. It took her only 0.1 seconds to teleport from point A to point B. Compared to Mugino's firing rate at 0.2 seconds, Kuroko was twice as fast than her. So why did Kuroko choose to dodge around instead of engaging in direct combat?

Kuroko pointed to a damaged security camera perched on a wall, "It wasn't only me who saw how you murdered that guy."

A wave of uneasiness rushed past Mugino, "You were just buying time?!"

"Anti-Skill, raise your hands!"

Two armed personnel was holding an assault rifle, focusing their aim on Mugino.

Mugino said, "I see. You wanted to make sure that I stay in this area, so the best way was to keep on teleporting around me. But it only worked because they arrived in time because you do have a limit to how many times you can keep teleporting judging from your tired expression, so when you attacked me for the second time, you must have reached your limit."

"It's too late. Even if you figured everything out, the law will now deal with your crimes."

The button Kuroko had pressed on her phone was a button that would send an emergency signal to Anti-Skill requesting for help.

Kuroko had also requested Uiharu to hack into every single security camera that could be found in alleyways and save all recordings from the cameras into a computer. On the surface, this was done to see who was the one spreading the cash cards in alleyways, but for Kuroko, this was also to monitor the happenings of the alleyways during the night for some clues regarding the Mikoto's clone experiment.

Now that Kuroko had evidence of Mugino murdering somebody, she would definitely be convicted by the law. The darkness won't always win.

Onee-sama, who says that the law cannot deal with darkness.

Kuroko was proud that she had succeeded in using the law to fight the darkness.

But it might just be too early to tell if the law had truly won.

* * *

The night sky was adorned with shining little stars, and the air was cool. Inside an alleyway wrapped up by the darkness was a girl using her smartphone as a portable flashlight.

"I was sure I saw Misaka somewhere here... where did she go?"

It was during twilight when Saten was about to head back to her dorm when she saw Mikoto. Saten called out to Mikoto, but she ignored her and disappeared into an alleyway.

What Saten did not know was that the person she saw wasn't Mikoto, but her clone.

The clone serial number was 9802, and there was an experiment at 6.40pm.

Curious to see what Mikoto was doing in an alleyway, she began to follow her, but at some point of time, she had lost Mikoto. Not one to give up easily, Saten continued to search for Mikoto. Also, there were cash card being planted in various alleyways, so Saten thought of it as a win-win situation where she will find out who was the one planting all those cash cards, and what Mikoto was doing in an alleyway.

Just then, Saten heard footsteps and she saw a brief image of what seemed to be Mikoto disappearing into a corner.

"Hehe, I've finally found you."

This Mikoto that Saten saw wasn't serial number 9802. The experiment at 6.40pm ended at 6.50pm.

She was serial number 9803, and there was another experiment at 8.20pm.

As Saten made the decision to follow Misaka 9803 into a corner, she would have never expected a familiar snowy-pale teenager with red eyes at the end.

Yes, he was Accelerator.

The strongest ESPer in the whole of Academy City.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been reading the NT series lately, and I guess in this chapter you could see that my writing style has changed quite a bit. It's probably slightly closer to the light novel style, but I guess I have my own style in certain things as well.

So, it has been 18 chapters so far, and I'm thankful for the support that I've been receiving. You could say this is something like a pitstop where I give my utmost thanks and appreciation to everyone who has supported me throughout the 18 chapters.

If you're wondering how many people read my fics... it's always around 230-250 people reading my updated fic after one day of posting. (there are still more at the second, or the third day but obviously its lesser than the first) I think this has been consistent from Chapter 1 up till 17, so I'm just glad that I have a stable readership base.

To all the hidden readers who are just happy with reading, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you liked the story enough to give it a chance, and to keep on reading for 17 chapters.

Also, to those who reviewed my story, thank you so so much for giving me verbal support, and also to some who reviewed to help improve my story, to keep me going in writing this fic. Even if it's just a simple 'nice chapter' sort of review, it really does motivate me to keep writing.

I kinda think of fanfiction as something where it's okay that 95% of readers doesn't review, so long as 5% is willing to review, this is enough for the author. However, please don't be shy. I won't bite, so... do take the time and leave a small review if you do like the chapter or story or if have some comments, or critics, please leave them also. It's not like I only accept glowing praises, but please do be nice if you're pointing out any flaws.

To a guest reviewer: Trust me, it'll be very interesting (I suppose different would be a better phrase) when Mikoto finds out.

And now I'll thank my hidden reviewer P-and-P for reviewing behind the scenes, and for taking the time to help provide me with some ideas when I needed it :)

Of course, last but not least, AmouredCoreNineBall for providing me with the most amount of ideas for this story, but I feel apologetic that every time he inspires me with an idea, it will twist so much that it's barely recognisable from his original suggestion. Nevertheless, I don't think the story might have made it this far without his ideas that was twisted into a very different idea by me.

And for this chapter, I'll have to thank Ilidsor from Animesuki for giving me ideas on how to kickstart this arc. I would have never thought of the Mugino vs Kuroko part in this chapter if it wasn't for him.

I wanted to put in the explanation regarding Aya's sudden death in Chapter 17, but it seems as though I couldn't find any space to fit that in for this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to fit that in the next chapter.

If you have anything you want to comment, or you've liked or hated, do leave them in the review box below.

Hope you liked the chapter.

See you :D


	19. 19: Radio Noise (2)

"Mi-Misaka-san! What happened?"

"All witnesses will be eliminated, please leave before he reaches you, says Misaka as she does not wish to see any innocent lives being lost. I'll only slow down your progress, so please leave Misaka alone and run as fast as you can."

"What are you saying?! I can't just leave you alone."

After turning into a corner, Saten suddenly saw a figure being hurled in her direction, but she dodged to the side. It was Mikoto in her Tokiwadai uniform, but she was also wearing a futuristic goggle. There was blood trickling from the back of her head because of the impact. Worried, Saten picked Mikoto up and headed to the nearest exit in this alleyway. However, this was Misaka 9803, a clone of Misaka Mikoto who was in an experiment with the strongest ESPer, Accelerator.

"I'm just a clone of Misaka Mikoto, my value is only 180,000 yen and I'm created for the sole purpose of this experiment, so it's okay to leave me and run, says Misaka as there is no time left."

"Clone? Experiment? I don't understand what are you talking about, but I have to get you out of here, its dangerous to be here at this hour."

The alleyway was wrapped up by the darkness, so Saten could only see a sea of black around her, but her smartphone set to flashlight mode lit up a path that she could see. Alleyways were very dangerous at night. According to Kuroko, it was where most of the darkness in Academy City was located at during the night. Not to mention street thugs lurking about like ants as well. For a Level 2 or 3, this would not have been a problem, but Saten was a defenseless Level 0.

"Just a few more corners, and we'll be ou-"

A few thugs were leaning against a wall chit-chatting. When they saw a burst of light from Saten's smartphone flashlight, it surprised them to see two young girls standing there. The alleyway was dark, and there was no one else but them. Only one thing came to their mind.

A thug grinned with a lustful look on his face, "How about we have some fun?"

"We'll pleasure you girls real good."

Saten stuffed her smartphone back into her skirt pocket to reduce the visibility of their surroundings. Now that the thugs could not see them clearly without her flashlight, Saten ran as fast as she could while holding Misaka 9803's hand. However, there were footsteps close behind. It seems as though they were so familiar with the alleyway that they did not need any light.

Saten was like a blind mice leading Misaka 9803 towards nowhere. The both of them kept on running, but the footsteps did not disappear. The air was cold, but it felt colder as Saten became more afraid. She had no idea where she was now, and those thugs were close behind. Unlike the thugs, Saten was not familiar with this alleyway, but her thrill-seeker attitude and her curiosity to what Mikoto was doing in that alleyway made her forgot all about this.

"Misaka's goggle has night vision, says Misaka as she could point out a path to shake them off."

"Your goggle has night vision?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier!"

"Misaka could not find an appropriate chance to tell you, says Misaka as she will now guide you through the path."

It was a path that Misaka 9803 used often to shake off people in the alleyway. However, the footsteps did not disappear. It kept on sounding as if it was never going away.

"Don't run. We won't bite."

"Come on, stop playing hard to get."

The voices behind was like animals hidden within an abyss of darkness calling out for its prey. But with Misaka 9803's guidance, Saten was confident that they could escape those animals who were up to no good. It was pitch black, so Saten had no idea where Misaka 9803 was leading her to, though she felt herself turning into corners after corners. But the footsteps never disappeared. In fact, the sound intensity was increasing.

Saten didn't know when, but now a faint moonlight had barely lit up a path enough for her to see. A few trash cans were littered about, the grimy back doors of various buildings and the concrete underneath was at least visible, though fuzzy. It was a ray of hope for Saten as she could see a direct path through the alleyway exit.

But a figure stood there in front of their path.

He had snowy-pale skin that seemed to be shining brighter than the moonlight, red eyes that reminded one of a demon, and a smirk was on his face.

Accelerator.

The strongest ESPer in Academy City.

The thugs behind eventually caught up to both Saten and Misaka 9803, but Accelerator's presence made them stop in their path.

Accelerator leapt a few meters up into the air and landed in front of the thugs. There was no sound when he landed, but it is impossible for a person who leapt that high to make no sound when they land. However, Accelerator altered the vectors of his landing so that it was like dropping a small feather onto a table.

"Do you want to die?"

Accelerator touched a wall beside him, but a portion of a wall was blown apart as if he had emitted some form of explosive force from his palm. This was enough for the thugs to get the message as they fled in fear.

"Thank you," Saten said. She was surprised yet relieved to see him again. But what is he doing in such a place?

"Witnesses must be eliminated, do you know that?"

Saten tilted her head in confusion, "Eh?"

"She is just an innocent person who happened to pass by, says Misaka as she begs for you to spare her life."

"What's going on? Experiment? Clones? Witnesses?"

All sort of questions were swimming about in Saten's head. What she could make sense of is that a clone of Mikoto was created for an experiment, and any witnesses who saw the experiment going on must be eliminated. But what is the experiment in question? And why must witnesses be eliminated?

Accelerator sighed, "The experiment is that I have to fucking kill 20,000 of those trashes for Level 6. The one beside you is the 9803th trash," and his face turned into a sadistic grin, "Any witnesses who is aware of this... must be killed."

"Kill Misaka clones? 20,000 of them? This is the 9803th clone that you have to kill?! ... Are you going to kill me as well?"

Death.

Saten was only 13 years old, so she had never thought about it. But faced with a situation like this, she was forced to think about it seriously.

"If you leave this piece of trash behind, don't look back, and pretend that you didn't see anything, I could spare your life."

She had a choice now. Either leave the Misaka clone behind and live, or die trying to save her from being killed.

"Misaka's value is only 180,000 yen. Please accept his offer, says Misaka as she wishes for no innocent lives to be lost."

Even as Misaka 9803 pleaded for Saten's life, her blank expression never changed the slightest.

Was this accidentally programmed inside her by the Testament as well, or was this part of her personality?

This was a question that plagued Accelerator.

If Misaka 9803 has a personality, there is no doubt that she's a human being who doesn't think of herself as one because of the Testament. But if Misaka 9803 having a personality was just an anomaly, then there is no need to feel guilt for the 9802 clones before because they had no personality from the start.

Fuck this. I don't give a shit about those clones anyway!

Saten did an incredible thing that Accelerator never expected anyone to do.

"She's not trash."

Saten had both her arms spread out like a cross with Misaka 9803 behind her, "Maybe it's because this Misaka clone keeps on telling you that her value is only 180,000 yen, so its okay to kill her, but she's wrong."

Saten then put a palm to Misaka 9803's chest, "Can you feel it? Her heart is beating. And her body, it's warm. Even though she was produced using 180,000 yen, but it'll never change the fact that she's human."

"She's just synthesized protein and fa-"

"Maybe. I don't really understand how Academy City's technology work, but even if she doesn't seem to show any feelings, the fact that she's pleading for you to spare my life shows that she has thoughts and feelings. Isn't that more than enough for you to see that she's a human despite being produced at 180,000 yen?"

Saten could see that Accelerator wasn't the sort of person who would kill indiscriminately from her past encounter with him. Was it the darkness of Academy City that forced him to participate in this experiment? Or was it because he was after something else, and he had no choice but to kill 20,000 Misaka clones? Regardless of the case, she hoped that her words were enough for Accelerator to let Misaka 9803 off.

It did some effect on Accelerator, but it was not in the way that Saten expected. Accelerator stood there in silence, but he felt like a volcano about to explode at any moment.

"...Shut the fuck up," Accelerator's expression grew pained, "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He stomped on the ground, sending chunks of concrete flying about. The shockwaves and the concrete knocked Saten away from Misaka 9803, but that was enough for Accelerator.

He covered the distance between him and Misaka 9803 in one step. Like opening a bottle of soda, he ripped off her head. Blood was bursting out from her decapitated body as if someone turned on the tap at maximum. However, the blood flow was unnaturally flowing in one direction away from Saten as Accelerator had redirected it using his ability.

It was dark, and the only source of light was from the moon, so the dark, red blood that thoroughly stained the opposite wall from Saten could not be seen. But she had witnessed the process. It was cruelty beyond her imagination. To die in such a manner was beyond what Saten could think of.

She was trembling almost to the point of vibration. It was too much to bear.

Why? Saten could tell that Accelerator was hesitating. He didn't wish to kill Misaka 9803 at all, so why did he kill her?

Without waiting for any response, Accelerator left the bloody scene, leaving behind a shivering Saten who looked more like she was vibrating her entire body.

For a while, Saten sat at the ground that was cracked apart by Accelerator's ability. It was rough and painful as the sharp pieces of derbis were pressed against her butt. However, the gruesome scene that she had witnessed just a moment ago distracted her from everything else.

It was slience.

Then Saten saw the decapitated head of Misaka 9803 lying just a few centimeters beside her.

Misaka 9803's eyes were wide open with shock.

So were Saten's eyes.

She let out a loud scream and dashed out of the alleyway.

It was night, and students were supposed to be back in their dorms at this hour, but it seems that this rule was only enforced by Anti-Skill if they catch students loitering around the city after midnight. As it was around 8.30pm, the buildings around Saten were still lit up with neon lights and the city remained active, though at a lower level compared to the day.

As Saten kept on running, she was constantly bumping into people. The thoughts of Misaka 9803 dying in such a cruel manner flooded her mind, so she did not pay much attention to her surroundings. All she wanted to do was to keep on running to ease her shock even if its just by a little bit.

Why did he kill Misaka 9803 like that?

A single word repeated itself inside her mind that was thrown into chaos.

Why? Why? Why? Why?

All rational thoughts like 'What should I do now that I know Misaka clones are being killed in an experiment?' or 'Should I tell Misaka about this?' was obscured behind this word.

A nice guy who looked like a monster, but doesn't seem to be one, yet he was actually one. However, there may be some underlying reasons about this.

This was Saten's current thoughts on Accelerator as a person on the whole.

She refused to believe that he was a monster. Even if he killed Misaka 9803 by ripping her head apart, Saten still refused to believe this.

So why? Why? Why? Why?

The word began to repeat itself again like it was never going to end this time.

After bumping into several people, she bumped into Touma, who came out of his dorm to buy food. This caused Touma to drop his carton of eggs that was meant for his breakfast tomorrow.

"Gah! Such mi- Saten? What happened?"

Saten was shivering almost to the point of vibration. If one did not knew better, one might have thought that Saten was dipped inside the Arctic Ocean for 20 minutes before being teleported back in Academy City with dry clothes. It seems as though the cold had also affected Saten's ability to be coherent.

"Clones. Misaka. Killed. Experiment. Accelerator."

Touma shook Saten by the shoulders, hoping that this would help in calming her down.

"Say it slowly, and clearly."

"Mi-Misaka-san... there are clones of Misaka-san. They are being killed in some sort of experiement by Accelerator. Witnesses will be killed, but he let me off. I have got to tell Misaka about this!"

Saten reached for her smartphone inside her skirt pocket. The flashlight on her smartphone had been switched off at some point in time. Perhaps it was when she was knocked to the ground by Accelerator or she had subconsciously switched it off when she stuffed it back in her pocket.

She tried to dial Mikoto's number, but her trembling hands did not provide enough grip and it slipped away.

"So it's true. There is an experiment that are killing clones of Biribiri, but I never expected the strongest to be involved."

The disappointed tone that Touma had surprised Saten. It seems as though he knew about it a long time ago. But why didn't he stop the experiment if he knew about it? Was it because Acccelerator was too difficult to defeat, or was it because of other reasons? Nevertheless, at least one other person knows, so maybe they could work together to stop the experiment or something.

"So you knew? Then we have to tell Misaka about th-!"

Touma covered Saten's mouth with a hand as she let out muffled sounds of protest, "No. We have to keep this a secret from her."

"Why? Shouldn't we tell Misaka about this so that we can think of some ways to stop this experiment?"

"How much do you know about her past?"

"Isn't she just some ojou-sama in Tokiwadai?"

Saten had never thought about it, but she now realized that she did not know much about Mikoto's past. However, if she's attending an expensive school like Tokiwadai, then her family should be quite rich, so that was probably about as far as Saten knew about Mikoto's background.

"To be honest, I only have a rough idea... I didn't really want to probe into it too much since its a personal thing, but I think we should call Shirai-san."

"Don't tell me..."

"She knows as well. I think its about time we find out more about Biribiri's past from her."

Saten picked up the phone and began dialing Kuroko's number.

* * *

The 177th Judgement Branch office had a homely feel to it. The desks were cluttered with stacks and stacks of documents, and the air con was whirring in the background. The temperature inside was colder than the night air, but the comforting presence of her friends managed to stop Saten from shivering in fear.

Seated in a sofa beside Touma was Saten holding a warm glass of milk while Kuroko was at the opposite sofa. Since Kuroko and Uiharu had overtime Judgement work, they were still in the office even at the evening. Staring outside at the night scenery of Academy City through a window was Uiharu. It seemed as though something major had happened to her.

Saten took a small sip of her milk, "What happened to Uiharu?"

"She has been defeated. We had recordings of the experiment, but our network was hacked into and all the information is now gone."

The famous Gatekeeper Uiharu Kazari had tasted defeat for the first time. The security system protecting the network was one of the ten strongest system in Academy City. Even with her incredible computer skills, she failed to defend the network. It was a three-hour-long battle, and she lost in the end.

"You mean the experiment where Misaka clones are being killed?"

"Yes."

Touma said, "Actually, I've been wanting to ask this a long time, but what sort of a darkness was Biribiri used to be in?"

"It's Misaka-san, you damm jerk." Kuroko shot Touma an annoyed look, "Anyway, why are you so concered about her out of a sudden?"

Saten said, "Kamijou-san said that Misaka-san had some sort of a dirty past, and that she will break to the point of no return if she finds out about her clones being killed."

She had witnessed first hand on how cruel Accelerator had killed a clone. Any human, not just Mikoto, would break down as well.

Kuroko closed her eyes and massaged her temples. After a moment, she sighed and nodded.

"It's a long story. So pay attention."

Now that Kuroko had both Saten and Touma's attention, Kuroko began speaking.

"I'll start from the beginning. Onee-sama used to have a happy family. Her father was a CEO of a very large company, so her family was also rich as well. His company began making deals with Academy City, and one day he decided that his whole family would move to Academy City. However, the condition for Academy City to accept them was that Onee-sama must go through the Power Curriculum Program.

"Anyway, things started to go downhill after they moved into Academy City. Her father became addicted into gambling at some point in time. He gambled his entire fortune away, and ran away, leaving both Onee-sama and her mother with a large amount of debt. The debtors threatened to kill her mother if she did not comply with their wishes. This was how Onee-sama became involved with the darkness of Academy City."

Touma cut in, "So this was how Biribiri became a monster who could only kill?"

Kuroko was annoyed that Touma kept on referring to Mikoto as Biribiri, but she continued, "Yes. She does feel a lot of guilt for this. So can you imagine the emotional trauma she has to go through if she finds out about this experiment?"

Saten said, "I didn't know that Misaka-san used to be this sort of person..."

Mikoto was a rather tomboyish but friendly and outgoing girl. It surprised Saten to know that Mikoto had such a past.

"But Misaka-san is a different person now right? It's not like she wanted to become such a person. I'm sure that Misaka-san loved her mother a lot that she was willing to do all these kind of things to protect her. Wait... she used to be like that? I'm quite sure something happened in between."

Kuroko was hoping that Saten did not notice, but now that she pointed this out, Kuroko had no choice but to explain, though reluctantly.

"Somebody saved Onee-sama of course. How did he do it? He bankrupted all of Onee-sama's debtors, so she was freed from killing."

Saten's eyes widened in excitement, "So it's something like a knight in shining white amour saving the princess trapped inside the tower? I have to know who is that someone!"

Kuroko pointed a finger at Touma, "Him. But don't expect anything out of him. He remembers nothing. Anyway, my Onee-sama must be blind to fall for such a jerk. He doesn't even love her at all."

"I don't love Biribiri at all...?" Touma said.

When this elicted a confused reaction from Touma, Kuroko contiuned in a rather smug manner.

"Firstly, you only left her your phone number. You never told her your name, your address, and the school that you go to. It's obvious that you don't trust her at all. There should be at least some basic trust if you loved her. This proves that you don't love her at all. But its okay because Kuroko will show her what is true love!"

Saten whispered to Touma, "Her true love is rather questionable if Misaka-san has to keep on zapping her. And what is it about losing your memories? I'll ask for details later, so don't try and run away."

Kuroko said, "I admit that my methods may be a little unorthodox, but this is how I express my undying passion and love for my dearest Onee-sama."

Uiharu snapped out of her thoughts and went to make a phone call. She was calling the main HQ of Anti-Skill. With a bitter smile, she nodded and put the phone down.

"Shirai-san," Uiharu said, "Not even Anti-Skill's network was spared in the end. The evidence that the #4 Mugino Shizuri had killed somebody has been completely deleted by an intruder."

"What?!"

Kuroko had underestimated the darkness of Academy City. She did expect them to cover things up by removing evidence, but to defeat Uiharu and Anti-Skill was something that was beyond her expectations. Both of them had very powerful networks, and the unknown intruder had succeeded in bypassing their defenses.

However, this was not the end yet.

Kuroko received a message on her phone.

_This is the leader of the Multi-Active-Rescue or known as MAR for short. I'm Therestina Lifeline. It seems as though you're aware of the Radio Noise project involving clones of the #3 Misaka Mikoto as well. We have been investigating the people behind it. Meet me in the MAR Base Research Laboratory tomorrow at 9am to further discuss the issue._

* * *

For a meeting between two person, the conference room was extraordinarily large. It had enough seats for about 20 people. Each seat was placed around a bare rectangular, brown desk. With the desk taking up a lot of space inside, it made the room look cramped. However, the light that was shining through the window panes by the side gave it a relaxed, upbeat atmosphere.

Seated at the end was Therestina, and to a seat beside her was Kuroko.

"So what it is about the Radio Noise project that you wish to discuss with me?"

Therestina was a orange-haired woman blessed with a well-endowed body. Her dark coat with pencil skirt made her look like more an office secretary than the leader of an organisation known as MAR. While it was primarily a rescue operations organization, it was also a research facility as well.

She adjusted her glasses as she spoke, "As we all know, human cloning is banned by international laws, even Academy City is not spared from this. But the people behind the Radio Noise project are being backed up by some powerful individuals, so we cannot take any action against them directly."

According to Therestina, the Radio Noise project was based on the caluclations from the Tree Diagram that after killing 20,000 clones of the #3 Misaka Mikoto, the strongest ESPer Accelerator will then achieve Level 6. Because Level 6 is one of the main goal in Academy City, a large number of research institutes has invested into this project. As such, there were powerful individuals who was involved as well.

"I see. Then what can we do to stop the experiment?"

Kuroko had a taste of how powerful can the dark side in Academy City when they bypassed Anti-Skill and Uiharu's network to erase the evidence of Mugino killing somebody, and the Radio Noise project. However, it seems as though Therestina had a plan in mind.

"There was a hacking incident that occurred yesterday. The intruder was deleting evidence of the #4 killing somebody. In our attempt to intercept the intruder, we also realized that your branch office had footages of the experiment. This is how we found out that you are also aware of the Radio Noise project. Seeing that you're a Level 4 Teleporter, we believe that your ability will be invaluable in helping us to stop this experiment."

Because the battle between Uiharu and the intruder lasted for three hours, and according to Uiharu, she was also defending the Anti-Skill network simultaneously, MAR must have gotten the news from Anti-Skill somehow and made their own attempts in trying to stop the intruder.

"So how do you wish for me to assist you?"

"While the intruder did erase the evidence, we have salvaged critical bits that would be enough to convict the #4. But restoring them would take about three days or so. Thus, I want you to protect the facility that is currently restoring the evidence. If the #4 is convicted, ITEM would collapse, so I'm expecting the remaining members to infiltrate this facility to destroy the remanants of the evidence."

"ITEM? What's that? What has it got to do with the experiment?"

Therestina smiled, "It's an underground organisation in the dark side of Academy City. Since it is backed up by a Board Of Director, there isn't much we can do to them, but because we now possess clear evidence of their leader's crime, we can finally deal a huge blow to them. The most important person behind the Radio Noise project is the manager of ITEM. If ITEM collapses, the manager would naturally get into trouble. When that happens, we can at least buy some time in delaying the project from progressing because of her importance in the project."

Kuroko nodded, "I understand."

"I'll make the arrangements with Judgement. You can probably start work around this afternoon."

Kuroko was glad that the dark side had not won yet. All she had to do was to protect this facility and justice will be delivered to those who have escaped the law for too long. Also, the experiment regarding Mikoto's clones would be temporarily stopped as well. It was unrealistic to believe that this experiment would be stopped that easily, so Kuroko had no choice but to take things slowly.

However, it might be naïve of Kuroko to believe that all legal organisations are fighting against the darkness. Some has been infected by the darkness to some extent, while some were legal organisations on the surface, but was secretly working for the dark side.

If Kuroko had casted a healthy amount of doubt into the legal system of Academy City, she might have realized that MAR isn't exactly an organisation that was fighting against the darkness, nor were they truly sincere in stopping the Radio Noise project.

* * *

The cool morning breeze rushed past Touma. It was morning, but the level of activity in the city was as high as an ordinary afternoon. Because today was a public holiday, so there were no school. Touma squeezed through a crowd that was gathering outside a shop. Apparently, there was a very popular merchandise on sale, so many students were queuing up first thing in the morning.

Ahh I haven't gotten much sleep yesterday, and now I have to wake up this early despite today being a public holiday. Such misfortune.

After knowing the name of the experiment regarding Mikoto's clones thanks to a message sent to Kuroko by an organisation known as MAR for short, Touma decided to contact Maria through Misaki. Now that he has a clear idea of what the experiment is all about, Touma would be able to stop it on her behalf. But he had no idea how would be the best way to stop the experiment, so he needed Maria's guidance regarding this.

After 25 minutes, Misaki called back and explained more about Maria's purpose in telling him about this experiment.

Maria had no intention in asking Touma to stop this experiment on her behalf when she told him about this. It was only a simple act of kindness since he was somewhat close to Mikoto. Maria knew a lot of things about him was because of her idiot sister Seria who keeps on saying that she will kill him but always makes sure that her attempt will fail somehow. What was his relationship with Seria is another strange mystery that isn't the most important thing in his mind right now.

The most important thing was to stop the Radio Noise project before Mikoto finds out no matter what.

Misaki also mentioned that if he wanted to stop the experiment, he should start pulling some strings in the darkness. Anti-Skill and Judgement has been tainted to some extent, so relying on them would be dangerous since the people working for the darkness inside those "so-called" legal organisation working on the side of the law will eliminate anyone who knew too much.

Fight darkness with darkness. This is the only way that the experiment can truly be stopped.

The best way was to start from Maria. Apparently, the #4 and the leader of ITEM Mugino Shizuri had gotten into some trouble. Normally, it would not have been problem since evidence can be removed and witnesses eliminated, but a Kihara had gotten hold of incriminating evidence of Mugino killing someone. The job that Misaki offered to Touma was to infiltrate the facility where the evidence was being kept at with the remaining members of ITEM.

If Touma succeeds, Maria will offer him a chance to convince her why she should help him in stopping the Radio Noise project. But since he has done Maria a favour, it might be slightly easier. Misaki said that according to the etiquette of the dark side, she should return the favour back, but there is really no guarantees that she'll be nice.

If he fails, Maria will kill him. Literally. That's how the darkness is. You don't take up a job and think that it's okay to fail. You pay with your life if you fail. This isn't done because people in the darkness are naturally cruel (some of them is an exception) but because you are suspected of working for a third party sent to sabotage the job for their plans, and killing you would be the best option to protect themselves. Of course there are many other reasons as well, which was why the darkness is an extremely complex world to Touma. But he could at least understand that he cannot screw up this job, or he'll die.

And in exchange for hooking him up with Maria, Misaki wanted him to spend his public holiday with her. Which was why Touma got up that early to meet her in a family resturant for breakfast before going somewhere that only Misaki knew.

Touma thought about how Misaki was willing to help him to stop the experiment even though she disliked Mikoto.

Guess even if they're love rivals, Shokuhou-san does care for Biribiri somewhat. And that time she also called me to save her from Accelerator.

Saten said that Accelerator wasn't the sort of person who liked killing. Somehow he must have his circumstances for killing those clones. Also, Touma was impressed at Saten's amazing personality for becoming more determined to stop the experiment in her own way instead of being traumatized by the cruel scene that she saw.

Just then, he spotted a girl who seemed lost as she looked at a map of this district placed on a signboard. This blonde little girl who looked like an imported foreigner doll wore a red beret and a frilly outfit matched with a simple miniskirt and red thighs.

Seeing that this might be her first time visiting Academy City as a foreigner, Touma decided to put his English speaking skills (he never got beyond Level 3 in his 'Learn English Today!' phone app) into good use and help this little girl out.

Touma walked over hesitantly and spoke in English, "Hello. You need help?"

Like most Japanese who were not good in English, Touma felt embarassed for not getting the proper pronunciation down.

The girl looked at him confused, "Mi scusi? In the first place I can speak Japanese perfectly nyah. I only know Italian and Japanese, not English."

What's with my foreigner luck! First I have a nun from England who can speak Japanese perfectly, now I have an Italian girl who can speak Japanese as well! Such misfortune. I should stop thinking that all foreigners in Academy City cannot speak Japanese.

"So are you lost by any chance?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope. My elder sister is lost," and wagged a finger, "Tsk tsk, she should be ashamed of herself for being lost at her age."

The girl who was Fremea Seivelun refused to believe that she was lost and insisted that it was her sister Frenda who was lost.

"So do you need any help?" Touma said, surprised that it was the younger sister who was searching for her lost older sister. Usually, this would have been the opposite case.

Fremea had no idea how to read the map, and she also didn't know where Frenda was, but she was hungry, so Fremea accepted his offer.

"Nyaa. Before I go and find my stupid sister who's lost, I need to find a place to eat first."

And so, Touma brought Fremea along with him for breakfast.

* * *

"Kami-kun. Please explain why do we have a foreigner joining us for breakfast... and why is she taking my position?"

Seated beside Touma was Fremea while Misaki was across the table.

"In the first place, it just happened to be like that. Let's order food now."

When Misaki realized that she could just read Fremea's mind for the answer, she felt stupid. Because Misaki rarely used her powers in front of him because Touma (before he lost most of his powers) sometimes checks if her Mental Out is used on people, and will ban her from sweet foods if he catches her using it indiscriminately, it never occurred to her that she could use her Mental Out for answers.

To test if Touma is still able to detect if she's using her powers, Misaki started browsing through Fremea's mind like a magazine.

Misaki saw that Touma approached Fremea seeing that she was lost, and offered to help her out.

Typical of him. Now let's go into her background details.

There was a great European War that broke out during 4 years ago. Her hometown in Italy, Milan became a battlefield for the war, so their family sent the both Frenda and Fremea into Academy City, which is in Asia, and so was not affected by the war. They chose Academy City because if the war were to spread to Asia, at least their safety would be guaranteed since Academy City is known to be a technologically advanced fortress.

A child's mind is a pleasure to read. It's so innocent and lovely.

Misaki also found out that Fremea hated green peas and still believes that Santa do exist. It was something that she expected out of a little girl.

Touma had not realized that Misaki was reading Fremea's mind, so Misaki decided to try mind control. Maybe he had only lost part of his tracking ability.

Misaki touched a girl who walked past, putting the girl under her control. She ordered the girl hop three times on the spot before releasing the girl from her control.

But Touma seemed to be oblivious that Misaki used her powers.

Disappointing. Can't he retain some other power than the negation in his right hand and his immunity to my Mental Out. At least he'll have more skills to survive somehow.

After a while, the waitress arrived with a cup of coffee and a small transparent can-shaped bottle filled with sugar. It was Misaki who placed her order through sending a telepathic message to the waitress.

Misaki opened the bottle with glee and started pouring sugar into the coffee.

As the sugar flowed into the coffee like an avalanche, Misaki kept on looking at Touma with a strange expression.

Intially, Touma wanted to ask why Misaki was pouring so much sugar into the coffee, but her expression stopped Touma from asking. It kept on switching between expectant and upset. This confused him a lot.

Actually, Misaki was hoping for him to stop her from pouring too much sugar. When it seemed like he was about to stop her, Misaki was excited because he used to do this in the past, but when he hesitated, it upset her because it reminded her that he no longer remembers what they've been through together.

"In the first place, why are you putting so much sugar?" Fremea asked.

Misaki ignored her and lifted the coffee up to her lips before pausing for a moment. It was the same expression that flickered between expectant and upset. Touma knew that this meant something, but he could not understand why was Misaki doing this.

In the past, Touma would have grabbed the coffee from her and drank it when he found out that Misaki has put too much sugar inside. But the Touma now was hesitant and confused as she was about to drink the coffee, and this made her upset.

Misaki put the coffee down without drinking it, "Oh. It's nothing."

Her words had an unnatural feel to it. There was clearly something behind this, but the dense Touma never noticed. However, Touma did notice the strange expression that Misaki had, and he felt uneasy if he were to ignore this.

"Shokuhou-san, I get the feeling that I should be doing something, but I don't understand what I should be doing."

"It's too sweet. Finish my coffee for me."

Fremea grabbed the coffee, "Nyaa, when it comes to sweet things, I'm undefeated!"

After taking a sip, she shut her eyes and tensed her muscles in discomfort. The sweetness level was beyond what any human could endure.

Fremea passed it to Touma, "This is where I leave the rest to you."

"Since you don't remember, forget it. But please finish my coffee for me."

Misaki shifted her gaze to a window outside. Even a dense Touma could tell that she was disappointed. But he wanted to cheer her up, so Touma decided to try.

"I'll ban you from sugar if you put too much... or at least I think this what I would say if I still had my memories. Honestly, I really have no idea what I would actually say."

"I'll ban you from cake if you put too much sugar. That's what you always say."

After a few moments, Misaki's disappointed self vanished with a burst into her earlier energetic self. Misaki ordered two more cups of coffee each paired with a small bottle of sugar. She poured the sugar inside the two cups of coffee.

"I have a wonderful idea! Let's see who can finish the coffee first. The coffee is not steaming hot, so it's possible to finish it in one gulp. Come on, grab your coffee and prepare yourself for this trial to see if you're worthy of being a sweet lover!"

Even without her Mental Out, Misaki was capable of changing the atmosphere into a fun and positive one in the same time taken to press a button on her remote. But Touma never realized that if Misaki did not go through some sort of transition before reverting back to her old self, she was most probably hiding her pain within a mask of radiating positivity.

* * *

"I super don't get it. Of all person, why is a Level 0 joining us as a temporary member to save Mugino from being convicted of murder?"

In a family restaurant was Saiai, Frenda and Rikou. It was morning, but it was a public holiday as well, so they were a lot of students having their breakfast here before heading off to shopping malls or anywhere else they had in mind.

Yesterday night, they were informed by their manager Seria that Touma would be joining them in this job to retrieve evidence of Mugino killing somebody. Saiai was confused to why Seria would choose Level 0 instead of a Level 3 or 4 with a useful enough ability to replace Mugino. In fact, she found him a liability because other than his right hand that can negate any ability, he's just a normal high-schooler with no proper training. He had also lost to Mugino before during a particular night. But it seemed as though Rikou found some value in him joining. Maybe it was because Rikou believed what Mugino said about Touma, that he was the legendary ESPer who single-handedly crushed the old ITEM before Mugino, but for some reason he doesn't remember a thing.

However, Rikou's role in ITEM was reconnaissance. There must be something else in this guy that Rikou sees value from the information that she has gathered about him. But Saiai could only see an amateur with a strange power in his right hand.

Rikou said, "His right hand can negate any ESPer ability. I believe that this might be usefu-"

"If it's a bunch of ESPer super defending the facility. He won't even last 10 seconds against professionals armed with guns." Saiai interrupted before sipping on her mixed berry juice.

"I heard he would be armed with some basic equipment as well. Anyway, I've assigned roles for this mission already."

Since Mugino is still in prison, Rikou took over as the leader of ITEM for now. Yesterday, they had visited Mugino who was locked up inside the Anti-Skill HQ. The door was made of extremely thick slabs of grey metal that even Mugino might have trouble cutting through it with her Meltdowner.

They had envisioned an angry Mugino attempting to blast through her prison cell, but failed because of the measures that Anti-Skill had taken. But what greeted them was another thing altogether.

Beyond the door was a five-star presidential suite, and it seemed to them that Mugino was having a holiday inside while the three of them still had to work their ass off for money. Mugino was in a casual green shirt and shorts resting on a large queen-sized bed when they visited.

Intially, Frenda was afraid that this incident would anger Mugino, and so shatter all hopes of borrowing money from her. But seeing how calm and relaxed Mugino was, Frenda felt as though God had not abandoned her, and she would finally have money for a decent spa treatment.

"But I'm in prison, and my bank account has been temporarily frozen, so even if I wanted, I can't borrow any fucking money to you."

These words from Mugino sent Frenda back into despair. No matter how much Frenda begged Rikou, she refused to borrow her money for her spa treatment. So she was desperately hoping for Mugino to borrow her money instead, but it turns out that she can't.

However, this was not the main source of her trouble. She had a bigger problem to face now.

"Basically, my little sister was born to piss me off. Where in the world did she run off to again?!"

It was a public holiday, so her sister Fremea had no school. Under her insistence, Frenda decided to bring her out for a walk before meeting Saiai and Rikou at a family resturant with Fremea. However, her sister was distracted by the shops around the streets and Frenda lost sight of her eventually. She tried to look for her but to no avail. So Frenda decided to meet up with the both of them at the family restaurant first before searching for Fremea again.

"Don't worry, I'll support you. I'm sure we'll be able find your sister soon enough." Rikou said.

Frenda gave a loud, dramatic sigh, "What's with my luck. My pay got frozen, Mugino not being able to borrow me money, and my little sister running off to nowhere again," then her gaze towards Rikou turned into something like a pitiful, adorable blue-eyed kitty who wanted a small wish to be fulfilled, "Takitsubo... Basically, I just need some money and spa treatment to turn my fortune around."

"Now you've super said it."

Frenda kept on tugging at Rikou, "Pleeeease! It's been a day already! A few days later, and my skin will crack into pieces, and pimples might start appearing if I don't maintain it!"

However, with her usual blank look, Rikou rejected her.

"No."

"I'LL PAY BACK TWICE OF WHAT YOU BORROWED ME!"

"That's not the point. If I borrow you money, we won't have enough to survive for two months. Do you want Kinuhata to starve for three days in exchange for your spa treatment?"

"Kinuhata can starve to death for all I care. Just borrow me the money!"

At this point of time, Frenda was like a gambler desperate for more money to gamble. Nothing else matters but the money. Even if the world starves to death, that's none of her business.

Saiai nearly spat her juice out, "Hey! That's super unfair."

"You've gained a few kilos from eating too much. It's time you start to slim down."

"What did you super just say?!"

Both Frenda and Saiai began to fight across the table, knocking down a glass of juice in the midst. Rikou glanced around her surroundings and spotted a blonde girl who resembled a mini Frenda popping a few pieces of ravioli into her mouth.

"I think I see your sister Fremea."

"Who the fuck cares abou- What?!"

Frenda stopped her scuffle and saw Fremea seated in a couple of tables away enjoying a plate of ravioli and after she was done, Fremea began eating a small plate of baked pasta that was placed beside the ravioli.

"How dare she eat without me! And pasta and ravioli?!"

Frenda ordered a plate of green peas and headed over to where Fremea was.

She poured the green peas onto Fremea's pasta, "That's for running off like a bitch."

"Nyaa! In the first place you are the one who was lost! Take it all away!"

The pasta that was interlaced with white silky threads of cheese coupled with a few mushroom and salmon had been ruined by the disgusting green peas that was pollution dumped into her food by Frenda.

Saiai and Rikou came over as well.

Touma recognized Rikou and the brown-haired girl who was with her. It was during that time when Misaki wanted to be his girlfriend for a day, so he dragged Rikou over with the brown-haired girl tagging along to prove why this was a bad idea.

Since Touma was supposed to meet up this evening with the remaining members of ITEM that he was working together for the job, he had no idea who they were. Misaki said she was tired last night, so she would send him the pictures of the members today, but it seems as though that was no longer necessary.

"What a coincidence! We were supposed to meet up later, but oh well. Let me introduce the members of ITEM to you," Misaki stood up and introduced the three girls one by one, "Takitsubo Rikou, Kinuhata Saiai, and Frenda Seivelun. They will be your team members for this job, so please work together well."

"Eh?"

He already knew the black, shoulder-length haired girl in her usual pink sport outfit as Takitsubo Rikou. But the brown-haired girl who had a simple purple dress worn over a white blouse, and the blonde who looked like an older version of Fremea wearing a black beret instead of red, and black stockings instead of red thighs introduced as Kinuhata Saiai and Frenda Seivelun was unfamiliar to him.

"Um well, nice to super meet you."

"Thanks for taking care of that annoying bitch," Frenda said.

Fremea flailed her arms, "In the first place, I'm your younger sister and get the peas away from my food!"

"Oh, you want the peas to go away? Basically, you have to fucking eat them up then! You ran off into god knows where and ended up with such delicious food while I was running about the street searching for you with an empty stomach. That's your punishment, so eat up."

"Nyaa! In the first place, you're the one who was lost. I don't deserve this at all!"

Like a tour guide, Misaki clapped her hands to make an announcement.

"Alright, since everyone is here. Let's go for the shopping trip that I've planned! Kamijou-kun, please take this good opportunity to build up some rapport with your fellow team members."

Unknown to Touma, Misaki had planned this shopping trip from the start. Unlike Mikoto who was rather possessive of Touma and would prefer going out on a date with him alone, Misaki did not mind dates with multiple girls tagging along, and she felt that Touma needed a chance to know his fellow team members better.

The remaining members of ITEM agreed to Misaki's shopping trip after Rikou decided that they should also try and get to know him as a person better. After all, they'll be working together even if its only temporary. However, there was a one problem.

"We don't have money for shopping." Rikou said. She had forgotten that ITEM was running short on money because Seria had frozen their income.

"Oh yeah. Then you'll have to use mine then." Misaki took out three credit cards from her starry handbag and passed each one to Rikou and Saiai, but hesitated when it was Frenda's turn.

"What is it?!" Frenda was looking at the credit card as if it was a drop of water inside a desert. Inside was money that would revive her deteriorating complexion from the lack of spa treatment. But she forgot that Misaki could read her mind like a book.

"Well... I could give you this credit card if you don't run off halfway to the nearby spa."

"Damm. In the end, I forgot you're the #5 who can read people's mind."

Because of Saiai's Offense Amour automatically creating a compressed wall of nitrogen air, preventing her telepathic waves from reaching her, and Rikou's AIM Stalker exploiting a flaw in her telepathic waves, Misaki could not read their mind, but Frenda had none of their defenses against her Mental Out.

Meanwhile, Touma had strong foreboding sense of the horror to come.

Because it's him, five girls and one boy in a shopping mall can only scream impending misfortune ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I want to start off by saying that there's not enough space in this chapter to expand further on certain things, so there might be some plot holes (or perhaps mysteries would be a better term) which will be addressed hopefully in a couple more chapters I hope.

Now then, I suppose you can see how the theme of this sub arc before Mikoto finds out about her clones is kinda like. Kuroko vs Touma. Light vs Darkness. One who believes in the legal system, while the other believes that only the darkness can solve the problem. But if Therestina is involved, let's just say Kuroko might get her own illusions shattered.

Also, now that I managed to reveal one more thing about Touma's power in the past, I suppose I'll just point out a link to an earlier chapter.

Touma can detect whether or not Misaki is using her Mental Out in the past. So in Chapter 13, there's this part here that I wrote.

_Using him as a portable spy camera, Misaki planted him nearby a certain spiky, black-haired boy and the brown-haired girl that was Misaka Mikoto._

_The boy said as the both of them stood under a tree, "You may have been a monster in the past, but what matters is that the girl in front of me is the real Misaka Mikoto..."_

_There was a pause before the boy continued, "... The girl that I love."_

I'll leave the interpretation to you guys.

And... when I wrote this chapter halfway, I realized that I was heading down to a similar path to a fic here called A Certain World Of Darkness. Basically, what I'm doing here was that I somehow took Chapter 7 and 8 of ACWOD, removed some parts, lump them together into one chapter, take out Mugino and put in Fremea and Misaki.

Btw, just a small spolier. Mikoto will appear in the next chapter. Yes, Touma's misfortune dictates that.

With such a large cast of characters in the next chapter (6 girls and one boy), I do hope that I have enough space to let them interact with each other. Wow, the next chapter is going to be huge.

However, I'm sorry to say that my next update isn't going to be as fast as before. Because my exams is coming in about a month, I'll have to put all my focus into it, so I may not have as much time I had before.

Alright, since there are more than one guest reviewers, I'll have to address them by names then.

To 00: Nope. This isn't fate working around its magic. It's the author's creative mind and flow at work here. But to some extent, I agree because sometimes its my characters who somehow finds themselves in such a situation, and its my job to flesh it out well. And glad you liked it :)

To ToughPreacher: Hmm... is this a review meant for Chapter 14 because it seem odd that it belongs to Chapter 2 since I haven't really fleshed out Misaki's character at Chapter 2. Anyway, glad I'm on the right track for Misaki I guess.

To Maelys : I... am actually quite smart, otherwise I would not have survived the first year of Junior College, but sadly I'm not a genius, otherwise I could write my fic 24/7 and still ace my exams regardless. Hmm, I can see that you're definitely a big fan of Touma x Mikoto because I have like quite a lot of their scenes and you still think its not enough :( Anyway, glad you liked the fic, and I'll definitely do my best to keep up the good work!

I'll end off by saying that if there's anything you want to say whether be it good or bad or probably whatever's on your mind, do leave them in the review box below. Don't be shy :D

And that's the end.

Hope you liked the chapter, and see you.

P.S: Since editing takes up a lot less time than writing, I'll might probably go back to edit and fix stuffs in my previous chapters from time to time meanwhile.


	20. 20: Notice

Well, this is not a hiatus message or anything.

This is actually an update.

I've rewritten the Deep Blood arc. Although it may not be as good as I think it would be, its a okay arc that sets some mysteries behind this entire story. I find myself being quite wordy for this particular arc, so perhaps some parts might bore you a little.

Aisa being a Gemstone-Magician hybrid is actually a 'what if she actually became a spellcaster?' I think it would be interesting to try and write her in this way.

There are also many other things that I would not spoil here. Just read on and you might find out some more interesting things that would take up too much words to say.

Since the Deep Blood Arc is re-written, there are spill over effects to the other chapters as well. But the main story line did not change much. Rather, its the motivation of the characters that has changed. Btw, Misaki has the most noticeable change in my opinion.

I probably will not be updating until end of September, so you people have plenty of time to skim through my story (or re-read if you like) for the changes.

Lastly, I hope that you guys would like this re-write of this Deep Blood Arc, and the minor changes I've applied throughout this story.

By the way, just a small advice for authors out there. Do read the light novels, I swear it helps a lot in coming up with good ideas. If you find your writing skills lacking, study and try and copy the light novel style of writing things. Eventually, you'll find your own style.

That's what I did anyway, and it helped a lot for me, so I hope it'll help you in some ways as well.

And... that's all from me I guess.

Review response

To Maelys: What's a graphism school? Is it something like a graphic school where you learn how to draw stuffs? That's cool. Btw, thanks :D

To ToughPreacher: I'm fine with translation actually, I prefer language exchange since my Japanese is pretty okay, though it's been getting rusty from lack of use.

Since you can read Japanese to some extent, I'll reply in Japanese to your review as practise for myself, haha. Pardon my rusty Japanese.

そうね、ミサキちゃんってますます可愛くなちゃた俺もそう思うです。

最近、ミサキｘトウマな同人誌は降ってるらしい。（Ｈの方が多いけど Ｈよりもnon-Hは好きです。）

どこか読んでます、教えてくれませんか？


End file.
